Welcome To The Rift
by sabryna
Summary: Two years after Sunnydale collapsed, the Council decides to send someone in Cardiff, where strange things are happening. Seeing it as a retirement job, Buffy volunteers. She should have known better...
1. Welcome to the Rift

Disclaimer: I don't a thing of these two great universes.

A friend of mine came about one month ago with Doctor Who and Torchwood. I knew it was two of her favorite shows but I never saw them - being French, it's broadcasting on the cable television only, so they're not famous here. But when she left the next day, I had two more shows to watch.  
Then, two weeks ago, I find a challenge on the site . Here was the challenge:

Category: BTVS X Dr. Who/Torchwood  
Description: About two years after the Sunnydale Hellmouth was closed, Giles decides that the supposedly inactive rift in Cardiff, which only occasionally acts up, needs to be guarded. Since its supposed to be a quiet, easy job worthy of retirement, Buffy volunteers. It isn't until after she's been there for awhile that she realizes that this quiet, easy job isn't that at all and that the Watchers Council isn't the only ones interested in the rift.  
Would like to see some real tension between the Watchers Council and Torchwood, as well as Torchwood being relatively ignorant to what the Council does, but it's really up to the writer. Okay, that's it. Go have fun.

And here I am now, publishing the first chapter. I have to thank that friend who made me discover Dr Who/Torchwood and helped me with this fic.

And I also have to really thank Ignotus Serpens for beta this fic. He's doing a wonderfull job.

Enjoy, Read and Review !

* * *

Chapter One

**Welcome to Cardiff**

* * *

Buffy put the last frame on the wall and stepped back. She frowned, moved it a little to the right, then smiled. That was it. She looked around her new apartment with pride and let herself fall back onto her big new coach.

"Home sweet home," she whispered.

Her new home was great. Big, spacious and luminous. It was a loft. An open area with a really big living room and an open kitchen. One section had huge windows, giving the apartment a beautiful view of Cardiff. There were three other rooms: her own, the bathroom and a guest room. The building was in the middle of Cardiff, and she was on the eighth floor. She had arrived last week and had just finished with the final touch to her apartment: a photo of herself with her mother and Dawn. It was taken in their garden in Sunnydale, a few months before her mother's death. They were smiling. It seemed like another life time ago.

Since then, there had been Glory, the infernal Trio and the First. She had died and then been resurrected, she had struggled to find her place in this brutal world, a meaning for her life. And she had closed the Hellmouth and woken up all the Slayers. There were eighty-seven of them now, spread out across the planet. The youngest were living in the Joyce Summers Institute for Gifted Girls, just outside of Cleveland, where the new Hellmouth was. They closed one and another opened. But now, there were a lot more warriors. Protectors.

It had been two years since the collapse of Sunnydale. Two very busy years. They had rebuilt the Council, a brand new one with Giles at its head. Robin and Faith were in charge of the Institute in Cleveland. Willow was living in a Coven, trying to live a healthy life, helping other witches to develop their gifts without turning to the dark side like she had. For a while, Willow had been dating Kennedy but they had broken up. Buffy didn't know why. Xander was traveling, trying to recover from Anya's death. He had gathered Slayers at first. Now, he was helping out wherever he could, going where help was needed. Dawn was entering University this year, studying ancient languages or something like that. She wanted to become a Watcher. Yeah, a lot had happened since Sunnydale.

They had changed the world. There were a lot of Slayers now. The best part was that so many Slayers meant the girls had a choice whether to fight or not. Sure, they would attract demons regardless, but they wouldn't have to search for them, to fight all their lives. They could be more than the Slayer; they could go to school, have a job, get married… There were so many possibilities! When they found the girls, they explained what was happening to them and what that meant for their future. Some of the girls decided to join the Institute full time. Others came during holidays or week-ends to learn about their new gifts. After that, they could work for the Council, or have a life of their own.

The New Council was working with the government as well. A few hours after Sunnydale collapsed, the US army had arrived. Thanks to a little reminder of the Initiative fiasco, they had explained the new situation to the government and decided to work with them. They were independent but everything related to the supernatural would fall under the Councils jurisdiction.

Oh, and leaving the Sunnydale bubble had led them to another major discovery: aliens! They couldn't believe their ears when they heard. Invasions, Cybermen, Daleks, and some battle at Canary Wharf. At first, they thought it was a big joke. Except Andrew who was jumping everywhere with a one million watt smile. How they could not have heard of something so huge, they did not know. But, they were quite busy with a Hell goddess, an infernal Trio, and the First. Rapidly, the government made it clear: aliens were theirs. And the Council was fine with that. They had enough work with the supernatural without adding aliens. Or so they thought until three weeks ago.

Giles had gathered them in his office and told them about some cities where strange things were happening. One of them was Cardiff. A few months back, people died. Witnesses were talking about a shadow that killed what it touched. Over the years, similar strange things had been occurring with increasing regularity.

"I do not know exactly what it means," the Watcher confessed. "Great Britain is known for its alien activity. So, maybe it is not our jurisdiction. But I would like to have someone posted there to survey the area and determine if the problem is supernatural or not."

Two hours later, it was agreed that Buffy would be the one to live in Cardiff. It was a great opportunity for her! She was tired of fighting. It had been too long. Now that she could, she wanted a quiet life away from violence and monsters. Cardiff was ideal. It was a surveillance job, with some action once in a while. That was perfect. A quiet, easy job worthy of retirement. No one tried to dissuade her. And here she was. In her new apartment in Cardiff, at the beginning of her new life. Her own life.

She stood up and looked at a photograph of the Scoobies on the wall. They were so young and innocent back then. The goodbyes had been quick. Their friendship wasn't as strong as it was. They had never discussed that night, when they had kicked her out of her own home. She had never talked to them about it and they had never excused themselves. That had destroyed them, their group. They had lost the friendship, the trust they had in each other. Buffy had never been able to forgive them or to forget what they had done. She had acted like nothing happened but it was always there. The betrayal. Sometimes, Willow, Xander, Dawn, or Giles would try to talk to her but she had brushed them off and they hadn't pushed. In their eyes, she had read the shame and the remorse they were feeling but she had said nothing. It was their punishment.

Now, it was time to start her own life.

A glance out the window showed night had fallen. She smiled. Time to explore her new city.

One week later, Buffy was sitting on her couch, watching television. Sighing, she threw the remote to the side after the tenth channel. She was bored out of her mind. What did normal people do all day? She had explored Cardiff, night and day. She had bought new clothes, new shoes, and new weapons. She had called the Scoobies. She could walk around in her apartment with her eyes closed. She had bought a gym membership. God, she even had a library card now! Her kitchen was so full of food that she could survive a month long siege!

And where were all the monsters? The supernatural beings, and the aliens? She wanted to see a nice little alien… After all, she was in Britain, alien's land, right? But no, nothing happened! Not even a vampire… She would be the first Slayer killed by boredom.

"Oh my god! I have to find a job!"

She let her head fall into her hands. How could she find a job? She had no diploma! And no real experience. She couldn't seriously add in her CV that she had fought the things that hid in the dark and saved the world a few times since she was fifteen years old. Being a Slayer was so not easy. She couldn't be a waitress. Could she? Maybe a salesclerk? She couldn't work full-time. She had to be available if something weird happened. Maybe she could do temporary work…

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She got up, wondering who it could be. Opening the door, her guest surprised her.

"Giles! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Buffy."

"Hi!"

He let himself into her apartment, not waiting for an invitation that he knew wouldn't come. She never invited someone inside verbally. Her time on the Hellmouth had taught her better. She went to the kitchen and prepared some tea, watching him study her new home.

"It's a beautiful place Buffy," he said after a while, looking through the large window.

"I was lucky. And the Council helped."

She put her tray on the table and he joined her.

"You've even got tea."

"I'm in Britain now, so I suppose having some tea in stock is a normal thing. So, what are you doing in Cardiff?"

He put a big file in front of her before sipping his tea.

"I have gathered some information on the city which might help you. Being at the head of the Council is quite useful."

She leafed through the rather substantial file and made a face.

"It's…thorough."

The Watcher laughed.

"Yes, it is. Perhaps I could summarize it for you."

She smiled at him. Their eyes locked and embarrassment filled the air. He started polishing his glasses. With him too, what happened in Sunnydale had destroyed their bond. But he wasn't the only guilty party. She had said some really harsh things to him.

She listened intently as he explained to her the basics of extraterrestrial life. How Great Britain had been aware of it for more than a century and had started to study it, gathering information and technology over the years thanks to a secret group named Torchwood. Then, he told her that Cardiff was on a rift through time and space. This rift was expelling alien weirdness on a daily basis as well as attracting attention. It was dangerous and unpredictable.

"Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Rift in Cardiff. Same difference," she concluded.

"Yes, that's a way to say it. You don't have to get involved with the alien cases. But I am afraid that the energy produced by the rift could attract, at some time, some unwanted attention."

"Demons."

"Yes. It is why you are here."

He pulled a box out of his suitcase and gave it to her. She opened it and found a black wallet containing an ID card: Buffy Summers, INC. She was an official agent of the International New Council. She had a badge! That was so cool. There was also a cellphone and some kind of PDA.

"You will receive a salary from the Council. You will be working with the police. They have the number of this phone and will call you if they find anything unusual at crime scenes. The little device there is able to identify residual rift energy and is linked to the Council database. If there is any, it is not our jurisdiction; it would go to Torchwood. I would like you to keep a low profile with them. They don't know what we're dealing with and we don't have the best history together."

"Agency conflicts?"

"Yes. You are above the police. If the case is supernatural, it's yours. They will answer to your commands."

"Whoa… I'm actually going to work with the police? That's a weird thought."

"Here, people are less narrow-minded than in Sunnydale. Alien life has been proven and everyone is aware of it so they tend to be suspicious."

"You know I'm not good at keeping a low profile, right?"

"I would like you to at least try."

"Just for you watcher-mine."

She got up and missed the look in the older mans eyes. She hadn't used that nickname in years. She cleared off the table; putting the dishes in the sink and the file on desk she had in the corner of the room. Then, she watched Giles.

"Do you want to sleep in the guestroom? I don't know if you have a place to stay."

"Thank you for the offer but I am going back to Cleveland tonight. I have many meetings scheduled for the next few days."

"You have a few hours left. Would you like to see some of Cardiff?"

"I would love too."

During the next two hours, they walked around Cardiff making small talk. Then, Buffy decided to accompany him to the airport. They were waiting for his plane when he suddenly said:

"I am sorry for what happened in Sunnydale Buffy."

She gasped in surprise. He went on:

"We asked you to be a General, to make all the decisions and when you assumed that role, we turned our back on you. It wasn't easy, for any of us. But what we did… It was wrong. We were weak. You were great. And I am sorry for the hurt we caused you."

Her throat was tight and her eyes were burning now. She sniffled. A voice announced Giles' flight.

"Buffy."

She looked at him, trying to stay calm.

"I am proud of you."

She let the tears fall freely and her voice shook badly when she said:

"You kicked me out of my own house. After everything I did for you, you kicked me out. My friends, my own sister. It hurt then and it still hurts now. I can't forget. I can't forgive. Not now. Maybe someday. But thank you. It means a lot to me. And I said some pretty mean things to you back then too and I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven. I hope this new life will suit you."

"Thank you."

They hugged and she watched him until he disappeared in the crowd. His visit was unexpected and had left her shaken. Leaving her wanting to hide in her bed and cry for the next few days. She made it home without even realizing it. She was entering the building when she suddenly ran into someone. Only her Slayer reflexes saved her from the fall. The other person was swearing fiercely while collecting the stack of papers that had fallen to the floor. She opened her mouth to-

"Watch where you're going!"

All her apologies disappeared.

"Me? Who the Hell was moving like a hurricane trying to get out? Maybe you should take your own advice Mister!"

The man's eyes were as wide as saucers. He was more than surprised by the response. And now, she was pissed. She blocked his way out and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to excuse yourself?" she asked, angry.

"Me? Why should I be the bloody one to do the excuses?"

"Because you were the rude one!"

"I'm not rude!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You're bloody crazy!"

"You swear too much."

He tried to go past her but she moved each time and blocked him. Finally, he stopped and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me."

Putting a big smile on her face, she cleared the path with a wide gesture. He glared at her and went away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white envelope on the floor, surely belonging to Mister Rudeness. She took it and frowned at it. She searched for the man's mailbox and put the letter in it, whispering:

"I'm being too nice to you Mister Owen Rude Harper."

She made her way to the lift. Once she reached her apartment, Buffy decided it had been a strange day. She made herself some lasagna. Going to the table, she ate while reading the file Giles had given her, learning a bit more about her new city. After a while she decided to go to bed. Tomorrow, she would go to the police station and introduce herself.


	2. Vampires and demons? Why not? I mean, we

Disclaimer: I don't a thing of these two great universes.

I have a wonderful beta: Ignotus! who's doing a wonderful job so a big thank you!  
And thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. Here's the chapter two.

For information, in Torchwood, this fic occurs at the beginning of season 2. A little precision: I haven't see Angel because, here in France, the broadcasting stopped after Cordelia was put into a coma. As for Buffy, forget about the comics because I haven't read it (and only the first two are published).

Enjoy, Read and Review !

* * *

Chapter Two

****

Vampires? And demons? Why not? I mean, we got aliens.

* * *

Buffy woke up early. Like every morning, she went out for an hour long jog. Being a Slayer meant she had to get a lot of exercise if she wanted to stay calm and relaxed. And if she wanted to sleep too. So she locked herself in a little routine, with the morning being dedicated to her physical health. She began by one-hour of jogging. At home, she would do another hour of exercise. Her spacious apartment allowed her the room to get in some Tai-Chi practice, and then some stomach exercises like crunches and sit ups. She would practice with swords too. And occasionally, she meditated. After all that, she would reward herself with a long, hot, bubble bath.

This morning was like every other. She did exactly the same things. But it was not a day like the others. Today, she planned to introduce herself to the Cardiff police force and she was nervous. She hated being nervous. Her past record with the government –be it the army or the police- was not that great. They had tried to kill her or had treated her like a killer. She tried to calm herself by repeating that it was Sunnydale and people there tended to be a bit dense, especially when the supernatural was involved. According to Giles, Cardiff people, and the British in general, were more open-minded. After all, it was hard to deny alien existence when one of their huge spaceships had crashed right into Big Ben.

Even now, she couldn't believe none of them had been aware of these things. Okay, Sunnydale was a bit secluded, but come on… Aliens! How could they not have heard of aliens? She wondered what would be the people's reaction if they learnt about vampires and demons…

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she focused on the task at hand: what was she going to wear? First impressions were really important. In this impromptu meeting, she had to prove that she knew what she was doing. She didn't want to seem incompetent. It was important to her that they worked with her and liked to work with her. She wanted them as allies. She had to be authoritarian, but not too much. She wanted to make it clear that her job was important and dangerous and that she didn't want anyone hurt, but she was ready to call for help if needed. Of course, she would never tell them what she was really doing and she would more than likely call other Slayers than policemen to help her, but they didn't need to know that.

She opted for plain clothes in the end. She chose black, skin-tight jeans with a beige top. Then she added her favorite leather jacket, and boots that made her a little taller than she really was. She applied just a little mascara and a light gloss. At last, she put her hair in a high ponytail. Her mother used to say that when you tied your hair back, you seemed more confident. Right now, Buffy hoped she was right.  
One last glance at herself in the mirror and she was out the door.

When she arrived in front of the police station, she took a deep breath to calm herself. God, she hated everything government-related. She entered with a serious but open expression on her face. Or at least she hoped that was the image she was giving. At the reception desk, she smiled at the middle-aged police man on duty.

"Hi. I'm Buffy Summers, from the INC. I would like to meet with your boss if it's possible."

The man eyed her suspiciously and she tried her best to keep her smile. He took her ID card and studied it for a long time.

"Do you have an appointment?"

She breathed out.

"No. I just moved in. Look, could you just call him and tell him I'm here? He should know who I am."

Without letting her out of his sight, he picked up the phone. After a few words, he put the telephone down. He called one of his colleagues and asked him to escort Miss Summers to the Chiefs office. She thanked him and followed the young man.

"You're new here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just moved in last week."

"American?"

"Californian."

He smiled and it put her more at ease.

"What are you doing so far away from home?"

"I'm working, beginning a new life."

"What do you do?"

"I'm working for the International New Council. You'll see more of me if you get any weird cases."

She saw him grimace and she said:

"I'm not Torchwood. I'm here to help you."

It was the right thing to say apparently because he relaxed immediately. They finally stopped in front of an office.

"I'm sorry. Torchwood isn't really popular around here. So, here we are. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Summers."

"Call me Buffy."

"I'm Andy by the way."

"Nice meeting you Andy."

He left her as the office door opened.

"Miss Summers?"

She turned and shook the hand offered to her by the severe man in his fifties who introduced himself as Chief Cadogan. He was studying her, on his guard. After her encounter with Andy, she could guess that he was a little annoyed to see another organization in his territory. He was very professional and offered her a coffee. They settled into chairs on opposite sides of his desk and engaged in small talk. After nearly ten minutes, he crossed his hands on the desk and spoke.

"Listen," he said "Torchwood gives me enough to deal with without adding another secret organization to the list."

'These Torchwood guys were really not appreciated around here,' she thought. She put her cup down and listened to the rest of his speech:

"But I have some really high up people calling me, telling me to do everything you ask. They don't leave me with much choice. So I hope you're going to give me some good explanations because I'm beginning to feel very frustrated."

When he finished, he stared at her. It was the moment she dreaded the most. She was playing with her future here. She could become an ally or their new enemy, depending on what she would say. What she needed, what she wanted, was an ally. 'Time to speak Buffy,' she thought.

"What I'm going to tell you can't leave this office. I don't want to mess with you or anger you. I want to work with you, not against you. So I'm going to share with you information you shouldn't know. We need to trust each other. But you can't say anything to anyone. Do you agree to that?"

She let him think but already knew she had him. He looked at her with a hint of respect in his eyes and she knew she had done the right thing. He leaned back in his chair as she confirmed she could trust him.

"You are aware of the extraterrestrial threat, right?"

She waited for his response and she continued after he nodded.

"What we hide from everyone is the sub-terrestrial threat."

He frowned. She stopped his questions by raising a hand in front of her.

"Vampires, demons, spirits. If it's supernatural, we deal with it. The Council was created hundreds of years ago. Recently, we restructured it. Now, we're working with police forces and governments in the hot spots around the world."

Cadogan was still frowning. He shook his head and smiled:

"Wait, you're telling that the monsters are real? Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of American joke?"

"I'm not joking. Just a few years ago, would you have believed in aliens?"

"No, but we have had proof since then!"

"Because the higher authorities couldn't hide the crash. It was too huge."

"Are you telling me that they have been aware of aliens for a long time?"

"A very long time."

"That's crazy."

"Tell me, did you have victims of murder with two puncture wounds in their neck and not a drop of blood left in their bodies? Did bodies disappear after they had been put in their graves?"

She saw him pale as realization sunk in. She smiled reassuringly:

"I'm from a little town about two hours outside of Los Angeles. We had the highest violent crime rate in all of the United States but no one seemed to realize it. The majority of people were dying of barbecue fork accidents, or being killed by gangs on PCP. They all closed their eyes because the truth was too incredible. For a few days, the entire town was speechless. There wasn't a sound, not even a whisper… The official story was a laryngitis epidemic. And two years ago the town just collapsed, but all the inhabitants had already fled. If you ask them, they will say that they felt like it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do."

"Vampires? And demons? Why not? I mean, we got aliens."

With shaking hands, he refilled their cups. She let him have some time to digest what he had just learned. It was not something easily processed. The silence filled the room. He stared into nothing for a few minutes before composing himself.

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Strange things are happening."

"And each time, we've gotten Torchwood. They arrive on a crime scene and we have to leave. They deal with the weirdness."

"Their weirdness, not mine. I want to make sure that they stay in their field. If you got something weird, call me. Think of me as a consultant. I will come, see if it's my area or not. If it is, I'll take the case, but I'll keep in touch with you, keep you updated. If it's not, I'll leave it to you."

"Torchwood is quick to respond."

"So, I'll have to be faster."

"What are you calling weird?"

"Punctures marks. Wild animal attacks. Satanic crimes. If you got candles, incense, weird writings, call me. Strange things happening: voices, electrical interferences, objects that move by themselves. This kind of things."

"I'll do my best."

She thanked him. That went well. Just one more little thing.

"I would appreciate if Torchwood doesn't learn about me. I'd like to keep a low profile."

A sudden smile appeared on his thin lips and his eyes lightened:

"You will be taking the weird cases and you want us to keep Torchwood in the dark when they ask questions?"

She grimaced: "Yeah. I know it's delicate but…"

"No buts. Believe me, when I talk to my men and explain to them that it'll piss off Torchwood, they will all work with you without asking any questions."

Inwardly, she cringed. She hoped she would never have to work with Torchwood because she had a feeling they weren't going to like her. Everyone seemed to dislike them and she wondered what happened to make them feel that way. The Chief escorted her to the hall and left after assuring her she had their complete cooperation. She was left smiling. That went really well. She had a suspicion that it wouldn't have went nearly as well if she hadn't presented a way for them to royally piss off Torchwood.

She looked around for Andy. She would like to talk to him again. He seemed nice and it would be great to know someone in this city. She found him in the corridor, arguing with a dark-haired woman. He didn't seem happy. She could have eavesdropped but it wouldn't be fair. She went to the front desk and asked for a bit of paper. She wrote a quick note for Andy, asking him if he would like to meet her someday. She added her phone number.

"Could you give that to Andy, please?" she asked the receptionist. "He seems busy right now."

The man took the paper and looked at Andy and his companion.

"Yeah. Gwen Cooper."

She didn't miss the contempt tone and her curiosity flared.

"Do you know her?"

"Everyone knows her. She used to work here, with us. She was Andy's partner."

"Used to? What happened?"

"She seems to think she's too good for us now; she's Torchwood."

Torchwood again…

"You don't like them."

"They think they're above us. They treat us like we're idiots. You won't find a cop here who likes them."

She was going to ask more questions but she saw Andy yell at Gwen and turn away. The woman seemed sad and annoyed. Buffy knew it wouldn't be safe to probe for more information. She thanked the policeman for taking the note and left quickly, before she was noticed by this Gwen Cooper. At least now she had the name of one of the Torchwood members.

Her first task was accomplished. Now, she just had to wait until they called her. She would have to move fast, arrive and leave before Torchwood. She would have to be careful too, especially with the police force. She could use their scorn of Torchwood to her advantage.

And Giles had spoken of this job like it was an easy one… She should have known better.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤ 


	3. And oh look! He even had a tie!

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

My muse has been very productive these days. I've just finished the fourteen chapter and done something I've never done before: I wrote the end of the fic. I just knew how I want the end and I couldn't not write it. And I've plan four or five chapters... It's been a busy week ^^  
All the reviews had been really helpful. A really really big thank you!

Enough talk. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

**And oh look! He even had a tie!**

* * *

Two days after her meeting with Cadogan, Buffy found herself in a room full of policemen. Chief Cadogan had just explained to them her presence in the city and the way they were going to work with her. He had called that morning and suggested that she be there. She had agreed, thinking it would be good to meet them all properly. They had eyed her curiously. Some of them were showing their discontentment without even trying to hide it. It wasn't until the Chief explained to them how they would have to act faster than Torchwood, and how Buffy's role would remain unknown to them. Their attitude changed completely and she caught a playful gleam in many of their eyes.

She couldn't help but smile at their reactions. If she wanted to make friends, she just had to find ways to mess with Torchwood. When the meeting was over, she stayed for a little while. She talked with some of the people and found herself quickly at ease and joking around with them. They were quite intrigued by the little blond Californian girl who was going to work with them.

"You're going to have a lot of friends with that kind of technique."

"Andy!"

The blond man smiled at her. He reminded her a little of Andrew, though a lot less geeky. He seemed so open, and so nice!

"I got your note."

"I wanted to talk to you but you were busy with someone."

"You could have interrupted me. Next time, do it."

She saw the anger in his eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"So, this drink? I'm not hitting on you. I don't know anyone here and you seem to be a nice man and I could use a friend right now. And  
you should say something right now before I embarrass myself even more."

"Okay. A drink will be nice. Do you have a pen and a paper?"

She sent him a relieved look.

"I've got better," she said, taking her cell out of her bag.

He dictated his phone number and she saved it on her cell.

"You know that now I can harass you?"

He left out a theatric sigh: "Harassed by a beautiful woman… It could be worse."

She pinched him without thinking. He made her feel so at ease. He reminded her of the Scoobies, the way they were before everything went to Hell. He turned her head toward someone before looking at her again:

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Don't be. Someone has to work."

"I'll call you soon."

"I'll wait."

Happy, she decided it was time to leave. She didn't have much to do. She was contemplating the idea of taking some classes, instead of searching for a job. After all, the Council was paying her. She didn't know what courses exactly, she just wanted to learn more. She was also excited and couldn't wait to be called. She was craving some action.

The call came the same night. It was eleven pm when her cell rang. She jumped up and answered before the third ring. It was a simple case for her. A body found bloodless with puncture marks on the neck. She was out of her building before the call ended.

One taxi ride later and she was at the scene, flashing her badge with her best smile to the policeman who was keeping the crowd away. He let her pass, lifting the yellow ribbon for her. The victim was a young girl, twenty-two years old according to her ID. She had been dragged into a dark alley. The manager of a restaurant found her when he took the rubbish out. The morbid view was disturbingly reassuring. American or British, it didn't matter; vampires were all the same.

She smiled when she recognized Andy coming towards her:

"No witnesses. It's the fourth in two weeks. Two of the bodies have disappeared after they were buried. The ground had been turned over."

It seemed like a simple messy vampire. The question was: was he –or she- creating newbies or were these just accidents? She had to be certain that this body wouldn't be awakening. If she let it be buried, she knew there was a large chance that a certain Torchwood would be at the cemetery. They were hated but not dumb.

She walked over to the man in charge of the forensics unit and showed him her badge. She handed him a piece of paper with an address.

"Take the body to this address. Tell them you work for me. And can you so it before our 'friends' arrive?"

"Sure. I'll do it as fast as I can."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, the body was gone and the policemen were slowly leaving. Buffy had said goodbye to Andy but stayed hidden a little ways away, just beside the still talking crowd gathered behind the yellow tape. She heard a loud engine and soon a big black SUV appeared with Torchwood written on its side. She rolled her eyes. These people were worse than her at the secret identity thing. She saw a few knowing smiles on some of the cops faces. The situation was amusing them! The doors of the SUV opened and out stepped the Torchwood agents.

She studied the four of them as they exited: the Gwen Cooper chick and… oh! Mr Rude-Guy was there! Her neighbor was a Torchwood agent. She couldn't be that unlucky, could she? She caught sight of the other two and she couldn't help but let her gaze turn appreciative. They were hot! Maybe she should introduce herself? Just to see them a little closer. The young one was clad in a dark suit and oh look! He even had a tie! It was reinforcing the serious and confident expression on his gorgeous face. The other seemed to be in charge. He had an undeniable charisma. He walked like he owned the place, head held high and allocating orders. He seemed out of time in his old-fashioned military coat.

Then suddenly he stopped, only just noticing the leaving police. He frowned, trying to understand why the cops were already leaving. Buffy watched as Andy walked towards them with a playful smile on his lips. She used her Slayer hearing to hear what he said:

"You're too late. There's nothing to see."

"Where's the body?" Boss-man asked.

"Taken care of."

"By who?"

Ooh! Could that be anger in his voice?

"Some kind of new agency. The NIC? INC? Something like that. They came and took the body."

"We're above them! You should have waited for us."

"Sorry Captain Harkness. We received orders. They were faster than you. Now, if you'll excuse me… My work here is finished. Have a good night."

He started to walk away but Gwen intercepted him:

"Andy, wait! What can you tell us about this agency? Their agents? How many are they? What do they look like?"

"I'm sorry Miss Cooper," he addressed his former partner. "Torchwood is on its own."

It seemed like she had been hit. She wasn't moving, just standing there, looking at Andy's back as he walked away. Captain Harkness had a hand on his earpiece and was talking rapidly to someone named Tosh. While he was doing this, Rude-Guy and Suit-Man were studying the alley, searching for whatever clues were left to tell them what had happened. The crowd was dispersing now that there was nothing more to watch. Buffy needed to leave as well before they spotted her. She disappeared with the last passerby.

She went home after that and sent an e-mail to Chief Cadogan, asking if he could send her the files on the other three victims. After a quick shower and some relaxing meditation, she went to sleep.

The next morning, the files she had asked for were sitting in the tray of her fax machine. She did her little routine before examining them. Four murders in twelve days. One every three days. The body of the first and third victims had disappeared after being buried. There were two men and two women, three whites and one Asian. They were young, between twenty and thirty-one years of age and they all had been out on their own. Witnesses said they saw them arrive alone but didn't know if they still were when they left. Buffy supposed they weren't, or the vampire had followed them. She finished her coffee, grabbed her bag and coat and left her apartment.

The Council had a partnership with a private clinic in Cardiff. A few selected members of the medical team had signed a contract with them. If Buffy was injured, she had to go there. But mostly, she was using them as a laboratory. They had access to the Council database created by Willow. It could reference all kinds of things: demon profiles, weird substances and a lot of other things useful in identifying supernatural activities.

Out in the hall, she showed her badge. Each time she did this simple gesture, she wanted to giggle. After ten years of secrets, she could do her work officially. Walk in a room, show her badge and be recognized for what she was: a professional doing her job. It was a warm feeling. After years of darkness, she was seeing a little light.

"Miss Summers, how are you?"

She shook the offered hand: "Fine, and you Doctor Paisley?"

"Fine too, thank you. You're here for the body?"

"Yes."

"This way please."

She followed him into the lift and then through the corridors. He was the head of the medical unit that worked with the Council. He was a good doctor, a respectable fifty-two years of age. He had a lovely wife and two boys in high school now if she remembered correctly. Buffy liked him. He was always joyful and enthusiastic. He was the kind of man that could put you at ease immediately.

She found herself in front of the victim's body in no time. Paisley had a file in his hands. He confirmed to her that the cause of death was the blood loss, so there was no doubt it was a vampire. She had already guessed that; she was interested in something else. Paisley's unit had been working with the Council for two years now and in that time they were studying a specific subject: the transformation into a vampire. He was interested in the changes a body went through. He had found subtle signs in the body chemistry that could predict a change.

"We've found traces of blood in her mouth."

"Let me guess: not her own?"

"No. It was a mix of several groups and it's old blood."

"So, the transformations aren't random. Someone is creating a nice little family."

She saw an electric saw on one of the steel tables and made to grab it, but was stopped by the doctor:

"What are you doing?"

"Beheading her. Then, she won't change."

"Maybe she won't."

"He drank her blood and forced his own down her throat. She's going to be a vampire."

"I would like to see it happen, monitor it. We haven't taken any chances before, but now you're here."

She didn't like the idea but the doctor was helping her. She looked at him:

"Okay, but it's only this one time. So you'd better be ready to collect everything you need. You'll get only one shot at it Doc."

"Thank you."

Buffy discovered that they had already prepared everything. They put electrodes on the body, explaining that would help them keep a close watch on the nerve and brain activity. Then, they buried the body in a big chamber, full of mud. It was supposed to simulate a real burial. She was thinking it was a sick idea but she had never quite understood scientists.

Anyway, the body wasn't sending out any weird vibes so there was a little time before she woke up to her new undead life. She assured the doctor she would be back by the end of the afternoon, advising him to lock the room until then. It was safer that way.

She went home and prepared herself for a night of patrolling. Putting on some dark blue jeans and a black top, she took three stakes, a silver knife and a bottle of holy water. She made sure her silver cross was safely locked around her neck and prepared herself a little meal. Living by herself had forced her to improve her cooking skills. At first, she had wondered if starving to death wasn't a better idea than eating her own cooking. But now, she could make pasta without burning any noodles. Or catching the kitchen on fire. Maybe someday, she would be able to drive a car.

She studied the area where the victims had been last seen and where their bodies had been found. It was in a narrow area, full of bars and clubs. She knew the neighborhood. It was the worst side of the city. The underbelly. She took the victims pictures and went back to the laboratory.

Paisley was waiting for her, impatient. Outside, the sun was setting. He said that the computers had recorded spikes of brain activity. She followed him inside. As soon as he opened the door, her spidey sense kicked in. The Slayer flared inside of her, eager to fight after such a long period of inactivity. She took out a stake and ordered the doctor to stay by the door. His eyes were shinning with excitement and it reminded her of the Initiative scientists. He had a little laptop in his hands and was reading all his precious information. She walked toward the artificial grave and saw the mud was moving. At the doorway, people had started to gather, curious and eager to see the awakening of a vampire. The sight disgusted her.

A dirty hand appeared suddenly from the muck and the Slayer took it and helped the new vampire out of the grave. As soon as she had a clear view of the heart, she plunged her stake into it. She heard shouts of protests coming from the doorway. They wanted her to wait, to see the vampire coming to her senses, searching for food. She felt anger well up in her chest. Before the dust had touched the floor, she had Paisley against the wall, a hand on his throat. The man had wide, round eyes and the rest of the team had stepped back, surprised and frightened. She growled:

"No experiments will be done here. Demons are living things; dangerous predators. You need to treat them as such. If they are a threat, kill them. But you don't study them! Never! This is the only time you will come near one of these creatures here. Know, that if I hear that you take any more as guinea pigs, I will shut this place down and make sure your career is over. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have some vampires to kill."

She strode out of the building, edgy and angry. She hated experiments. Every time she heard the word, memories of the Initiative and Adam would surface, as well as the faces of the dead. It was one of the worst set of memories in her life. She couldn't understand the scientists, the need they had to understand everything and at whatever costs. It always led to blood, pain, and violence. She hated it.  
She spent her night going all over the clubs in the darker parts of the town. Drinking, talking, dancing, all in full Slayer mode. Vampires and demons seemed to be nonexistent. Giles had been worried that the rift could attract unwanted attention but right now, it seemed to protect the city from the supernatural attention. It was near two in the morning when she finally felt it. The familiar vibe of a vampire. She scanned the crowd and quickly spotted him. The first victim. He was pale and seemed insecure but she recognized the bloodlust in his eyes.  
A ferocious smile appeared on her lips. Time to hunt.

She followed him, using all her Slayer gifts to stay under his radar. Inwardly, she was hoping he wouldn't take a victim. She would appreciate it if he could lead her to the nest. But it was unlikely. He was a new vampire, his thirst was too strong. He left the bar an hour later, a drunken young woman at his side. Stupid girl!

They walked a while and the vampire led her to a dark corner near an alley. There wasn't any light. He kissed her, pushing her against the wall. For a fraction of second, Buffy asked herself why all vampires were doing the same thing. Could she one day meet an original vampire? His head was in her neck now and she ran toward him at full speed.

Too engrossed in his craving for blood, he had left his guard down. With an experienced vampire, she couldn't have done that. But this one was a baby and had everything to learn. She grabbed him by the neck, pulling him off his victim. The girl fell down on her ass, looking at her with glazed eyes.

"Get out of here now!" ordered Buffy.

The girl didn't move. Then, the vampire rushed toward her in full game face. That seemed to clear her mind. She struggled to get up and  
stumbled away. In a blur of movement, the Slayer sent the vampire flying against the wall. He regained his footing, and roared like an animal while trying to rush her. She met him with a punch to his throat. New vampires were extremely stupid. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down, her knee meeting his face halfway. She heard the familiar sound of breaking bones. He screamed and when she saw his face, his nose was a bloody mess. She shoved him, face first against the wall and pressed her stake against his back, just over the heart.

"I'm bored. So, tell me, where's your Sire?"

She felt the other just in time to duck the blow. The other newbie was facing her, growling. She spotted some blood stains on her top, telling Buffy she had already fed. She jumped a little on her feet and smiled.

"Ooh! Another playmate!"

Her first 'playmate' was standing up. The female vampire barely glanced at him, choosing instead to glare at Buffy. She sniffed the air and growled again.

"You took her away!"

Buffy frowned. "Who? The girl from last night? Yeah. She's dead now. Really dead. Not undead like you. A little stake and poof! She was dust."

"Murderer!"

She lifted her chin proudly. "No, I'm the Slayer."

Without waiting, she threw her stake and watched it sink into the male vampires chest who promptly exploded into dust. Using the females surprise, she hit her with a round house kick. The bitch got to her feet quickly and didn't hesitate. She had already fed so she had a clear mind. And she was furious. Which made her dangerous. But Buffy had been fighting vampires for ten years now. She let the fight last a few minutes before ending it. Brushing the ashes off her clothes, she grimaced.

"I guess that means no answers tonight."

She went home at four am, happily exhausted and with a new enemy. The Sire wouldn't be happy when the morning came and they found out that their family had been killed. And it would make them a dangerous one. She would have to act quickly. But for tonight, she had had enough. Besides, the Sire couldn't do any damage with what was left of the night. The sun would be up soon. She got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Don’t spoil my fun!

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

A really really big thank you for all your reviews!

Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter Four

**Don't spoil my fun!**

* * *

The next day, she decided not to wait for night to search for the Sire. She was fairly certain he would live near his hunting grounds. As far as she knew, the demon population wasn't aware that a Slayer had come to Cardiff. It was too soon, and this was the first real case she had had since she moved here. They were unaware of the danger and weren't hiding really well. Or at least this guy wasn't. Thinking about it, Cardiff was a relatively calm city. Maybe these Torchwood guys were like the Slayer, giving demons a good reason to keep a low profile.

Whatever it was, Buffy was determined to find the Sire. She had studied the areas around where the bodies were found, thanks to the maps Cadogan had let her borrow. It was nice to work with the police instead of against them. And a little weird. But she liked it. She spent her day wandering the city and all the abandoned buildings she found.

It was near five pm and she was getting bored when she found it. It was an empty three-story building being rebuilt. It was only fifteen minutes away from where the third victim had been found. Her spidey sense woke up and she immediately went into Slayer-mode. She looked around the outside and found an open window on the first floor. For a human, it would have been unreachable. But not for a vampire or for her. She jumped up and caught the bottom edge of the window which she used to pull herself up noiselessly. She sneaked into the room and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She used that time to listen. She heard mice somewhere above her but nothing more. She closed her eyes, concentrating. That's when she heard it. Steps below her.

She took out her stake and walked soundlessly. The air was thick with dust and it made her eyes water. She wanted to cough as it invaded her throat and her lungs. It was no problem to a vampire; after all, they didn't need to breath, but it was making her job a little harder. She had just gotten to the top of the stairs when her right foot sank into the floor, making an awful sound. Everything went still. She tried to free her foot discretely, slipping her stake in her pants and holding her ankle. Stupid building!

Then, he was there. This was a joke, right? Alive, the man might have been a bodybuilder. How the Hell someone could be that thick was beyond her. He was wearing dark pants and a beige shirt that was threatening to explode under the muscular mass. She couldn't help but comment.

"I don't think you chose the right size. I mean, I think I just heard your shirt scream in agony."

He growled and ran up the stairs. Using all her Slayer strength, she pulled her foot out of the floor. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough to block the punch that sent her flying into the wall behind her. Ignoring the stars in her eyes, she grabbed her stake. The battle was rough and violent. The vampire was really angry and experienced enough to be a good opponent. Her right ankle was sending out a jolt of pain each time she used it, be it for walking or hitting. She also felt blood pouring out of a wound. She was getting frustrated. Was she so out of shape?

Finally, she ended the fight. Unbalancing him using his own momentum when he ran toward her one more time. She sent him flying and before he hit the ground, she sank her stake into his heart and he disappeared into dust. She settled down on the ground and looked at her ankle. She hissed in pain when she saw the bit of wood sticking in her ankle. She pulled it out, clenching her teeth and breathing heavily through her nose. The wound was deep and she cursed the building. In her bag, she found her first aid kit and bandaged the wound as best she could. Finally she limped out of the building.

On the way back to her apartment, she received many glances. Some people even offered to drive her to the hospital. No one had ever offered to do something like that in Sunnydale! You could have bled to death and people would have looked the other way. In her apartment, she took a shower and tended to her injuries. Her ankle was the more serious one but it would be completely healed by tomorrow morning. She had two or three cracked ribs thanks to her meeting with the wall and she had a broken lip. Nothing serious.

After patching herself up, she made her way to the police station. She received many curious and concerned glances but nobody tried to talk to her. She arrived at Cadogan's office just when an officer was leaving. Cadogan spotted her and swore.

"Holy shit Summers! What happened to you?"

She answered while entering his office.

"Nothing serious."

She waited until he closed the door to continue.

"You don't have to worry about the murders anymore. I took care of it."

"What do you mean you took care of it?"

"I mean the three victims-turned-vampires and the one that made them are just four piles of dust now."

He sat down behind his desk, a strange expression on his face.

"Vampires…"

She frowned.

"Yeah. Remember that nice little conversation we had?"

"I remember perfectly. But it's a little more real now that you're in my office telling me that the murderer I was searching for was a vampire you reduced to dust."

She looked around his office as she let him adjust to the idea. They were a lot of medals and awards around, both professional and personal. It seemed he was a tennis player. There were pictures of him with different

people, several of whom were politicians. There was a woman called Harriet Jones. Buffy knew the name should have meant something to her but she couldn't remember exactly.

"You're injured. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You need a lot more to take me down."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't make that face! You should see the other guy."

He relaxed.

"How long have you done it?" he asked.

"What? Kill the bad guys?"

He nodded.

"A long time. Too long."

She couldn't hide the weariness and she hated it. She didn't like it, it made her looked weak.

"Why are you doing it then? Can't you stop? You seem tired of it."

She smiled and focused her gaze on a picture of a younger Cadogan receiving some kind of diploma.

"I don't know what else to do. It's more than a job. It's who I am. And I'm really good at it."

His look told her she hadn't entirely convinced him, so she changed the subject.

"Torchwood didn't seem too happy at the crime scene."

He smiled widely at her.

"Oh they weren't. Captain Harkness paid me a little visit, wanting to know what the INC was and why they took his body."

"What did you say?"

"That it was some kind of new agency which will be active in Cardiff from now on."

"You're mean."

"You should have seen his face! It felt so good!"

"Let me rephrase it: you're evil!"

"Don't spoil my fun! Torchwood thinks they own this city. It's time someone knocks them off their pedestal."

After a few minutes of discussion, Buffy decided it was time to leave. She had the afternoon left for herself and was determined to take it easy; relax. She was in the hallway when she heard her name called. She turned

to see Andy coming toward her, wearing his near constant smile.

"Hi! What are you doing tonight?"

"Hi Andy. Tonight? Nothing. Why?"

"I'm off duty. We could go out for a drink and I could show you one or two interesting places."

"That's sound great. If I stay shut up in my apartment much longer, I'm going to start hating it!"

"Will you be okay? I heard that you were injured and you do kind of seem injured."

"What makes you think that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the broken lip or the limping."

She glared at him. "I don't limp."

"If you say so."

"Thanks. I'm fine. That's not a problem for tonight."

They exchanged addresses and agreed on a place and time to meet. That night was the first of many others, and soon they called each other friends. Buffy liked Andy because he was nice, happy and funny. He was a breath of fresh air in her life. Being with him was so simple! No questions, no duty, no expectations… She could just be herself, plain old Buffy. They went to movies, clubs, even walks.

At work, he was a great ally. He had told her about Gwen Cooper, their friendship and how she had changed since she left the department for Torchwood. His resentment for the agency was clear. However, underneath it, Buffy could feel his envy. He was jealous of her. Maybe he hated Torchwood, but like everyone else, he had understood that they were doing an important job. Working for them was a big deal.

At the same time, she had barely heard from Willow. Giles had told her that Xander was somewhere in Africa. He was calling her weekly and sometimes, she was the one to call. They had talked a lot about the past, confessing things they had never dared to share. She had let him know how hard it had been for her to be brought back, how she had struggled every day after that. He had talked about his past as Ripper and the mistakes he had made. Somewhere in their long phone calls, they had made their bond stronger than ever. Dawn was sending her e-mails. They were avoiding phone calls. Buffy was torn between severe protectiveness and resentment. Dawn's betrayal had been the one which had hurt her the most. She couldn't forget the way she had sided with the Scoobies when they had kicked her out of her home. She was her sister, her blood! She had died for her! It was still hard.

The weeks after her first case were uneventful. The cops were always calling her right away on every weird case. Sometimes, she was the first to arrive. There wasn't much in the way of supernatural activity. Many times, her little computer had gone crazy because of this residual rift energy. She would quickly leave those crime scenes, shrugging at the cops and telling them, "Sorry, it's Torchwood's jurisdiction". She came across two deaths by vampires' bites and a small group of amateur witches who had inadvertently summoned a demon. They had been hurt and shocked, and most of them had sworn to never again play with magic.

That case had been fun but strenuous. The demon had been stupid but really strong and she had left the fight victorious but beaten. Andy had been at her side during her recovery and Buffy knew that he was starting to get suspicious. He had made several comments about how fast she healed and had asked what exactly her job was. She was thinking that maybe, she could tell him her secret. He could help her and she was pretty sure that he could handle the truth.

Cadogan had told her that Torchwood was beginning to get angry with her. He confessed to her that every time she went to a crime scene, he was manipulating the CCTV cameras, hiding her how he could. That had surprised her because she hadn't even been aware of them. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Torchwood unmasked her. They were arriving at crimes scenes faster now and she had barely left the previous crime scene unnoticed.

Right now, Andy and Buffy were enjoying a nice evening out. They were enjoying a walk before going home. It was near midnight and the moon was high in the sky. It was a little cold for the Californian. But she was getting used to it. She was laughing at one of Andy's anecdotes, clinging to his arm with tears rolling down her cheeks. He had a way to tell a tale that was hilarious.

"You should have seen his face! He had all this weird stuff all over him! Then Torchwood came by and when they saw him, they asked him to hand over his clothes because it was part of the case. It was freezing and he had no other clothes!"

"You know, I love your accent."

"Thanks."

"Really. When I arrived, you have no idea how hard it was to understand you."

"Because you think it was easy to understand you? And all your Buffyness!"

"That's not even a word!"

"Please! You invent half your words."

"That's not true."

She just glared at him, trying to keep her face serious. She let go of his arm and walked away.

"Come on, Buf-arrrgh"

She turned around and saw Andy on the floor with a dark shape on top of him. Without thinking she ran. Grabbed the collar of the thing that appeared to be wearing overalls and threw it away, sending it flying a few meters.

"Andy!"

He was on the floor and there was blood everywhere. He was pale and clenching his jaw, hard. He had protected himself with his arms and his left one was a mess. She took off his scarf and used it as a tourniquet. Everything had taken barely a minute.

"Hold on Andy!"

She looked back just in time to see the thing jump at her. She met him in midair, grabbing him by the throat and taking him down with her. He freed himself and she grimaced when she saw his face. His head was huge and ugly, and his skin looked like some really thick parchment. His teeth were huge and all bloody now. In his eyes, there was no intelligence. He seemed more like an animal, a hungry one. She realized he felt off. He wasn't sending her a demon vibe. That was why she hadn't felt him. He didn't felt like a human either. He was cautious, staying at a distance. His eyes kept moving to Andy who was moaning on the ground. But he wasn't attacking. He roared before running away. She could have followed him but she didn't want to leave Andy.

She ran to her friend, helping him to stand up, using all her Slayer strength. She nearly carried him to his car while talking to him, keeping him conscious. She rummaged through his pocket. Finally finding the car key, she helped him inside and got behind the wheel. Sending a quick prayer to whoever was listening, she started up the car. With one hand, she grabbed her cell and called Cadogan. She quickly explained to him the situation and asked him to warn Torchwood. This thing was their problem. She arrived at the hospital without any accidents but with a few close calls. She had never been more grateful to have Slayer reflexes.

Andy was unconscious and she yelled for help. Doctors and nurses came running and took care of him. She answered the questions, saying he was a cop and she was some kind of special agent. Then, she found herself in a waiting room, shaking. The Slayer in her was calling for violence and blood. She wanted to hunt so badly! This thing had attacked her friend! But she couldn't do it. It wasn't her field. And she needed to be here for Andy. Swallowing her anger, she began to pace the room. And it had been such a nice evening…

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤ 


	5. A Weevil on the loose

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

Thank you for all your wonderfull reviews! Every time I'm receiving one, my days became brighter and I smiled like an idiot ^^ Thank you for keeping reading this story. And a big thank you to my beta Ignotus.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

**A Weevil on the loose**

* * *

The call had come from Chief Cadogan himself. An alien on the loose. Jack didn't ask how he knew it was an alien. He would deal with that later. According to the description, they had a Weevil to deal with. He grabbed his guns, Ianto and Owen doing the same, while Tosh and Gwen were trying to track down the Weevil on the CCTV cameras around the city. Tosh called him over.

"Jack, you should come see this!"

He left his office and knew immediately that something was wrong. Why was he even surprised? These days, everything seemed to go wrong anyway. Ever since that INC agency appeared in his town and befriended the cops. They were playing on his nerves. He was an easygoing man though. But they were messing with him and his team. Taking his corpses and short-circuiting the CCTV cameras. And what was with the name? INC? He didn't even know what the letters stood for! He had tried to find out who they were. However, what he discovered hadn't improved his mood. They were a really old agency –apparently older than Torchwood- which had been working a little less secretly for a couple years. He received orders to stay away from them and let them take the cases they wanted. Unfortunately, he was not the kind of man who let things go that easily.

"It's Andy, Jack. The victim's Andy!" Gwen told him, bringing Jack back to the matter at hand.

Better and better. The policeman already hated them. Now, they had to find a way to Retcon him. They would tell him he had been attack by a wild dog. That is, if he survived. They would think of that later. Now, finding the Weevil before it did anything else destructive was more important.

Owen and Ianto appeared, ready to go. He was about to say they were going when Tosh interrupted him.

"We have the video of the attack. You should watch it."

"Tosh, we don't have time for… Wow! Show that again!"

The first problem he saw was the policeman's companion. But that could be easily taken care of with Retcon. Beautiful invention that pill. Back to the video, Andy was walking with a little blonde woman, smiling. He said something that made her glare at him and she walked away. That was when the Weevil attacked him. Nothing abnormal there. Until the teeny-tiny girl sent the Weevil flying through the air like it weighed nothing.

"Ok, that's unusual."

"I know her!" Owen exclaimed, leaning towards the screen where Tosh had zoomed in on the girl's face.

They all looked at him.

"The picture isn't that clear but I'm sure she's my crazy new neighbor."

Tosh smiled and opened her mouth but Jack stopped her before the situation could escalate.

"Not now. We have a Weevil to catch. We'll deal with Superwoman after that."

"Jack, I…"

"You can go, Gwen. Tosh…"

"I'll send you the directions on the way."

They split up. Tosh stayed in the Hub, giving directions to the three boys hunting the Weevil while Gwen went to the hospital, hoping Andy's condition wasn't critical.

Buffy paced the length of the waiting room for what felt like the hundredth time. It seemed like hours had passed since they arrived. It was all her fault. She should have felt the thing. But she hadn't and now her friend was in the hospital. She hoped Torchwood would be able to stop the alien before it hurt someone else.

God, she hated waiting! There was blood all over her. Andy's blood. She groaned in frustration. She couldn't lose him. He was her first friend here. He was her only friend here!

"You can wait here."

"I don't want to wait!"

The Slayer groaned again. Fantastic! Just what she needed! The nurse left Gwen Cooper in the waiting room. The brunette turned towards her and Buffy saw her hand move to her gun:

"You!"

She couldn't believe her luck! Could this evening be any worse? What? No demons or vampires wanting to play with her? Maybe a little unannounced apocalypse?

"What are you?" she heard Cooper said.

Buffy made a face:

"I'm Californian."

"That's not what I mean! I saw what you did."

Buffy rolled her eyes and thought 'Please, kill me now'. She watched the other woman innocently:

"What did I do?"

Gwen looked around the room and snapped:

"You know what I'm talking about."

Buffy's cell rung and she blessed whoever was calling. It was Cadogan, wanting news on Andy. She explained the situation to him, watching as Gwen made her own call out of the corner of her eye. She heard her say the name Jack and she felt apathy take over. This evening was a complete nightmare. For weeks, she had stayed in hiding, leading an almost normal life. And it all went to Hell in less than an hour. Just one fucking hour!

Cadogan assured her he would talk to his men so there wouldn't be any investigation. He would leave that to Torchwood. After all, it seemed to be their shit. She hung up just as the nurse came back in. She recognized Buffy and talked to her, much to Gwen's irritation.

"He's going to be alright. He's sedated but he wants to see you."

"May I see him too?" Gwen asked.

"Just one visitor for tonight. I'm sorry." The nurse replied.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the brunette's face. At least, she wasn't the only one to have a hellish night. When she entered the room, she saw Andy lying on the bed, white as a sheet. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed.

"How are you doing?" She asked, grimacing at the stupidity of her own question.

He tried to smile.

"They said I was lucky. None of the nerves were damaged. And now, I'll have a scar. I heard that girls like scars. It's manly."

"You're joking. That means you'll be alright."

She sat carefully on the edge of the bed, watching his heavily bandaged arm. She felt remorse washed over her. She should have felt it! She took his hand in hers.

"Gwen's outside."

He sighed. "I'm too tired for that."

"I'll let her know."

He watched her for a while before asking:

"What was that thing?"

She breathed deeply before answering. "An alien."

He closed his eyes. "You're saying that an alien tried to eat me?"

"I think. That's not my area of expertise."

He opened his eyes, curious: "Then what is?"

"Vampires, demons and all that supernatural stuff."

"You know, it's mean to joke with an injured man."

Her face became serious. She let go of the mask she was used to wearing. He saw it, the oldness in her eyes, the tiredness in her stiffened shoulders. The sudden change surprised him and frightened him a little. He didn't know the woman beside him. Unconsciously, he let go of her hand.

"Who are you?"

His gesture hurt her but she seemed to resign herself. She stood up.

"Not here. If you want to know the truth, I'll tell you everything. But it will be a one-way ticket. Think about it. Are you really ready for this? It's a violent and dark world. People die every day. I'm sorry Andy. Sleep well and think about it. I'll come back tomorrow."

She was avoiding his eyes, like she was afraid of what she would find in them. Once again, he wondered who she really was. He always knew she was hiding things from him. But it was hard to take when you were caught in the secrets. She reminded him of Gwen. But unlike her, Buffy seemed ready to be honest with him. He watched her head to the door and realized he couldn't let her leave like that. He called to her when her hand was on the handle. She turned back and he said:

"Thank you for saving my life tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Her eyes shined as she smiled: "You're welcome."

She saw them immediately when she stepped into the hall. Torchwood had arrived. And just for her. Great! She pinched her nose. She was tired and cranky. The evening had been emotionally draining, and she was covered in half-dried blood. It was like wearing solid clothing. All she wanted was a shower and to curl up in bed for the next couple of years. Gwen pointed at her without even trying to be discreet. Buffy ignored them, walking toward the nurses office. She flashed her badge.

"I'm Buffy Summers, from the INC. If something, anything, happens to that policeman, call me. Here my number."

The nurse nodded.

"INC, huh?"

She turned to came face to face with Boss-Man. She held back a whimper. God, the man had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. And that smirk! Bad, bad Buffy! They were the enemies here.

"Torchwood, huh?" She replied.

Something flashed in his eyes. For the first time, she saw his clothes. They were wrinkled and dirty. A bruise was starting to form on Suit-Man's jaw. Oh my God, why were they that hot? Back to the point Buffy. They had been fighting.

"Did you catch it?"

"Yes. It won't be a problem anymore. It didn't hurt anyone."

"Except Andy."

"He's alive thanks to you. You pulled a really neat trick for someone your size."

She glared. That was it! She was little, so what? It was a sore point for her. Her hands went to her hips, she raised her head and snapped:

"Don't you know that all good things come in small packages?"

Rude-Guy chuckled. Gwen seemed annoyed. Suit-Man quickly hid a smile. Boss-Man smirked.

"There's no way you're going to leave me alone, is there?" She said.

"Nope."

"I'm tired and cranky. I've got blood all over me. And one of my friends is lying in a hospital bed. I want answers too. I want to know what kind of alien that was, what it was doing in Cardiff and how to kill it. So, here's the deal. You could leave me under the surveillance of Rude-Guy, after all we live in the same building. And tomorrow, you could all come to my place for a nice little chat over some coffee. Or tea if you prefer. What do you say?"

"Rude-Guy?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Owen? Rude? That's surprising."

Buffy smiled at Suit-Man's sarcastic reply.

"Hey, tired girl waiting here!" She exclaimed, returning attention to herself.

"Owen, keep an eye on her. By the way, I'm captain Jack Harkness."

He held out his hand and she took it.

"Buffy Summers."

She didn't bother to lighten her grip. After all, they had seen her with the alien and knew she was strong. In fact, she made him wince, letting him know that she was stronger than him. Maybe showing that she could be a threat wasn't the best idea but it was comforting to her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You know where I live."

"I can't wait," the captain replied.

She left without watching if Harper was following her. He was arguing with his boss, not happy to play baby-sitter. Impatient, she yelled over her shoulder.

"Come on Rude-Guy! A girl needs her beauty sleep."

Jack watched Owen run after the little blonde. That had been interesting. It had been a long time since he came into contact with someone as interesting as her. She was honest, funny, strong and quite hot. She hadn't backed away, and almost crushed his hand when she shook it. And the little nickname she had given to Owen! His face was priceless.

He turned towards Gwen.

"Go home."

"But…"

"Home, Gwen. There's nothing you can do. You too Tosh," he added.

Tosh's voice resonated in their earpiece: "Good night everyone."

The brunette looked toward Andy's room, conflicted. Jack sighed.

"He's probably fast asleep right now. Go home."

"Alright!" She relented. "See you tomorrow."

Then, he turned towards Ianto.

"You should go home too."

"I've still got work to finish at the Hub, Sir."

"You can do it tomorrow."

"I know, Sir."

"Everyone has called it a night and there won't be anyone there but me."

"I know, Sir."

"I just wanted to make sure you know that you can go home. I would hate you to accuse me of exploiting you."

Their eyes met and Ianto's lips twitched:

"I would never say something like that, Sir."

"Good."

Jack's hand brushed against Ianto's rear on their way out and the younger man didn't try to hide his smile this time.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	6. This kind of things doesn’t exist

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

This chapter was really hard to write because it's the Speech. The big meeting with all the explanation. It's not easy to try to make something different, especially when you're used to read crossover. It's the unavoidable point. I hope you'll like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

**This kind of things don't exist.**

* * *

Right then, Owen Harper hated his life. He remembered full well the first time he had met his new neighbor. There had been pain, anger, disbelief and frustration in that one encounter. Afterwards, he had sworn to himself to stay as far away from the crazy woman as possible. And then, his days at work had become hellish thanks to this INC agency. They had come to town and encroached on their territory. Even the police had turned their backs on Torchwood, making fun of them, helping this INC.

Then, all Hell had broken loose tonight. A Weevil had attacked someone and then they discovered that his crazy neighbor was in fact an INC agent. And Jack asked him to keep an eye on her. He ordered him to watch her, when Owen had sworn to stay as far away from her as possible! And she was insulting him, calling him Rude-Guy in front of everyone. Rude-Guy! She was the rude one.

He was currently in her living room while she was taking a shower. He threw his coat on her couch and walked around. She lived in an apartment similar to his, but hers was warmer, cozier even. There were signs, little touches, of her everywhere. He looked at the pictures all around. They exposed her life, showed to the world who her family was. Owen frowned.

The oldest picture was of her with two other teens, a dark-haired boy with a goofy smile and a shy redheaded girl. They had to be around fifteen years old. But something was off. Along the years, they seemed to lose their innocence. The happiness disappeared and their eyes turned tired and old. They told stories of pain and heartbreak. Their eyes had seen horrors. Their smiles faltered, and some seemed forced. In the most recent, the boy had lost all his goofiness and was wearing an eye patch. The redhead wasn't as shy but she seemed broken somehow. As for Buffy, she looked like a caged animal. She seemed calm and centered but there was a storm raging in her hazel eyes. Owen wondered what had happened to them to make them look like hardened veterans.

"See something interesting?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned toward her.

"I was just looking around."

She glanced at the pictures but didn't comment. She was wearing white cotton shorts and a pale blue top. His eyes took in the details. She was hot. Her body was practically perfect. However, the doctor in him couldn't help but notice the multiple scars visible here and there. More questions popped into his mind but he kept quiet. He would talk about it with Jack tomorrow.

"I have a guest room," she said. "Of course, you could sleep in your own apartment, just two floors above. It's your call."

He grimaced. "I've got orders."

"Then goodnight."

Just before she disappeared, she said:

"Oh, and Rude-Guy? Stare at me that way again and I'll personally rip your eyes out."

She closed her bedroom door, leaving him to stand in the middle of her apartment, gaping in disbelief. Shaking his head, he went to the guestroom. He left the door wide open and fell on the bed. Hands on his chest, he stared at the ceiling. With one last curse at Captain Jack Harkness, he relaxed and fell asleep.

A loud knocking on the front door woke him up the next morning. He blinked and wondered where he was before the previous night's events came back to him. He groaned. According to his watch, it was eight in the morning and he had slept six hours. Whoever was at the door was persistent and panic washed over him. He quickly got up and rushed to the blonde girl's room. He found it empty.

Swearing, he went to open the door to find a rather annoyed Jack Harkness.

"What took you so long?"

His boss entered, followed by all the other members of Torchwood.

"Owen? Where is she?"

He looked at Jack and winced.

"I don't know."

"How is it that you don't know?" Gwen intervened. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"

"Apparently, it was too complicated," said the Captain.

"I fell asleep!" Owen exclaimed. "You know, normal human people need this thing called sleep!"

"And now, she's gone!"

"Gwen, shut up!" Owen snapped.

For Godsakes, it was eight in the morning! He had only woken up moments ago! They couldn't do this to him. He went to the kitchen, searching for coffee. Because, seeing how his day started, he would need a lot of it.

"They seem so old, so sad."

Owen looked up at Ianto's comments. He was standing in front of the pictures.

"I thought the same thing last night when I saw them. They were just kids but they had such old eyes."

He threw closed a cupboard door and exclaimed. "She doesn't have anything to make coffee! How can anyone live without coffee?"

The others were standing in front of the pictures, examining them. Jack had an odd expression on his face. Owen came closer.

"She had scars. A lot of scars. They're old. And look at them," he gestured to the photos. "Whatever lives they led, it was a violent one."

Tosh said that she had done some research on Summers. She hadn't been able to learn anything. Her file was sealed by the US Government and only people such as the President and the Joint Chiefs had the clearance to open it. And even they could only do it with the International New Council's agreement. Which they didn't have. So, they were still in the dark.

The door opened and Buffy walked in, a big smile on her glowing face. Gwen and Tosh felt a little jealous, wondering how she could possibly look that good with only a few hours of sleep. She was carrying two coffee trays, holding, what else, cups of coffee.

"Good morning! Here's the coffee. They're all black. Tell me what you want added and I'll give it to you. I planned on going grocery shopping today but you're here, so it's take out. And believe me, you don't want to taste my coffee. I only make it myself when I have no other choice. In fact, until last year, I couldn't cook. I mean, not in the I-didn't-know-how-to-cook way. I really couldn't cook. Every time I had tried, it ended badly and someone got injured. So, my friends kept me as far away from the kitchen as possible. But I'm doing better now that I live by myself. So, what do you put in your coffee?"

The Torchwood members blinked. And blinked again. The word rate had been impressive to say the least. Did she even breathe? Now, she was looking at them expectantly. Ianto was the first to move.

"I know how they like it," he said and she handed him the trays of coffee.

"Make yourself at home."

"How do you like it?"

"With a lot of sugar, thanks."

"On the way."

She thanked him with a smile and left for her room. When she passed by Owen, she asked.

"Sleep well?"

He just glared at her as she disappeared into her room. Less than five minutes later, she reemerged. She invited them to sit down and make themselves comfortable. Ianto distributed the coffee and Buffy thanked him. She sipped it and moaned.

"Oh my God! I never knew coffee could taste this good!"

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the beverage.

"You and your friends don't look like normal happy teens," Jack said suddenly.

She looked at him.

"We weren't."

"Why? What can make teens look so old?"

"That's personal."

She put her coffee down and asked: "So, if you'd make the introductions Captain Harkness?"

"Of course. Doctor Owen Harper, 'Rude-Guy'," a grin flashed across Jack's face as Owen scowled. "Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Gwen Cooper, former cop and my second in command. Ianto Jones, without him, Torchwood would fall apart. He makes sure everything is done so we can do our job and he's also a field agent."

Buffy watched them carefully. "So, you're the infamous Torchwood."

Jack cringed at the adjective. She saw him and was quick to add: "You know, I thought Torchwood was supposed to act discretely. But come on, a big SUV with huge letters on the doors? So not subtle!"

They fidgeted in awkwardness and she hid her smile in her cup of coffee.

"You seem to know a lot about us," began Harkness. "It's not fair because we don't know a thing about you and this INC thing."

"International New Council," she clarified. "We deal with strange things too. You know, my boss asked me to stay as far away from Torchwood as possible. It seems that the old Council didn't like you and you got a pretty bad reputation."

"Same here. I tried to learn more and I was ordered to stop my investigation."

Jack and Buffy eyed each other curiously. Then the Slayer turned her attention to the others. They were letting their boss lead the interview but she saw the questions in their eyes. She thought back to the months she had spent here, playing hide and seek with them. That wasn't like her. She shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I was never one to follow orders."

Then, the hot Captain Jack Harkness sent her a flirty smile that made her insides melt.

"Same here."

"Now, this is getting interesting. First things first: what was that thing yesterday?"

"A Weevil. They're aliens that live in the sewers. They're usually quite passive. But sometimes, one of them will come to the surface and attack humans. We monitor them and act before they hurt anybody. Unfortunately, sometimes we're too late. That was a nice trick you pulled yesterday."

"Was I supposed to let Andy get eaten?"

"Of course not!" Gwen exclaimed.

Buffy glared at her. She didn't like her. Okay, she wasn't really impartial. She had spent too many hours with the policemen of this city. They spited their ex-coworker precisely because she had worked with them and then ignored them as soon as she had joined Torchwood. She got up and looked at the pictures that had intrigued them.

"We weren't happy teens," she said. "We lived on a war zone and that was what drew us together. We were aware of what was happening there, back in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?" asked Owen. "Why does that name seem familiar?"

"The town collapsed in on itself a little more than two years ago," replied Ianto. "We thought that maybe it could have been alien activity but we received orders to stay away, that it was taken care of."

"You were the ones to take care of it," Jack understood.

"We could have used some help. We closed the Hellmouth. A lot of people died. Think of Canary Wharf. But that was the last battle of a long war."

The two people who were at Canary Wharf looked at each other.

"A war against who?" Gwen asked.

"The First."

"The First what?"

"Evil."

Now, they were watching her like she had grown a second head. Gwen frowned:

"Um…What is your job exactly?"

Here we go, Buffy thought. She put her cup down and faced them, announcing:

"I kill bad things. Vampires, demons, dark wizards or witches, were's, all the monsters that go bump in the night."

There were several reactions. Ianto and Jack kept quiet, even if the younger man's eyes went slightly wide. Owen cried a "That's bullshit!" while Gwen let out a surprised "You're kidding, right?" Tosh was calmer and just said "That's not possible." The second in command turned towards the captain and repeated:

"She's kidding, right? Those kind of things don't exist."

Buffy wondered why every time Gwen was unsure, she turned towards her boss. Couldn't she just decide by herself? Maybe she had a crush on him. After all, when you looked at him, it wasn't hard to fall for him. He had this strange out-of-date style which would look stupid on anyone else. But on him, it just seemed so natural. And it complimented his amazing blue eyes. His flirty smile and confident air made him even more attractive. Not even adding his natural charisma. She stared at him a little too long and he caught her. His smile grew wider and she found herself blushing like a teenager. She focused her attention on Gwen.

"Why not? You hunt aliens. Why can't I hunt monsters?"

"Because like Tosh said, those things don't exist!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Ladies, please." Jack said, standing up. "And yes Gwen, she's right. But, I didn't know they were causing enough trouble to warrant the creation of an agency."

"It's because we exist that they don't cause more trouble."

Then, Buffy shook her head.

"What am I saying? They cause trouble on a daily basis! I've stopped a dozen apocalypses so far."

"You're even crazier than I thought," Owen whispered.

Apart from Jack and Ianto, they were still eying her suspiciously. She couldn't believe it! They were working on aliens so she had supposed they were a little more open-minded than that.

"Stay here!"

She disappeared and they all looked to Jack who was lost in thought. They had no time to ask any questions because Buffy was back with some kind of iron bar. She tossed it to Owen who caught it with ease.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Bend it."

"Bend it? That's bullshit!"

"You say that a lot, Rude-Guy. Now, stop chatting and be a man! Bend it."

He did it just to make her shut up, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to do it. What did she want to prove with this little exercise? That humans were weak? Like they didn't know that already… She asked him to pass the iron bar to each one of his co-workers. They each tried –and failed- to bend the bar. When she got it back, he snapped.

"Happy now? What was the point of…"

What the Hell…? She bent the bar like it was nothing! He stood up and snatched it out of her hands. He tried with all his strength to bend it back. But it didn't move.

"That's how she dealt with the Weevil last night," Ianto said in an annoyingly calm way. "She showed an incredible strength."

Owen sent him a deathly glare.

"Can I have my bar back please?"

The doctor gave it back to her and she bent it back to its true, straightened, form. She kept an eye on them as she did it.

Tosh had a thoughtful expression on her face. She seemed a little lost. The Asian woman reminded her of Willow. She looked shy and her scientific mind was refuting the idea of the supernatural.

Ianto didn't seem all that surprised and Buffy wondered what he was thinking. He was the quietest of the group. Most of the time, he was silent, only in the background. And he had this serene manner, this calm aura which put you at ease and that intrigued Buffy. She remembered the way Jack had introduced him. Where he had mentioned the title of the others (doctor, second in command, computer genius) he had clarified what Ianto was doing, how he was the person responsible for the smooth running of everything. That made Buffy curious.

Owen seemed to be the most aggressive of the group. She hadn't seen a smile on his face yet, and each time they had been together, they had bickered. He seemed very narrow-minded.

Gwen looked like she didn't know what to think. It looked as if this newest piece of information would break her fragile world once again.

Jack just seemed amused by his team's reaction.

"You know about demons?" she asked him, curious.

"I've run into a few of them over the years," he replied casually. "You haven't told us yet: how are you so strong?"

"If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

The look he sent her way when she said that initiated so many dirty thoughts in her mind that it felt like her blood was boiling in her veins.

"I could just take you at your word," he replied with a low, flirty and sexy voice.

Buffy blinked, her mind was suddenly overwhelmed by lusty flashes of everything she would like to do with Captain Jack Harkness. It had been a long time since her last relationship and it hadn't been very good. But the man in front of her was awakening a part of her that had been sleeping for a while.

"Get a room!"

Owen's voice broke through the moment and Buffy cleared her throat, quickly looking away and blushing again. God she hated that! Trying to clear her mind, she said:

"I have a lot of questions about Torchwood. So, I'm going to spill everything to you only if you promise me to show me everything about Torchwood."

"It's not that easy," said Gwen.

"Okay," replied Jack at the same time.

"What? Jack, you can't do that!" the second in command exclaimed.

"I'm the boss, of course I can," he told Gwen before turning back to Buffy. "After that, I will tell you everything. Now, can you go on?"

Happy with his reply, she thought of what to say next.

"I suppose I should begin at the beginning. Giles is so much better at this than me. Demons have always existed. Long, long ago, they walked the Earth freely. It was their Hell. But somehow, they lost their hold in this reality. Mortal animals appeared, humans amongst them. The Old Ones, the original demons, disappeared. Certain creatures, certain magics, remained but not many. Records tell us that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human being possessed, infected by the demon's soul. That was the first vampire. He bit another, and so on. They're out there, feeding. Killing. Sometimes mixing their blood with other humans to make more. Just waiting for humans to die out, and the original demons to return."

"So, demons are real," Owen conceded. "Then what? Are you one of them?"

She grimaced at that. It was half true after all but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"No, I'm the Slayer, the bogeyman's bogeyman. As long as there have been vampires and other demons, there has been the Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Blah Blah Blah. Well, that's me. Slayers are called young. When they died, the next one is called. It had always been like that until two years ago."

"The battle with the First?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It was having all the Potentials killed. Girls who could be the next Slayer. So, we changed the rules. We Called all the Slayers. Now, we're eighty seven."

"How are you Called? What can you do?" Owen wanted to know, all doctor-like.

"One day, you change. I saw my first watcher after a day of school. He said I had been Chosen, that my duty, my destiny awaited me. I was fifteen and my world went to Hell in just one hot sunny day. That night, I killed my first vampire. I'm stronger, faster, I heal quickly and I have a sixth sense when it comes to demons. Sometimes, I even have prophetic dreams. I don't need a lot of sleep, just five hours. But I need to get a lot of exercise. I'm a predator; I need to hunt, to kill. At first, I didn't really understand that. I was young and I was afraid of being a monster. I'm older and I've seen enough to know a lot more about myself and what it means to be a Slayer. It's been nine years."

"How could you ask fifteen years old girls to kill monsters?" Toshiko whispered, horrified.

The horror was shared among the others. They were looking at Buffy strangely. She had spoken with such detachment! Like she had talked about the weather or something. The Slayer didn't like pity. She caught something else in Owen's eyes. Curiosity. He had questions but he wasn't going to ask them now. Buffy looked at the Asian woman.

"They would do it anyway. It's in our blood."

"How long is the life expectancy?" Ianto asked with an impassive face.

"When I was Called, most girls didn't reach eighteen. They lasted one or two years. Not long at all. Now, we don't know. We completely changed it."

"You're what? Twenty-five? You said you have been doing this for ten years," remembered Gwen. "You have to be really good."

Buffy smiled bitterly.

"I'm the longest living Slayer in history. I was different. The Council is an organization as old as the Slayers. They formed Watchers who in turn trained Slayers. One Chosen, one Watcher. The Council used to search for Potentials. Taking them away from their families and training them, brainwashing them. Slayers had always worked alone. But, they missed me. They didn't see me coming. I was never trained or brainwashed. For me being a Slayer wasn't an honor, it was a curse. I met Potentials who thought their life was over because they hadn't been Called. I thought mine was over because I was Called. Dying in battle wasn't an honor either. I wanted to live so badly. It was unfair. So I fought fiercely. My best friends, Willow and Xander, discovered who I was and what I was doing. They joined the fight and kept me alive. Without them, I would have died long ago. They gave me hope.

"Then, I fired the Council. I was the first one to do that. I reversed the roles. Instead of the Slayer working for the Council, I understood that I was in control, I have the power and I didn't need the Council. They wouldn't even exist without the Slayer. So when they tried to rule my life, I fired them. They were all killed during the war with the First. And after the war, we rebuilt it, with new rules and a school for the new Slayers. It's all new. We work openly with governments too. We're in all the demon hot spots around the globe.

"Here you have the Rift. Try to imagine the same thing for demons, but it's called a Hellmouth. It's a magical point of convergence with near daily apocalypses. Sunnydale had one. And now, so does Cleveland. The school is on top of it. I came here because we were afraid that demons would at some point want to use the Rift for some evil purpose. So I keep an eye out. It's supposed to be calm here, so it's kind of a retirement job."

She sighed. "Now, you know everything."

They kept silent. Even Owen didn't know what to say. The weight of the speech, the hurt and the bitterness in her voice couldn't have been an act. What she was telling them was the truth. Monsters were real and she had been fighting them since she was a teenager. There wasn't any denying it. Jack had said it was real. And the kind of life she mentioned explained the sad look of the people in the pictures. Hell, it explained the sad look in her tired eyes.

"I think that's enough. Now, it's our turn," Jack quietly told her.

He turned towards his team.

"Go back to the Hub. I'll take Buffy there after I explain a few things to her."

They didn't argue with him. They had a lot of thinking to do. They felt a little numb. Aliens were one thing, the monsters which haunted children's nightmares were another. Owen and Gwen were the first of the group to leave. Toshiko sent a little uneasy smile to Buffy before following them. Ianto exchanged a long glance with Jack before turning towards Buffy.

"It was nice meeting you. Thank you for the coffee. I suppose I will see you later."

"Later. Yeah."

He left and Buffy turned towards Jack.

"I told Andy I'd come back today."

"That's not a problem. We can stop on the way."

"I'll grab my pack."

Jack watched her and wondered how many close calls she had had. She had been fighting since she was fifteen years old, always putting her life before others. She was not immortal like him. She could have been killed at any time. He remembered the Daleks and his first death. He hadn't had the choice back then. He had been trapped. And with the Doctor and Rose around, it was easy to act like a hero. They seemed to bring out the best in people. He had been a crook before meeting them. He had become a better man afterwards, thanks to them. He had had a life, he was already a man when the choice came. She had been a kid when she had found herself putting her life on the line. How strong a will did you need to do that? To give up the idea of a life, a future, to be a hero. To endure the pain it would inevitably cause?

She appeared again, a look of happiness on her face. But he knew now that it was fake. He saw her in a new light. One that wasn't fooled by her mask.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	7. Of Secret Agency, Headquarter and Good C

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

Now, it's time for Buffy discover Torchwood.

A really big thanks for all of you who read this and reviewed. It still amazes me. Six months ago, the simple idea of writting a fic in English seemed completly unrealistic to me and yet, here I am, publishing this fic. Everytime I receive a review, a goofy smile appears on my face. So thank you so much!

Here the new chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Of Secret Agency, Headquarter and Good Cover**

* * *

After dropping her at the Hospital entrance, Jack waited for her in the car. Buffy arrived at Andy's room to find him flipping through television channels. When he spotted her, he grinned.

"Hi."

"Hi! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive."

"That's a good thing."

He laughed at that. She sat down on the edge of the bed and immediately took his hand. He was still pale but he wasn't as tired as last time. She would have loved to spend the day with him and make sure everything was all right, but she had to be quick. Harkness was waiting for her. And she had to admit, she was eager to learn more about Torchwood.

"I can't stay long. About what I said yesterday, I can't explain everything to you here. It'll have to wait until you're back home."

Andy hadn't forgotten what she had said last time. It was hard to. And he still wasn't entirely convinced.

"About aliens and demons?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes. And speaking of aliens, Captain Jack Harkness is waiting for me outside. I have to go."

"Harkness? You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Yeah, I know. Bad, bad, Buffy. But bad, bad, Buffy has to go."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, promising to come back as soon as she could.

In the car, the head of Torchwood asked how Andy was doing and she said he was doing fine. She added that she was going to tell him the truth when he left the hospital. Her companion didn't seem happy about that. What was she supposed to tell him? That the attack traumatized him and he remembered everything wrong?

"What do you say to the victims?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. We give them Retcon. It's a pill that causes amnesia, with a little sedative thrown in. They forget what happened and the hospital tells them they were attacked by wild animals."

"And they believe that?"

"Of course. Between being attacked by an alien and an animal, they prefer the latter."

"That's not so surprising. After all, victims of vampire attacks easily forgot their attackers weren't human. When they survive, of course."

"The beauty of the human mind!"

He parked the car and she followed him when he exited. They were on Roald Dahl Plass. Buffy didn't come here often. It was a touristy place, full of people who would be missed if they disappeared which wasn't good for vampires. They preferred places full of people who could just disappear without a trace. So they seemed to avoid this part of the city.

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"You know about the Rift, right?"

"A tear in time and space. It's way beyond me, but I understand the principles. I think."

"That's it. You have it right. It can be opened everywhere in the city. But this is the epicenter. We monitor everything from here."

She looked around, frowning. It was just an empty plaza. She had been here a dozen times before. It was calm and quiet and she appreciated that. But there was nothing here except a pizzeria and a tourist office. There was nothing of importance. Jack walked away and stopped just in front of the big fountain/monument thingy.

"There's nothing here," she said.

He offered his hand to her, a mysterious smile on his lips. The one that said he knew something was going to happen but wouldn't let you know what exactly. She doubted he would try something with her so she took his hand. He pulled her against him and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing Captain Harkness?"

"You wanted to see Torchwood. I'm showing you Torchwood."

She wanted to ask him something but didn't get the chance as the ground under her feet moved. Instinctively, she grabbed Jack's arm.

"What the Hell!"

They were going down, sinking into the ground.

"But people are going to see us!"

"They can't."

"How…"

Then she saw the huge underground headquarters of Torchwood and all thoughts flew from her mind. Just as she thought she couldn't be more surprised, a loud shriek rent the air and a pterodactyl flew just above them.

"Is that a dinosaur? That can't be a dinosaur!"

"Says the girl who believes in demons and vampires."

The lift hadn't stopped completely, so Buffy jumped off, landing gracefully and silently. Like a child, she turned this way and that, laughing, trying to look at everything.

"You have a freaking batcave with a freaking dinosaur!"

Everyone had stopped working at her arrival and watched her, amused. She looked like a child on Christmas Eve.

She went on talking, "I want a batcave too! Why did I never have one? I'm the Slayer and my base was the library of my high school. That's so lame!"

Her eyes went suddenly wide with horror.

"Oh my God, I'm so uncool."

She put her hands on hips and turned towards Jack:

"How did you get a batcave? Did all Torchwood teams have one? Are there other teams? Maybe you're the only one. Is everything here? Do you have more floors? Hoo! Do you have weapons? I mean, of course you have weapons. What kind do you use for hunting aliens? Do you have alien weapons? Can I see your weapons room? I love weapons!"

"Okay, okay, slow down!" Jack laughed.

Owen mumbled to Gwen beside him, "I told you she's bloody crazy."

They were across the room and didn't mean for her to hear. However, she was no ordinary girl. She turned toward them and asked, "Did I tell you that I have supernaturally good hearing?"

To Gwen's benefit, she looked embarrassed. Not Owen however. He glared at her and she glared right back.

"Have you finished the death glare contest?" Jack asked, amusement in his voice.

"I don't know. Have we, Rude Guy?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? Rude Guy? You're rude and you're a guy. So, where's the problem?"

"And you're a bloody crazy woman!"

"I heard worse. In fact, that's kind of a compliment. My craziness has kept me alive so far. So thanks Rude Guy."

"ARGH!"

"I think we should separate them before they start pulling at each other's hair," Ianto said with a small smile.

Jack found the entire situation extremely funny. He understood Owen's frustration and exasperation but the doctor was so full of himself sometimes that it was amusing to see him having a rough time. And this time, Owen seemed to have met his match. He put himself in front of Buffy, blocking her view of his doctor.

"To answer your questions, and to save my doctor, you are at Torchwood Three. Torchwood one was in London. Torchwood Two is run by a strange man in Glasgow. As for Torchwood Four, we lost it but we'll find it again someday."

"How can you lose something like that?"

"Long story. Now, follow me."

He didn't wait for her response and walked away without looking at her. She felt a little irritated at that. He could at least make sure she was following! She resisted the urge to stomp her foot and followed him. He pointed out the different elements of the place. His office, the conference room, the infirmary, the bank of computers where they monitored everything. She found herself listening intently. It wasn't so much what he was saying that was interesting. It was more the way he was saying it and the way he acted. There was so much authority and confidence that it was hard not to follow him. He had the natural charisma of a leader.

After they ended the tour, he took her to the cells. On the way, he explained to her that they didn't kill Weevils but locked the up. She learnt that Owen was studying them, trying to understand the way they worked. She met Janet, one of their Weevils. It roared at them when they came near. Unimpressed and curious, Buffy moved closer and stared at the alien. She wanted to check something. She breathed deeply and let the Slayer essence brush the surface of her mind. The alien felt so off, like she didn't belong here. However, she didn't feel like an enemy, just something that could be dangerous. Meanwhile, Janet didn't seem to feel the same way because she roared some more and took refuge in the back of her cell, putting as much distance as she could between her and the Slayer.

"That's strange. She's never acted like that before."

The Slayer was still near the surface and she could feel something off behind her. She quickly turned towards the feeling and found Jack. He was the one feeling off. It confused her. He was human, but not human. There was some kind of energy coming from him. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"What are you?"

"What?"

He was surprised. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he asked, "What makes you ask that?"

"You're human, but I don't know, there's something off."

She was embarrassing him, she could see it in his eyes and body language. He shrugged her question off.

"I've lived a long and complicated life, Miss Summers. I don't know you well enough to share my darkest secrets with you. I'm one of the good guys; you'll have to settle for that."

It was honest and fair. Buffy decided it was a good time to clear up a point:

"I told you about my organization and you told me about yours. But I don't know you and I don't trust easily. I'm a nice person and I try to avoid making new enemies. Believe me, I have enough already. So, I agree to have some kind of partnership with you. To be honest, that doesn't mean I trust you. Mess with me and I'll come after you and destroy you."

He withstood her gaze. Her aura was impressive for such a small and lithe woman. But he had seen what she could do. It could be good to have her on his team. She could be a great asset. He stepped closer, invading her personal space to test her. Her body tightened but she didn't move. Even her face stayed emotionless. She just raised her head higher to keep eye contact.

"That's fair enough," he said. "Maybe one day, we can trust each other. But until then, what about learning about each other? I'm kind of curious about the supernatural life and I could let you work with us on alien cases. What do you say?"

"That's a great idea. Do we have a deal Captain Harkness?"

"I guess we do Miss Summers."

They shook hands to seal the deal and then rejoined the others. Jack explained to Owen what had happened with Janet and the reaction interested the doctor. He frowned and tried to think of what could have caused such a reaction in the Weevil. He even asked Buffy if she would agree to participate in some tests later. Asking her politely was difficult for him, judging by the tension in his jaw, but the Californian agreed. Then, the Captain showed her how they monitored the Rift, measuring the vibes. They were leaning on the computers when Buffy was distracted by a strange feeling. She had felt the strange energy for a while but it was so low that she had shrugged it off. But it was more and more annoying.

The energy was coming from the center of the room where a big strange column was located. She went closer and reached out a hand. It was almost nothing, just a warm sensation. It was neutral. Just there. She could feel it the same way she could sense the air charge with electricity before a storm.

"That's the Rift manipulator," Toshiko said to her.

"The Rift is right here?"

"The epicenter, yes."

"I can feel it."

Again, she surprised the Torchwood team. She seemed to be good at that. Sometime during the afternoon, Ianto made coffee for everyone and Buffy felt like she was drinking a little bit of Heaven. She silently renamed him God of Coffee. Jack and she stayed locked in his office for awhile. He explained to her how Torchwood was created in 1879 by Queen Victoria herself after an encounter with an alien and what had happened up until then.

It was near seven pm when Jack asked Ianto to show her the way outside. She said her goodbyes to the rest of the team and thanked them for letting her in, before following the youngest member out. He didn't lead her through the strange lift they had used to arrive but though a rolling door and a long corridor. In fact, after a minute, they emerged in an office. Looking around, her eyes went wide when she realized where she was.

"The tourist office!"

"Every secret organization needs a good cover," Ianto said.

She smiled at him and leaned against the counter.

"So, Ianto Jones, how did you end up in Torchwood?"

The question surprised him. He recovered from his surprise and tried cleaning the already tidy counter.

"I worked at Torchwood One. When it closed, Captain Harkness offered me a job here."

"Were you at the Canary Wharf battle then?"

The hurt that clouded his eyes was answer enough. He responded with a curt, "Yes." His hand straightened his already straight tie. He was looking elsewhere.

"You're a silent one," she said.

"I suppose."

Buffy decided to try something. She looked at the door that led to the Hub as they called it and smiled.

"So, Captain Harkness seems to be a good man."

"He is."

She wanted to groan but restricted herself. She didn't know if he was always that silent or if it was because he didn't trust her.

"And he's a flirty man."

This time, the young man smiled and she nearly jumped for joy. She went on before he said something.

"Is he just flirting? I mean is he available?"

Suit-Man's smile froze and she continued.

"I mean, you work with him. And he said you were making sure they work. In fact, he was quite eloquent when describing your roll. So, I suppose you should know about that."

"I don't meddle in their personal lives. If you have questions, you should ask them directly."

Curiosity was killing her now. She was sure something was going on. She had studied Ianto and Jack all day. She had caught the glances when they thought nobody was watching. And the best: she had watched their fingers touching when Suit-Man handed him his cup of coffee and the look they exchanged. She would have to ask someone else what was going on with these two. They couldn't be together, right? That would be such a waste for the women. Two handsome men like them…

She thanked Ianto for his help and finally left Torchwood. On the Plass, she watched the fountain and the rock where the lift was. She laughed when she thought of the secret headquarters just beneath her feet. They were hiding in one of the most tourist filled areas of Cardiff. Somehow, Buffy didn't know to what extent this new turn of events would do to simplify or complicate her life.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	8. Changes

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

Thank you so much for all your wonderfull reviews! I haven't much time so I couldn't answer your review personnally. Each time I received a review, it makes me smile and it's a real booster for writting. So I hope to read more of them ^_^

At this point, I had a decision to make about the development of this story. I could take a lot of time, describe day by day the development of Buffy's relationship with Torchwood but I thought it would be too long, too boring. So I tried a different option. I hope you'll appreciate it. So, I'm waiting for your opinion.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Changes**

* * *

Her meeting with Torchwood marked a huge change in her life. Two days later, Andy had left the hospital and Buffy told him everything about her life and her job. He had taken it relatively well. He hadn't screamed or ran away. He had asked her for a little time alone. One week later, he called her, wanting to know—to see more. So, he accompanied her on one of her patrols and he met his first vampire. Two weeks later, he was joking about it, so things worked out. Better yet, it seemed to reinforce their friendship. Buffy had feared that his opinion of her would change, but it hadn't and he wasn't asking any more from her than before. She had stayed Buffy and it had been a relief to her. In fact, he had taken the knowledge of supernatural better than her new partnership with Torchwood. She suspected that he was frightened by the idea she would drift away like Gwen had. It had taken nearly a month to reassure him. But she had succeeded in the end.

At the same time, she got closer to the Torchwood team. In a professional way with the guys and in a personal way with the girls. Living in the same building as Owen made it hard to avoid him. They seemed to run into each other every day. She was glad of that as she took every occasion she could to mock him. She found it all strangely relaxing. Most of the time, she just said, "Hi Rude Guy", and the death glare he sent her was all the reaction she needed to brighten her day. She had thought hard about the reason one day and she concluded that she missed the teasing and the tension between her and someone else. Owen seemed to be the right guy to fill that void.

As for Jack, he was flirting like Hell but she had quickly figured that he did it with everyone. He was all smiles and detachment and jokes. He seemed to be a great leader. But she wasn't interested in that. What she liked about him was his dark part, the secrets hiding in his old marvelous blue eyes. They told of fights, pain and heartache. She didn't know what happened to him exactly but it was like they recognized something in each other. And this something had created a friendship based on respect and trust. They were the good guys and they knew it.

Ianto was the most obscure one. He was quiet and respectful, always clad in one of his suits. He was always in control of himself, physically and emotionally. She had found him quite cold at first—indifferent. She had quickly understood the way Jack had described him and why he had chosen those words. The young Welshman was everywhere, acting quickly and quietly, cleaning, organizing, making sure everyone had what they needed, distributing coffee just the way people liked it. He was a shadow, a shadow making sure everything was in order for the smooth working of Torchwood. He still stayed a mystery to her. Even more since he seemed to avoid her, for whatever reason.

She remembered the day she had finally obtained her answer about Ianto and Jack. She was with Tosh and Gwen, having a good night out when she absentmindedly asked, "So, what's going on between Ianto and Jack?"

Gwen had nearly spitted out her beer. It was Tosh who answered.

"They sleep together."

"Such a waste…" Buffy whispered.

"We don't know if they are 'together' together," Gwen added. "They're complicated. They sleep together. But are they a couple? Are they exclusive? We have no idea."

"It was kind of a shock when we learnt there was something between these two."

Tosh described the day that Jack had kissed Ianto in front of everyone after having been seriously injured. Buffy caught the exchanged glance at the mention of his injuries and wondered what they were hiding behind it. There was a lot that they didn't share.

"We're used to Jack's flirting," Tosh said. "But we're less prepared for him to be involved in a relationship."

Buffy sighed and explained her questioning.

"Two gorgeous men like them. That's such a waste for us!"

Her companions laughed.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"They're not gay," Tosh quietly said.

"But they're together."

Buffy wasn't following. Gwen shrugged. "Ianto's bisexual and Jack's omnisexual."

"Omni-what?! Is that even a world?" exclaimed the Slayer.

"Omnisexual," Gwen repeated. "It's the best way to explain it. Jack flirts with everything that's alive. He isn't bothered by the gender or the race. Men, women, aliens… If it's in his tastes, he flirts. And believe me, Jack's tastes are pretty diversified."

The blonde gasped and stayed open-mouthed for a few seconds. Gwen and Tosh laughed at her expression. She joined them.

"I heard a lot of things in my life but I have to say, that's a first!"

Those kinds of nights out had become a habit for the three women. Toshiko was a shy and discreet woman. She reminded Buffy of Willow when they had first met, so long ago. She was reserved, nervous and not too confident in herself. She rarely looked people in the eyes, especially if she didn't know them. She stayed in the background while in a group, keeping her thoughts to herself, observing and rarely intervening. She was so insecure. So much like a young Willow! So, Buffy pushed a little, wanting to break through the shell. Slowly, she succeeded. That's when she met the passionate, smart, nice and funny woman underneath. Toshiko was an amazing person. She was completely dedicated to her work with Torchwood. She could talk about it for hours, never losing interest. She was always amazed by everything she discovered. When she watched the stars, she knew what wonders were hiding there and it touched her. But it was also a source of sadness for her. Because over the years, she had understood that these wonders were also keeping her isolated from the rest of the world. She couldn't share her discoveries with anyone. And it saddened her.

Getting closer to the Asian girl allowed Buffy to get closer to Gwen. The Slayer wasn't really happy about that at first. She didn't like the brunette and she didn't want to know her. But she did. And it had been an interesting thing, because she understood a little more about how Torchwood worked. Gwen Cooper was a very curious woman. Curiosity had led her to the secret organization. While most people would have closed their eyes at the weirdness, the policewoman had pushed the issue, investigating into Torchwood. She had walked right into the Hub with a pizza! When she had discovered everything, going back to her little job and her little life hadn't been possible. So, Jack had hired her. After trying to Retcon her of course.

The brunette confessed to her that Jack had a condition when she joined: she had to hold on tight on her life. Gwen hadn't understood at first, but Buffy had. Having a secret identity, a secret mission, she knew how hard it was. But Gwen had found out eventually. She couldn't talk to her family—to her boyfriend. Her life had turned into a bunch of lies, almost ruining her relationships. She explained how, depressed with her life, she had slept with Owen. In all the shit going on, Rhys discovering what had been happening was the best thing that could have happened. He had learnt everything at the same time Buffy had met the Torchwood team. After that confession, the Slayer couldn't help but feel closer to Gwen, because she knew exactly how she felt.

Working for Torchwood might be something wonderful. But it isolated you. How could you talk about trivial things when you knew that such marvelous things as aliens existed? How could you feign interest about unimportant gossip when you knew that there were other planets and species in the universe? When you were so close to it that you could touch it? But you couldn't talk, you couldn't share. So you lied. You lied to your family, to the people you loved. You changed. You became distant and the rift between you and your family, between you and the rest of the world grew bigger. Finally, your work became everything. You lose everything else.  
Buffy knew that because she had lived it. Being a Slayer had ruined her life. Soon, her life had narrowed to her duty, her best friends, her Watcher and, later, her mother. She had never been able to live a normal life. The last time she had been friends with people who didn't know about her world was back in LA, ten years ago. She had tried with Andy and look how long that had lasted? It was impossible to have a normal life. To even feign one while knowing such a big secret. It took all of you. Every part.

All in all, six months after she arrived in Cardiff, Buffy had made herself a nice little life and some great friends. Somewhere, she had even met Rhys and had liked him at first sight! He was funny and reminded her of a huge teddy bear. She didn't think that it was possible to not like him.

She had barely spoken to her friends since then and she hadn't seen them. They were rapidly drifting apart and she didn't know if she wanted to stop the process. For the first time in a long while, her life was hers. And she liked that.

Buffy's arrival also had an impact on a few Cardiff inhabitants. Andy didn't know if he was glad he had befriended the woman or not. She was funny, nice and beautiful, but she was also bad news. His world had been turned upside down. Now, he was carrying stakes, holy water and crosses with him every time he was out at night. Aliens, that was okay. How could you deny it when spaceships were appearing in the sky or destroying monuments? Hell, people were deserting London each year on Christmas because of them. But demons? They were myths! Or so he had thought. Discovering that the monsters he had feared since he was a child were real had been a hard pill to swallow. Especially since he had learnt that just after having been almost eaten by an alien. And, to make everything more confusing, his new best friend, the hot little blonde woman, was a superhero. He would not have believed her but after he saw her reduce a vampire to dust, he had done it completely. He had wondered if he should continue to see her. But his life had been really more interesting since he had met her.

The life of the Torchwood members also became much more interesting since they met her.

At first, Tosh had been on guard with Buffy, like she always was with someone new. The woman seemed too young, too popular. She reminded the Asian of those popular and superficial girls in high school who would look down at you with spite and be mean just because they could. She had known all too well what harm they could do. So, she was really surprised when, one day, Buffy proposed that they go out and have a drink. She had agreed and it was the first of many other drinks. Slowly but surely, she had opened up to the girl who was much nicer than those high school bitches. There had been shopping, movies, girls nights at her apartment with Gwen, clubs, and pubs. In the end, Tosh was glad of Buffy's arrival. Now, she had something outside the work, a relatively normal social life.

Gwen wasn't too happy. She didn't know why but the petite American bimbo was really annoying her. Maybe it was the way she was constantly annoying Owen, or how she was easily comfortable with all the weirdness, or the way Jack was constantly flirting with her. Maybe, it also had to do with the world she was bringing into Cardiff. They had enough problems with aliens without adding dangerous things like demons and all that stuff. Or maybe Gwen didn't like her because Buffy—and what kind of name was that anyway?—turned her world upside down, after Torchwood had done it, and when she already had so many problems. But Tosh had begun to hang out with her and the brunette had found herself joining them. She had found that hating Buffy was more and more difficult as the time passed. The girl was always cheerful and joking. She was nice but could be a bitch when she needed to or just wanted to, as she had discovered while working with her on a few cases. Then, she had introduced her to Rhys who had befriended her quickly. All in all, she didn't know when exactly it happened, but Buffy became a friend.

Rhys had heard of Buffy long before he had met her. At first, Gwen talked about this new organization which was toying with their nerves. He hadn't listened because he was mad at his fiancée and was trying to come to terms that the woman he loved was hunting aliens. Aliens for Christ's sake! Then, one day, she came home and began ranting about that stupid American girl who was treating them like idiots. He had listened, like every other time, nodding or making a sound when needed. After a while, she started to speak more kindly about Buffy, saying that she was not that bad. At last, the hated woman had become one of her best friends and one evening, he had finally met her. He had immediately liked her. They had spent the night joking about nothing and everything. Now, he considered the woman like a friend, even if he had a hard time believing she was hunting demons and vampires. Because, hey, she was too thin and those kinds of things didn't exist, right? Right?

Ianto didn't know what to think of the woman. She was an asset to Torchwood. She rarely worked with them. However, they called her every time a Weevil was on the loose and he had seen her in action. She was strong and focused, hunting her prey like a true predator. Their hunts with her ended very quickly compared to if they were alone. But that fact scared him. The cold look in her eyes when she was in 'Slayer mode', as she called it, frightened him a little. Then, there were the mood swings. She could go from the typical Californian blonde, brainless, bimbo, to a scary old warrior in the blink of an eye. She was unpredictable. And if there was one thing he hated it was unpredictability. So, he avoided her. It wasn't an easy thing to do since Gwen and Tosh had become her best friends, Jack was thinking of employing her for more cases and Owen was always complaining about her.

Jack admired Buffy. There was something about her, about the way her hazel eyes darkened when she was pissed or when she was lost in thought, about the way she spoke, the way she fought that called to something inside him. She was a warrior and he had no doubts she had seen her fair share of horrors in her life. Sometimes, he caught her day-dreaming and she had such a sad expression on her face that he would start feeling it as well. Because he was sure he would have the same one when he was thinking of his past. She kept her secrets and he didn't push. He hadn't told her anything more about himself and she had respected that. He wasn't one to trust easily, but with her, respect had come instantly. And, she was funny too. She answered each of his attempts at flirting with ease. There were no worries though; they knew that nothing would happen between them. Why? He really didn't know. It was just a silent understanding. She had never talked about her past life, not even about her friends. They knew her mother was dead and her father was nowhere to be seen but that was all. She never mentioned anything. And they respected that. She was alone, as much as they were.

Owen was fuming. "Buffy this way, Buffy that way." He was hearing her stupid name too many times a day. The blonde was haunting him,  
hiding in every corner of his life. Even when he went home, he wasn't at peace; she was always there, giving him those little annoying smiles and calling him Rude-Guy with that little annoying American accent. He was going crazy! The worst part was that the doctor in him was dying of curiosity. She could do inhuman things and he would love to learn more, to understand the how. But it would mean spending more time with her and he couldn't bear that. Hell, he would have to ask her! Nicely! She had taken light injuries and he had watched them fade incredibly fast. And being observant had another bad effect: he had discovered that she was hot. She lacked most of the curves he liked in women but she seemed so passionate and she had such incredible gifts he wondered how it would be to have sex with her. That was unnerving him more than anything! He couldn't let his body betrayed his mind. He was stronger than that. So he stayed as far away from her as possible. The less he saw her, the better he felt.

Yes, life had become even more interesting in Cardiff since Buffy had moved there. But for better or for worse?

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	9. Movies Night

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

I can't believe I received such wonderfull review. I was so insecure but now I know that I made the right choice and it's thanks to you. So now, I let you with the next chapter.

I've finished the twentieth chapter last week. I have yet to send tenth to twentieth to my beta ^_^

These days, I'm busy with The Sims 3!! Such wonderful game...

On the fanfiction's side, for the ones who had read A Matter of Choice, I'm working on the plot for the second part. It was complicated because I have written maybe twenty pages but the story wasn't going where I wanted. So I erased everything and I'm starting again from the beginning.

Oh, and this month, Torchwood's team is back!! I'm so excited!

Ok, I stop the babbling here and let you read in peace!

Oh, and don't forget to review!!

*Leaving now*

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Movies night**

* * *

"So, do you do this often?" Buffy asked from her spot in Tosh's kitchen.

The Asian woman looked up from her preparations.

"No. This is the first time. But I thought of it for a long time. I mean, we're a team, we work together. We have no friends outside of work so now that we're all in on the secret, why not?"

So tonight was a first. Everyone was meeting at Tosh's for a nice relaxing evening. It was the first time they were doing anything of the sort. The team was used to going out for a drink together, but this time, Rhys and Andy were coming too. At first, Jack had wanted to Retcon the policeman but Buffy had refused, saying that she would tell him the truth. So, after much arguing, he had given up. The two men didn't know the details of Torchwood, they were only knew what they dealt with.

Buffy had arrived at Tosh's place early. She had offered to help but the Asian girl remembered what Buffy had said when they met and had declined the offer. The blonde had laughed and said "Wise choice." Tonight, it was Japanese food. The doorbell rang and Buffy hopped to her feet: "I'll get it!"

She greeted Gwen and Rhys with a smile. Andy arrived not long after. He was nervous. He didn't know the Torchwood team and was so used to hating them that it was really strange for him to come. In fact, without Buffy's harassment, he wouldn't have come at all. But she had begged, stomped her foot and pouted. She had thrown a real tantrum and he had given in. But he hoped that the evening would end quickly.

Jack, Ianto and Owen arrived together. The doctor was less than happy. When she greeted him with her usual "Rude-Guy" he sent her his best death glare. She ignored it, like always. The beginning of the evening was really awkward. None of them felt at ease. Andy didn't participate much. As for Rhys, he was glaring at Jack with everything he had. After a while, Buffy and Jack took matters into their own hands and started to compare the oddest cases they had gotten. Mixed with the high school universe, she had really strange things to tell. So she told them about the hyena possession and how the possessed teenagers ate the principal, about the giant praying mantis science teacher, about Amy's mother and what she had done to the other cheerleaders, about the swim team becoming monsters…

"And I thought my high school was Hell!" Rhys laughed.

"I don't understand how you continued going on with all that bad stuff happening," Andy said.

"It was normal for us. And we blew up the high school during Graduation so, we had our revenge."

"You what?" was heard from many of them. At first, they were shocked and disbelieving. Then, Andy and Rhys started to talk at once, congratulating her. Jack asked to know more and she explained to them about the Mayor's Ascension.

"So, we convinced the parents to not come and armed ourselves. We had crossbows, stakes, holy water, crosses and flame-throwers. It was the first really big battle we had to fight. The library was full of explosives. The students were supposed to keep the vampires at bay, protecting themselves from them and the Mayor who had become a giant snake-like demon. I attracted him in the school and got out just before we blew the building up with him in it. Not before he had eaten the principal though. The official version is a gas leak."

"I can't believe you blew up your high school!" Gwen exclaimed.

"How many died?"

Jack's question killed the mood instantly. Buffy's smile fell a little and she shrugged:

"Too many. But we saved the world."

The awkwardness was back. Quickly, they cleared the table and thanked Tosh for the dinner. Then, they set themselves in front of the TV. They had brought several DVDs, all centered around monsters or aliens. They watched Alien and The War of the Worlds. All the while, the real alien hunters criticize the technical elements and the realism. Finally, Rhys had had enough:

"You're ruining everything!"

"But it's stupid!" her fiancée replied.

"But we don't know that," Andy said. "For us, it could be real."

"So be glad to learn something," Owen snapped. "You'll go to sleep less stupid."

Rhys lost it and started yelling at the doctor for being such an asshole. Of course, Owen didn't take that well and yelled back. Gwen tried to separate them but without success. Ianto was smiling and whispering something in the captain's ear, making him laugh.

"Is it always like this?" Andy asked Buffy, eying the scene curiously.

"I don't know, but it's fun. It's like watching a soap opera in live."

After two minutes however, the Slayer watched Jack:

"Maybe you should intervene?"

He frowned: "And spoil the fun? Why?"

When the two men were both red and on their feet, yelling at each other, she had enough. She stood up and whistled. They stopped and glared at her. Her hands on the hips, she said:

"Are you going to force me to punish you?"

Rhys exhaled deeply, glared one last time at Owen and sat back down. Owen however looked at her and stepped closer, looking her right in the eyes:

"Go on, punish me!"

"You'd like it too much."

She didn't back away, never looking away either. Her smile fell. He was defying her, invading her personal space and the Slayer didn't like that. She was a dominant by nature. Everyone was watching them, tension palpable in the air. Owen bravely took another step forward:

"Maybe you're the one who'd like it too much. And that's why you're not going to do anything."

Gwen looked like she was going to say something but was stopped by one look from Jack. He was curious to see what would happen. He had watched the tension build between the two since they had met. It was time they handled their issues, whatever they were. She took another step, looking menacing. Then, her voice came out like sugar:

"You don't have what it takes Rude-Guy."

She pushed him and he fell onto the coach. She leaned towards him, her face inches from his and whispered:

"I like my men older, stronger and darker."

She stood up abruptly and turned towards the rest of the group:

"Monster movies?"

And it was like nothing happened. They went on with their evening and exchanged alien movies with monsters movies. Buffy laughed all through Underworld and Interview with a Vampire, explaining what wasn't true—essentially, the entirety of the movies. At last, Gwen saw the last DVD and asked:

"Dracula?"

They all shook their heads, not wanting to see another one with Buffy with them. What she said shocked them:

"Oh no! That's all bullshit. I met him and he's sooo not like that!"

They blinked. They found themselves doing that a lot since meeting her.

"You met Dracula?" Ianto couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah. He was quite interesting. He had more than one trick up his sleeve. He even did that resurrection trick. He really was an annoying one."

"Dracula the vampire?" Gwen insisted.

"Do you know someone else? I mean come on! What kind of name is Dracula anyway?"

She saw their smiles and put her hand up:

"If you say one thing about my name, I'll kick your asses!"

"So, tell us more about the real Dracula," Tosh asked curiously.

Buffy made herself comfortable and recounted her meeting with the dandy vampire. Her hand flew to her throat when she told them about the bite. Jack asked if he could see it closer and she let him. She shivered a little when she felt his fingers brushed her skin. Oh God, she hadn't been with a man since so long. She cleared her throat and moved away.

"He left a nasty scar," Jack said.

"It wasn't just him. I was bitten at sixteen years old by a six hundred year old vampire. And after, by a vampire friend of mine who needed Slayer blood to cure a poison."

"Sixteen years old," repeated Tosh. "I'd forgotten that you were so young."

"He could have killed you," Andy said.

"He did," the Slayer confessed. "He drowned me. My heart stop beating and I died for a few minutes. But my friend had followed me and he did CPR. He saved me."

A silence followed her confession. She never talked about the implications of her job and what she had lived through. In fact, with the tales of her Graduation, Dracula and her death, she had told them more about her than since they met her.

"Chill! Look, I'm alive and completely irresistible. And, while we are in the sharing mood, I'll show you a secret. It's a special ritual we used to do for celebrating our victory. It's called: the Scooby Dance!"

She jumped to her feet and started doing the most ridicules dance they had ever seen. She grabbed Andy's hand while saying:

"Come on! It's a sacred thing! Don't mock, just do it."

Then she dragged Rhys into it, who took hold of Gwen's hand. In a matter of minutes, they were dancing in the middle of Tosh's apartment. Except Owen who was standing up, arms crossed over his chest, a bored look on his face. Buffy saw it and rushed to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to her.

"You know, you should relax a bit, enjoy life and smile a little. It would be good for you."

"Why? There's nothing funny or relaxing about my life."

"You don't look hard enough. How could you save the world if you didn't love it?"

"'Cause that's my job."

"What a sad person you are, Owen Harper!"

Who was she to tell him how to live his life? Maybe he liked who he was! He opened his mouth to tell her what he thought of her advice when a ringing rent the air. She let go of him, jumped over the coach and grabbed her ringing cellphone out of her bag. She picked up:

"Summers."

Her face hardened:

"How many?"

She rummaged through her bag and took out a notebook in which she wrote something.

"Don't touch anything! Tell your guys to stay out of the house. If something comes out, don't intercept it. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Then she hung up, grabbed her coat and her bag: "I have to go. Thanks for the evening Tosh."

She was out in no time with Jack running after her. She was in the hall when he stopped her:

"Do you need help?"

"No. This is definitely something supernatural."

"How are you getting to the crime scene?"

"Walking, running, grabbing a cab…"

"I have a car."

"And you came with Ianto and Owen."

"They can take a cab."

Buffy was in a hurry. The scene had seemed bad and the more time she wasted, the more the vibes would fade. She accepted and followed him towards his black car while he called Ianto to let him know he was going with her. She gave him the address and put her bag on her lap. It wasn't that large but Willow performed a neat trick, making it much bigger inside than outside. It was like Mary Poppins' bag! She had the essential weapons for slaying in it: stakes, a small crossbow, holy water, crosses and four silver daggers. She also had a little emergency kit.

The crime had been committed in the residential area. There were houses everywhere, with well-kept gardens, white fences and garden gnomes. The house was like the others. Two stores with a light sky blue façade, nice flower beds in the garden and bright green grass. There was even a wooden swing. The perfect picture. Or it would be without the police cars and ambulances all around, haloing the place in blue and red lights. Jack parked quickly and she cringed when she saw the expression of several cops when they saw her with him. Her sudden partnership with Torchwood hadn't been well received by them.

She didn't wait for Jack and rushed towards Cadogan who was waiting for her. He held up the yellow tape for her and she didn't wait for him to explain the situation. They had been called thirty minutes ago by a neighbor. He was taking out his dog before leaving for work. The pet escaped and had run into the house. The front door was half-opened. The man had called for someone. When he received no answer, he entered. His dog, a Labrador, was licking the blood on the floor. He got out and called the cops immediately. When the first ones arrived and saw the scene, they called in Cadogan and here she was. There were no witnesses. Nobody had heard or seen a thing. It was an uneventful day, they said. Except for the slaughter of their neighbors.

"Stay here," she told Cadogan.

She touched the silver dagger around her waist, making sure it was there and reassuring her. She wasn't even fully inside the house when the magical-leftovers caught up with her, making her sway on her feet. The Slayer rose inside of her and Buffy didn't push it back. Whatever happened wasn't pretty so she did as always: she let the human side of her fade to the back of her mind. In the hall, the blood's scent assaulted her and she wrinkled her nose. There were pictures on the walls and other surfaces. They told the story of a happy family. It was possible to see the three children growing up. It was impossible to not feel the love. Buffy tried to erase the smiling faces from her mind. They were dead now. All five of them. She went on, breathing deeply, preparing herself. The closer she went, the stronger the smell of blood and the feeling of magic was.

Jack watched her demeanor change. All expression left her face and her eyes became cold. He was sure she was noticing every detail, surely seeing things he couldn't. There was something dark, dangerous and powerful about her. She was a predator and he was really glad to not be the prey right now. Maybe Owen should see her like that more often? He would learn to keep a low profile around her if he wanted to live a little longer. But hey, he wasn't going to tell him that. He had fun every time they met. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene before him.

They had arrived in the living room. The furniture had been pushed against the wall. In the center of the room, a large circle—two meters in diameter—had been carved into the wood floor and there were symbols and runes, candles and other strange items. The air was saturated with incense, blood and electricity. He stayed on the doorstep while Buffy entered.

The bodies were piled in the back of the room. The bloody scent was coming from the center of the circle. The floor was hidden by the glistening substance. She moved closer to the bodies and tried not to run away. They looked like mummies or dried fruits. Their skin was like really old parchment, barely holding onto the bones. Their eyes had disappeared, leaving just black holes where they should have been.  
Their hair was just like straw.

The pictures she had just seen flashed through her mind. Smiling, happy, full of life. Anger rose up in her chest and Buffy growled. Jack stared at her, surprised. She had actually growled! She was wrinkling her nose and her pupils were dilated. She was looking around and moaned:

"I need a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yeah. I don't know enough about witchcraft. This thing is way beyond me. I need to know who or what is behind it, what was the purpose of the ritual. So, I need help. Don't move."

She left and, strangely, he obeyed and stayed inside. He entered into the room a little. There was something creepy about this place. He wondered what happened here. Did they die quickly or did their murderers take their time? Did they have to witness the agony of their loved ones? Pain permeated the place. It was vicious. Buffy walked back in, a camera in her hand.

"I'm going to take as many photos as I can. Could you look around and tell me if you see something weird?"

"You mean weirder than all this?" he asked sarcastically.

She nodded at him then they began working. They moved fast, silent and efficient. Buffy's eyes weren't missing a thing, taking dozens of photographs. Jack was surprised by the cleanliness of the place. All the blood was concentrated in the center of the circle; there was not a drop outside of it. Even the incense weren't spilled on the floor. There were strange rocks, candles and other occult items he hadn't seen before.

He left Buffy to her work, to go exploring the others rooms. In the kitchen, a pan was on the gas cooker, full of water. On the worktop, there was a pack of pasta and some bolognaise sauce. The cutlery was on the kitchen table, ready to be dressed. It should have been a normal evening for this normal family. Instead of that, they had been slaughtered in the safety of their own home. He left the room and went upstairs.

The rooms were messy, full of life. Things had been frozen in the moment, toys scattered on the floor, pens still on the desk, computers opened to an Internet window. In the room of the oldest son, an instant messenger was still running, people were still talking to him, asking him where he was. Pictures were on every wall. More family moments surrounding by loving friends. The more Jack explored the house, the more he felt the anger boiling in his veins. How dare they! Finally, he went downstairs in time to see a bunch of people carrying body bags outside.

"Who are they?" he asked Buffy when he arrived in the room.

"People I work with. They're the scientific part. Don't touch that!"

A man jumped. He had been ready to take what? A rock?

"You have the bodies, now leave! And please don't touch a thing!"

They left without asking questions but Jack did:

"Why couldn't they touch that?"

"Witchcraft is a nasty thing. We don't know what happened here. Maybe they left traps. We have to be cautious."

"Are you going to be the one to recover everything?"

"No. I'll call a witch in for support. And I won't move a thing without her consent. I need to get out of here."

She left without waiting for him. He couldn't blame her. Cadogan was waiting for them outside.

"What happened Summers?"

"I don't know yet but it's bad. I can feel it."

"How bad?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet but I have a really bad feeling. They sacrificed an entire family! But why? The whole place is giving me the jitters. A spell like that with so many ingredients is a huge thing. So what's the result? What was the goal of it? There's nothing! And that scares the crap out of me. Because it could mean only one thing: that was just the beginning or a part of something bigger. And that's not a good thing. In fact, that's a really really bad thing."

"Ok, now you're scaring me," the Captain said.

"Good, because you should be."

Buffy asked Cadogan to keep both eyes and ears open. Policemen were ordered to leave the house but she made sure a patrol stayed stationed, watching the house. Nobody was to go in. Absolutely nobody. Then, Jack and she went back to the car. It was nearly five in the morning. Getting into the car, she closed her eyes:

"I have call to make, searches to do. This is going to be a long day."

"You need to sleep."

"Maybe later. Don't worry, I'm a Slayer. I can go on with no sleep for a long time. And right now, I've too much work to do."

Her face was turned outside and her look was vacant. She was really worried.

"I want Torchwood to work with you."

She snapped her head towards him:

"You want?"

"We could offer you a lot of thing you need right now."

"I know. I was just teasing. Could you begin by compiling everything you found on this family? I have to go home and call some friends. I'll be at the Hub later this morning as soon as I can."

"Ok. Try to sleep a little."

They were in front of her building. She left the car:

"No time for that. Thanks for the ride."

"I'll call Owen, he'll give you a lift tomorrow."

"You don't have to."

"I know."

"He won't be pleased."

"I know that too. But I'm the boss. He'll do as I tell him."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Buffy."

He watched her disappear into the building. The evening hadn't gone as planned. But you know what they say? The best way to make God laugh is to tell him about your plans. He tried to shake the dreadful feeling he had. Whatever had happened, it worried Buffy. And something told him that was a really bad thing.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	10. Weirdness

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

There's time, in life, when everything spin out of control. That's exactly what's happening to me these days. I hope it's for the best but µI'm not sure... So each good things is wonderfully receive. So, please, don't hesitate to review because I really need good things right now.

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Weirdness**

* * *

Buffy didn't sleep. Not caring about the hour, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Willow's number while turning on her computer and uploading the photos. As soon as the witch picked up, Buffy explained the situation and her need for support. They didn't talk about themselves, only the case. The Slayer sent the photos to the Wiccan. A witch would be sent to Cardiff as fast as possible. Willow couldn't make it herself because she had too much responsibility. And that was okay with the blonde.

She didn't even try to go to bed after that. She didn't do her exercises. She took a quick shower, trying to clean the remnants of the crime scene from her body. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see them. Their bodies and the happy pictures. And each time, her anger flared and the Slayer roared. In a sense, she was glad to feel that way because it meant that she could still feel, that she was still human. When she stopped caring; that's when she would worry. She was wrapping herself in a big towel when she heard the doorbell. Without dressing, she went to open the door.

Owen was on the other side. He had bags under his eyes and tiredness was evident on his face.

"Jack called me."

And it was quite evident that Jack had waked him up. He let himself in and tried not to think about the towel she was wearing as only cloth. She didn't call him Rude-Guy and he didn't make a sarcastic comment. They were both too tired. Owen stayed alone in the living room. He hadn't been happy when Jack asked him to drive Buffy wherever she wanted. Though he hadn't complained. Something in his boss's voice had told him this was something big and ugly. And it had been confirmed by the bimbo's face when she opened the door. She clearly hadn't been sleeping and there was no more cheerfulness. So he kept quiet.

Buffy reappeared ready, with her bag slung over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys and her coat and led the way out. They didn't speak until they were in the car. She gave him an address and he drove.

"Thank you," she said.

He nearly slammed on the brakes. That was unexpected.

"What? No sarcasm today?"

"I'm not in the mood for that."

"It was that bad?"

"You'll see."

They arrived and she asked him to follow her. They were in one of the most expensive institutes in Cardiff. They had money. She flashed her badge and they let them pass without asking questions. She knew where she was going and walked fast. She entered a room and was immediately greeted by Paisley. Owen followed her into a big laboratory, saw the bodies out of the corner of his eyes and swore:

"Bloody Hell!"

The victims were like mummies! He quickly walked towards them and grabbed the file on a near table, going through it with expert eyes. Buffy watched him and stopped Paisley from intervening. He said it was too soon to have the complete results of the exams. They hadn't been molested. Runes had been carved into their flesh, severing veins and arteries in different points. That would have been the cause of death but it wasn't. Their hearts had stopped before they bleed to death. How? He didn't know. They seemed to have aged suddenly, like their appearance indicated. They were running more tests and were waiting for the results. She would be told as soon as they had them. She asked for a copy of all the results they had right then and he complied. In the file, there were photographs of the bodies and the runes. She would have to send those out.

Ten minutes later, Owen and Buffy were leaving. The doctor was thinking of the files he had read and cringed while thinking of the bodies' appearances. He hadn't been at the crime scene but had a pretty good idea of what everyone had witnessed. He was curious and would have loved to see the results of their tests. He would have to ask. Nicely. He hadn't had time to do that because she handed him a really thick file:

"That's a copy of everything they've discovered so far. I would appreciate it if you could have a quick look at it."

He took it: "No problem."

They drove in silence. It was the first time they had been together without being at each other's throats. It was awkward. He parked in his usual spot and they went down to the Hub. Jack walked out of his office when they arrived and Owen showed him the file:

"I'm going to take a look at it."

"Thanks," Buffy said. "For the file and the ride."

He nodded and left them. Jack watched them curiously.

"I think I'm hallucinating because I think I just saw you and Owen being civil to each other."

"I'm too tired and preoccupied to be funny and sarcastic. What did you find?"

She followed him into his office and he shared what he had gathered with her. The Rander's were a typical happy normal family. Mitchell Rander was a fifty-two year-old insurance lawyer and had been married to Rebecca for twenty two years. She was a primary school teacher and they had three children. Their oldest, Ryan, was eighteen. He was in his last year of high school and was an average teenager. He was part of a rugby club and had been dating the same girl for two years. Then, there was Nathan, a fourteen year-old video game enthusiast. The last one was Elizabeth, their ten year-old daughter. They had absolutely no problems and were respected by the community. They had always lived in Cardiff and had moved into their house ten years previously, when they had had their third child. Jack hadn't found anything else. It was too early to make calls.

"So now we wait," Buffy sighed.

"Did you call your friends?"

"A witch will come as soon as possible. When she arrives, we'll be going to the house. I already sent all the photos to my friends. I can't do anything more right now."

She stood up, unable to stay immobile for much longer. Waiting was not something she liked. She hated that moment when she knew something was up, something bad but hadn't a single clue where to go or where to look. She couldn't stay focused, couldn't think clearly. Questions and random thoughts were constantly running through her mind. The pictures she had seen were always there, superimposed over the images of the bodies. She was playing the scene over and over in her head. It had been a long time since she had seen such slaughter. After Sunnydale, she had distanced herself from the darker cases, leaving that for the younger ones. She had had seen enough in her time. So it was more difficult for her to adjust to the situation.

She knew that somewhere in the Hub, there was a small gymnasium. She asked Jack where it was. He showed it to her and where the shower was. She quickly lost herself in familiar moves, letting her mind wander on its own…  
Jack went to Owen. His doctor was reading a big file, glasses resting on his nose. Lost in his reading, he didn't hear his boss and jumped slightly when Jack called him.

"What Jack?"

"It's really early. If you want to go back home and sleep a little, do it now."

"No, that's fine. Buffy asked me to have a look at this."

"And that would be?"

"The preliminary results of the autopsy and what they found at the crime scene."

"And you do it because…?"

"Because it's my job."

"Good. Because we're going to work with her on this."

With that, everyone went back to working on their own. Ianto arrived at eight AM and raised an eyebrow when he saw his boss locked in his office, Owen bent over some file and he spotted Buffy's bag in their kitchen-like room. No one acknowledged his presence and he began his work in silence.

Tosh arrived around nine, followed closely by Gwen. They shared the same look of disbelief as Ianto and they interrogated him when he gave them their first cup of coffee.

"I don't know. I arrived an hour ago and they were already like this. I think Buffy is somewhere in the Hub. Jack barely noticed me when I brought him coffee. He was in a video meeting."

"Do you think this has something to do with the call Buffy received last night?" Tosh asked.

"I can't think of anything else," Gwen answered.

Buffy appeared in the room, her wet hair cascading down onto her shoulders, drops of water glistening here and there on her skin. There was something strong and powerful emanating from her. Her face lacked her usual happiness. Dark circles were visible under her Hazel eyes, where a feral expression was clearly visible. She nodded at them and went to grab her bag and coat. Jack was coming towards her and she said:

"I have to pick up the witch. Then I'm going straight back to the house."

"Ok, I'll explain everything to Gwen, Tosh and Ianto and send them to work."

Gwen was going to ask what the Hell was happening when Owen appeared, looked at Buffy and exclaimed:

"Let's go."

She watched them leave, completely open-mouthed. Tosh muttered:

"Since when are they even civil to each other?"

Jack didn't answer and went to the meeting room, his employees on his heels.

"Ok, Jack what…" began Gwen.

"Oh my god!"

Tosh saw the photographs on the table and even Ianto paled at them. Gwen swore and sat back:

"What happened?"

Jack launched into the description of the case, without leaving any details out. They weren't going to stop their regular activities and would still watch the Rift and act in any strange cases Alien related but, they were also going to give Buffy a hand on this.

The witch sent by Willow was a thirty-five year-old English woman named Lydia. She owned a magic shop in London and was a referee for the Council. She had dropped everything she had been doing as soon as the redhead called her and explained everything. Lydia Parker was white and tall, with long black hair and striking grey eyes. She had a round face that inspired kindness. Buffy thanked her for coming so quickly and introduced Owen. Then, they went directly to the crime scene.

Nothing had been touched and Buffy was glad for that. The witch asked if she could walk in alone. She said that the first feelings were really important and didn't hide that Buffy's vibe was disturbing her. The Slayer just smiled before nodding. She trusted the witch because Willow sent her. And even if her relationship with the redhead was not at its best, she trusted her judgment. She looked at Owen.

"Is it always like this?" he asked.

"What?"

"The cases. It's pretty ugly in there."

"Demons and the like don't do pretty things. They like ugliness, all of them. Some just don't care. Others take it as a form of art."

He laughed sarcastically. She shrugged.

"This time, it's really ugly. Somewhere on the top of the scale of ugliness."

"I can't believe I'm waiting outside while a witch is trying to understand what kind of ritual has been used to kill a family. When did the world became this insane?"

"Because hunting aliens on a daily basis isn't insane?" Buffy said, arching a golden eyebrow.

It was his turn to shrug. They waited in silence for Lydia to come out. Buffy really hoped she would understand the mess in there because she needed to catch the thing responsible before someone else died. Waiting and trying to understand was the part she hated. She was action girl. She needed that, needed to hunt and the kill. It was her purpose. She had had a hard time accepting it when she was younger but not anymore.

Lydia finally got out. She was a little pale and Buffy didn't like her expression. She walked towards her:

"So?"

"I don't know. I don't understand the point behind all of it."

"Do you know what ritual was performed? Because if you do, you know more than us."

"I may have some ideas but I need to do more research before saying for sure."

Buffy groaned. She told Lydia that she had access to the Council database back home. They decided to go to Buffy's apartment. Owen dropped them off and they decided that he didn't need to go with them. There was no point as long as they didn't know more about the case. So, the doctor returned to the Hub while both women installed themselves in the Slayer's living room for a day of research.

It was six in the afternoon when Lydia stopped her research. She had used the database and made an impressive number of calls, some in different languages. Buffy had left her alone long ago. She had tried to calm herself and even went out for a long run. Now, both women were sitting at the table and the witch was organizing the large amount of notes she had taken. Then, she shared her conclusions:

"I don't understand everything. There are still some things that don't make sense to me. What I do know is that the ritual was used to suck the life out of the victims. One by one, they were laid in the middle of the circle, pinned to the floor, literally. Runes were engraved into their body. Then, there had to be a chant and the life was sucked out. Normally, it would dissipate into the air. But you see that?"

She was showing a picture of the scene, pointing at four identical symbols in equal distance around the circle. Buffy nodded.

"They create a barrier, like a globe put on the circle that kept the life force in. And you see that?"

Now she pointed at a strange mark on the inside of the circle. It was a bare spot on the floor, circled by blood. Like an object had been there and taken away after everything was finished.

"There was something there. I'm sure it was a receptacle for the life force. It couldn't get out and dissolve into the air because of the barrier. So, it went the only way it could: the receptacle. This kind of object isn't easy to find. They should have created it themselves but it should have taken months to do it."

"It would mean it was something they had planned a long time ago."

"Yes."

"But why? What's the point of it? What can they do with five life forces?"

"A lot of things, going from bad to really really bad. Life forces can be used for hundreds of things! They've collected it, but why? I don't know. There are some runes I don't understand. I'm waiting for some friends to call me. Because it really is a complicated way to collect life forces."

"So, you're telling me you have no idea who's done this or why?"

"Nope."

"Great. We're stuck now."

"We have to wait and keep an eye out to see if something weird happens."

"We're in Cardiff. Weird things happen all the time."

"So weirder things than usual."

Grumpily, Buffy decided to focus on something else. She hated waiting and coupled with the fact that they needed something bad to happen to have other clues, she would go crazy. She showed Lydia the guest room and left her to settle in. She called Jack and let him know what they had discovered so far—not much. Then, she decided to take Lydia out and show her Cardiff. After all, it seemed like she'd be there for awhile.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	11. A Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

I'm just passing by to update quickly because... I'm moving out!! After twenty-two years in the nest, I'm finally going to fly on my own and live by myself. (I have the impression that by the end of the month, I'll be dead by starvation...) So the next couple of weeks will be really busy.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, each time I receive one, it's brightened my day! So don't forget to let one after your reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**A Bad Feeling**

* * *

Buffy limped into the Hub. It was late but the team was still there, watching the Rift as usual. Tosh glanced at her and yelped:

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

The blonde didn't answer. The Asian woman's reaction had caught the attention of the others. Jack swore when he saw her but she ignored them all as she walked towards the medical bay. She heard Jack tell Ianto to call Owen. Gwen was already by her side. She tried to touch her but Buffy growled a warning and the ex-cop pulled back. It was a bad night.

Two months had passed since the family had been slaughtered and nothing had happened. No more sacrifices, no more strange supernatural activities. However, her bad premonition hadn't faded away. Lydia had left. After a while, they had all resumed their lives. But the feeling of dread was still there inside of Buffy.

And then that evening, Willow had called her and they fought. Things in Cleveland were in havoc and the witch wanted Buffy to give up everything and run there to help. Apparently Kennedy had been injured. Even if the two women weren't dating anymore, there were still really close. But Buffy had refused. It wasn't her job anymore. Willow hadn't understood and had said that she was neglecting her calling.

Buffy had snapped. Neglecting her calling? They were always criticizing and judging her. Maybe they weren't even aware of it but she couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't heard from Willow for two months, since she had asked for a witch. And then, she called, ordered her around, and told her how she should act. There had been yelling and Dawn had been brought into the mess—apparently she was also neglecting her duty as a sister—and Buffy had finally hung up, tired of all the shit.

She had grabbed her coat and her bag and had left like a hurricane. She had decided to patrol some places outside of Cardiff. For a few days, there had been reports of violence and animals being killed by other—wild—animals. She had wandered around nearly two hours before finding a really ugly, tall and strong demon. She hadn't known what it was but she hadn't really cared. It had been dark but she had seen horns, spikes along its arms and really big, sharp claws.

Buffy had quickly understood that she was a little out of shape. It hadn't been an easy fight. She had been thrown around like a puppet at first. She had had to let the Slayer out completely to win the fight and she had been close to passing out. Then, she had buried the demon and walked back into the city.

In the streets, people had looked at her funny. Someone had even proposed to take her to the hospital. She had refused. At the Hub, she knew that Owen could patch her up. She wasn't stupid and knew perfectly well that she was too hurt to do it herself. She had broken bones, a dislocated shoulder and some lacerations. She had been bleeding profusely from claws mark on her back.

"Bloody Hell!"

She grimaced and looked at Owen who was running towards her. He grabbed his white coat, put on gloves and went into full doctor mode. Even if she wasn't friend with him, she had to admit that he knew what he was doing. Pulling off her top was a difficult affair. So he cut them off. They were already ruined anyways. Jack was in the background, watching her. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were on the platform, watching from upstairs. She didn't even try to tell them to leave or that it was nothing. She had tried and learnt that it was completely ineffective with them.

First, Owen put her shoulder back in place. Then he took x-rays to find the broken bones. She had three ribs broken—surely due to her meeting with a wall—and her hip was cracked. She cringed when he disinfected the claw marks on her back. He didn't joke about it: it was bad. The wounds were deep and she was lucky to have all her superpowers to keep her alive.

She ended up laying down on the infirmary bed (which, when you thought about it, was used as an autopsy table as well). Her Slayer healing was already fast at work on her injuries. She could feel her body burning, itching as the bones knitted together and the skin repaired itself. It would only be a few hours until she was up and running again.

"So, who beat you up?"

She kept her eyes closed but heard Jack move closer.

"A stupid demon."

"He doesn't seem so stupid to me. Look at what he did to you."

"But he's the dead one now."

"You get hurt a lot these days," Owen remarked while cleaning more wounds.

She didn't answer.

"Owen's right. Even if you heal fast, you end up here a lot. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because you have a good doc here?" Buffy replied.

The man couldn't help but smile a little at that. He watched his blonde patient, laid on the table. They had all noticed the change in her behavior. She wasn't as cheerful as before or as relaxed. They saw her less often. And each time she came to the Hub, it was only for Owen's particular skills. Something was wrong and it was worrying them. Jack sent a look at Owen and the doctor gave up his work and left them alone. When they had a semblance of privacy, Jack asked:

"What's wrong Buffy?"

She opened her eyes and lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"Can't you feel it?"

"What?"

She sat up turned towards him.

"It's been two months since the ritual. It was a big thing and nothing happened."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! A thing like that doesn't happen without consequences. There's something coming."

Jack crossed his arms on his chest:

"Maybe there's nothing."

"Come on! We're talking about witchcraft. That's ugly and messy. It was dark magic, very dark. But what's the point? Where are the results?"

She jumped on her feet, cringing when pain flared in her abused body.

"I know there's something out there. I can feel it in my gut! There's something wrong, something coming and this waiting is so frustrating!"

"Is it a reason to get the crap beat out of you every night?"

She glared at him, frustrated. They didn't know what she was, how she worked. If she could just sit and wait, she would. But it was more complicated. She threw her arms in the air:

"You don't understand! I'm the Slayer. I've got this thing inside of me, waiting, craving for action. The more frustrated it gets, the more it needs to kill. It's a vicious circle. Even if there's nothing indicating that something will happen, I KNOW something will. Call it instinct if you want. The Slayer essence is something primal. I can't explain it. But it's driving me insane."

"I can't say I understand."

Gwen interrupted them, telling them that she was going home. They wished her a good night and she disappeared. Jack turned towards Buffy again:

"What I don't understand is that this can't be the first time you've had to face something that big, right? So why are you reacting like this?"

She sat back on the metal bed and wrapped her arms around her chest. She didn't look at Jack.

"Before Sunnydale collapsed, bad things happened. It was a war and everyone was looking at me like a freaking general. They wanted me to make decisions. One day, I did it. I made a decision. It was a big move and a wrong one. People were killed or hurt. And it was all my fault."

"People die or get hurt during wars. It's no one's fault."

"But it was the real first big thing we had. It was a real war and it was our first. So, when things became bad, it was my fault. And they kicked me out of my own house. My friends, my own sister."

Jack couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes. From the pictures, he thought they were closer than that. He could understand why they put the guilt on her. They were so young, even if they had been doing that for years. They were barely adults. He saw her eyes veil when she mentioned the last months of Sunnydale. A war, so young. It was so unfair. Of course they needed someone to make decisions. They also needed someone to blame. Young and immature. But kicking her out of the house? That was pretty drastic. He listened to the rest.

"I found a weapon, made a plan and we won that war. But we lost something. Since then, I can't trust them. I mean, they ganged on me at the worst moment. How can I trust them now? We've drifted apart. Now, we barely talk to each other and when we do, we argue. This is the first time I have to face something big without them. And I wonder if I could have solved the case quickly if they were here with me."

"And you wonder if they were only friends with you because you were the Slayer?"

"Of course I do! I mean, now, they have hundreds of Slayers. So maybe that's why we drifted apart. They don't need me anymore. I don't know."

The captain sat down beside her. He felt like an old man. He hadn't seen her so vulnerable. It was a first. He remembered she was younger than them. She was just a kid sent to fight a war. They had won. But there had been a price to pay. And now, she was alone, in a new city, on a new continent. He sighed:

"That's not easy."

She snickered. They were interrupted once again by Tosh who was going home. Alone again, Jack said:

"But we're here. Our life is dangerous, lonely and crazy. But we can rely on each other. If you want, you could have a place here."

She stared at him. "Are you offering me a job?"

He shrugged. "I could use a Slayer. You know what we do and if you're interested…"

Until now, she had helped with Weevils mostly because she was stronger and she needed to do something to use her energy. They saw each other on weird cases, waiting to be sure nothing happened before the right team was there. Most of the time, Buffy was bored. She hadn't convinced herself to go back to class. And there were few bad demons. Cardiff was alien territory, due to the Rift.

She could use a new job. She was good with weird things and she needed action. It could be her chance to quit the Council and really begin her life. She could still be a consultant for them.

"You know I could take this seriously," she said to Jack.

"I hope so."

"I'll think about it."

Owen appeared and announced he wanted to go home so he wanted to check on her one last time. Jack left them. The doctor didn't lose anytime and worked quickly and quietly. It was amazing how fast she was healing. The most superficial wounds had totally disappeared and the most important would be gone by the morning.

"Do you need a ride home?"

He didn't even realize he was going to ask her before the words were out. She looked at him, surprise evident on her face. She was always the one to ask for a ride. He quickly added:

"You're injured and I'm your doctor. I don't want to let you go home by yourself."

"Sure, whatever. I'd like that."

He grabbed his coat and they left, yelling at Jack who was in his office. He yelled back a goodnight. Buffy was still limping slightly and Owen was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He had been patching her up a lot the past few weeks. Tonight had been the worst so far. If she hadn't been a Slayer, she would have bled to death on the streets. Not that he was concerned. He didn't even like her. But since he seemed to have become her official doctor, she was nicer to him, keeping the Rude-Guy comments to a minimum.

"Shit!"

He turned towards Buffy:

"What?"

"I forgot my cell in the Hub."

"Go get it. I'll wait in the car."

"Thanks!"

Buffy ran back. Owen cringed when he thought of her injuries. She was still limping, why was she running? They had time! Stupid girl. He groaned and made his way to his car.

There was no one in view, so Buffy decided to run at top Slayer-speed. She could run through the Hub with her eyes closed now. The Hub had become like a second home. She was there almost every day! She got down to the infirmary and saw her cell on a cupboard. She looked around the empty Hub and thought of Jack's offer. She could get used to working with his team, be a part of it. And it would be her choice, not some duty crap.

Maybe she had been hallucinating about the offer? Owen had given her some painkillers and she was pretty high and a little depressed. He could have only said that to cheer her up. She had to be sure. She knew he lived in the Hub. It was late and everyone had gone home so she walked towards his office and barged in:

"Jack-"

She froze, mouth open and eyes wide. Decency would have made her looked down or up, in fact anywhere except at the scene in front of her. But she couldn't stop staring. There was too much sweaty naked skin. Perfect male skin with muscles rolling underneath it.

"Buffy?"

Jack's voice broke her daydreams and she blushed furiously. Bad, bad, Buffy! Ianto turned his back to her and was searching for something. She grabbed the dark shirt at her feet and innocently asked:

"Is that what you're searching for, Ianto?"

He faced her, cheeks red with embarrassment. She handed him the shirt and he practically snatched it out of her hands. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't as embarrassed as him. He didn't even try to cover his chest. His big, muscular, naked and sweaty chest…. She shook her head and tried hard to remember why she was here. She wanted to clarify something with him. What the Hell was it?

"Job!" she almost yelled when she remembered why she was here.

She blushed again and repeated:

"Hum, I wanted to talk to you about your offer, see if it wasn't some kind of painkillers-induced hallucination. But you're busy and Owen's waiting so I'll talk with you tomorrow when you're not busy. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll leave you two alone. You can, you know, return to whatever you were doing. I'm leaving. Yeah, leaving now, Buffy. Bye! Have a fun night!"

She fled the Hub, her mind replaying the hot interlude between the captain and Ianto. Her cheeks were burning and she burst out laughing. How was she going to look at them without thinking of what she had just witnessed? That was so embarrassing! Maybe not for Jack who had this annoying little smile on his lips. But Ianto was so definitively embarrassed! He was completely red and was looking down. In her opinion, he had nothing to be embarrassed for. She groaned at her thoughts.

She sat in Owen's car and fastened her seatbelt. When she saw the car was not moving, she looked at the driver.

"Are you alright?" Rude-Guy asked.

"Yeah. Can we go home now?"

"What happened?" he asked, knowing that something had happened.

She sighed and explained:

"I wanted to ask Jack something. So I barged into his office. I thought everyone had gone home!"

Owen didn't understand why she would be so upset about… his eyes went wide. He hadn't seen Ianto left the Hub.

"No way!" he cried.

She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted:

"Let just say I've seen way too much, alright? Now, can we go home?"

Owen laughed, shook his head but obeyed and drove them home. They didn't talk and Buffy's cheeks were still pink when she left him in the lift. When he crashed on his bed half an hour later, he quickly fell asleep with one thought in mind: it had been an interesting evening.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	12. Overcrowded

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

Wouah! You're wonderful guys! So many reviews! I can't believe it...

And just in time! I'm finally done with my moving in. It's so weird. It's the first time I'm on my own (the Cotenant doesn't count). It's great but frightening. But I'm getting used to it.

Bad news: Muse is going on Holiday. I hope she's going to come back soon x_x

For now, I have this chapter. I'm sorry if you miss Andy. I'm not writing when I'm thinking it doesn't bring anything to the story and if I force myself to write scenes, they're generally bad or really bad... He's going to appear later in the story.

For now, back to the story. I'm really not happy with that chapter but every time I try to rewrite it, I feel like it's worse. So I left it like that. Tell me what you think.

Good Holiday for the lucky ones!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Overcrowded**

* * *

After the beating of the previous night, Buffy decided to stop worrying. She couldn't do everything and getting killed would do no one any good. She had to get on with her life and keep an eye open. She was going to take a holiday! No patrols until she was back in decent shape. And she had other things to do. Like finding a gift for Gwen's wedding. A dress and shoes to wear as well. So, shopping was her priority from now on. To do it right, she went to London for three days of intense shopping.

In the capital, she visited Giles and the Council Head Quarter there. She met a few of the young Slayers and Watchers that were there at the time. She wasn't really comfortable with them. They eyed her like some kind of superhero or Goddess. Each time she was introduced to someone, their eyes went wide when they understood that she was THE Buffy, THE Slayer, the one who died twice (three if you counted the time where Warren tried to kill her because her heart had stopped and without Willow she would be dead by now) and who dated two of the most feared vampires, yadda-yadda-yadda. She was the myth of the myth. Like Russian dolls. There was the Slayer and there was her.

She was surprised when she realized how glad she was to come home. She immediately called Gwen and Tosh and organized a night out. She realized how much she loved her new life and her independence. No more "Buffy, do that", "Buffy, kill that". She was her own master. And she liked that! She was thinking about Jack's offer. They didn't have talk about it. Every time she thought of going to talk to him, she remembered the last time she had done that and she was automatically blushed. In fact, she hadn't make eye contact with Ianto yet. The young man was as embarrassed as her. Of course, Owen had joked each time he could. Soon, Tosh and Gwen had learnt what happened but didn't make any comments. Not out loud, at least. Their knowing smiles and giggles were downright annoying. Jack wasn't embarrassed at all. And on some occasions, he answered Owen's jokes with outrageous flirting, making the doctor blush a few times. It had the benefit of shutting him up.

Finally, Buffy forgot about the ritual. Maybe the guys were right, it was a onetime thing. It was calm on the supernatural side. All in all, the Slayer was having one of the best times of her life.

¤

"Ianto!"

Buffy watched the young man hit the wall and cringed in sympathy. That had to hurt. She had only half a second before the Weevil launched itself at her. She dodged, using her small size and her speed to get behind it. She grabbed it by the throat and kicked its knee. It fell and she held it there, squeezing its windpipe as hard as she could without killing it. It trashed, trying to hit her and to free itself.

Ianto got to his feet slowly. Buffy felt the Weevil go limp in her arms and she let it fall on the floor, out cold. She ran to help Ianto.

"Are you alright?"

"Give me a minute."

A bruise was appearing on his forehead where he had hit the wall. She hit the comm. Jack gave her, feeling like one of these spies in the movies, and told the Captain that their Weevil was out cold. They had split into three teams: Jack and Tosh, Owen and Gwen and Ianto and her when three Weevils went upstairs at the same time. Apparently, if everything was calm in the supernatural world, things were different in ET's. Torchwood was out almost every night. Weevils were coming at the surface and were more aggressive than usual. So, the Slayer was working with Torchwood constantly.

She glanced at Ianto. He was steadier on his feet. He straightened his vest and his tie and looked at the Weevil on the floor:

"Is it…?"

"No. Just unconscious."

Not killing aliens had been hard for her. She was used to killing baddies, not capturing them and locking them in a cell. She didn't see why Jack wanted to keep them alive. Weevils that went aboveground were like rabid dogs. And you killed rabid dogs. So why not Weevils? She could make it quick and snap their necks. But no, the Captain was against that. She obeyed. It was his problem if their cells were almost full now. And it wasn't like he was experimenting on them so…

She grabbed the Weevil and put it over her shoulder with ease. Ianto watched her with awe. It wasn't the first time he saw her do that but it still amazed him. It was even slightly funny to see a woman so tiny carrying something as big and heavy as the alien on her back. It seemed completely unrealistic. And his standards for the unrealistic were high. He led the way to the car and opened it. Buffy put the Weevil in the back and sighed:

"One more."

He didn't say anything. He wasn't close to the woman. She was too exuberant, too cheery and too creepy. He knew she was a really good fighter and he was relieved she was one of the good guys. But there was something about her… The way she could go from a dumb Californian girl to a scary killer in the blink of an eye. She was the Slayer and he wondered if she knew how to be anything else. He saw the way she was always sizing people up, and studying her surroundings. She was always on her guard and he wasn't sure that she was even aware of doing it. She was like a female version of Jack. And he had enough to deal with, with Jack. He couldn't predict her, didn't know what could trigger the Slayer. And she had walked in on him and the Captain doing... stuff. That was enough to make him blush when she looked at him. In a word, she made him uneasy. And he didn't like that feeling. So he kept his distance, even if Gwen and Tosh seemed to have become best friends with her. Even Owen was civil with her now. And Jack was talking about recruiting her. Sure, she would be a great asset to the team if she agreed.

They made their way to the Hub and Buffy carried the Weevil on her back. They were the first ones back. Ianto lead her to a free cell where she deposited her burden. While he was closing it, she looked at the other cells.

"You've got a lot of Weevils."

"They're more actives than usual," answered Ianto.

She followed him when he returned to the common area. She had to use a little of her Slayer ability to keep up with him. He had longer legs than her and wasn't waiting.

"Doesn't that worry you?" she asked.

"We survey the Rift and capture Weevils and other things. There's not much we can do."

"Why are they suddenly so aggressive? Why are they leaving the sewers? Something should trigger them, right?"

"We don't know."

He glared at her, not really liking her interrogation. He didn't have the answers and the fact that she had a point was frustrating him and didn't help with his beginning headache. Something was wrong with the Weevils. They were more active these days. But why?

Owen and Gwen went back, interrupting Buffy's questioning. The Slayer went to pick up the Weevil and took him to a cell with Gwen. The Doctor tended to Ianto's injury. Jack and Tosh arrived. The Captain let the alien fall to the floor:

"That thing is heavy!"

He saw Ianto in Owen's infirmary. He walked towards them and frowned, worried:

"What happened?"

His companion shrugged and casually said:

"Met a wall. I'll survive."

Tosh saw the Weevil move and took a step back:

"Jack! Our guest is waking up."

"I'm on it!" said Buffy, running towards them.

She kicked him in the head and the alien went limp.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Jack.

"What do you want me to do? Sing him a lullaby?"

She didn't wait for an answer, picked the alien up and carried him like the other two. They watched her leave and Owen shuddered:

"You know, every time she does that, she freaks me out!"

"But it's useful."

Tosh was in front of her computers, erasing their traces and studying the Rift. Jack was watching Owen take care of Ianto. He wanted to ask what had happened but he knew it wouldn't be well viewed. After all, with their job, getting injured was part of the deal. He left the men and went to his office. In his chair, he thought of the days events. The Weevils were getting more and more aggressive and they didn't know why. The Rift was quiet. Alien activities—other than their Weevil of course—were nearly nonexistent. He wasn't bored. No, he was worried. He remembered Buffy's concern a few weeks ago, when she said that something was coming because of this ritual. Could it influence the Weevils? They had all forgotten about the case. After all, nothing happened and it had been months now. He would have to keep an eye open. The Slayer walked into his office without knocking and fell on a chair in front of him.

"You're almost out of cells."

He sighed. Yeah, that was one of his problems too.

"I know."

"Are you going to investigate?"

He frowned:

"Into what?"

"Into your Weevils going out of control?"

"What do you want me to do?" he snapped.

She put her hands in the air in the international sign of peace:

"I don't know, I'm just asking!"

He could have apologized but he didn't. He didn't like the situation. He would have to ask Owen later about his opinion on the Weevils. He was the expert. Gwen entered, followed by the team. She pointed an angry finger at her boss:

"You have to find a solution! I'm getting married in less than two weeks, Weevils or not! I won't stop my wedding, even if spaceships invade Earth! Am I clear?"

"Wow, she's scary," Buffy whispered, impressed.

Jack smiled:

"I know Gwen. And nothing will happen during your wedding."

"And my honeymoon. I won't cancel that either."

"Or your honeymoon."

Buffy's cell vibrated and she extracted it from her jean pocket. It was Willow. That was not good. They weren't in touch often. And after the last time… She stood up while answering:

"Hi Will, what's up?"

"We have a situation."

Buffy knew that voice too well. Something was going on. She listened carefully. The Witch was in Cleveland. The Hellmouth had been really active the past few weeks and demons were creating havoc. Several Slayers had been injured. They had discovered a bunch of warlocks wanting to end the world. They were cleverer than most because they had succeeded in staying under the Council's radar. Now, things were really bad and they needed the big guns. They needed Buffy. The demons were too strong and the baddies too well organized for young Slayers to work on it alone. Faith was somewhere in Australia with a pretty ugly situation on her hands so she couldn't come. Buffy said nothing when she heard that. So, they had tried to contact the brunette first. This time at least. She was really their last chance. She got even angrier when she learnt that they had already booked her a plane. It was stupid because it was logical to assume that she would come. She was still the Slayer and it was a possible apocalypse. And as proud as she was, she wasn't going to let the world end for the sake of it. When she hung up, she sighed.

The others were watching her. She looked at Gwen:

"Weevils will be the last of your problem, darling."

"I'm doomed," the brunette declared.

Buffy checked the hour. She had a little more than two hours before her flight.

"I have to leave. I'm going to Cleveland. I'm sorry Gwen but I don't know if I'll be back for your wedding. I'll try."

She hugged both women and left quickly. She took a cab to go home. In her apartment, she grabbed the first piece of luggage she found and threw clothes in it. She would buy what she needed when she arrived. She couldn't take weapons. She would have to use the ones they had. She ran out of her home. Her cab was waiting and drove her to the airport. She didn't really know how she felt about going to Cleveland. She wandered who she would see. Willow, that was sure. Faith wouldn't be there. Xander and Dawn? She would see. She realized she didn't really care. What she really wanted was to save the world and be back in time for Gwen's wedding. With luck, she could be back for her bachelorette party.

With a frown, she realized that she thought of the future like it was something certain, like she was going to survive. But she was going to the Hellmouth to stop of bunch of crazy demons ending the world. She could die. She wasn't sure she'd survive. Like every time, she was going to put her life on the line. How could she forget that? She couldn't forget that. It meant that she would be careless during the fight and that could kill her.

Once she was settled on the plane, she fidgeted until she found a comfortable position. Something was telling her this was her last chance for a few hours of sleep.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	13. Home

Disclaimer: Buffy and Torchwood universes are not mine. I'm just playing with them ^^

Hi guys! First of all, I'm sorry for the little delay but I was busy... watching Torchwood ^^ All the three seasons and the third for the first time and it took me a long time to even want to hear about the show. I was so depressed and I had cried so much that I needed funny things. OMG it was awful and beautiful and so many things at the same time!! Even now, more than one week after, I have a hard time thinking about CoE without wanting to cry. I hate this show!! And completely love it!

Back to business, here comes the new chapter. I hope you'll like it and happy hollidays for the lucky ones!

Of course, reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Home**

* * *

Buffy watched the casket as it was lowered into the ground and felt herself fall deeper into her depression. The world had been saved but they had lost two Slayers doing so. Kelly, the Slayer being buried today, was only sixteen. She had been adamant that she wanted to be there for the final battle. They had tried to talk her out of it but they hadn't have the time and they had all been so tired by then. The warlocks had hired or summoned demons to distract the Slayers. And it had worked. They had barely managed to stop the apocalypse.

She watched the grieving parents bid one last goodbye to their daughter. It seemed so unnatural. No parent should have to bury their child. After the funeral, people went to them to offer their condolences. When it was her turn, the mother glared at her:

"It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all Buffy said.

What else could she say? Nothing could bring back their daughter or fill the void her death had created. Nothing could make her death less painful, less unfair. She felt a hand on her arm and looked at her little sister. The only thing she saw was the bruised face, the cut lip and the tiredness. She wasn't any better herself. She had been badly burnt on her right side. Her arm and side were heavily bandaged, even if it had been a few days since acquiring the injuries. If she hadn't been a Slayer, she would have ended up in the hospital and would have been severely scarred. With one last look towards the grave, she left the cemetery.

They made their way back to the school. It was strange to see all the cars park up in front of the house and all these people, mostly girls, appear. They had gone en masse to the funeral, to show respect to their fallen sister. The former Scoobies went to the main meeting room. Except for Buffy. She packed her things first. She would travel by night and would pass most of the next few hours on planes and in airports. Then, she would rush to her apartment, jump into some nice clothes and run to Gwen's wedding. She would barely make it in time for the reception.

She finally joined the others. They were talking calmly, all in black and all slightly depressed. They were saddened by their loss but so used to it. Losing people was part of their life. She listened to them, hidden in the corridor. They hadn't talked to each other except for the mission. Nothing personal, no small talk. They had quickly asked how her life was in Cardiff, out of politeness more than real concern. It had been tinged by uncomfortableness. She wasn't a part of the group anymore. And she had realized she didn't want to be.

"Are you going to come in anytime soon, B?"

Buffy smiled. If someone had told her that she would be closer to Faith than to her own sister and best friends, she would have never believed it. She walked in and smiled at her sister Slayer. She had arrived the eve of the battle and had said that she couldn't let them have all the fun.

"When are you leaving Buffy?" Giles asked.

"In a few hours. One of my friends is getting married."

"Gwen, is that right?"

"Yeah. I promised her to do everything I could to be there."

He knew who everyone was in Torchwood, even if he was slightly worried that she got involved with them. He wasn't going to be pleased with her decision. She decided to make her announcement now.

"Jack offered me a job."

Giles gasped. The others didn't know what was happening. They weren't in the involved and didn't know a thing about her new life. She smiled fondly when her former Watcher started polishing his glasses.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to accept it."

He sighed:

"Are you well aware of the implication?"

"Yes, I am."

Dawn stood up and looked at them:

"What's happening? Who offered you a job? And you can't accept it!"

Buffy glared at her:

"Of course I can! And I will!"

"But the Council?" Willow asked. "And us?"

"I could be a consultant. But other than that, I quit."

"You can't do that!" Xander exclaimed. "You're the Slayer!"

"You have eighty-seven Slayers. You don't need me anymore. You made that very clear once."

The last bit was out of her mouth before she was even aware of thinking it. The reaction was immediate. She saw her two friends and her sister looked down at once. At least, they seemed to regret their actions. It was something. But she wasn't finished yet.

"I've been killing what you told me to kill for ten years. I've given up my entire life for my duty. Even when it was supposed to over and I was dead, you pulled me out of Heaven, threw me back into the game, asked me to make decisions! And when I did, you kicked me out of my own house! You said I wasn't better than you, just luckier, that you couldn't stay unified with me there. I stayed because we had work to do. A whole Council to build. Now, it's done. And I quit. There's nothing left for me. I have nothing here."

"And me?"

Dawn was looking at her, tears running down her cheeks now. There wasn't any anger in her eyes. Only sadness, hurt and supplication. It hurt Buffy but she didn't care. Right now, she needed to live for herself and the first step was to express her feelings. Coming back had shown her that she couldn't do it anymore—live a lie. She could die any day. She wasn't going to waste anymore time.

"You're my sister Dawn. I fought for you. I died for you. And when I needed support, you weren't there. And worst of all, you were against me. You kicked me out of our house when I needed you. How do you think I feel? All of you, if you were in my shoes, how would you feel?"

Their guilt showed on their faces, but they didn't respond and didn't contradict her. Giles was just listening. He had known for some time now that this was coming. It was only a matter of time he thought. Buffy had a chance to live her own life. Her moving to Cardiff gave her the time and space to think about her past and her future. Her words were rough but hadn't they been back then? She wasn't enjoying the talk. Her eyes were blurry and her voice shaky. But she was being tough. So she continued:

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved back then. I could have been less bitchy but I didn't think you understood the reality of the situation. Those girls needed to understand that their nice life was over, they were done playing, it was a real fight. I was relying on you! You betrayed me at the worst possible moment. You asked me to make all the decisions and when I did, you kicked me out. We were supposed to be friends, to be a family!"

"We are!" Willow exclaimed.

"No, we're not! Not anymore," the blonde contradicted. "You didn't even apologize!"

"Why?" Xander asked. "Girls died and I lost my eye! Am I supposed to thank you for that?"

Faith shot on her feet and grabbed the man by the collar. "You're supposed to be thankful to be alive!"

She threw him back.

"I can't believe the nerve you have! Do you think it was easy back then? Do you think because we were the Slayers we had all the answers? It's easy to blame all the bad things happening on someone else when you're not the one having to make decisions. Come on! You kicked her out and put me in charge! Me! The one who tried to kill you, who went completely psycho and who had just escaped from prison where I was locked up for murder! That was completely insane. You were desperate to have someone who'd make the decisions for you, someone to blame if things went ugly."

She sat on the table and crossed her arms.

"And, should I remind you that I walked right into a fucking trap? And that it's Buffy who find the Scythe, killed the crazy preacher and finally came up with the way to win the war? She's the reason we're still alive."

They had nothing to say to that. Giles put his glasses on his nose and said, "It was a war. Casualties were inevitable. Kicking her out was uncalled for. The least we can do now is admit our mistake and make amends for them."

Buffy sent a grateful took at the older man. He smiled gently at her.

"I'll come to Cardiff and we'll talk more about it. Now, you're going to miss your plane if you don't hurry."

She looked at the time and nearly swore. She went to hug the man, greatly surprising him by this spontaneous gesture. She murmured a quick "thanks" in his ear. Faith offered to drive her to the airport and she accepted. She still wasn't able to drive, even if her life depended on it. The last time she was behind wheel was to drive Andy to the hospital and she had been lucky enough that it was the middle of the night and the streets were almost empty. On the doorstep, Dawn grabbed her arm.

"Buffy, please, can we talk?"

She sighed. "No Dawn. We can't. I have a plane to catch and a wedding to attend. I have to go back to my life, to my friends. I want to. And it's not here. Maybe later, when enough time has passed we can talk about it. I love you but I'm angry too. Give me time."

She could have kicked her, it would have had the same result. It pained her but that didn't stop her. She left the room, her former friends, the school she had helped to create. In the car, she laughed:

"I can't believe we're here."

Her sister Slayer looked quizzically at her. She explained, "You and me, sitting civilly in a car."

"Life's full of surprises."

Buffy laughed at that. She wouldn't be the one to contradict her. They were the last two Slayers called. They had been sisters first, then nemesis and finally allies. They had tried to kill each other. They had hated each other. But they also had envied each other.

Faith had envied Buffy's family and friends, she had been jealous of her love with Angel, of the attention she was getting. The blonde had had everything she wanted and desired. She had thought that her life was perfect and hadn't understood why she couldn't have one like that. With time, Faith had understood that Buffy's life hadn't been simple. It hadn't been a walk in the park. She had experienced some really bad stuff—had been ripped from Heaven and had been betrayed. And with understanding had come respect.

Buffy had envied the way Faith had accepted her fate and the role of Slayer. The brunette had seemed so at ease with that entire destiny thing. To Buffy, she had seemed made for the job. It had been an obvious fact. She had belonged to darkness and to the job. She had envied her entire "See. Want. Take." mentality. Everything was so simple with her. She had seen too late what was really happening, the deep pain her sister Slayer was hiding. Faith had lost herself in the Darkness before Buffy could help her. She had really thought she was beyond help. But Angel had come and saved her. And the blonde had hated that because her lover was sharing something with the Dark Slayer she could never understand. And Faith had begun her journey on the redemption path. Along the years, Buffy had been more and more aware of the darkness in her. One day, she had realized that she could understand Faith. She could have easily been in her shoes. And with understanding had come respect.

And now, Faith had come to her defense. She thanked her for that.

"No big deal," Faith replied. "They should have seen it coming."

They made the rest of the ride in silence. She arrived just in time for the boarding. She stood in front of Faith awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Come on!" the brunette exclaimed. "It's not like we're never gonna see each other."

Buffy didn't say that it was a possibility with their work. She simply replied, "You're right. Take care of yourself."

Faith smiled. "I will if you do it too. Remember: first rule of slaying is…"

"Don't die!" they finished together.

They laughed, hugged and then Buffy was on the plane, trying to get a little sleep. Her day was far from over. She couldn't wait to be in her bed. But before that, she would have to go to Gwen's wedding. Hopefully, she could just sit in a chair and snooze.

When she finally arrived at her apartment, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. Her side was killing her and she couldn't stop yawning. She left her luggage in the living room, she could unpack later. She took a shower and applied the lotion Willow gave her on her burns. The skin on her side was red and awfully dry but she could do without a dressing. But her arm was another thing. The burn had been worse there and it was still killing her. She made the dressing as best she could.

Her beautiful dress wasn't very comfortable. It put pressure on her injuries. She was sleeveless so nothing was hiding the heavy dressing on the wound. It wasn't as glamorous as in the shop. Stupid apocalypse. She applied make-up and tried to hide her bruises the best she could. Finally ready, she jumped in a cab and gave the driver the address.

She couldn't stop fidgeting and checking the time during the drive. Why did they choose to have a wedding in the middle of nowhere? Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little… When she finally arrived, she paid the driver and looked in awe at the castle in front of her. It was amazing. A party, that was exactly what she needed!

Suddenly, she heard running and someone's voice ordering people to move. A voice that sounded like Jack's. Following her instinct, she ran toward the commotion. She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. She was still outside, in a garden. A really ugly woman-like alien in turquoise with grey face, red eyes and teeth that would make every vampire jealous was holding another woman. While Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Owen were pointing guns at her or it. What the Hell was happening? Rhys and Gwen were together, talking to the hostage. Buffy listened and learnt that the woman was Gwen's mom. The alien was ranting on about the link between a child and a mother. Jack ordered Rhys to back off. Gwen moved forward, her flowers in front of her. The alien rushed towards Gwen who fired the gun hidden in her bouquet. The alien ran away.

Buffy approached with her mind in overdrive. Owen's left arm was in a sling. But that was not the most shocking thing. Gwen's prominent belly was! She looked like she could explode at any time.

"I wasn't gone that long!" she exclaimed.

Torchwood saw her for the first time and Jack smiled at her.

"Just in time for the fun."

Rhys glared at him. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead right now. Gwen hugged her and whispered, "I'm happy you're here."

It was a weird sensation to feel Gwen's big belly, knowing that the pregnancy was completely wrong. Jack ordered Owen to get Gwen ready. The doctor left quickly with the soon-to-be husband and wife. Buffy turned towards the others.

"Ok, tell me what's going on."

They explained to her how Gwen was bitten by a Nostrovite the previous night, being impregnated by it. Now, the mommy alien was back for her child. She was fast and super strong. She was also a shapeshifter. Gwen had refused to postpone the wedding but at the time, she didn't know that there was a mommy in the game. And now, the wedding was going to Hell. At least, they would remember it all their life. Jack looked at her and her bandages.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm used to things going haywire."

She didn't say that she was on the verge of collapsing because of her lack of sleep and that each movement was sending a wave of pain through her cracked ribs and burnt skin. She let the Slayer came to the surface and felt adrenaline rush through her veins.

"I'm going to find Gwen," she said.

She left the group and walked quickly through the corridor. Then, she heard gun shots and ran towards it. She arrived at a room just in time to see Owen pointing a gun to the alien on the bed, in Jack's form. He was walking towards it. Bad move! The thing jumped on him and Buffy rushed in, grabbing the alien and slamming him against the wall. The Nostrovite didn't seem fazed and once again ran away. The Slayer helped Owen back to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

He groaned. She pointed at his sling. "What happened?"

"Bullet in the shoulder. And you?"

"Apocalypse."

Jack, Tosh and Ianto arrived and surprised them. Owen pointed his gun at them while Buffy went into a fighting stance. They sighed when they recognized each other.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

Owen didn't lower his gun and her blonde companion was watching Jack closely.

"Put it down Owen!" ordered their boss.

Buffy nodded her head towards the doctor. It was really Jack.

"Where are Gwen and Rhys?" Tosh asked.

"They've done a runner."

Owen explained how he had emptied a clip into the alien, as did Gwen, without much effect. He supposed that some mother instinct was making her unstoppable. He concluded:

"Our guns don't work."

Then Jack smiled and said:

"Then I guess we're gonna need a bigger gun."

They followed him to the SUV and watched as Jack unloaded one of the biggest guns Buffy had ever seen. She used her Slayer senses to guide them and found the Nostrovite quickly. After months of hunting Weevils, she was used to the strange feeling given off by aliens. She could feel their presence nearly as well as demons. It wasn't as easy but she was quickly getting used to it.

They found the couple in a matter of minutes. The alien was in front of Rhys who had a chain saw on his hands. Jack fired his gun and the alien exploded.

"How's that for a shape-shift?" he said with a smirk.

Buffy watched Jack with awe and announced, "I think I'm in love with you."

He winked at her before running towards Rhys and Gwen. Then, they gathered everyone and restarted the ceremony. They were slightly beat up and the newlyweds had alien goo all over them but they seemed so happy that it didn't really matter. Buffy watched everything with a little envy. Gwen seemed to be the only one to have succeeded in keeping her life as normal as possible. Which wasn't really all that normal if you considered the fact that an alien crashed her wedding.

Everything went normally after that. The ceremony was followed by the reception. Everyone congratulated the newlyweds, ate, drank and made the usual stupid games. Night had fallen and Rhys and Gwen were dancing. They were so cute. Buffy was finally able to snooze in her chair. However, she was interrupted by a blonde man who offered her a glass of champagne. She accepted out of politeness, hoping he would leave her alone after that. But he stayed and introduced himself.

"I'm Banana. I'm on the husband's side."

Her eyes went wide and before she could stop herself, she said, "And I thought we couldn't do worse than my name."

Banana's smile wavered a little. The Slayer felt an arm on her shoulders and looked up at Jack. He smiled at the other man and said casually, "We're friends with the bride."

"Oh, well, hum… I hope you have a good time," he said before leaving them.

Buffy turned in the man's arms.

"You know that he think we're a couple, right?"

"Would you have preferred him to flirt with you for the rest of the night?"

She shook her head. Oh, no, she wouldn't have preferred that. At least, he had brought her a glass of champagne. She hadn't had a chance to taste it. She wasn't really into alcohol but it was a wedding, she had to celebrate. Jack's hand stopped her and took her glass.

"Believe me, you want to avoid the champagne."

He said nothing more and stood up. She sighed. Owen and Tosh were dancing together. She saw Jack stealing Gwen from Rhys. She felt incredibly alone as she watched the couple. She studied Jack and Gwen. There was something between them. But what? She didn't know. But there weren't just friends or partners. They were more. After a few minutes, Ianto cut in and begun to dance with his boss slash boyfriend. They were so handsome. It was such a waste. She sat back on her chair, closed her eyes and began to snooze again.

A hand shook her and woke her up half an hour later. She realized they were all sitting around the table now. She smiled tiredly and yawned.

"You seem completely dead on your feet," Tosh said.

"It's because I am. But I didn't want to miss Gwen's wedding."

"Thanks for coming," the bride added. "And for saving the world, permitting my wedding to actually happen."

"No big deal."

Jack arrived with beers. Rhys looked around.

"You'd never think a couple of hours ago they all nearly got torn apart by some alien psycho-bitch."

Gwen saw her mother and her step-mother snoozing together. That wasn't a sight she was used too.

"It's all been a bit too much for my mum and Brenda."

"I never thought I'd see that," her husband added.

A quick look around showed them that the two women weren't the only ones to sleep. In fact, the Torchwood group were the only ones awake. The music stopped.

"Okay, Jack, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

Buffy remembered Jack's earlier comment about the champagne. She realized what he had done. It was verified when he replied, "Strange thing when you mix level Six retcon with champagne. Really makes the party go with a swing. Then you fall asleep."

"You retconned our families?" She laughed a little and added. "It's probably for the best. I don't want my mum remembering what happened to her today."

There was a silence. Then Jack slid two glasses of champagne towards the newlyweds.

"Maybe the happy couple shouldn't either?"

Rhys seemed astonished but Gwen replied without hesitation, "No, thank you. There'll be no secrets in this marriage."

She was looking at her husband. Buffy knew that the time when Gwen was working for Torchwood and lying to Rhys wasn't a good one. That could have broken their relationship to pieces. The only reason they were still together was that he had discovered what his beloved was really doing and hadn't been Retconned.

"Time for bed, I think," Owen announced.

And Buffy couldn't have been happier to hear that. She was dead on her feet.

Rhys didn't argue.

"We'll see you after the honeymoon. Stay out of trouble."

The Slayer groaned. "You have just jinxed us! Happy?"

He smiled at her and hugged her carefully. Then, Buffy watched Gwen make her way towards her. Both women hugged.

"Thank you very much for coming."

"It was my pleasure. You sure know how to keep a wedding interesting."

The brunette laughed. They watched the couple leave in silence. Buffy's mind was focusing on her bed at her apartment. How she longed to be there… But Tosh brought her down to the real world.

"Something tells me our bed time is a long way off."

"That's right guys," Jack confirmed. "It's been a busy day, but we're not finished yet. We've got a lot to do. We've got a major mop-up operation. And I want your best work. Remember, it's Gwen's wedding."

He turned towards Buffy. "If you want to head home, you can."

She shrugged. "I'll help. Owen, could you give me a ride home after?"

"No problem. It's not like I'll have to make detour."

"Thanks."

They separated and began their work. Buffy heard Ianto declare, "That's what I love about Torchwood. By day you're chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight, you're the Wedding Fairy."

She smiled. It felt good to be home.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	14. Trust

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. (If it doesn't, a certain thing wouldn't have happened. Ever.)

The last weeks had been busy. My little brother just turned eighteen and in France, it's a big deal! He can vote, drive, buy alcohol, go to clubs, go to prison (lol)... He's an adult!! So we did a big party with family and friends but it took ages to prepare! I scanned all the funny pictures of him baby! He was so cute! His friends were laughing so hard! (If I suddenly disappear, it would mean that my brother decided to take revenge on me and killed me.)

And now, I'm tired and I've got a huge headache but I decide to come and post this chapter.

I have to thanks my beta Ignotus who is doing a wonderful, amazing job and is making this possible!

I let you read now! (and don't forget that little thing called reviewing after. It's feeding my imagination and God knows I really need it these days.)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**Trust**

* * *

Owen turned his back to her and wrote something down in what she knew was her file. She put her top back on while he spoke.

"There won't be any signs left in a week."

She rolled her eyes. Of course her injuries would disappear in a week. She didn't need him to tell her that. She already knew how fast she healed.

"This was pointless," she groaned.

They had cleaned up the Nostrovite mess during the night and saw Gwen and Rhys' guests out in the morning. Everyone had forgotten what happened. Hopefully, they would think that they had drunk too much. Jack had let them take the day off after that. The next day, when Buffy had showed up, Owen had kidnapped her—literally. He had insisted that he needed to examine her. After a few heated words, she gave up and let him play doctor with her.

He glared at her.

"You work with us so I need to know what happened and how injured you are. Maybe you don't see the point, but I see it and that's what matters."

"Whatever."

She jumped to her feet.

"Can I go now? Are you satisfied?"

He didn't even look up from his file and waved his free hand at her. She felt offended and stuck her tongue out at him. Of course, he couldn't see it. She went looking for Jack. He wasn't anywhere in sight. The door to his office was closed. She looked around, not daring to go in. She wasn't about to barge into his office again after walking in on Ianto and Jack a few weeks ago.

"Hey Tosh? Is Jack in his office?"

The Asian woman looked at her from her computer and smiled. Everyone knew about her misadventure and its consequences.

"In his office. Alone," the computer genius replied.

"Thanks."

She entered, closing the door behind her. Jack was on the phone so she wandered around his office, moving things here and there. She was there for a serious talk. The last two weeks had been hard on her. She had faced her friends, talked to them, been involved in another apocalypse and survived when young girls didn't. She had realized that she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't fight for this world like before, she couldn't watch girls go to war and perish. It was destroying her, eating away at her slowly. If she didn't stop now, she would go crazy or lose a part of herself, the human part. She felt so old. She was young but already tired of this life. Seeing those two girls being buried and their parents' distress. When they had looked at her, she could see the accusations and hatred in their eyes. What could she do? What could she say to them? Buffy had come into their daughters life and led her to an early grave. She was guilty. And she couldn't bear that guilt any longer

"Buffy?"

She turned towards Jack. He was frowning.

"Are you alright? I called you several times but you didn't respond."

She sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking."

He sat back, closed the file he was reading and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't answer. Are you alright?"

Was she? When was the last time she had answered positively? When was the last time someone asked her and really wanted to know? She drew her legs under her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I can't remember the last time someone asked me that question and really wanted to hear the answer."

"Well I do. So, are you going to answer?"

She locked gazes with him and saw his genuine concern. Her throat tightened.

"I'm not," she croaked.

He just waited and the words fell from her mouth without her being aware of it. She told him about the apocalypse, the many fights, the pressure, the final fight and the loss of two Slayers still in high school. She confessed how tired she was of this life—how it was eating her up. She didn't even know when she broke down, but at some point, she found herself sobbing in Captain Jack Harkness' arms.

As soon as he had seen the first sign of tears, he had rushed to her side and hugged her. He wasn't surprised by this. In his long life, he had learnt a lot about people. When he had seen Summers, he had been impressed by the small woman. She had so much charisma and wit. She was an incredible fighter. But she had hidden her real self. He didn't know if the others were aware of it or not. She was almost always funny and happy but there were times when she was somber or moody. Each time, when she realized it, she would pull herself together and put her mask back in place. However, she didn't—couldn't—fool him. He had lived too long and was too used to that technique. He used it a lot himself. The fact that she broke down in front of him let him know that she trusted him. Or was beginning to, at least. He was well aware that, even if they worked together, there were still wary.

The sound of the door opening made him look up. Ianto was frozen in the doorway, a stack of files in his hands. He said absolutely nothing. Jack shook his head, careful not to disturb the blonde woman still weeping in his arms. Ianto turned on his heels and closed the door.

The sobs had quieted down. Buffy moved out of his arms and avoided his eyes as she sniffled. He let her pull herself together, got up, and went to his desk. He grabbed a handkerchief from a drawer and handed it to her. She took it, mumbling a thanks. He looked away while she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry."

He waved a hand at her apology before sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he simply said.

When she looked up, she did nothing to hide her pain and her desperation.

"I can't do it anymore. Before, the fact that no one else could do it, that I was the only one with the power to stop them was what helped me move on—was what held me together. I had no choice. But now… All that's left is the pain. And I can't deal with it all now. There's no hope. We're fighting an endless war and I can't be a part of it anymore. I need hope and happiness. I need to do something that I choose to do, not out of duty."

He took her hand in a sign of comfort. He understood her better than she thought. He remembered his own former ideals.

"Working for Torchwood is giving up your life. Gwen's the only one who managed to keep a semi-normal life. We have to deal with difficult cases. We don't win every time. Pain has a big part in this life, but we do this work by choice. Or most of it. The things we see… I don't know about the others but it gives me hope. It amazes me. It shows me each time how large the universe is, how bright it can be. Oh, there are some pretty nasty things out there. But we beat them up. For the sake of the universe, of Earth's future. Because it's worth fighting for. Earth is worth fighting for."

"Were you serious when you offered me that job?"

"Yes, I was."

"Is the offer still good?"

"If you want."

"I've quit the Council."

"You did?"

Jack was surprised. It was one thing to talk about changing careers and quite another to actually quit a ten-year-old job. He didn't like the sound of it. Had she really thought about what she was doing? It wasn't something you did without second thoughts. She was too tired to make such life-altering decision. He sighed.

"Take a vacation. Rest. Then, we will talk about the job."

"I don't need a vacation!"

He smiled. "Ok, first thing firsts: I'm the boss. If I say 'rest' you don't argue and go resting."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, when I say 'Take a vacation', you answer?" he asked.

She did a mock salute. "Yes Sir!"

"That's the spirit!"

She stood up, feeling slightly better. Jack walked her to the lift because he knew Buffy liked this entrance. She hugged him.

"Thanks Jack."

Then, he watched her leave. When she was out of sight, he started to make his way back to his office. But he was stopped by his team. Tosh was looking worried.

"Is she alright?"

He looked at Ianto. The young Welshman shouldn't have talked about the scene he witnessed.

"Things are a little tough for her right now but she'll be okay. Ianto, could you prepare a contract for Buffy? It's not urgent but I want it by the end of the week."

"Is she going to join us?" Owen asked.

"It's probable."

And he disappeared into his office. He didn't close the door because he knew it was only a matter of time before Ianto walked in. And he wasn't wrong.

"Is this a good idea?"

He turned towards the young man. He didn't know why Ianto was the most distant with Buffy. He kept his distance with the woman, talking with her only when it was inevitable. Jack was trying to get them closer by teaming them up. If Buffy was going to work with them, she needed to be trusted by everyone. He had a lot of thinking to do if he wanted to make sure this was a good idea, for them as much as for the Slayer. He closed the door and locked it. Ianto watched him silently.

Jack came closer to him, their faces just inches away. He could feel his hot breath and resisted the urge to kiss those lips.

"You need to trust her," he said.

Anger flashed through his eyes.

"It's not that easy."

"Why? Everyone trusts her."

"But we don't know her!" the Welshman exclaimed while pulling away. "There's so much we don't know and we just go with it. Why? She's not who she pretends to be. Have you seen how cold her eyes can be? And when she asked why we didn't kill the Weevils? Like killing them was nothing. Maybe we need someone who keeps a cool head."

Jack sat on his desk and put his hands in his pockets.

"She comes from a different world. She sees things differently than us."

"About that, how could you not have talked to us about this entirely different world? Demons and magic. You knew about this, right?"

"I'm an old man. So I've run into a vampire or two. But I'm not an expert. I know almost nothing. Just that it exists and that's enough."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why would I have told you? It had been a long time since I had been confronted by the supernatural. I didn't even think about it. Cardiff's pretty quiet in that area."

"Not quiet enough. After all, the Council sent a Slayer."

"The Rift has been really active recently. Because of that, strange things have happened. That's why the Council sent a Slayer. To make sure things weren't supernatural and were being taken care of."

Ianto was silent for a few minutes. He was thinking about what Jack said and what to do with Buffy. Something else was bugging him.

"Why do you trust her so easily?" he asked.

That was not normal. The Captain wasn't the type to trust someone he didn't know. But he had accepted Buffy's presence in their lives, in their workplace without question. There was so much he didn't know but he wasn't asking. His lover sighed.

"Why do you trust me, Ianto?"

The Welshman was taken aback. Why was he asking that question?

"Because I know you. I've worked with you for years now. And you're the head of Torchwood, my boss. And a little more…"

He looked down, cheeks turning slightly pink. Usually, Jack would have made an ambiguous comment. But this was a serious conversation.

"But you don't know me," he declared.

Ianto opened his mouth, ready to contradict him. Jack was faster.

"How old am I? When was I born? What do you know about my past? My family? What did I do before Torchwood? God! What's my real name? Tell me, Ianto Jones, what do you know about me?"

The young man had no response. His mind went blank with the realization that, in fact, he really didn't know anything about the man hiding behind the name of Jack Harkness. Apart from the fact that he couldn't die and was older than he looked. He had shared with him and the team dozens of anecdotes about his life but that was it. Anecdotes. Funny and incongruous snatches of life that hadn't really told them who he really was. If he thought about it, he knew more about Buffy Summers than about his own boss.

When Jack saw that Ianto had understood where he was going, he answered his initial question, "You're right. I don't know a lot about Buffy. But when I look at her, when I'm with her, I recognize myself in her. I see everything I've been hiding for so long. She's like me. Just a lot younger and womanlier. I don't know her. But I understand her. Maybe even better than herself. That's why I trust her Ianto. And why you should as well."

Jack grabbed Ianto by his neck and pulled him closer. The Welshman did nothing to stop him and welcomed the kiss. It was softer than usual but filled with a plea that shook him. He didn't know if he could trust Buffy. However, he was trusting Jack, even with the little information he had on him. So, he was willing to try and trust the American girl.

Their embrace changed as lust emerged from within both men. Things had been so crazy lately that they hadn't had more time for themselves. Ianto pressed himself against his boss as a need to feel more of the other man took hold. He felt Jack's hand loosen his tie. He went for Jack's shirt, quickly and efficiently unbuttoning it.

"Jack, there's a peak in Rift activity!" Tosh almost yelled while knocking on the door.

She didn't even try to enter. Sweet Toshiko. Jack groaned and broke the kiss.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

He buttoned his shirt while Ianto expertly redid his tie before straightening his shirt and jacket. Jack grabbed him and kissed him again, hard and quick, before heading to the door.

"Later," he whispered.

He unlocked the door and left:

"So Tosh, what do you have for me?"

Ianto smiled a little at the whispered promise. He followed Jack. If they didn't need him, he would start work on the employment contract for Buffy Summers.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	15. Unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing belong to me.

First of all, my deep apologies! I meant to update but real had been really really really busy. So, I'm coming really quick to tell you that I haven't forgotten you and this story. This chapter is a little longer than usual so enjoy! And don't be mad and hit the llitle button at the end of the story to tell me what you think of it (even if it's to yell at me for being so late ^^)

Then, I have to explain something. In the late chapter, even I found my Buffy a little too whiny. So I tried to correct that but I have to clear a point. Her life has been really hard and she finds herself alone. She has to build a whole new life and she has a lot of time to actually think about the past. In the late seasons, I felt like it was only her role as a Slayer that kept her totally sane. So, you can say that in this fic, she fell into a little depression. That's why she's like on a rollercoaster. Totally whiny then brightening up before falling into depression again. For living with my mom who had several depressions, I can tell that most of the time, she isn't even aware of her own mood and how she is whiny and depressed. So keep that in mind for this fic for now on

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Unexpected visitor**

* * *

The end credits of the show scrolled by and commercials were soon to follow. Buffy grabbed the remote control and turned off the television. She was lying on her sofa in jogging pants and a pullover; what she had been for the past two days. She hadn't left her apartment and hadn't talked to anyone in that time. She ignored her telephone when it rang and didn't check her e-mails at all. She was supposed to be taking care of herself but the only thing she could do was wallow and brood.

When she had gotten home, two days ago, she had cried. She thought of her friends, of what they had meant to each other, of her past and of everything that went wrong—everything she had been through. And she had cried harder. She was tired of fighting and acting like she was happy.

For the first time in two years, she had thought of Spike. He was the one who had helped her out of her depression when she was brought back from the dead. He had helped her feel alive when she had felt dead inside. She had tried to forget him after his death. Because every time she thought of him, it just hurt too much. She hadn't grieved for him. She couldn't. No one understood her relationship with Spike. And she couldn't talk to anyone. She just felt so alone! So she hadn't left her apartment. She just ate, watched TV, slept and showered.

She groaned, rolled onto her back and hid her face in her hands. She had quit the Council. And Jack hadn't seemed too happy about that. But he had offered her a job, hadn't he? Because she just couldn't be unemployed. Not in her current state of mind. She needed to have _something_ to do with herself.

Knocking on her front door disrupted her depressing thoughts. She didn't move, hoping for whoever was there to leave her alone. She didn't want company. She wanted to mope, and brood and be depressed. Because she had the right to do it, damn it. But the annoying person didn't leave. The knocking became louder and louder. Until...

"Buffy, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

She sighed and reminded herself that Andy was her friend. She couldn't kill him. He called her name again and she rolled onto her side, stood up and went to the door. She half-opened it.

"What do you want?"

The blond man pushed open the door and forced his way in, bags in his arms.

"God Buffy, when was the last time you aired the place out?"

She groaned and went back to her sofa. He disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. Then he opened almost all the windows.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. Are you done?"

He didn't seem the least bit fazed by her deadly glare. She grabbed a pillow and held it tight against her chest. He glanced at her answering machine.

"Have you forgotten how to answer a phone?"

"No. I didn't want to."

He sat on the sofa beside her and took the pillow from her.

"Gwen called me when she and Tosh couldn't reach you. It seems that Jack's worried. And Owen wants to make sure your injuries are healing well."

"So what? You're a Torchwood errand-boy now?"

She felt guilty when she saw the hurt on his face.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that."

"Sorry."

He sighed. "Listen, I know the past few weeks have been bad. Jack explained to me what happened. And I'm sorry. But do you think locking yourself up in your apartment is the solution?"

"I just… I don't know. I think I just forgot how hard it was."

"What?"

"To live."

He didn't know that she died. Not one of them knew about that or her depression after her return. She didn't want to talk about it now. She stood up.

"I just needed to clear my head. To be alone, think about everything, grieve."

She realized something. "Did you talk to all of Torchwood?"

"I walked by the Plass to get a drink with Gwen. They were worried."

"Rude-Guy really asked you to check on me?"

"I was just as surprised! But apparently, you were injured and as your doctor he wanted to make sure that you were healing well."

"There's almost nothing now."

She snorted when she realized that everyone had asked about her, except Ianto. She didn't know what she had done to him, but he was avoiding her. He was the only one who did that. Even Owen talked to her. Okay, it wasn't really pleasant when they talked but at least they did. Then, she realized how pathetic and selfish she was. Letting herself fall into a depression wasn't going to be of any help to anyone. She wasn't that kind of girl. She was the Slayer! She was supposed to be a mystical warrior. Now she was finally in charge of her life. And she wasn't going to move forward by wallowing in self-pity. Okay, so she had a bad phase. But was she really going to let that ruin her life? She had her own friends here, her own job—or at least she would soon. Instead of hiding in her apartment, she should be out and about, building her new life.

Her brooding was done. It was time to move on. With a resolve filled expression on her face, she looked at Andy.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to shower and change. Then we're going out."

He smiled. Then, he adopted a stubborn face.

"Wait, what if I don't want to go out?"

"You don't want to?"

"I'm kidding! Go take that shower. I wasn't lying when I said you look like crap."

"Thank you very much. You sure know how to talk to women."

He threw the pillow at her and she disappeared into the bathroom. Half an hour later, she emerged fully dressed and feeling more human than she had in days. Andy smiled at her.

"That's much better!"

She went to the kitchen and looked at what he brought. He had shopped for her. She shook her head.

"You know, I don't know why you're still single. You're a real treasure."

"Apparently, you're the only one to think that," he replied while leaning against the doorframe. She had missed the little knowing smile on his lips.

He watched as she quickly put away the groceries. She wasn't smiling but at least she looked a little more human than before. When she was done, he grabbed her jacket, threw it at her and yelled, "Come on! We're getting you out of here—breath in some fresh air and let the sun shine on that beautiful face of yours."

"Wow, what's gotten into you?"

He smiled at her.

"While you were brooding, life went on out there, you know?"

"So, what did I miss?"

"I met someone."

"No way! Who? When? How? And you said nothing earlier when I teased you about you being single!"

"You were the one to assume that I was still single."

"Stop teasing and tell me everything."

She smacked him on the arm, hard. But he didn't complain and just laughed. Then he told her about Sarah, how they met at the police station where she was filing a complaint after having been robbed on the street. She had come several times and after they had caught the thief, he had asked her out—in a blushing, babbling and embarrassing way. Buffy could actually imagine it. They had gone out dozens of times since then.

"And you're telling me this now? Why did you wait so long?" she asked.

"Because of the almost-apocalypse and then your period of wallowing?"

She made a face. He had a point.

"I'm sorry."

She put her hands in her jean pockets. They walked a little while in silence. He carefully watched her. After a few minutes, he said, "The sad face is back."

"I'm sorry."

He grabbed her arm and faced her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to whine again," she said with a face.

"I'm listening. You might feel better after."

She told him about the fight with the First and everything that happened and the consequences. They sat on a bench and he listened in silence, only interrupting when he had a question. People continued walking around them but they took no notice. Buffy ended the tale by telling him about Jack's offer.

"I quit the Council. It was the first time I really told my friends how I felt about what happened."

"Maybe you needed to do that. To really move on."

"The truth is, they were right. Partially. I mean, without them, I wouldn't be alive right now. They helped me through so much. They were my lucky charms. And at the end, I was a bitch. I had to be. They were all looking to me, expecting me to lead them through a war I knew some of them wouldn't survive. Willow was still fragile, barely able to perform the simplest spell. Giles and Robin were more preoccupied with killing Spike than helping to save the world. And Xander was just human and saw me like the big hero. I wasn't one. I'm still not one. But they wanted the Slayer, not Buffy. And I didn't know if I would've been able to lead them if I'd stayed Buffy. I couldn't take the chance of feeling something, anything. They needed someone strong and fearless. I needed to be like that."

"But it destroyed your friendship."

She didn't tell him that dying and being brought back to life had already stained their friendship. Or that she had been locked in a deep depression since then, never really coming out of it.

"You're not all right," Andy said. "I think you came to Cardiff to heal but it's not as easy as you were expecting, is it?"

"No, it's not. Most of the time, I don't think of it and I'm happy. But then, something happens and I remember everything and it drags me down. It's like I'm on a roller coaster. My own personal roller coaster of misery."

"We've all gone through bad phases. The most important thing is to keep going. I haven't known you for long, but for I've seen that you're a great woman, a great warrior, and a great friend. You have no reason to be ashamed of anything. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your friends forgot that you were a girl before being some mystical warrior. You spent so much time fighting that you forgot that you were friends and not an army."

Her eyes were shining with tears. He hugged her and she said, "Sometimes living hurts so much!"

"I know. But it's because you know how it feels to hurt that you recognize happiness. It's a balance. You need bad things to make good things feel real."

She sniffed and moved away.

"Thanks. This Sarah is a really lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one. Such a great girlfriend and such a great best friend. Now come on, it's a beautiful day and we have plenty of time left to enjoy it."

They stood up and walked on, arms linked at the elbow. Buffy was feeling a little better. She had always hated feeling so insecure. But like everyone else, sometimes she needed someone to listen to her and to help her back to her feet. She had thought a lot these last few days. It had been hard for her to talk to the Scoobies because she knew that meeting them face to face like that was going to be the last straw. There was no going back. She was also aware that she was a part of the problem. She could've been more open after her death instead of shutting them out and choosing to confide in Spike instead.

But at that point, they had been so deeply buried in their own problems. Xander had left Anya at the altar; Willow had lost Tara and then tried to end the world; Giles had been trying to begin his life in the Mother Country again, and Dawn was trying to get through her mother's and her sister's deaths. Could she blame them for not having been there for her? Not really. When the First attacked, they were all so weak! They were barely able to keep themselves together. The First had known it and had used that against them. It had slowly but surely turned them against one another. They were all under pressure and finally they had lost it. After all, they were only human.

After that, they could have tried to patch up the broken relationships. But it only got worse. None of them apologized for what they did to her. Never. She could have talked to them but she didn't. And her resentment grew and ate at her from the inside. Now it was all too late. She needed time for herself—time to begin her new life. Time to work through all her problems. It would take time but it was selfish to just walk away from the Council like she did. Nevertheless, she was done with being the hero, the savior of the world. If she wanted to at least patch things up with her sister, she needed some time to heal before attempting it.

The next day, she went to the police station where she asked to speak with Cadogan. The chief welcomed her and she could see the worry in his eyes but she was glad he didn't say anything. Since she had started working with Torchwood, the police force wasn't being as friendly with her anymore. Even if she hadn't changed her behavior with them at all. She respected them, explained to them what she could and took the time to get to know them. Cadogan and she made small talk for a while. Soon, however, he tired of it.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

She smiled a little and told him. "I'm going to work for Torchwood."

His expression went blank immediately and he sat back on his chair. She spoke before he could say anything.

"I need a change of career. I don't know if the INC will send someone here or if I'll be left in charge. What's important is my attitude towards you won't change. So your relations with Torchwood will be improving. That's good news, right?"

She looked expectantly at him. She didn't want to lose their respect just because she decided to change careers. She liked working with them. They had considerably improved her view of police forces around the world. They weren't complete morons. In fact, they did a great job. Maybe only the American police were the incompetent ones? After a little talk about how things were going to change, they decided to wait a bit longer until she learnt more about her possible replacement in Cardiff. She left later feeling a little more subdued.

Two days later, Giles made a surprise visit. He arrived a little after noon. Very politely, he asked her if he interrupted anything and offered to come back later. She shushed him, dragged him inside and made him tea without even asking if he wanted any. Once they were comfortably seated, she asked, "So, how's everyone reacting?"

"They're feeling a little down since your speech. And Faith is doing a great job to remind them of it when they seem to be forgetting."

She smiled at that because she could easily imagine Faith and her perceived tactlessness without any problems.

"I've received some complaints from Dr. Paisley," he announced.

She cringed. She was supposed to work with the scientist but after she had seen his obvious desire to perform experiments, she knew that she couldn't trust him. Since then, she had worked with Owen almost every time. Rude-Guy agreed because of his curiosity too, but he worked with weird things all the time and knew what, and what not, to do. Like experimenting on living things. Or unliving. Paisley had tried to call her but after numerous calls, she didn't answer anymore. She explained that to Giles and added, "You can't trust them. They're going to cross the line sooner or later. Torchwood, at least, understands boundaries."

He sighed and polished his glasses and she was glad to see it because it was just so Giles-y that it was comforting.

"Speaking of Torchwood, have you talked with their leader yet?"

"Yeah, I talked with Jack. But it didn't go well. I kind of lost it and broke down in front him."

His eyes went wide with surprise and concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm doing better. He sent me home. I stayed locked in here for a couple days but Andy made me see how stupid and selfish I was being. I'm supposed to be back at work. or whatever it is on Monday. I'll talk with Jack about the job offer. He didn't want to make any decisions with an unstable me."

"Wise choice."

"Jack's a wise man."

Giles put his cup of tea on the low table in front of him.

"Are you aware that when you work for Torchwood, it's a one way ticket?"

"It was supposed to be that way with my Calling. The only difference is, with Torchwood, it'll be my choice."

"Is that the reason you're so determined to work with them?"

She pulled her feet under her and got more comfy. She knew this conversation was coming eventually so she had already thought of what she would say.

"That is part of it. I never had a choice. And since my…my death, I just kept going on. I want—no, I _need_—to find something other than a 'destined calling' that makes me want to get up every morning and live my life. Before, I had Dawn. But she doesn't need me anymore. I need to find something for myself. Maybe that's Torchwood. Or maybe I'm making a huge mistake. But it's my mistake to make. I'm still searching for what I want to do with my life."

"I guess that's a good enough reason. I am just concerned about you making a bad decision."

"But it's my right to make one now that I'm not the only Slayer."

"It is. But without sounding soppy, you're still my only Slayer."

She didn't know what to say. Her eyes were burning. She hugged him hard enough to make him understand how much his words meant to her. After a while, she pulled back, wiped away her tears and said, "Not soppy at all. Thank you. Giles, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything you want."

"Take care of them, okay? Just because we have issues and we don't talk anymore, it's not like I don't care about them. I want them safe and happy. They deserve to have a better life."

"As do you. I really hope you find what you're searching for Buffy."

"Thank you Giles."

They talked about what her quitting would mean for Cardiff and the INC. Giles thought it would be difficult to send another Slayer. Buffy knew the city, the policemen, and her connection to Torchwood, even if unwanted at first, was very handy. So they agreed that she would keep her job watching over the city.

Her cell emitted a high-pitched chime. She grabbed it and read the text. She smiled at her watcher.

"How'd you like to meet Torchwood?"

"I would feel a little better if I personally knew the people you'd be working with."

"Come on then. Gwen sent me a text. It's a quiet evening so they decided to eat out. They invited me. You could come and meet them."

He frowned. "How would they know if something happened? Is someone staying behind?"

"No. You see, Tosh got this computer-thingy, like the one you gave me but way more complicated, that will warn her if anything weird happens. And besides, it's still early. Weevils usually cause problems later in the night."

"Maybe you should ask them?"

"Do you want to meet them, yes or no?"

"Of course! But I can't arrive unannounced!"

"You're so British!"

He lifted an eyebrow:

"And so are they if I'm not mistaken?"

She frowned. "Jack's American. I think. And they're more Welsh than British."

"Wales is part of Great Britain. So, they're British too."

She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Fine, alright! Are you coming or not?"

He tried to hide his smile. It had been a while since he had seen her acting so Buffy-like.

"Of course, Buffy. I'll come."

"Great. Seriously, you can be so annoying sometimes..."

He said absolutely nothing and just enjoyed the moment. Buffy sent him a not really scary glare before disappearing into her room. He wouldn't tell her but he was proud of her. After her resurrection, he had watched her sink into darkness without knowing what to do. In fact, he had been scared of what it could have meant. Never, ever had he heard of someone being brought back from the dead. And what could he have said to her? She had been in Heaven and her friends had ripped her out. And things had just gotten worse. There had been Willow and then the First. So he was glad to see her slowly pulling herself out of the depression that never really left her. And now he was curious to meet the infamous Torchwood who had helped her with that.

"Is she coming?" Tosh asked when she saw Gwen read the text she had just received.

"Yes. She'll meet us in front of the pub. Ready to go?"

Team Torchwood took the SUV and drove to their favorite place. The owner knew them and they were sure to grab a table quickly. Jack went inside to let them know they were there and he was told they had to wait half an hour before their table was free. So, they waited outside. It wasn't even dark yet.

None of them had talked to Buffy since she had broken down in Jack's office. They had tried to call her but she never answered. They had finally sent Andy and he had called Gwen earlier to say that she was going to be alright. She just needed some time to herself.

Just before the half hour wait was over, they saw Buffy arrived. She was dressed simply; blue jeans with a pink top and a black leather jacket. She had a smile on her glossed lips and was talking to someone. Jack frowned when he saw the man beside her. He was in his fifties, with graying hair and glasses that didn't hide the tenderness in his eyes when he looked at Buffy. He was walking with her and listening as she talked. At one point, he rolled his eyes, obviously exasperated by what she just said, but not really if his playful smile was anything to go by.

They finally reached the waiting group and Buffy hugged Gwen and Tosh. Then she introduced her friend:

"Guys, this is Rupert Giles. He's my Watcher and is currently the head of INC. Giles, this is Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. Owen's my neighbor and the doctor I work with instead of that idiot Paisley."

Before anyone could say anything else, a waitress came out and informed them that their table was ready. Jack asked for them to set out another place setting. They waited while the waitress worked under the flirty presence of Jack. They finally were seated and Buffy explained how Giles came this afternoon without warning and she invited him to diner since he wanted to meet them. The rest of the meal went well. The Torchwood team asked a lot of questions about Buffy, taking their chance to learn more about their future coworker. Of course, they didn't talk about the bad cases or the deaths and the heartbreak. No, the anecdotes were light and funny. Most of them were from high school and some of them made Buffy blush and send a glare towards Giles.

By the time dessert arrived, the team was laughing so much they were crying. Even Giles was having a hard time keeping his expression serious. Buffy's pout certainly wasn't helping them. She glared at her Watcher who had just finished telling them—with plenty of details—of the time when she was transformed into Neanderthal-Buffy. Even Ianto was laughing at her expense. Her ego was so hurt! She crossed her arms and kept glaring at Giles.

"Maybe you want me to talk about the time when your friend turned you into a Fyarl demon? Or when you became a teenager again and slept with my mom? Twice? On the hood of a police car?"

Giles froze and sent her a "You wouldn't dare…" look. Gwen wiped away her tears and said, out of breath, "I think I need some lady time."

Buffy stood up with her. "I'm coming with you."

Tosh joined them in going to the bathroom. Owen watched them disappear before turning back to his companions.

"Why do women always go to the bathroom in a pack?"

"I think that's one of humanity's biggest mysteries," said Jack with a playful smile on his lips.

When he turned towards the other three men, he wasn't completely surprised to find Giles looking at him seriously. The Englishman nodded in his direction and said very politely but in a tone that clearly indicated he would not tolerate a negative answer, "I would like to talk with you in private."

"Of course."

Jack stood up, sent a reassuring look to his two team members and followed the older-lookin man outside. Once on the street, they walked a short distance in silence.

"You did a nice job with her Ripper" Jack said while looking at the stars.

Ripper shivered. "I'm not him anymore."

Jack turned on his heels and looked at the man in front of him. He tried to see the younger and rebellious man he had met three decades ago, the one going by the nickname Ripper. Oh, what troubles he had caused back then! He was daring, dangerous smart and had done everything he could to upset his parents. He proved to himself that he could be the man he wanted to be, and not the man _they_ wanted him to be. But finally, his parents had won.

The two had met while Jack was investigating a strange event in London for Torchwood. Instead of aliens, he found a group of gifted young people with enough knowledge, efficacy, logic, and the need for independence and vengeance to be really dangerous. Ripper was one of them. He had befriended them, curious to know why they were acting like they were and how they could do such amazing things. He had been aware of the supernatural and magic for a long time but that had really been his first close up view of it.

"I was hoping that the Jack Harkness Buffy was talking about was someone else," Ripper said.

"Why? You're not happy to see me again?"

Giles smiled a little. He was no longer the young man he had been, but looking at Jack, he remembered why he had been so impressed by the captain all those years ago when he crashed into their little group of friends, full of questions and curiosity. He had the same charisma, the same presence. And if he had doubts about Buffy's decision, they had disappeared when he had recognized Torchwood's leader. After all, wasn't he the one that made them understand how wrong their actions were? Without him, he could have still been Ripper, they all could have stayed the same rebellious youths. Eyghon was not the only reason for his change. Jack was there. He didn't order them around or talk about morality. No, he befriended them, learnt why they did the things they did, what their problems were. Eyghon destabilized them and Jack took the opportunity to show them how wrong and immature they were being. And then he had disappeared from their lives as quickly as he had appeared.

Giles chose to not answer Jack's question. Instead, he said, "I've looked after her the best I could. She hasn't had an easy life. She has suffered so much. But I can't do anything more for her now."

Jack didn't miss the fatherly expression on the man's face. So many years had passed since they had seen each other. He obviously cared for Buffy as much as a father could care for his daughter. It was hard to think that this was really Ripper. Where was all the anger? The sarcasm? The hate? He remembered the little Buffy had told them about Giles, and what he had learnt during the meal. Ripper had become a good man, a role model for those teenagers and Jack couldn't help but feel a little proud of that. He smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll take care of her the best I can."

"She's not easy. She doesn't let people get close anymore. I'm glad she befriended your group."

"Even if we're Torchwood?"

"Life is always complicated."

Giles looked at him with curiosity. "I always knew there was something strange about you. What are you?"

"Just an old man."

"You're more than that. There are pictures of me at Buffy's apartment. You recognized me a long time ago. Why didn't you tell her?"

"What about mystery? I like being mysterious."

"She'll know you're special sooner than later."

"Let it be later."

They were interrupted by the group who was walking towards them. Buffy had a big smile on her face but a strange expression in her eyes. She bounced towards them and grabbed Giles' elbow.

"So, are you finished with your secret men-talk?"

"Yes, we are," Giles answered.

"It's getting late and my Watcher's an old man who needs sleep," the Blonde said. Ignoring said Watcher's cry of indignation, she went on, "So, we're going to abandon you. Good night!"

Jack exchanged a last glance with Ripper and nodded slightly. Then, the watcher looked at the others.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. Good night."

Buffy dragged him away and the Immortal watched them disappear. Ianto appeared at his side.

"What did you talk about?"

Jack smiled at the young archivist. "Things. Is Buffy's contract ready?"

Ianto sent him an offended look. The Captain turned towards his team.

"You know what? Go home. It's quiet tonight. I'll call you if I need you."

No one offered to stay. Owen almost ran away before he remembered they all came together. On the Plass, Gwen and Tosh bid their goodnights and left. Ianto looked at his captain. "I need to finish Buffy's contract."

"You can do that tomorrow."

"It seemed urgent. I'd prefer to finish it tonight."

They stood on the march and sunk into the ground. They disappeared into the Hub, knowing fully well that Buffy's file had been done for a long time now.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	16. Apocalypse Season

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

I'm so sorry. I was really sick for most of October. I thought I would never see the end of this. And I had a big writer block. I couldn't write or couldn't read. And in November, the Nanowrimo started and I completly forgot my updates. So, please please please forgive me.

Here comes the next chapter. The next one would be after November and Nano.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**Apocalpypse Season**

* * *

Buffy walked into the Hub like every morning. It was still really early. She had been edgy for a while now and her nights had shortened. She was up long before the sun and walking in Cardiff at this ungodly hour was strange. The streets were so empty you could almost believe you were in a ghost town. Often, dusk covered the landscape, giving it an even more squalid atmosphere. Each one of her steps was deafening in the deep silence that reigned in the streets.

She had walked faster until she reached the Hub. No one was supposed to be here at that moment of the day. Except Jack of course. After all, the man seemed to live there. She hadn't asked but maybe she should. The lights were on and she bounced through the rolling door.

"Jack," she called.

There was no answer. She frowned. Maybe he was sleeping. She was almost at his door when she stopped. There was something buzzing. She frowned and tried to find the source of the noise. After a few minutes, she realized it was not a buzz but words being chanted. She didn't understand them. They were in an old language and spoken way too fast for her to recognize. Then, she felt it. Magic. Dark and really bad.

She heard steps behind her and turned around only to face Jack. An old Jack, mummified like the family she had found. He was looking at her with deep piercing eyes and his mouth was open, like he was trying to tell her something but his old and used vocal cords weren't allowing it.

The strange thing in the center of the Hub, hiding the Rift, started to rumble. The floor shook violently. Around her, things started to fall down. The chanting was becoming louder, the words behind it stronger. Heat was pouring from the Rift. A deafening sound, like fabric being torn apart, rose in the air. She covered her hears and her eyes went wide with dread when she saw her hands. Really old hands, wrinkled and thin and covered by liver spots. She looked back at Jack and watched him literally disintegrate in front of her, turning to dust inside his clothes. She screamed but didn't hear herself through the deafening noise.

She felt herself weaken. Her legs couldn't support her and she fell to the floor. Her vision blurred. The heat was becoming unbearable. In the center, she could see a beautiful golden energy, hot and welcoming. Buffy looked at it and eyes wavered at its timeless beauty. It didn't last. The energy darkened. Dark silhouettes appeared around it, singing their powerful and dark song. Suddenly she felt it. The dark magic. Deathly, powerful, hopeless. It was so strong! It was even stronger than when she walked into the Hellmouth itself.

The last thing she saw was herself, looking down at her with a cruel smile. Then, the world around her exploded.

Buffy suddenly sat up, breath short and ragged and pulse racing. Eyes wide with terror, she looked around her. A hand on her chest, she tried to slow her breathing. She was in her room, in her bed. She looked at her hands. No wrinkles or liver spots. Just smooth and young skin. She fell back, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. It had been a long time since she had had such a frightening nightmare. She groaned and corrected herself: Slayer dream. With another moan, she got up and began her search for a paper and a pen. Finally, she wrote her vision on the back of a letter. The details were already fading away.

She took a very long and hot shower, trying to clean of what she had felt during the dream. She was sure of one thing: her case was linked to Torchwood. Something about the Rift… But why? She remembered the Buffy-like baddy at the end. The First. This was bad. If the people sucking the life force were trying to free the First, it was worse than anything. But how could they do? They had made the ritual months before! And how could they used the Rift? She stopped the water and stepped out.

She had to go to the Hub and quickly. She dressed in the first clothes she found—of course, being herself meant that it was more fashionable than most people could do with actual time to prepare. In half an hour, she was out of her apartment.

She entered the tourism office with her own key. There was no one in sight. She went through the backdoor, walked through the corridor and slipped into the narrow space between the rolling door and the wall, not wanting to waste any more time by waiting patiently.

With one glance, she spotted Tosh behind her computers, Owen in his medical bay and Gwen and Ianto talking by the coffee machine. No sign of Jack. She felt her heart rate quicken. Everything seemed fine but was it really? Then, the captain appeared, just leaving his office. In his usual blue shirt and his cocky grin on his lips. She ran to him and hugged him, barely letting him breath. She felt him pat her back. When she finally let go of him, she saw that the rest of the team was looking at her with worry. She cupped Jack's face with her hands and said, "You're young. That's good."

"Ok," he said, frowning.

Then, a familiar sarcastic voice asked, "Am I the only one to find all of this really strange?"

She rolled her eyes at the doctor. Instead of answering, she asked, "Is it possible to free the Rift's energy?"

Jack's face became impassive. Buffy saw the shame cross the others' faces and knew instantly that, yes, it was possible. And there was a whole story behind it.

"Why are you asking that?" Jack asked.

"Do you remember my case? With the mummy family?"

"It's hard to forget. You never caught the culprit."

"Thanks for reminding me of that. They want to use the Rift. How? I don't know. Why? For something we really don't want to happen."

"How do you know that?" Ianto interrogated.

"I had a dream. I was here. There was no one. And then Jack left his office all mummy-like. That's when I realized I was a mummy too. There was chanting and the Rift opened."

Owen shrugged. "It's just a nightmare."

"No, it's a Slayer dream."

One of Ianto's eyebrow gracefully rose.

"A Slayer dream?"

"Part of my package. Prophetic dreams sent by the PTB to warn me that something big is going to happen for me to stop."

"Prophetic dreams…" Owen repeated.

She glared at him in frustration.

"Oh come on! Do you remember? Vampires, magic, demons, life-sucking rituals? So, yes prophetic dreams. I mentioned it before. Is that so hard to accept?"

"If you ask me, the whole thing is crazy!" he repeated.

"Crazier than you chasing aliens?"

Owen took a step forward, ready to answer back. Jack's voice cut him off.

"Owen, enough. Don't you have work to do?"

"Not right at the moment," the doctor dared to reply.

"Then, find some. Buffy, in my office."

Owen disappeared into his medical bay and Buffy followed Jack.

"It's been awhile since Buffy and Owen argued like that," Tosh commented.

Ianto smiled. "I find it comforting."

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah. It shows that life's going on despite all the weirdness."

"Prophetic dream, hum?"

Buffy sat down in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of playing his little game if all he was going to do was make fun of her. Jack sat on the edge of his desk and smiled.

"Owen's a scientist. Aliens can be explained through science. But the supernatural? Not so much. So, prophetic dreams? It's enough to short-circuit his brain. Don't hold a grudge."

She uncrossed her arms, feeling reassured.

"It's been awhile since I had one of those dreams."

"You said they were sent by the PTB? What's that?"

"Powers That Be. Annoying beings that live on a higher plane of existence, watching us. They try to maintain the balance between Good and Evil. They have no right to intervene. But sometimes, they send me those dreams. They're cryptic. It's like a puzzle. All the clues are there, I just have to find and interpret them correctly."

"And you think that the goal is the Rift?"

"I don't know if it's the goal. But the Rift and my case are linked."

"So, it's Torchwood's case now."

He walked behind his desk, took a file and opened it in front of her.

"If you still want to work for us, here's your contract. Read it and sign if you agree."

She took the paper and read the conditions. She tried to not let anything show on her face, especially when she read that in case of death in the line of duty, her body would be frozen in the basement for a century before being destroyed. She had made up her mind already so she didn't hesitate to sign the three places marked. She handed back the file. Jack took a look at it and smiled.

"Congratulations, you're a Torchwood agent now."

He put away the file while saying, "Until now, we didn't have a clue about what happened to that family. We explored all the leads and found nothing. So, we had to wait until something happened. For the moment, I'd like you to work with Owen on the Weevils. As you know, he's studying their behavior. I remember the way Janet reacted when you met her. She submitted to you. I want to know if you can do something else: communicate."

"You want me to communicate with a Weevil?"

"I want you to help Owen if you can. You were right when you said that we should be investigating the Weevil's situation. And it appears that Owen and you are the best to figure it out."

"Ok, Boss."

"And I would like you to become our instructor."

"Instructor?"

"You're a warrior. Your skill in hand to hand is amazing. With weapons too. I want the others to be able to defend themselves in harsh situations. Right now, they completely rely on their guns. Gwen, Ianto and Owen can hold their own in a fight if their opponent is not too strong. But it's not enough. I need you to train them, to teach them what is necessary for them to survive."

"Dirty fighting allowed?"

He smiled. "It'll be more than welcomed."

She said, "In Slayer land, we have only one rule: don't die."

"That's the rule I want them to learn."

"I know that."

He opened a drawer and put a gun in a holster in front of her. He didn't give her a chance to talk.

"I know you hate guns but every Torchwood agent has one. It's safer. You don't go into the field without it."

She took the gun. She hated modern weapons. She felt more at ease with knives, axes and swords. Handling them was an art. Fighting with them was like performing a lethal dance. It required skill, grace, strength and endurance. There was no grace in firing a modern gun. And she had nearly died of a gunshot. So she wasn't gun friendly.

Her new boss threw something in front of her, where the gun had been just seconds ago. She took it and opened her Torchwood badge. Jack stood up and left the office. Buffy jumped to her feet and followed him. He was already by Tosh's side and talking to her as she worked on her computers.

"Enter Buffy into the computer as a Torchwood agent and show her how your babies work."

He then turned towards the blonde. "I leave you in Tosh's capable hands. I have to talk to Owen about the Weevils. You're free to organize your lessons as you like. When your project's ready, we'll talk about what you need and how to concretize it. Welcome to Torchwood."

He disappeared into the medical bay and the Slayer turned towards Tosh. The Asian woman was smiling.

"Welcome to Torchwood."

"Thanks."

"Tell me, what's this project of yours?"

Buffy smiled secretly.

"If I tell you, it'll ruin all the fun."

The computer genius looked slightly worried.

"I'm not sure we have the same concept of fun."

The Slayer just chuckled. Tosh began her explanation and she tried to follow but her mind was already on the training sessions she had to organize. She needed to evaluate each one of them before she could plan anything. At some point during Buffy's lesson, Jack returned to his office and Ianto brought her coffee. He smiled at her and nodded slightly, actually congratulating her on her new job. She was the first surprised by this strange behavior. Even if he wasn't hostile towards her, he wasn't friendly either. Maybe her new status as member of the team was making him think about his behavior.

She was small talking with Tosh when her computer emitted a strange sound. The Asian woman began typing on the keyboard with a dexterity Buffy admired. She wasn't even looked at it! Data was moving so fast across the screens that the Slayer wasn't able to follow. Tosh yelled.

"Jack! Activity on the Rift!"

The Captain appeared right away, all serious face.

Tosh explained, "There was a massive spike of energy five minutes ago. I don't know if anything passed through yet. CCTV cameras aren't useful. It's the middle of morning. People are walking all over the place."

"Ok, we're going to have a look by ourselves. Tosh, you stay here and warn us if anything happens. People, let's go!"

Buffy realized then that they were all there and ready. She was impressed. She followed them and found it strange to be part of a team she wasn't leading. They were moving fast and without hesitation. There was an aura of authority about them that was impressive. They entered into the black SUV.

"So, it's your baptism of fire," Gwen remarked during the drive.

"Yeah."

The spike had occurred in the industrial part of the city. When they arrived, the place was buzzing with workers walking all over. It was in the middle of the morning after all. They parked the car and let Jack deal with the chief. Buffy felt excitement bubbling inside of her. She could almost feel the Slayer purring. Jack came back.

"Okay, apparently the place where the rift activity was detected is in one of the less used sections. There are a lot of unused warehouses that workers work around but don't enter. Tosh, can you give us a precise location?"

"Of course."

There was indignation in the computer genius' voice, like she was insulted by Jack's question. They followed her directions. Workers stared at them and whispered when they walked by. They went into the most remote part of the area. Warehouses were older and abandoned. Windows were sealed up. As they approached the place, Buffy felt something bubble inside her chest. The Slayer was nervous. Something was wrong. They were in front of the warehouse when she stopped and closed her eyes. She focused on her senses and let the Slayer came out. She immediately felt it. Dark magic hit her and compressed her chest, making it hard to breath. The Slayer roared as she recognized the threat. It was the same magic signature as that ritual. Her dream came back in full force. Magic and Rift energy. Both reunited in the same place. She felt something on her arm and reacted instinctively.

Her name was yelled and it brought her back to reality. She had her hand around Jack's throat and was chocking him. He was trying to free himself but she was stronger than him. She let him go and groaned.

"Don't ever do that again!"

He was massaging his throat.

"We called you but you didn't react," Gwen explained.

Buffy stared at the warehouse and said, "It's going to be ugly."

"Why?" the Captain asked, his voice hoarse.

"You were waiting for something to happen to give us a lead on the ritual case. You were heard."

He stared at the warehouse and his expression closed a little more. All chief-like, he said, "Okay, Buffy and I are going inside first. Gwen, Ianto and Owen, you're waiting here until my signal."

"You can't go in there alone!" Gwen protested.

But Jack didn't change his mind. Buffy didn't like it. She would have preferred to go in alone and avoid casualties. She would hate it if her new boss was hurt on her first day as part of the team. But one look at his face and she knew she couldn't change his mind. So, she quietly waited for him. In front of the door, he drew his gun. The Slayer quickly got rid of the padlock. She chose a long knife over her gun. Jack didn't seem pleased but didn't comment. He silently opened the door and she entered first, using all her senses. She already knew that the warehouse was empty. There were no live or undead creatures. She frowned at what she was sensing. Vampires, demons, Weevils… Their signatures were faint but definitively there, like every kind of species had been there.

She turned towards Jack and shook her head, telling him there was no one except them. Lights came to life and blinded her. She was used to darkness and had no trouble seeing in them. But that wasn't the case for Jack. She went further into the place. The air was saturated with dust. Her eyes were stinging and soon, tears appeared. She heard Jack going outside to tell the others it was okay.

She found it on the east side of the warehouse. The same circle that was in the house was carved on the floor. Cages were lined up against the wall. She approached and looked inside in disbelief. There were mummified bodies. But not human corpses. She was looking at demons and Weevils. She knelt down, keeping her balance by holding one of the bars. There were symbols carved on their skin too.

Behind her, the rest of her team had arrived. Like always, Owen swore. He did that a lot. Ianto immediately began taking photos of the scene and Jack told him to take absolutely everything, even the dust.

"Are they aliens?" Gwen asked, pointing to the cages beside the Weevil's.

"No; demons," the Slayer answered.

She stood up and looked around. There was a door on the right side. She opened it. There was a stairway leading to the basement. She went down, knife in hand. She didn't want to be surprised. She didn't turn on any lights and her pupils dilated to catch any light that was already present. A part of the wall was destroyed and created a direct path to the sewers. The perfect escape. She returned upstairs.

"There's a lot of dust here," Owen commented.

It was concentrated around the circle and was coated by dry blood. She took a handful of it and brought it closer to her face.

"That's disgusting," the doctor said.

"That's vampire dust," Buffy replied by letting the dust fell to the floor.

Ianto finished with the photos and they started to pack the evidence in plastic bags. They had to get rid of the bodies and the cages. Owen and Gwen left with firsts evidences. Later, they would drive back to the warehouse with two SUVs to transport the corpses.

"So, we have aliens and demons," Ianto stated.

"And humans before," Buffy added.

"Do you think whoever did this kept the life forces like before?" the archivist asked.

"I'm sure of it. So my dream was true. It's not only a supernatural case. Because they used aliens."

Jack came closer to his team.

"They were safe here. It's the abandoned part of the city. No one would have come inside without a motive."

"And they had a direct access to the sewers in the basement."

Ianto shivered when he looked around and remarked, "We thought they had stopped but we were wrong. They never stopped. They worked here, with creatures no one cared about or missed. But why?"

Buffy remembered her dream, the First, the feeling of Hell and the Rift. The world had exploded in it. She had just found her place in this new city. She had found her balance, built new friendships. She had her whole life ahead of her like she never had before. She was where she had chosen to be, not where she had had to be. Nevertheless, she recognized the situation too well. She had lived it several times before. Suddenly, everything she had felt came back in full force and she understood the feeling of dread that had overwhelmed her when she had discovered the slaughter of that family, so many months ago.

She looked around and said, "It's apocalypse season."

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	17. Horrifying truth

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

I'm back! I win the nano! I reach the 50k two hours before midnight. It was impressive.

As for this chapter, I wrote it a long time ago, long before previous chapters. I had it in mind and wrote it. In my mind, it's a central chapter of the fic. It has been one of the strongest and upsetting chapter to it and I hope you will appreciate it.

So, please, don't forget to review. There's a lot of people who added this story to their alert while there's very few wo review (and a big thank you for you !). Receiving a review is really motivating for the author and it's the end of the year. So for the one who never review, it's the perfect time to do it.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

**Horrifying Truth**

* * *

They went back to the Hub in silence, feeling like a great weight had been placed on their shoulders. A feeling of uneasiness—of gloom stuck to them. The words had been said: apocalypse season. End of the world. Doom. Jack was even quieter than the others. He had a very faraway look on his face. Buffy had seen Ianto brush his arm but the Captain had looked at him and moved away with a regretful look. It was like he was stuck in some of his memories, some sort of special Hell. The Slayer knew that feeling all too well and she wondered what could be haunting him like that.

When they arrived, Jack locked himself in his office. Buffy, Ianto, Gwen and Owen carried the corpses to the basement. The doctor would be working on them there, it would be simpler. Tosh had barely glanced at them, too busy at typing on her keyboard with an intense look of concentration on her face. They didn't even try to talk to her.

Once the corpses had been disposed of, Buffy locked herself in the gymnasium. She used the machines at their full capacity. She needed to clear her mind. And to think. She had to see the case in its entirety—the whole big picture. The First immediately came to the forefront of her mind. But it couldn't be that. It had appeared in her dream so it was more a clue than an actual goal. She had to rely on what she had felt: Evil. Pure, evil, darkness. But why use species of the three main categories? Humans, demons and aliens. They needed the life forces but why?

Maybe if Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles were there, they could do their famous brainstorming, throwing every idea they had, even the stupidest, and see where each would lead them. They thought up their best plans like that. They complemented each other that way. Thinking together was as natural as breathing. Even Andrew could be useful. Anya and Spike's faces appeared in her mind but she didn't think their names and thought them in that little mental box she had created. She had put all the people she had cared for and subsequently lost in there. All the pain, the void they had left was locked inside and she tried hard to not think about them. She failed them. They died because she wasn't good enough, she didn't saved them. They left the deepest scars on her.

Not liking where her thoughts were leading her, she focused on her movements, quickening them. After awhile, she even stopped thinking. And that was fine by her.

Ianto had walked silently into the room like always. He could sneak up on almost everyone. His discretion was one of his best qualities and he was proud of it. Especially when he was even able to sneak up on Jack. But he had never succeeded with Buffy. She told them about this sort of internal radar she had and he had only believed her when he realized she was always able to feel him. She was always aware of her environment and the people in it. Like every great predator was…

But this time, she was so lost in her movements she didn't seem to acknowledge him. Or if she did, she didn't give hint. He watched her fight invisible opponents, watched as she danced with a dreadful grace. It was so fluid, so fast, so perfect, it was beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her face was blank—emotionless. It wasn't the first time he watched her exercise. But there was something more this time. There was desperation, rage and pain. He never realized how much feeling you could express in fighting. He never found it beautiful before. No, fighting was brutal, bloody and repulsing. It was about inducing pain, disabling your enemy before he took you down. He did it because he had no choice. It was part of his job.

The more he watched Buffy, the more he realized how wrong he was. She was like a ballerina. She put so much beauty and grace into her fighting technique that it was like watching a ballet. A beautifully violent ballet. It was a real show of art. And he was surprised to realize he could watch it for hours.

She slowed her movements before stopping completely. She opened her eyes and looked directly at him. He cleared his throat and did what he was supposed to do:

"Tosh has found something. Jack wants everyone in the meeting room."

"Time for a shower?"

"I think it will have to wait."

She just nodded and passed in front of him. She was wearing black cotton pants and a black sports bra. He saw the scars Owen had talked about. They were really faint, barely visible. They were so many… She was a warrior. And he found it unfair. Beautiful as she was, she could have had a life so great if she hadn't been Called. She was different than the others before her. In a way, she had found a way to escape and saved the girls who followed by Calling more than one Slayer. He found it almost unfair that she was working for Torchwood. As much as he liked his job, doing it was a curse too because when you entered Torchwood, Torchwood become the only thing you'd ever have in life. And after what she had lived through, she deserved more.

The team was waiting for them. They hadn't even sat down when Jack signaled Tosh to begin with a nod.

"As soon as you told me what happened in the warehouse, I had this idea. Before, we thought that it was only a magical case. But Buffy is convinced that it has something to do with the Rift. And the use of aliens prove that she isn't wrong. So, even if the ritual is a magical act, I wondered if it could have some influence over the Rift. Of course, it wouldn't be enough to trigger any of my alarms. So, I tied in the data I have of that day at the Rander's with the data on that warehouse. And I found this."

Graphics appeared on the wall and she went on.

"It's always the same thing: a negative spike of energy immediately followed by a positive. It's so faint it's barely perceptible and it lasts barely one minute. So, my sensors didn't interpret it as a threat. It happened once at the Rander's, the night they had been killed. But it happened a lot more at the warehouse. I remembered a conversation I had with Lydia who told me that during rituals, the atmosphere could be affected. So, I checked the meteorological data and…"

Maps of the Rander's neighborhood and the industrial zone replaced the other graphics.

"And the density of static electricity in the air changed. It was more saturated. And the humidity levels dropped drastically. Each time, in the same quantity."

The screen went black and Tosh finally said, "I've entered all the parameters in my computer. The next time the same characteristics appear, we'll know about it. We won't be able to save the victims but if we move fast enough, we could catch the culprits."

"Tosh, you're a genius!"

She smiled brightly. "I know. Can I have a raise?"

"Nice try."

Jack clapped his hands.

"Ok people we have a plan. Be ready to leave at anytime!"

And wait they did. Half the team was always at the Hub, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the alarms to be triggered, telling them that somewhere there was a creature that was dying. They were all on the edge. If you asked Buffy, the wait was the most unbearable part of a fight. The moment right before the action, where you're waiting for the signs, the instant where everything starts. She was jumping at everything. The rest of the team wasn't doing any better. Waiting was Hell.

Buffy stared at her coffee and frowned.

"Maybe I should ask him to prepare a Thermos of this divine beverage before I go home. I'm pretty sure I'm hooked on this stuff. When I don't drink it for a while, I start shivering."

"If Ianto does that for you, I want one too!" Gwen exclaimed.

The Slayer snorted. "Like Ianto would do that for me. He barely trusts me."

"Don't be stupid. He's just…reserved."

The blonde put her cup on the table.

"It's nice of you to try to comfort me."

"I'm not trying to…"

Alarms went off, quickly followed by Tosh's voice sounding throughout the Hub, "It's happening!"

Three minutes later, they were in the SUV, driving at an ungodly speed and following the directions Tosh was giving them through their earpieces. Buffy was fidgeting in her seat, ready to jump into action as soon as the car slowed enough. It took them thirteen minutes to get there and she flew out of the car, knife in hand. She didn't need the Asian's direction anymore. She could practically taste the dark magic in the air. She ran as fast as she could. The closer she got, the more powerfully she could feel the magic. It was stronger than in the previous sites, sickening even. But she went on. Then she saw them. They were leaving the house like they had the devil on their heels. Which wasn't totally wrong… She was there. Forgetting about her team, she went into full Slayer mode. She wasn't going to let them escape.

Jack watched Buffy jump out of the car and run inhumanly fast. He parked the car half on the garden in front of the house and didn't even turn off the engine. They all got out and, guns in hand, ran towards the house. The blonde had seen someone and was chasing them. At the speed they were running, the team had no chance to catch up with them, so they entered the house.

Silence reigned in the house. A silence so deep and thick you could almost touch it. Pictures of a happy family decorated the walls. Jack had the impression of traveling in time. Back to the Randelr's house. And what they found in the living room only strengthened the feeling. The circle was there. The candles were still burning and the smell of incense was powerful, almost sickening. Especially combined with the metallic smell of blood. They were three bodies: two adults and one child, a young boy. They were too late for them. Owen was looking over the bodies, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

But when he knelt by the boy and pressed his finger to the side of his throat, a whimper split the air. They froze. No. No! Another whimper was heard. Full of fear and pain.

"Do something!!" Gwen yelled to no one in particular.

They couldn't believe the little boy was still alive. The horror of it was visible on their faces. The acerbic Owen was on the verge of throwing up. He knew, like all of them, that the boy was going to die. It was just a question of time. The ritual had been performed, sucking all the life force from the victims. The boy was only a dry shell now. There was nothing left of the smooth skin, soft hair, rosy lips and young, happy, eyes. He was crying, making such pitiful sounds. Jack looked at the doctor.

"Can't you do anything?"

"I can't. I wouldn't even know where to start. I can't do anything."

Jack's jaw clenched, anger flaring up at their inability to do anything. Buffy came back.

"I lost them. They used some magic to escape."

There was a cut on above her right eye, causing blood to flow down her face. She heard the child and looked at him. Her eyes went wide with horror and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No."

She asked them with a look and they shook their heads, telling her that nothing could prevent what was going to happen. The boy cried for his mom and Buffy felt her heart break. No one dared to come closer to the boy. The Slayer knelt on the floor and took him in her arms, gently. His head was on her lap.

"Shh," she whispered, stroking what remained of his hair.

"Where's my mommy?"

"She's asleep. But I'm here."

Her voice was a soft whisper. Her eyes were shining with tears. The rest of the team was watching them. The boy looked up at her and she swallowed when she saw his unnaturally wrinkled skin and his pain-filled eyes.

"They hurt her. And my daddy too."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Are they dead?"

Buffy closed briefly her eyes while answering.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to die too?"

She didn't find the strength to answer him. He cried harder and choked.

"D-dad s-s-said there's n-nothing after d-death."

She grabbed his tiny hand. There was just dry skin on bones and she tried to not think of that. She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's not true. You don't need to be afraid. Death isn't scary. When you die, you go somewhere peaceful. You're gonna be fine, and incredibly happy and loved. It's warm, quiet and light up there. It's the most beautiful place you'll ever see."

"How do you know that?"

She closed her eyes, letting the tears freely rolled down her cheeks, breathing deeply. Her voice shook badly when she replied. "Because I died once."

Everyone stared at her. She ignored them and went on.

"I died and I went to this wonderful place where everything was peaceful and I felt so loved. So don't be afraid. It will be fine. I promise."

And she held him in her arms, rocking him, caressing his hair, ignoring everyone. Her eyes were closed and she kept talking about Heaven and how death wasn't something to be frightened of.

Gwen left the room half running. Owen sat against the opposite wall and waited. He was staring at the strange scene in front of him. The mummy-like boy in the arms of the angelic woman. He wasn't the emotional type but what happened here infuriated him.

_"Because I died."_

The whispered words resonated again and again in Jack's head. She died? When? How? How was that possible? She was here, alive and kicking. And her description! There was nothing after death, just darkness. And there was something moving in it. He clenched his fists and swayed on his feet. Hands on his arms kept him from falling. Ianto's scent overwhelmed him and he breathed it in, finding comfort in it. Questions were swirling in his mind.

"Are you alright?"

He turned towards the younger man and saw the worry in his eyes, for him, for the boy, for everyone trapped in this horrible situation. A sudden urge to pull him closer erupted inside him and he did his best to restrain it.

Suddenly, the cries stopped and the silence was deafening. The boy's eyes were opened and were staring blankly at the ceiling. His chest had stopped rising and falling. Owen stood up. Two fingers on the child's jugular, he shook his head.

"He's dead."

Buffy didn't move an inch. She didn't even open her eyes. The doctor grabbed her hands gently, making her jump. She focused on him and he repeated it, "It's over."

He closed the boy's eyes. He carefully loosened her hold on the boy, moving behind her and helping her to her feet. Jack was at their sides, helping to lay the child gently on the floor. He looked at the blonde woman. Her eyes were unfocused and he feared that she would fall if his doctor let go of her.

"Get her out of here," he told Owen.

The doctor led her out of the house and she didn't protest. When Gwen saw them, she understood. Less than five minutes later, Jack and Ianto came out as well. They didn't know what to do, what to say.

Ianto went to the car and came back with Owen's bag. He took his place at Buffy's side and let the doctor work. He started to disinfect her injuries. When the antiseptic came into contact with the wounds, she cringed and her eyes focused again. Her breathing became heavy and pure rage deformed her features. She pushed them back and walked away. She paced a few times and the next thing everyone knew, her fist hit the side of the house behind her, actually sinking into it like it was nothing. She didn't scream, didn't cringe. She pulled her fist out and hit it again and again, making the hole bigger and bigger. But it didn't seem enough.

Without a look, she walked away from them. Jack panicked.

"Buffy!"

She didn't respond. He took a step towards her but she broke into a run and disappeared into the darkness.

It had been hours since she had run away. And the word had spread. The Slayer was out and in a killing mood. It wasn't even killing anymore, it was slaughtering. She was a storm of violence. She was hunting demons, tracking them down, beating them up. She hit and hit and hit again, trying to forget the sight of the boy, to get his cries out of her head. So she tried to replace them by sounds of flesh hitting flesh, bones breaking and agonizing screams. Demons and vampires tried to run but they couldn't escape her. Not when the Slayer was all that was. Not when she pushed away her human side as hard as she could. She wanted to kill, needed to kill… She didn't want to feel anymore. She wasn't even aware of the tears trailing down her cheeks. She had been called, had been made the perfect predator and now she was embracing that side of herself with all she had. And the demons were running away from her in fear.

But it wasn't enough. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. Every time there was silence, she heard his cries. Killing was not helping her. So she stood in front of the door, knowing that it would only mean trouble later. But she had to find a way to keep the pain away. To fill the void.

When he answered, she used his surprise against him. She grabbed him by his shirt, pushed him inside and kissed him hard. He tensed but she didn't stop. She pressed herself against him, a hand around his neck, preventing him from moving back. In a matter of seconds, he was kissing back, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She jumped up, circling her legs around his waist and he shut the door, pushing her against it. There was nothing kind or soft in their embrace. It was hard and violent. She didn't love him. God, she didn't even know if she liked him! But there was this void inside her, this pit of violence, of pain. She wanted to feel, to lose herself in something that could allow her to forget the boy. So he was the most logical answer. She knew he wasn't going to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong, to ask her to share her pain, her thoughts. No strings, no attachments, no complications.

Just sex.

And he did just what she wanted. No questions. Just action. No kindness, no false feelings. He was rough and uncaring and she was grateful for that. She lost herself in the moment, her mind going blank for the first time that night.

Jack sent them all home after Buffy ran away. No one tried to follow her. They went back to the Hub. Tosh had already left. Gwen didn't even say goodnight. Owen was left alone on the Plass. He followed Jack and Ianto with his eyes, seeing the boss grab Tea-Guy and kiss him hard just as the perception filter worked its magic and they disappeared. The doctor had no doubts about what they were doing. Not that he blamed them.

He went to a bar and drank too much but he decided to go home before he got too wasted. The alcohol, however, didn't help him to forget what happened. He couldn't forget the kid, his pain, Buffy, her pain and her voice when she talked about her death. Back at his flat, he drank some more.

The knock at the door interrupted him. He stood up, fought back the dizziness, and went to answer it. He didn't have any time to react. Soft lips crushed themselves against his and he was pushed back. He saw a mass of blonde hair and smelled blood. The kiss was brutal, greedy and desperate. A powerful hand wound around his neck and pulled him closer. The body that crashed against him was thin, small but very strong. His blurry mind formed a picture: Buffy. He kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She jumped up and circled her legs around his waist. He closed the door behind them, crushing her against it.

She had blood and dust all over her. Her hands were a bloody mess and she had bruises all over her body but she didn't flinch under his touch. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it opened, her tongue caressed the skin of his neck, soon replaced by her mouth. He removed her coat and her top. A white cotton bra covered her little breasts. The thought that she was the opposite of his usual taste in women crossed his mind but he quickly brushed it away.

He couldn't stop, not now. He knew what she wanted, understood it all too well. How many times had he done this with a perfect stranger? Just to forget, to fill the void, stop the pain. It was something completely selfish. It was a way to survive, even if it meant that the guilt and remorse would appear later.

He carried her to his bedroom, marking the way with their clothes. With each piece off, he discovered a new scar. They were so faint that they were barely visible. But they were there. Knife wounds, gun shots, dozens of bites… A whole history of violence and pain. They finally fell onto the bed without really realizing it. They were way beyond rational thought or awareness.

There was no caring in their embrace, just lust. They wanted to lose themselves in the other, forget who they were, what they had seen. It was about filling the void, easing the pain. So, their embrace was rough, eager, selfish and brutal. They let go of everything, just feeling the moment, losing themselves in it. They just wanted, needed to feel alive.

Tomorrow would come soon enough…

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	18. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

HAPPY NEW YEAR !!

A new year, a new decade, is beginning, and what better way to do it that to update? (And dare I add review for you? Oups, I did it ^_^)

Your reactions to the last chapter were amazing. A really really big thank you for those of you who take time to review and thank you for the one who still take time to read this story. I still hope that one day you will take some time to let me a little piece of your mind.

It's been one year now since the last chapter, give or take a couple of weeks. Thank you to have followed me until now.

Now, I'll let you with this chapter and I'm going to start waiting for your reviews.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

**The Morning After**

* * *

Buffy moved and groaned when pain engulfed her. She stopped breathing for a few seconds then tried to move again. She was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Last night had taken a toll on her. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and never ever move again. But she was realistic enough to know that that wasn't possible. She needed to take a shower. Her skin was sticky. She felt dirty. Her muscles were tight and sore. And she was sure her several fights last night had done damage. Maybe that was why she couldn't move? Adrenaline had long since disappeared and now that she was awake, pain claimed her.

Someone put a hand on her arm and she could only whimper. "Pain."

The sheet was pulled away and cold fell over her. Realizing that she was naked, she suddenly remembered where she was, with who and why. She had sex with Rude-Guy. Several times. Her love life really was doomed. Owen took her in his arms and she kept her eyes tightly closed. She wanted to cry now and she wasn't going to let him see her break down. They had all seen enough yesterday. They all knew that she had died. She had wanted to keep that to herself but now they knew and she didn't want them to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about it.

She was put down somewhere cold and smooth. A bathtub. She heard the water before it started to fall on her. She didn't know how long she stayed unmoving under the artificial rain. But it felt good. She could feel the stickiness disappear, being washed away. After a while, she opened her eyes. Owen was kneeling down beside the bathtub and watched her carefully. He leaned down and grabbed a bottle. The shampoo's odor was masculine and strong. It smelt like a forest. He began washing her hair without a word. She leaned into his touch. It was so much more gentle than their passionate embrace the night before. And now that all her aggressiveness was gone, it felt really good.

When he was done with her hair, he focused on her back. His touch was a caress, feather light. He was particularly cautious around her injuries. She watched his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He was only wearing boxers and she could see here and there the traces she had left the night before. She hadn't pulled her punches. His face surprised her the most. She had never seen him so relaxed. In fact, she hadn't believed it possible for him to be so relaxed. It seemed like his perpetual anger was gone, at least for a while and she wondered what happened to him. The thought that he was pitying her crossed her mind. Her, the poor little woman who had died. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't realize when she whimpered.

"Hey, did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with worry.

"No! No, you didn't hurt me."

She looked down and whispered, "Thanks. You don't have to do all this."

She felt suddenly ashamed. What did he think of her? She felt herself blushing and moved away from him. She was sitting in a bathtub, unable to wash herself. That was so humiliating! Owen noticed her sudden change of behavior but instead of letting her alone, he said, "Don't push me away now. I… We're not really close and last night… Sometimes, you just need to open up to someone, to just be held or taken care of by someone else. Right now, I need it as much as you do."

She relaxed almost immediately. She laughed a little.

"It's really weird."

"Just, don't tell anyone."

"What? That I slept with you or that you washed my hair?"

"Presumably both. It would certainly complicate things at work."

She agreed with him. After a few seconds, she said, "You know, there's enough room for two in here."

He looked at her.

"I know. But you weren't really fine when you woke up."

"I'm better. A little. I'm more awake and less depressed. Okay, I'll feel a lot better after a dozen painkillers but until then I should be able to share a bathtub with you."

"And I'll certainly feel better after a shower."

She stood up and smiled at him. He hesitated for a second confronted by the strangeness of the situation. But he finally stepped inside the bathtub after having removed his shorts. He almost lost his balance and automatically put a hand on her waist to steady himself. She held her breath and stared at him. When was the last time she had taken a shower with a man? Was it possible that she had never done it since Riley? On reflection, she hadn't really 'dated' anyone since the soldier. There had been Spike but he weren't the dating type. It had been sex and break-up. She hadn't experienced this kind of intimacy in years. It was strange to have it now, with a man she had made fun of since she had met him. But her world had always been strange.

She stopped thinking when his hands started wandering over her body…

A couple of hours later, she was sitting at his kitchen table, a generous breakfast in front of her. Her clothes were beyond repair so she was wearing one of Owen's shirt with a set of his boxer shorts. Painkillers were working their magic and she was relieved. Owen had played doctor with her and she had let him. In fact, she really had needed some things patched up.

After swallowing a mouthful of omelette, she said, "This is delicious. You're a mystery Owen Harper."

"How?"

"Most of the time, you're rude, angry and cynical. But you're a great cook and what you did this morning? You obviously know how to take care of a woman."

He shot her a proud smile and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Not the sex part! But all the little attentions. The shower and the washing my hair part."

She watched him closely and didn't miss the pain in his eyes. She knew the reason behind it because she had felt it before. He wasn't replying so she just added, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He sat down in front of her and played with his food.

"I was engaged. She died. We thought it was a tumor. In reality, it was an alien, growing inside her skull. That's how I met Jack."

"I'm sorry," she breathed out.

He scowled and they finished eating in silence. Then tended to the dishes. Buffy left him for half an hour. She went home to change clothes and breathed a little easier. Her big dark secret was out. All of them were going to want some sort of explanation. You couldn't just drop a bomb like that and expect no reaction. And Owen and she had greatly messed things up after that night. Okay, they were adults and they had never been as close, or as friendly, as right now. That could be a good point. Right? She just was so used to drama, especially when it came to relationships.

She decided to stop thinking so much. Owen was waiting for her. She grabbed her bag and left her apartment. Owen was in the corridor, in front of his door. She smiled and they went to his car in the same pleasant silence they had shared all morning. When they entered the Hub, the others were already there.

Tiredness was easily readable on their faces. They had a haunted look that Buffy knew all too well. That was the effect her world had on people. It darkened the soul and scarred you. Nightmares would trouble their sleep. Sadness would cling to them because they were going to remember what they had witnessed all their life now. They would believe they deal with it and shove it into that little box in their mind, the one where they hide the horrors of their life. But it would resurface one day, at the worst possible moment, when they would be too tired and too vulnerable to shield themselves from it. And they would feel the same pain as when it first happened.

Tosh looked at her from her computers and smiled tentatively. Buffy tried to respond but she didn't do much better. Gwen arrived suddenly and hugged her. The brunette had always acted before thinking. She was passionate and followed her feelings, even if they were wrong. When she felt like she had to do something, she simply did it. The gesture brought tears to her eyes. She tried to remember that she was supposed to be the hardened warrior and pulled herself together. She accepted the coffee Ianto handed her with a shy but open smile. She took it and whispered a thanks.

Owen disappeared into his medical bay, ordering her to come by in a couple of hours for a check up. Buffy looked around and frowned when she didn't see Jack. She asked about him and they looked to his closed office door.

Ianto explained, "He locked himself in. There's a lot you don't know about him. What you said yesterday… I think you should talk to him."

The Slayer looked at the man and studied his face. His eyes were sad and worried. He couldn't hide his feelings for Jack, especially when his lover was in pain. She wondered what he wanted to say with his words. She had always known that there was a lot about Jack Harkness she didn't know. Even since that first day, down in the cells, where she had felt him. His wrongness. Silently, she turned around.

Gwen grabbed her arm. "Was it true?"

Buffy could have lied, told them that she just invented all that story to reassure the little boy. She was sure they wouldn't have asked more, even if they would have known she was lying. But it was part of herself. It had been so traumatizing, it had changed her so much. And she trusted them. So, she nodded. Gwen let her go. She was dying to ask more: when? how? But didn't ask. And Buffy thanked her for that. She would tell them eventually. But now, it was time to talk to Jack. Deep down, she knew that the conversation they would have was going to be unpleasant but also, it would help her to know the man better. Maybe she would finally be able to understand what she was seeing in the man that felt so familiar.

She knocked on the door and entered.

Jack was sitting at his desk, staring blankly in front of him. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey."

He looked at her and Buffy nearly gasped. He was a mess. There was no joy in his eyes, no smile on his lips. He was a little paler than usual. Dark circles were visible under his eyes. How could what she had said yesterday could have caused such upheaval?

"Did you really die?"

The question was direct, frank. As was her answer.

"Yes."

"What you said to that boy, was it true?"

Buffy frowned at the desperation in his tone. It was like he was begging her to answer yes.

She repeated, "Yes."

He breathed out deeply and relief seemed to crash over him. Were there tears in his eyes? He stood up, grabbed his coat and said, "I need to get out of here. Care for a walk?"

"Sure."

She wasn't going to let him go now. She wanted answers as much as he did. She followed him out of the office. He just announced they were going out, that they would be unreachable so Gwen was in charge. It made Buffy frown more. It wasn't like Jack to be unreachable. Not if he couldn't avoid it. But nobody asked any questions. She went to the parking lot and took the SUV and they drove in silence. They left the city and went to the forest. He parked in a small dirt parking lot off the road and they left the car. They walked a little ways in silence until they reached a little promontory with a wonderful view of the city. Benches had been installed. Jack stood there, hands in his pockets, looking out at the landscape but Buffy was pretty sure he was seeing something else.

But then, he blurted out, "I can't die."

The Slayer frowned and repeated it slowly. "You can't die."

She walked to his right side and waited for him to talk more.

"Do you remember when I brought you to the cells? You did that thing and asked me what I was?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I told you I was an old man. And I am. Really old."

"Are you human?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

She tried to digest to idea that the man before her couldn't die. He was breathing, his heart was beating but he couldn't die. And when he said it, there was so much pain in his voice. He didn't want to be immortal. It was something that happened to him. She tried to remember everything she knew about Jack Harkness. He was full of contradictions. His outfit was old, as for his style. Sometimes, he used long-lost expressions. But he was flirty and sexy and omni-sexual. He was too much for this society. He knew alien technology, past and future, like a true historian. And he was watching over a rift through time and space. And most important:

"Twenty-first century is where everything changes. You keep telling us that. But how do you know? You're an old man. But you don't come from the past, right? You're from the future."

He smiled at her.

"You're a smart girl. Even if you play the dumb-blond act really well."

"Do they know? The team?"

"They know I can't die and that I'm old. But they never really asked more. They know I won't tell them a thing."

"So why would you tell me?"

He looked down at her and kept silent for a while. Then he said, "Because their life was too normal before Torchwood. I don't think they could understand my life. But you..."

"I can. Because my life has been weird for so long now. Because we're more alike than we are to them."

"Exactly. We keep secrets for the same reasons."

Their eyes locked and they felt so at ease. They were so different and yet so much alike. They were what they were searching for a long time: understanding. Buffy sat down on a bench.

"Tell me your story."

He hesitated a second before joining her and began.

"I'm a fifty-first century guy…"

He didn't tell her much of the future. He didn't forget that it could be dangerous. He told her about the Time Agency and how he became a conman. He told her about his meeting with a strange blond woman, out of her time, grabbing the cord of a balloon in the sky of London in the middle of a German bombardment in 1941.

"She was the companion of the Doctor. He's a Time lord, the last of his specie. Meeting them changed my life. For better and for worse. But I don't regret it. Most of the time. They made me a better man."

She listened when he told her how he stuck with them, travelling through time and space in a blue police box. She could feel his love for them. They were very important people to him. People who left him behind after his first death. As much as he loved them with everything he got, the pain of abandonment was there. He had found himself alone suddenly, with no explanation of what had happened to him. It was the beginning of his new life. He found himself stuck at the end of the nineteenth century, unable to die. Oh he tried by many ways! It hurt each time and not only physically. But he was a fighter. Deciding he would find the Doctor again, he went to Cardiff where he knew the alien came to fill up his spaceship – how weird did that sound? Buffy thought - directly from the Rift. Then he waited. At one point, he got stuck with Torchwood. And the last few decades went by until now.

"Did you finally find him?" she asked.

"Yes."

He lost himself in his own thoughts for a while and Buffy waited patiently. He was sharing his whole life with her. Something he hadn't even done with Ianto. And he was sleeping with the man! But she understood his motivations. She was like him. She kept everything inside because she was afraid to talk to someone who wouldn't understand, couldn't understand. So when she met someone who could, talking became an urge, a need she couldn't fight. After all, that was what brought her close to Spike. At the time, he was the only one who could understand her. Now, she was Jack's chance to share his burden.

When he didn't come out of his thoughts, she asked, "What happened?"

Her voice startled him, like he had forgotten she was here. He went on with his tale. Yes, he had found his Doctor only to discover he had lost Rose. He had a new companion with him and a new face. Something called regeneration... They had gone to the end of the Universe and came back. He told her about the other Time lord, the Master and the Year-That-Never-Was. How he had been killed so many times in so many ways only for the pleasure of this sadistic alien. Finally, the Master died, thanks to the Doctor's Companion. She had travelled all over the world, spreading hope into the hearts of the survivors by relating the tale of the Doctor. And one day, at the exact same moment, the entire human race joined into the most incredible prayer.

Buffy was listening with fascination now. Jack was completely lost in his memory and he was talking with a passion she had never seen in him. His eyes were bright, his hands were moving widely and his face was animated. The Slayer was literally hanging on his every word. This was so incredibly incredible. Such an adventure. She wondered what she had done during that time. Did she survive? And her Slayers? She focused on his tale. It was the end now. Finally, they had saved Earth, ending the Master's tyranny before rewinding the time. He said goodbye to the Doctor and went back to his team, to his life, to Torchwood. And she arrived a few months after.

Buffy didn't really know what to say. She had never heard such story before. It was incredible. She shook her head.

"You lead an interesting life. It would do great as a TV show!"

He laughed. Then, he breathed deeply. His hands were shaking a little and he flashed her a wavy smile.

"I never told that to anyone."

"How does it feel to talk about that?"

"So good!" he exclaimed, passing his hands on his face. "It's...liberating."

Silence fell over them. It was comfortable so no one spoke. Buffy was trying to digest everything she had learnt and her eyes went up. The sky seemed different. Wider, larger, more attractive. She sighed.

"I would like to meet this Doctor of yours."

He looked at the sky too.

"He's an incredible man! Even after everything, I wouldn't change anything. What I see, what I live! There's no way to correctly explain it. It was just the best time of my life."

"Why didn't you stay with him?"

"Because he's a part of my past. This team is my present and my immediate future. I have responsibilities here."

"And love."

He smiled wider. Buffy decided it was the right moment to clear up a point.

"You care for Ianto, right? It's not just sex."

He didn't say anything but his smile grew larger and it was enough for her.

Jack said, "I hope that one day, I'll have the chance to travel with the Doctor again. After all, I have all the time."

Sadness was evident in his voice. He was living with his condition but it was hurting him. And she understood him in a way. He turned towards her.

"I told you my story. Tell me yours now. Tell me about death."

"For understanding why I die, you have to know about the Key..."

It was her time to share and she did so without holding anything back. She told him about Glory, the Monks and the Key. She explained to him how she discovered that her baby sister wasn't really her sister but a mystical ball of energy forged into a sister and put into her life to make sure she was protected. She summed up this terrible year, when she lost her mother and when her life really went to Hell, but she didn't know it yet. She told him about her sister's kidnapping and the final fight at the top of the tower.

"It was too late. The portal was opening and only her blood could close it. I couldn't kill my sister. But she had been created from me. We had the same blood. Death was my gift. So I jumped. I died for her. For the world. And I went to Heaven."

He was watching her quizzically.

"But you're here."

"Because they brought me back."

She explained how her friends thought, because of where the portal led to, that she was prisoner of some Hell dimension. So they brought her back. Directly into her grave six feet under. She had to crawl her way up to the surface and she discovered Sunnydale under attack from a demon biker gang. She was so lost. And it hurt. So much. She had been in Heaven and they had brought back to Hell. Life was violent and she wasn't strong enough. She told him how she began to have sex with Spike because it made her feel alive. Back then, the vampire was the more able to understand her.

"I think that I didn't forgive my friends. Not really. It wasn't the same any more. It couldn't be. They had never really understood me, what being the Slayer meant or felt like. And they didn't get it when I tried to explain it. But we managed to stay together. After my death, it was too late. The gap between us was too big. And it just went to Hell with time. Figuratively and nearly literally."

"They kicked you out in the middle of a war."

"It was the end. I couldn't take it anymore. I stayed for awhile then I left for Cardiff. And here I am."

"Here you are."

Silence again. They looked at the landscape.

"We're freaks," Buffy dropped.

He laughed.

"Completely! But we're gorgeous freaks!"

"That's right. But I'll grow old and become wrinkled and I'll stop being gorgeous."

"I find it hard to believe. Even wrinkled you'll still be beautiful."

"Thanks for lying."

He passed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. She linked her arm around his waist. They couldn't remember the last time they had been with someone who could understand them, who knew about their life, their feelings, and their fears and understood them. It felt good to just sit there, in silence, with someone else who shared such a deep bond. The last days had been Hell but Buffy had never been so happy to have come to Cardiff.

She snuggled against him and whispered, "I hope that one day you'll find your Heaven."

He kissed her on the top of head, his gaze firmly locked on the landscape, a lump in his throat.

"I hope so."

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	19. Peace Offering

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

I can't believe all the wonderful reviews I received! And believe me, it worked like a charm: 10 000 words written in a week and a half. Isn't it amazing?! I couldn't stop writting, the story was always in the back of my head. I started writting at home, at work and even on my smartphone when I went to eat at my grandparent's house! I was literally obsessed! And that is so gooooood!Ok, things happened that I completely didn't have planned but it ends up being great (or I think so and my cobaye too).

I'm a little apprehensive because I felt like the story lost a little of its rythme in the next couple of chapters, but believe me, after that, it will became crazy! So enjoy.

I hope that you will spent some time to review it, because I really need to start on the rest.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

**Peace Offering**

* * *

Buffy watched a young couple walking hand in hand while Andy talked about his plans with Sarah. Apparently, they were going to London for the weekend. He was supposed to meet her parents and he was panicking. It was an important step and he was putting himself under a lot of pressure. He was all "and what if they don't like me?", "what if I say something wrong?", "what if...?" His long monologue was boring. She couldn't quite focus on what she was saying because her own mind kept wandering to that night, four days ago.

"I slept with Owen," she blurted out, interrupting him.

She wasn't good with secrets. He froze, mouth half open. He frowned and seemed to collect himself.

"Owen? The monkey-like doctor? You slept with the monkey-like doctor?"

"He doesn't look like a monkey!"

Andy made a face that was clearly saying "Really?"

"He doesn't!" she insisted.

She started to pout and he stared at her.

"I can't believe it! Why him? I could have understood Jack with all his muscles and flirty comments and handsomeness and—"

"Stop! I get it!"

"No really! You and Owen are at each others throats nearly every time you're together."

"Because I needed something, he had what I wanted."

"And that was?"

"Sex without attachment?"

"Like Captain Handsome couldn't have given you that." Andy snorted.

She glared at him, regretting having told him. She should have kept it secret like she had planned. But she wasn't one to keep this kind of thing bottled up, not since she had befriended Andy.

"You know what? I shouldn't have told you."

She stood up from the bench and started to walk away, suddenly mad. The last few days had been hard on her and the worst wasn't even over yet. The case was far from being solved and she was living with the fear of finding herself in the same position as before. She wasn't sure if she could deal with another ritual happening on her watch. The witch was on her way too. The Slayer was sure that things would be going faster now. They would need reinforcements. Andy grabbed her by the arm and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't see that one coming."

"Do you think I saw it coming? Come on, it's Rude-Guy!"

That was true. Half an hour before she found herself standing in front of his door, she hadn't known she was going to sleep with him. She did what felt right at that time—what she needed. She did as Faith: Want. Take. Have. It was pretty funny that her night with Owen was the thing occupying her mind when she had learnt that her boss was an immortal time-traveller guy. She wasn't feeling much like a social person right now. So, instead of going on with her day like she would have done before, she told Andy that she was going home.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with worry.

"No. There's just so much going on lately that I'm feeling a little lost. And I'm working tonight so I just want to rest a little beforehand. We're seeing each other later this week, right?"

"Of course. Take care of yourself Buffy."

They hugged and parted ways. She walked home quickly. She hadn't lied. This last week had been Hell for her. There were a lot of things that she needed to digest. And she needed to deal with it alone. What made it worse was that she had studied Owen a lot more since they had sex. He had been kind with her and showed a face she hadn't suspected he had. Her little study sessions made her realize something: Tosh cared a lot for the doctor. More than in a professional or friend-type relationship. The way she looked at him, blushed at his jokes or talked to him made it evident! She wondered how she had missed that before. If ever Tosh learnt about Owen and her, she would be so mad! And right now, Buffy could just not lose a friend. What the Hell was she doing to always get fucked up relationships? It was beyond her.

Lost in her own thoughts, she only saw her visitor when she was half-way down the corridor. She froze, keys in hand, mouth half-open. She hoped for a while that she was dreaming—or hallucinating. But then, the woman smiled shyly at her.

"Hi Buffy!"

And the only thing that she was able to say was, "What are you doing here Dawn?"

Her sister looked down at the floor and started fidgeting with her bag. Buffy stared up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking "Why are you hating me so much?" before going to her door and opening it. She entered, not closing the door but not inviting her sister in either. She threw her keys in the pot on the chest of drawers and hanged her jacket on the hook. The door closed while she was taking off her shoes. Then without another look, she went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. She was trying to improve her skills and watched Ianto do his thing every chance she got. Her coffee tasted a lot worse than his but it was getting better.

"It's a really nice apartment," Dawn said.

Buffy put her mug on the table roughly and turned to her sister. "What do you want? What didn't you understand when I said I needed time?"

Anger flashed through the Key's eyes. "I've waited enough!"

"You? I've waited two whole years for excuse or apologies and they never came! So I don't give a damn about how long you've been waiting!"

"It's always about you! That never changes: we always had to listen to you, to follow you. And you didn't care what we were thinking!"

"Like you cared about what I was feeling?! You always look to me to make all the decisions. You wanted me to be your rock! And after that, you dared to after me about my behaviour? How hypocritical is that?"

"You acted like a bitch!"

That was enough. Something clicked inside of Buffy. She felt the Slayer roar and took a step towards her sister, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Her voice was low and almost growling.

"I saved your freaking life! I died and you brought me back."

"Stop bringing your death up every time we have an argument!"

Buffy closed her eyes tight. "You shouldn't have come. Get the Hell out of here Dawn."

Then she turned her back on her sister. "I'm getting married."

The Slayer's head snapped around and Dawn went on.

"Or at least I will be when I say yes. And I can't say yes while we're still mad at each other. Because you're my big sister and you're the only family I have left. And I made mistakes but you made ones too. Yelling at each other won't get us anywhere. I shouldn't have told you to leave the house, that you were the problem. But your plan had just backfired on us and Xander had lost an eye and I needed someone to blame. It doesn't excuse what I did but I don't think anything will excuse what we've done or said back then. Because it was a nightmare and I was so afraid and my sister wasn't there. There was only the General, the Slayer, and she was only there for the Potentials. Not for me. And Tara was gone for less than half a year and we nearly lost Willow. And I couldn't bear the idea of losing someone else. And I lost you long ago. I lost you on that tower and never really get you back. And I want to get you back. I want you, Buffy, not the Slayer. I want my sister back. The one that told me that it doesn't matter where I came from or how I was created. That the only thing that mattered was that we share the same blood and that we're family, no matter what.

"I need you Buffy. Because this guy asked me to marry him and I love him but everything's going way too fast and it's scared me shitless. There's so much of my life I need to come to terms with before starting anything new. So I don't give a damn if you're not happy to see me. Because I need to see you. You forgave Giles. So please Buffy forgive me. Because I forgive you."

The Slayer closed her eyes and let herself fall into a chair. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Didn't she have enough on her plate already? Her sister's little speech had the same effect as a slap in the face. Maybe she would have preferred one because it would likely not haunt her later. She knew she had made mistakes too. She had accepted that not too long ago. Back in Sunnydale, and after that, she had been really convinced that she had done everything she could have done and that she had been the victim. But when she had come to Cardiff and she had started to rebuild her life and herself, she had had time to think, to look at her past more objectively. The assessment had been edifying. She was a big part of the problem back then. She had made mistakes too. A whole lot of them. Because she didn't really pull herself away from her grief and her anger. It stayed inside of her, slowly growing. Her actions had been blinded by them. That was why she needed time. In Cardiff, she was hoping to be able to deal with all the bad feelings polluting her judgement of her past and what had happened.

She opened her eyes. Dawn was looking at her in desperation. She was silently begging her to not throw her out, to hear her. Buffy realized that she couldn't tell her to leave. Because she was not just anyone. She was her sister, her blood. She was the reason why Buffy had fought and died. She was the only family she had left. And she didn't even know that she was seeing someone. Three years had passed since Sunnydale. Maybe it was time to stop hiding and try going forwards? After all, she did it with Giles. So the next logical step would be her sister, right?

She let out a long sight. "I know I made mistakes Dawn. It was why I asked for time. I need to pull myself together for good, to forgive myself first. I don't know who I am any more. I need to figure it out before starting to work on any of my relationships."

Relief and hope lit up the Key's eyes. It was not hopeless. Her sister wouldn't hate her for the rest of their lives. She didn't want them out of their life. She just wanted to rebuild her life. She was taking baby steps forward. She smiled shyly.

"I thought you would never forgive us. Or even see it as a possibility."

"I thought so too. But when I came here and began to look back, I realized I was to blame for a lot of what happened too."

"We were all pretty fucked up back then."

"Completely."

Silence fell between both Summers. Dawn bounced on the balls of her feet. Buffy took out another mug, filled it and gave it to her sister.

"Is that a peace offering?" the Key asked.

"Possibly."

They smiled at each other and sipped a little of the hot beverage. They went to sit on her coach. After a few minutes, Buffy asked, "So, engaged, hum?"

"Soon-to-be. I think."

"You're not sure?"

"I'm barely twenty! Of course I'm not sure about getting married. I'm too young to commit myself!"

"Why aren't you telling him that?"

"Because he's not too young to commit himself. So, it's perfectly understandable that he wanted to start his family."

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean by 'not too young'?"

"I met him in my linguistic class. He's the TA. He's ten years older than me. And should I remind you that two of your boyfriends were at least one century older than you?"

"You don't need to. What about us and older guys?"

"I think it's genetic."

"Did you tell him about what goes bump into the night?"

"Yeah. He was recruited by the Council. That's why I approached him at first. Then, things went on. And here I am. Totally freaked out!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes!"

"So marry him. If you're sure you love him, and you want to have kids with him. Nowadays, marrying someone is not committing for life. You just express your feelings and your desire to go as far as possible with that other person."

"Yeah, that's a way to see things."

Dawn lost herself in thought for a couple of minutes before shaking her head.

"Anyway, that's not the only reason why I'm here."

She got up and went to her, extracting a file.

"Karen has been hurt. She'll be out the field for a while. I'm her replacement."

"You're not even a witch."

"I can do witchy-things! Willow taught me a few things. We tried to learn what I could do with my Keyness. And I'm the best in languages, research and rituals. I'm young, in shape and know how to protect myself in the field."

"Are you trying to sell yourself?"

"No need. I'm not going anywhere, either you want it or not. So tell me about this new job of yours. What's new in your life?"

Buffy explained to her what the goal of Torchwood was, gave her the important points of its history and who the actual members were. She stayed professional, giving no personal impression or details on her new friends. She was talking about work, not about her life. Dawn realized it but didn't comment. She would meet them soon enough and make up her own mind about them. The Slayer told her what her personal tasks were. Then they talked about the case. When Dawn asked to see everything she had, Buffy replied. "I've got nothing here. It's at the Hub."

"You have nothing here?"

"No. I don't bring anything professional home. Or I try not to."

"You seem to be succeeding better than in Sunnydale."

"It's easier here."

Buffy showed the guest room to Dawn and let the young woman make herself at home. After that, they decided to go to the Hub. The Slayer didn't really know what to think of her sister's presence by her side. It was a little weird after so many years of cold war. She wasn't completely at ease.

It was the same for Dawn. However, she was relieved that her sister hadn't thrown her out. When she had learnt that Kate was injured, she had volunteered right away to be the one put in charge of the case in Cardiff. Because that way, if Buffy had been less inclined to talk to her, she would have had a reason to stay. Now, she was really curious to be a part of her sister's new life and meet the ones that had taken the Scoobies' place.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	20. The Little Sister

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

You guys are amazing! I can't believe all the wonderful reviews I received. It keeps me going even if right now, I have kind of a writer-block. I don't know why... maybe it's because I'm writting the last chapters right now and I can't wrap my mind around the fact that then end is near. A little longer for you, but nearer for me. Whatever, I let you with this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**The Little Sister**

* * *

When the Summers girls arrived at the Hub, there was no one in sight. Buffy frowned. She went to her desk and found a note from Jack. A Weevil had gotten loose at the end of the afternoon and they were chasing it. They had decided to let her rest. Buffy groaned. She was supposed to evaluate there abilities. How was she supposed to do that if she wasn't with them? The Weevil would break them before she even had a chance!

"This place is so cool!"

The Slayer turned toward her sister. She remembered her own excitement, not so long ago. Now, she was almost used to the place. She showed the younger woman around the place, but leaving out the cells. It took her half an hour. After that, they take possession of the kitchen. Dawn raided the fridge, making herself at home. She had almost finished making her sandwich when Buffy realized just what she was putting into it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What the Hell are you doing?!"

She had completely forgotten about her sister's weird tastes.

"A sandwich," Dawn answered casually.

She watched her add the banana to her mustard and ham sandwich.

"That is totally disgusting."

"This is totally yummy. But I need to pee before. Don't touch it!"

The Slayer looked at the food like it was going to blow up in her face.

"Don't worry," she mumbled.

Dawn flew out of the room with the same energy as before and Buffy rolled her eyes. She was exhausting. All that energy was unnatural. It seemed like she was never really tired. She was always bouncing around, like a kid who had eaten far too much sugar. She shook her head then she took what was left of the coffee — cold and bitter — and started to sip it slowly, hoping that Ianto would come back soon and make a fresh pot.

She heard the team before they arrived. She listened to their heavy steps and their deep breathing. The girls were missing. They entered without the Weevil and she eyed them curiously. Jack shrugged.

"We had to kill it."

She didn't ask more. Sometimes, when the Weevils were too aggressive, it was too risky for them to go near it so they had to eliminate it. In her opinion, every Weevil should be killed but she wasn't the boss. She asked them about their missing co-workers.

"Gwen's stuck in bed with the flu," her boss answered "and Tosh is somewhere in town searching for something to update her computer."

Owen whined about how hungry he was and swooped down on Dawn's sandwich. He took a huge bite and Buffy chuckled. Stealing other's food was a habit of him. A really annoying one. But after this, he would never dare to touch someone else's sandwich. He stilled, turned a nice shade of green and gagged. He threw the sandwich on the table and ran for the trash.

"What the bloody Hell was that?!"

Ianto and Jack eyed the food curiously. The archivist frowned.

"Is that banana?"

"Yep," Buffy answered.

"With ham and," he leaned down and smelled it, "and mustard?"

"Yep."

"That's bloody criminal!" Owen exclaimed between two mouthfuls of water.

"What's criminal?"

Dawn was coming back and had heard the last phrase. The men looked at her with surprise before turning towards the blonde Californian. She was about to explain when the Key saw her sandwich. Her lips thinned, her eyes narrowed and she glared at them furiously.

"Who touched my food?"

"That's not food!" Owen exclaimed. "That's poison!"

She sent him her best death glared and he shut up.

"Did anyone ever tell you that stealing someone else's food is rude?"

Buffy burst out with laughter and Ianto smiled widely. The Captain looked at his doctor.

"That's funny how everyone who meets you thinks you're rude. But that's not the point. Buffy, who's that?"

"Kate's injured. Meet my sister Dawn. She's replacing her."

Jack looked at Dawn and the young woman blushed. Buffy heard her mumble.

"Engaged, Dawn. You're engaged."

"So, you're the infamous sister," said Jack while offering his hand.

"You heard of me?" she asked.

"A little."

Owen surprised them all by speaking up.

"You're the one who kicked your own sister out of your own house in the middle of a war."

"Owen!" Buffy exclaimed, wide eyed.

Dawn's face darkened in shame. Jack and Ianto shared a look. There was a strange hint of anger in his voice that shouldn't be there. Because Owen didn't care for other people. And for being so angry, you had to care at least a little.

"No, that's fine," said the Key. "I kind of deserved that. And even if I don't see how it's any of your business, know that we talked about that and we're trying to deal with it. So mind your own business!"

"It is my business! You're going to work with us. How am I supposed to rely on you, knowing that you turned your back on your own sister? You're not someone to trust."

Buffy saw tears of anger, hurt and shame appear in her sister's eyes and she felt something she had not felt for a while now: the urge to protect her, to take away her pain. But at the same time, she didn't want to interrupt Owen and start arguing with him. Because she sort of liked his reaction. Even if they weren't a couple — even if they still got on each others nerves — they still shared something. They cared for the other in their own way, using each other to ease their personal burdens for a little while. It reminded her a lot of what she had had with Spike. And she liked that. So, she opted for something else. She put a hand on his arm, gathering his attention, and just whispered.

"Stop."

At the same time, her eyes were thanking him for his defence of her. He looked one last time at her sister then nodded at Buffy then disappeared into his medical bay under false pretences of work waiting to be done. The blonde caught her sister's arm and declared she was going to show her what they had on the case. The remaining men looked at each other, frowning.

"Did you just see the same thing as me, Sir?"

"I think so."

"Is he going to sleep with every woman who joins the team?"

"We actually don't know for sure if they slept together."

Ianto lifted an eyebrow. Jack sighed.

"Okay, there was definitively a sex vibe."

The archivist shook his head and left his boss. Jack thrust his hands into his pockets and made his way over to the Summers sisters. He stayed at a distance and observed them. Physically, they were completely different. The only thing they shared was the pale skin. Otherwise, Buffy was small, thin, blonde with hazel eyes, while Dawn was tall, all curves with long dark hair and vibrant blue eyes.

He watched her for a while. The Slayer kept her distance, flinching when her sister touched her. She didn't seem to be aware of it because guilt flared on her face every time she realized what she was doing. It was proof enough that their relationship wasn't at its best. Her desk was buried under everything they had gathered on the ritual case.

"Buffy," he interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She walked towards him and he indicated his office with a nod of his head. Once inside, he closed the door and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Did you expect your sister to come?"

"No, but she always does what she wanted. And maybe that's for the best. I mean, she's right: we share the same blood. I don't know if we can forget what happened completely. But we can always try to patch it up."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know. It's not like I had time to think about it. She turned up without warning. Now she's here and I need to deal with it because she's not leaving."

"If you want me to send you on an assignment somewhere else, just ask."

"Thanks. Can I go?"

"Of course."

She didn't join her sister. Ianto was nowhere to be found but that was often the case. He was somewhere in the Hub, doing whatever had to be done. Tosh was not back from her shopping trip. She went to the medical bay to find it empty. She made her way to the underground and to the cells. She found him exactly where she expected him to be. In front of Janet's cell. He was so predictable. He didn't look her way when she came towards him.

"Thanks for earlier," she said. "They wouldn't understand it but thanks."

"Why is she here?"

He was nearly groaning.

"After what she's done! You should have kicked her out."

She smiled a little at that and it was not joyful. There was something sad and disillusioned about it. She shrugged.

"She's my sister. In our line of work, if I pushed her away now, I could be dead before trying to work things out with her. So, it's better to do it now. Or try to at least."

He looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"That's bullshit. She hurt you! You can't trust people who turn their back on their own blood."

She sighed in resignation.

"What should I do? Stay mad? Hurt her like she hurt me? What's the point? We're not in high school any more Owen."

He threw his hands in the air and nearly yelled at her, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act so blasé. Like it doesn't matter!"

She frowned. "What do you want me to do? Hold a grudge? Stomp my foot and pout?"

"Yes! I want you to be angry. If it wasn't for this case, I wouldn't have known that you could feel anything. It's like nothing matters to you. Even after all these years I've worked at Torchwood, the simple idea of losing someone or failing a case made me so sick — so angry. But not you. You just shrug it away."

She looked at Janet and watched the Weevil back up until she found herself trapped against the wall. She took a defensive position and stared at Buffy. The Slayer tried to organise her thoughts. When she knew what she wanted to say, she began

"Before I died, I was so full of passion. I wanted to save everyone. Each person I lost, each time I failed, it destroyed a little piece of me. Then after I died, I didn't care about anything except my anger, my hate and my pain. It was a living Hell. I was supposed to be a sister, a friend, a woman and a hero. I couldn't be all that so I neglected all of them. I was a poor excuse for a sister. I wasn't there for my friends. And I mixed the last two by having sex with a vampire that used to try to kill me. Being the Slayer was what I understood, it hurt less."

She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was cold and let out a cynical laugh.

"But I was wrong once again. The First taught me the biggest lesson of my life: I don't matter. I'm no one. I'm just a link in a big and infinite chain. The goal is not to erase all enemies or threats. It's to preserve the balance of the Universe. I won't make a difference. History won't remember me. I'm just a tool. So I'm going to do my time and another one will take my place."

"But you changed the way the supernatural world works by calling more than one Slayer."

"I disrupted the balance and by doing it, I created an opening for the opposite team. They will be stronger too. It's just a matter of time. That's the way the world works. We can't do anything against it."

"You're so calm about it."

"I can't do anything more and I've accepted that. I won't say it's not hard. Sometimes, I'm on a case harder than others, like this one. And it makes everything worse because the feelings I tried so hard to suppress most of the time come back in full force and become my worst enemies. When they resurface, I tend to be a little self-destructive. I sway on the edge for a little while, getting the Hell beat out of me, having sex with people I never would otherwise. Then I find my balance again."

"That's not really healthy."

She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm bloody crazy, have you forgotten?"

In her cell, Janet roared. Buffy faced her. She hated to see them trapped like that. She preferred to kill them. Holding them like that was criminal and it reminded her too much of the Initiative. She put a hand on the transparent wall and hushed reassuringly. The alien seemed to calm down.

"They were never that receptive to anyone else."

"I'm a beast. Like them."

"You're not."

"We're all animals, Owen."

She felt hands on her hips, then the doctor's body pressed against her back. She closed her eyes. She didn't like him but she understood him a little more. She knew his anger because she had felt it before. One day, he would overcome it like she did. But now, he was giving her something she had craved for, something that made her feel alive... She tried to keep a clear mind.

"You know, you seem to sleep with every woman who works for Torchwood. Except Tosh."

"She's not my type."

"Or maybe you care enough for her to not want to hurt her."

"I don't care for anyone."

His mouth was on her neck now, his tongue doing wonders. Her breath was becoming shorter, her heartbeat quicker and it was harder to think. His left hand slipped into her top, caressing her bare skin before cupping her breast and she gasped, arching against him. She tried to remember that she was in a dark underground, surrounding by cells full of aliens. But the idea was slipping away, not really relevant in this situation. After all, she had had sex with a vampire in the basement of a crypt in the middle of a cemetery. So was it really worse?

When Owen roughly turned her around and slammed her against the wall, she decided it wasn't worse. When his mouth captured hers in a hungry and wanting kiss, she decided to stop thinking about how it was wrong and how Tosh would be mad at her when she discovered everything. When his hand found its way into her panties, she decided to stop thinking at all.

Neither one of them noticed the retreating shadow of Ianto Jones.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	21. One And Only Rule

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine (sadly)

I just realise that we are the tenth of OMG March! So my last update was... a while ago. You had to thank my wonderful beta for that because without his email with new corrected chapters, you would have to wait a little more.

As for writing, my muse refuses to work. She doesn't want to end the story so she can't stop changing her mind about it. She dragged me to a new story, some Firefly/BTVS crossover I started writing it a while ago and which was on hold because it seriously needed to be worked on. And there's also some Twilight fic, one in French and one, maybe, the next part of Unplanned meeting. And I also have the next part of my SPN/BTVS, A Matter of Choice, to seriously think about. And I would have to find beta for these stories too... Arf, too much to think of.

Right now, I'm letting you read in peace and hope to receive your wonderful review. You can't imagine how great it is to have one. Every time, it's like Christmas ! My coworkers still can't understand why I'm grinning like the Cheshire cat in front of my screen!

I swear, I stop talking now.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

**One And Only Rule**

* * *

Dawn rubbed her eyes. The jet lag and the emotions that had surfaced since arriving were catching up with her. She yawned widely and stretched, arms up, fingers trying to reach the ceiling. Buffy had disappeared after her boss called her into his office. She suspected it was a way to avoid her. She couldn't forget the way those three men had welcomed her. Even if the cute ones didn't say anything outright aggressive, the third had said enough for them. In a way, she was glad to see that her sister had found such protective team-mates.

She tidied the desk she was sitting at, putting away the files. It had only confirmed the theory that Kate had come up with. And it was really bad. But nothing would happen tonight. She yawned again.

"Tired?"

She jumped and swivelled the chair around. Jack Harkness, Head of Torchwood, was standing behind her. He had removed his coat and his hands were stuck in his pockets, thumbs hanging out. The idea that he was most probably the only man who could wear suspenders and still look sexy as Hell crossed her mind.

"You startled me."

"I saw."

He wasn't smiling and his eyes were boring holes through her. It was like he was trying to see right through her — like he was disassembling her into little pieces to see what she was made of or how she worked. She stiffened. She hadn't expected them to know what she had done, or for them to judge her like they were. It was hard enough to live with it, she didn't need people to remind her constantly. She stood up and glared at him. He shifted.

"Owen can be rude but he wasn't wrong. Our job is dangerous and we need to know we can rely on each other. According to what we know, you're not reliable. I don't want you in the field. These people are my team. You're not. If I find myself in a situation where I need to chose, my decision is already made. Am I clear?"

She gritted her teeth. "Crystal."

An Asian woman interrupted them, even though Dawn thought he had something else to add. The unknown woman — Toshiko Sato according to Buffy's description — looked at her curiously. She turned to Jack who explained.

"Kate's injured. She's the replacement. It's Dawn, Buffy's little sister."

The woman's demeanour changed, her shoulders tensed and her eyes became sterner.

"Oh."

Then she seemed to simply ignore her. But in an apologetic way. Like she wanted to, but had been raised in such a way that she found it rude and was excusing herself for doing it. It reminded her of Willow near the beginning.

Tosh lifted up her bag and announced, "I found it. I'm going to install it."

"Okay. Let me know when it's done."

"Of course, sir."

With that, she was gone. And the other yummy guy — Ianto Jones — was back.

"Ianto, could you drive Dawn back home? I don't want her to collapse from exhaustion," Jack asked.

"Of course, sir. But before I go, I should tell you that our earlier suspicions have been proven."

Jack frowned before his face relaxed into a grin. "Ooh. Right!"

More seriously, he added, "Thank you, Ianto."

He nodded at the young man. Dawn looked from one to the other rapidly, feeling completely lost. What the Hell were they talking about? Of course, it was not her business. She was the intruder, the unreliable little sister. She wondered if coming here had been such a good idea. She sighed and pushed the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. She missed her home, her family and, most of all, she missed Derek.

"Shall we go?"

Once again startled, she looked up at Ianto who was waiting for her. She nodded.

"Yeah. But maybe I should warn Buffy first."

"She's busy. Jack will tell her."

The polite tone didn't hide the unmistakable order behind it. She was coming. There was no arguing about it. She barely had time to look for Buffy's bag and grab her keys. He walked outside with a quick stride and she was lucky to have long legs to keep up. No one told her goodbye on her way out. She had been dismissed and no one cared. It felt really weird. These guys were the new life her sister wanted and they hated her. Two minutes into the car ride, and Ianto had yet to talk to her. He was focused on the road, not looking her way at all. When he parked in front of Buffy's building, he waited silently. She sighed.

"It's not going to be easy for me, is it?"

He finally looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"They're close to Buffy."

She frowned. "And you're not?"

His lips thinned.

"It's complicated. I had a hard time trusting her. And she didn't make it any easier. She keeps herself at a distance. Getting to know her — to really know her — is hard. Because she's been hurt. By you and by the ones she trusted most. We like her and most of the people in Torchwood feel protective of her. We know she thinks she doesn't need protection because of what she is, but what she doesn't understand is that we don't try to protect the Slayer. We're not that foolish. But we are going to do everything we can to protect Buffy Summers. She's one us now. So no, it's not going to be easy for you."

Dawn had nothing to say to that. For too long, the Scoobies had seen each other for what they were and not who they were. She was glad her sister had found people who didn't care what she was and were more interested in who she was. She unbuckled herself and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and stepped out. Before closing the door, she said, "I know I made mistakes but I hope she'll give me a chance to make things right. I mean no harm. I just want to know my sister. Thanks for the ride anyway."

Then she was jogging towards the entrance, wanting to be out in the cold Cardiff night for as little time as possible. Ianto watched her disappear into the building and then made his way back to the Hub. He stopped on the way to buy food. When he arrived, there was no one in sight. On his desk, he found a note from Jack. He put the food in the kitchen before going to the training room.

"–like a girl."

"No I'm not!"

He arrived just in time to see Owen send a right hook towards Buffy. Who stopped his fist like it was absolutely nothing. Jack was standing to the side, grinning like mad. Tosh was beside him, though she looked a little white. He couldn't help but smile when Owen landed on the mat with a loud_ thud_. That had to hurt.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked.

Jack grinned at him. "Of course."

"I don't want to do it," said Tosh in a quiet voice as Owen, furious, tried to tackle Buffy but once more hit the mat.

On the floor, the doctor rolled onto his back and yelled in frustration.

"I hope you know that I'm going really easy on you right now," said the Slayer. "I could have killed you a long time ago. Even without worrying about my nails."

Owen was red now. He stood up and faced her, his hands curled into fists. She was looking at him with that little annoying smile of her.

"You know," she went on, "I always thought it was natural for men to know how to fight. I guess I was wrong."

They were ready to watch Owen charge at her but he didn't move. Just stood staring at her. She frowned a little and asked, with a sugary voice, "Are you afraid of the teeny tiny girl, Rude-Guy?" She shook her head. "What a man you are! Unable to fight. What are you going to do next time you have to fight? Cry and scream and run for me to help you?"

Owen clenched his jaws so hard Ianto wondered how it hadn't broken yet. He looked at Buffy with a bit of uncertainty. Why was she humiliating him like this? What was the point? The doctor was red but hadn't move at all. Until he spoke. "I won't let my emotions cloud my judgement."

Buffy's smile changed into something that included a hint of pride. She nodded. "And that's going to save your life."

She looked out over all of them.

"Emotions and feelings don't have a place in a fight. They cloud your judgement and make you act stupidly. You have to keep a clear head to focus on your enemy and the best way to defeat him. You also have to analyse his way of fighting, to find his weaknesses and you have to keep aware of your surroundings, to see the things you could potentially use. If you don't control your feelings, you won't be able to do any of that and you're going to make mistakes that could cause your death. Weevils aren't smart enough to use these kind of techniques. But some enemies can. I personally love to push all the emotional buttons I can."

Ianto saw Jack nodding his head in agreement, arms across his chest and looking serious. Tosh was a little less white and was listening intently. Owen didn't seem too happy and the Slayer wasn't going to help. She turned back to him.

"Your style is messy. You charge in without thinking. And you're too angry. Look at how easy it was for me to push your buttons. You have to control yourself. All of you."

She looked at each one of them.

"My enemies are smart and vicious. When I was seventeen, I became the obsession of one of the most feared vampires. He used to watch me sleep and do drawings of me. He killed my best friend's fish, showing that he could walk right into her house. I found him talking to my mom one night. And one day my Watcher went home: He found roses all over the floor, candles everywhere. There was a note from his girlfriend inviting him to join her in his room. He found her, in a red dress, lying on his rose covered bed, neck broken. He went to avenge her and got kidnapped and tortured. Exactly like Angelus had planned."

She paused, letting them digest her tale. She went on.

"The point is that the biggest bad guys are going to play with your emotions. They're going to push you until you snap. Because that will weaken you. Even if you're the best fighter ever, getting emotional is the best way to get killed."

Tosh nodded. "Is that your first rule? Don't get emotional?"

Buffy shook her head, sending her blonde hair flying around her.

"No. That's my first lesson. There's one and only one rule: Don't die. There's just several ways to do it."

The blonde woman looked at Ianto. "It went okay?"

"She's safe, back at your apartment."

"Thanks."

"What is she doing here anyway?" Tosh asked. "I mean, she's not the only witch and given your history, they could have sent someone else."

Buffy looked annoyed and put a lock of hair behind her ear before massaging her temples.

"Dawn's like that. Impulsive. A rebel. Annoying. And chatty. She's Dawn. I'm going to handle it. Just give me time. And don't be too hard on her, okay? She's not the only one to have screwed up back then. I was part of the problem too. But thank you for trying to protect me." She sighed. "And now, I think I'm going to head home. It's been a long day. Unless you need me?" she asked Jack.

He shook his head. "Go. Owen or Ianto can give you a ride."

"No, thanks. I'm going to walk. I need to clear my head."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow!"

They watched her leave. Owen groaned and Tosh was by his side in an instant.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. I'm one large bruise, but other than that..."

The Captain laughed. "That's okay, we have a good doctor. Go home and rest. Tosh and Ianto, you too."

No one protested. Between the Weevil and Buffy, they had had a full evening. Rest was a welcome thought.

Buffy took her time walking home. Not because she didn't want to face her sister. Okay, maybe that was part of it. Her talk with Owen in the basement had made some of her old fears and worries resurface. She didn't like what was happening. Whoever — or whatever — was behind the murders was evil and Torchwood seemed so innocent, so breakable. Her world could kill them all so easily. She was worried for them. Their work, which was hers now, was already hard and plenty dangerous. She wasn't sure if she could bear to lose one of them.

Where was the simple life she had been looking for when she had first arrived in Cardiff? It seemed like everything was just getting harder. Except for Jack who couldn't die, they were all fragile humans. She could handle their life. Aliens, new technologies, it was different from her archaic vision of the world. But she was still stronger and faster than a mere human. Her world was filled with demons and violence and pain and all the enemies were greater than any of them.

She suddenly doubted her choice. Could she really stay with them? Knowing that what she was bringing with her could destroy them? Could she really be that selfish? Because it _was_ selfish. She liked the way they cared for her, for Buffy and not the Slayer. The way they looked after the human side of her. The Slayer didn't matter to them. They knew she could take care of herself and didn't need their help. So they made the human part of her more alive because they suddenly gave her a reason to exist. Even if it could kill them.

When she was in high school, she had been young and desperate to hold on to her normal life. She had rejected the Slayer and letting Willow and Xander in the secret was a way to rebel against it. Oh she was worried and she would have preferred them to stay out of the fight, but she had been young and naïve. She hadn't known what it meant to be the Slayer, what she would have to go through. She had gone to Hell and brought along innocent people with her. Without them, she would be dead. She would have died a long time ago. But they would have had a chance to have a life. They would have fallen in love, graduated, found a job, and had a family. They would have had a future. Now all they had in front of them were responsibilities, loss, pain and violence. And it was all because of her, because their paths crossed hers.

Could she do the same to the people of Torchwood? All right, they already made the choice for their paths in life. They had decided to protect Earth. To fight for the planet. Same as her really. But could she make their lives worse? Could she be that self-centred?

When she arrived at her apartment, the door was unlocked. She walked in and locked it behind her. Everything was dark. Behind the closed door of the guest room, she heard Dawn's voice, barely a whisper. She was talking to someone on the phone. Surely her fiancé. Her head still full of questions, she took a quick shower before going to bed.

She stayed awake for a long time, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, before sleep finally claimed her. But even there her dreams were full of nightmarish visions.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	22. A Direct Path to Hell

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine (sadly)

I don't know what's more amazing, the reviews or the fact that 101 are tracking this story... After that, are they reading? It's another story. Or it could be depressing... so many people and so few who take two seconds to let a nice word for the author.

I decided to see that as an amazing thing! So thank you thank you thank you for all of you who took time to review. ^_^

Now, I let you with this chapter. Take a deep breath in guys, you'll need it for the coming chapters!

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

**A Direct Path to Hell**

* * *

Three days after her arrival, Dawn wasn't fairing any better at Torchwood. Everyone was polite — but very cold. They talked to her when they had too, but that was it. The entire thing depressed her a bit. Her only comfort was that Buffy glared at them for it, clearly not happy with their behaviour.

Dawn had finally met the last woman on the team: Gwen Cooper Williams. And it didn't go very well. The brunette was frank and had simply said that someone who could betray her own blood wasn't someone she wanted to work with, and even less talk to. Since then she had barely glanced at her.

So after three days, Dawn had a great urge to jump on the next plane home and go cry on Derek's shoulder.

Buffy looked at her sister, who was apparently lost in her own little world. She was a bit angry with her co-workers.

Ianto appeared in front of her, "We're waiting for you."

Every night, she would train them, teaching them all the basics. Simple movements to survive an encounter with a stronger opponent. Key things to remember, like not getting too angry, waiting for the other to come and using his own momentum against them. And especially to use their environment—teaching them to use everything they could reach as a weapon. She nodded and the man disappeared.

Dawn never came. She had never been invited. So she spent most of her time bent over papers, files, books and photos. She kept her distance from everyone. The Blonde couldn't remember her ever appearing so calm and mature. Buffy stood up and walked over to her.

Her younger sister looked up at her with sad eyes and Buffy felt a little guilty. She hated that feeling. She had tried to talk to her team-mates about their behaviour towards Dawn. But they were just so damn stubborn! It didn't help and they still barely talked to her and Buffy hadn't made a single move to help her sister. It was time to correct that.

"I could use some help with the training."

Dawn's eyes rounded in surprised, "Really?"

"They're overconfident. They think they understand everything. You can prove them wrong."

"Me? How?"

"You're used to fighting stronger opponents. You know what has to be done to survive. You're really good with fighting."

She wasn't lying. Even if Buffy had been reluctant to let Dawn fight, after the Glory mess, she had let her. They had discovered that being made from her gave Dawn a little help in some areas. Like fighting. She was fully aware of her inferiority and had started quickly to use her brain to make up for that handicap. After years of practise—and kidnappings—she was really good. Still being alive was pretty solid proof of that.

"I don't think they'll appreciate me being there," said the brunette.

The Slayer sighed.

"Listen Dawn, I'm sorry for the way they're treating you."

"You shouldn't be. They really care about you."

"And I care about them."

"So, that's good."

"Are you coming?"

"If you're sure you want me."

After a pause, the Blonde said, "Yes, I'm sure."

They smiled at each other before going downstairs. During the trip, Buffy explained to her sister what she wanted her to do. The rest of the team was waiting, doing the warm up exercises she had shown them. If some of them made a face when they saw Dawn, they didn't say anything. They got the impression from Buffy's look that if they did, the training would be much worse than usual. And being killed by one of their own wasn't what they were looking for. They wouldn't say it out loud but they were a little afraid of the tiny woman.

Both Summers stood in the middle of the room. The Slayer searched for her first victim and smiled sweetly at Owen.

"Come on Rude Guy, you first."

He scowled but stepped forward. What he didn't expect was for Buffy to walk away, leaving him alone with her annoying little sister.

"What the Bloody..."

He didn't have time to finish. A foot caught him below the ribs, knocking the air from his lungs. He folded in half, his arms instinctively coming up to cover his midsection. Something that his doctor mind identified as an elbow hit the back of his neck hard and he fell to the floor. Little stars danced through his vision. It all took maybe three seconds and he was left the sudden urge to puke. A tiny hand helped him into a sitting position.

He glared at Buffy who just shrugged. "Swearing first will get you killed one day."

"It's just training!"

"People can try to kill you any time," replied Dawn.

Buffy nodded. "Listen to her, she knows what she's talking about."

Gwen glared at Dawn, "But it's only training. Warning him they were about to start would have been nice."

The Key crossed her arms on her chest and sent her best death glare, "What do you think? That the bad guy is going to wait until you're ready before coming at you?" She turned towards her sister: "How are they still alive if this is their way of thinking?"

Buffy shook her head sadly. "Sometimes, I wonder..."

Jack stopped Gwen from responding. He had stayed quiet and just watched. He studied the younger woman with all seriousness. After all, she had nearly knocked out his doctor. Okay, she caught him by surprise but her movements were precise. She didn't hesitate one second. She was the Slayer's little sister, that would mean something, right?

"Is there something you want to tell us by doing this?" he asked her.

She stared at him with her big blue expressive eyes and he didn't like what he saw. A mix of seriousness and... fear? She nodded, "If you're childish enough to argue about something as small as that, you're not going to survive what's coming."

Buffy looked at her sister and didn't like her expression.

"Dawnie, what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said. These big baddies of yours, they're really bad. And really smart. I'm sure they will be among the biggest threat you have ever faced. After the First of course. So throwing a tantrum because I didn't warn him about the start of the session leaves me wondering if they're ready for the big fight. You too. Because if you're not, we're doomed."

The Slayer didn't like what she was hearing. "Dawn...?"

The brunette sighed, "Maybe it would be best if we're all sitting around a table upstairs."

They all looked to Jack for his answer. Such good soldiers they were. He nodded and they made their way upstairs. Before anyone else could, Tosh helped Owen to his feet and kept him from falling during the short journey. Buffy watched them with a bit of remorse. She had been trying to keep her distance from the doctor but she hadn't succeeded. They had slept together several times more. It was bad but oh so good at the same time. She shook her head. It wasn't a good time to be thinking off all that.

Five minutes later, they were sitting around the big table in the meeting room. Ianto was at work making some coffee and the rest waited for him. As always, he worked quickly and efficiently, soon distributing his divine beverage. He handed one to Dawn who smiled at him pleasantly. Jack looked at the Key. "We're all yours."

She took a deep breath, "First, do you all know what a Hellmouth is?"

They nodded and the Captain replied, "Buffy explained it to us. It's some sort of mystical hot spot; attracting all kinds of demons and that real bad things happen around them."

Dawn nodded and added, "It's also a place where the fabric between our world and the Hells is really thin. That's why the magic is always so powerful. And why demons find it so attractive. They try to free Hellish armies on Earth. And it's the best spot to do that."

Gwen held her hand up. The Key stopped and looked at her. The ex-cop asked, "I don't understand why we're talking about Hellmouths."

"There's a theory about the creation of a Hellmouth. Some people have tried to understand them for a long time and say that they appear in places where dark magic has been performed in high proportion; where lots of blood and tears have been shed; and where deaths have been numerous, brutal and unnatural."

"If that's the case, there should be thousands of Hellmouths all around the world," Owen interrupted.

Dawn glared at him, "Maybe if you would be so kind as to stop interrupting me, I could finish and you would understand."

She waited a couple of seconds before going on, "The problem with what I'm describing is that after a death, the life force would just dissolve into thin air with only a vague reminder lingering. So for a Hellmouth to be created, it would take a lot of deaths. It would take centuries."

"But that's just a theory?" Buffy asked.

"Yep. Sunnydale's Hellmouth was created centuries ago. At first, it was really small. Over the years, it got bigger. Then the Mayor came to town and fed it over the century he was there, giving it what it needed to eventually become the Hellmouth we knew."

The Slayer frowned, "Stop me if I'm wrong: a lot of violent deaths plus a lot of dark magic over a long period of time gave birth to a teeny tiny baby Hellmouth. And then the more it was fed, the more it grew and the more active it became?"

"Exactly. Look at Sunnydale, it took maybe a millennia to become such an active Hellmouth. It existed when the first occidental men set foot on the continent. When we closed it, Cleveland became the biggest one."

Suddenly, Buffy stopped listening as the others began asking questions about how a Hellmouth worked. All the pieces of the puzzle clicked together and she was finally able to see the big picture. It couldn't be... She felt the familiar buzz of the Rift behind her.

"Life forces..." she whispered.

"What?"

She shook her head and looked at her sister, "They selected happy families and killed them, one by one, beginning with the children. Killed them in front of their parents. They created pain, sadness, desperation: pure hopelessness. Then they collected all the life forces, full of those dark feelings. Those lives, so violent ended, snatched with an awful bit of dark magic. They gathered it so they'd be able to free it later, all at once, to create a Hellmouth."

Owen laughed, perhaps a little desperately. "They can't do that. Dawn just said it takes years to create one."

"Because normally life forces dissipate," answered Buffy. "But not here. Because they're keeping them. They take the purest souls they can find and pervert them in their deaths."

Jack understood where she was going, "If they release it all at once, it would be like they made every sacrifice at the same time. They're creating a magical bomb."

Dawn nodded. "Yes. And it's going to be huge if they set it off because there won't just be human life forces in there, but demons and aliens too. Look at our planet. There are three worlds existing together: ours—the human one; the ancient world with all the demons; and finally, the alien world."

"They've killed species from the three worlds represented on Earth," the Slayer said.

Her vision came back full force, "To create a Hellmouth, humans and demons would have been enough. But they chose to do it in Cardiff. They want to use the Rift. That's why they killed Weevils too, so they could have a link to the Rift."

"How would killing Weevils create a link to the Rift?" asked Gwen.

"Because Weevils came through it," Jack explained. "They're covered in Rift energy from their trips through it, so when whoever or whatever killed them and collected their life forces, they collected some Rift energy too."

"It's a way to link all of it together," Dawn added. "So their Hellmouth is going to take energy from the Rift, maybe even meld with it. At least, that's what they want."

"I think they want to jump directly to the gate to Hell part. No detours; they're going right to the Apocalypse bit. And what better place to do it than Cardiff with its unending Rift energy?" Buffy asked.

Owen was frowning hard, trying to grasp what was being explained to everyone, but his mind didn't seem to want to fathom it. He crossed his arms. "Okay, say that this explanation—as crazy and unbelievable as it is—is the right one: why now? The Rift has been here forever! Why now?"

They looked at Buffy expectantly. The Slayer shrugged, "Because they never thought of it before? Or maybe they have, and if we look in the Council's records we'll find evidence that it's been tried before. I don't know. Jack, you keep saying that this is when everything is going to change. Maybe this is part of it. Or maybe these guys felt that something was going on and that they could use it to their advantage. I have no idea. I mean, this whole thing is insane! But I've heard and seen crazier things and this is only speculation."

The Torchwood team was having a hard time believing the two Summers. After all, they were talking about apocalypses and Hellmouths. Invasions and aliens, they could understand. But the end of the world? Magic? Hell on Earth? That was way beyond their field of expertise. Dawn looked at Buffy.

"Whoever is planning this has thought about it for a while. It's the project of a lifetime Buffy! These guys don't understand it. And you and me… I can do magic but not on this scale. It's too big. We need the big guns here and you know it."

Her sister was pleading. They watched the two girls stare at each other. Buffy was frowning and very sombre looking. She didn't look pleased.

"What are you implying?" Ianto finally asked.

Dawn looked at them. "I'm saying that you know nothing about magic. Buffy can't perform it and I'm just a novice witch. We need an expert. So we need the biggest gun we have right now because we won't get a second chance."

Buffy made it clear for everyone, "She's saying that we need Willow."

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	23. Drowning

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine (sadly)

Just coming by to update. I have to go back to work. My life is so hectic right now! Between work, me moving out and family (I have a new nephew : Owen. I swear, it's not a joke ^^ His parents really named him Owen.)

Anyway, I have to go. Thank you so much for your reviews!!

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

**Drowning**

* * *

"You're telling me that one of your ex-best friends, one of the people who kicked you out of your own home in the middle of an apocalypse, is coming here?"

"We need her Andy," Buffy whispered while nursing her non-alcohol drink.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?"

The Slayer sighed. Why couldn't he just accept it? She didn't like the idea of Willow coming here any more than he did because it meant a lot of awkward moments and uneasiness. She had let Dawn call the witch and explain their situation. Jack had asked her if there was any other way. Tiredly, she had said that no, there was no other way. When it came to magic, they needed Willow's help. Her past experiences had humbled her. She knew her limits now. Magic was one. When confronted by warlocks or witches, she couldn't do anything. She had a bigger resistance than normal humans but she was still vulnerable as a kitten. Against a wizard throwing fire balls at her, she couldn't do anything except hide.

She sighed and answered Andy, "Because she's powerful."

"How powerful?" he asked.

"Like ending-the-world-any-day-I-want powerful."

"Bloody Hell!"

He had said that a lot since he meeting with Buffy earlier that afternoon. The cop's eyes were wide. He didn't like the way things were going... A madman — or demon — was killing things and preparing for the end of the world. His friend's sister had crashed the party unannounced, and now, the witch — he hadn't met her but already hated her — was coming as well.

Thinking of the sister, "Where's this sibling of yours?"

"She's waiting for said witch at the airport."

"Is she coming alone?"

"Oh God, I hope so!"

She hadn't asked. Dawn told her when the airplane was landing and Buffy told her to go without her. Since then, she had tried her best to keep her mind away from what was going to happen. She wasn't ready to have a Scooby reunion. She took a sip of her beverage.

"How are you dealing with everything?" Andy asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm... blasé. Every time I feel like I finally put my life together, something happens to ruin it. This time, I was coming to term with my feelings. I cut ties with Sunnydale and my past. I have a new job, new friends, a new life! And it's apocalypse all over again. I'm supposed to deal with aliens for God's sake! It's like everywhere I go; the supernatural is catching up with me. I don't think I will ever be able to have my own life."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're the only stable element in my life right now."

"What about Torchwood?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's see. Some psycho is using the Rift to open a huge Hellmouth. I'm fucking Owen who is in love with Tosh but refuses to accept it. And Tosh is madly in love with Owen so when she discovers that I'm having sex with him, she's going to hate me. And believe me, with my past, she will discover it. My boss is an immortal time traveller. Ianto hates me and, even if he is making effort, he still doesn't trust me and I don't know why. And Gwen... well, she's Gwen. I'm still waiting for the day she'll break down. I don't think that the reality of our job has really sunk in yet."

Andy looked at her with concern. He took her hand and she smiled sadly at him.

"Sometimes, I just wis—" she caught herself before saying the cursed word, "want to get the Hell out of here. But I'm starting to think that there's no place on Earth where I would be left alone. Every time I try to run, things catch up with me. Maybe I can't escape. Maybe I'm not meant to."

"So what, you're saying that you're just meant to be sad?"

"Maybe."

"That's bullshit! And what if, for one day, you'd stop moping around?"

"You sound like my sister!"

Andy knew that his next words would infuriate her but someone had to shake her out of her mood, "Maybe because she's right."

She scowled and opened her mouth, surely to argue. However, it was time to tell her some hard truth.

"Listen, I know you have a hard past and went through rough stuff. But you're still here, kicking and breathing. You have friends and a job and maybe you should just savour that. Stop holding grudges!"

She crossed her arms over her chest roughly, "So what, it's all my fault?"

She glared at him, trying in vain to scare him off of the subject. He knew her better than that. He hit a nerve. He loved her and felt sad about what she had had to live through. Her teenage years had been stolen and she had been thrown into a violent and endless war. It had scarred her, flesh and soul and she remembered that all too well. What she had forgotten is how to be happy.

"No Buffy. Not completely. I'm just saying that happiness is a hard thing to come by. Sadness is easier. It's unwanted and when you feel it, it crushes you. It's a burden, really hard to get rid off. On the other hand, happiness... You have to fight for it and when you finally have it, you have to hold on to it as hard as you can because it's so fragile and easy to lose. So start with little things. Hold on to those little things, one by one. And make them bigger. Your past is coming back to haunt you? So what? You have your own life, your own friends — mates who are backing you up. Show it! Show them that you have done great without them! Make them regret what they did to you. Don't show your pain. Be the proud girl I met. Bloody Hell, be the Slayer!"

He smiled at her before adding, "And, please, stop whining because it's seriously getting annoying."

She was staring into nothing. He paid for their drinks and stood up.

"Listen, I'm meeting with Sarah later so I need to go. Think about what I told you Buffy. I understand that you've lived through hard things, and will most likely live through more. But this depression of yours, it's getting annoying. Stop letting life fly by you. Take control of it."

He was on his way out when he looked at her one last time, pointing at her, "Oh and stop shagging Owen! It's unhealthy."

She watched him disappear. She was not whining!

Was she? She stared at her empty cup with a frown. She quickly stood up, grabbed her bag and left the café. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was one of the sunnier days she had seen since arriving. However, it was still cold. She walked aimlessly in the city for a couple of hours. She was in a park, watching men play soccer when she realized who it was. She smiled and sat down on a bench.

They weren't professionals, but they played happily — yelling, arguing and laughing. Big men playing like kids. He knew everything about their world and what the human race was threatened with but he was still hopeful and kind. Gwen had told her that he wanted kids. He had faith in them and their future. The ex-cop wasn't as excited as her husband. Since she had joined Torchwood, her view of the world had considerably darkened and she wasn't sure that she wanted to bring an innocent child into it. Buffy understood the feeling.

Andy's words still rang in her ears. She was getting annoying. Those words had hurt her. Was she that insufferable? Was she that whiny?

"Oi!"

She looked up at Rhys. He was running towards her with a big smile on his face, his eyes twinkling with joy. He was all sweaty and out of breath.

"Hi Rhys."

"What are you doing here? Watching us handsome and athletic men play?"

She laughed softly, "Yeah, I'm doing exactly that."

"Rhys, what are you doing?!"

The big man turned towards the field, "Play without me! I'm taking a break!"

Rhys sat beside her, "It's been a while. How's it going?"

She cringed, "It'd be better if I didn't answer that."

"Yeah, Gwen told me."

"Why do you want kids?"

The question was out before she even knew it. He looked at her with a seriousness she had never seen before.

"Why not?"

"This world is so dark, so violent, so hopeless."

"Your world maybe. Not mine."

"It's the same world Rhys."

"Nope. In mine, there are violent aliens trying to invade Earth and demons trying to bring the apocalypse and humans fighting each other in violent wars. And each time, people stand against them, protecting us. They allow us to live a normal and happy life, to keep our innocence intact and watch the world with hope. You give us hope. Even if we don't know that you exist, or aren't aware of your sacrifice, we owe you each passing day. So, I'm not afraid of bringing another child into this world. Because they are people like you to keep it safe. And it's enough for me."

She looked up at him with tearful eyes, "And what about me? Why can't I see that world too?"

"I hope that one day, you'll see it. But you'll have to take the first step."

"I didn't know you could be so insightful."

"Why do you think that Gwen married me? I'm not only an extremely good-looking guy! I'm also smart."

This time, Buffy laughed whole-heartedly. He extended his arms, "Come here! I'd say you need a hug."

"Oh God yes, I really need one!"

He engulfed her into his embrace and she leant into it.

"Am I really whiny?"

"Oh yes!"

She broke free and looked at him with surprise and reproach. He threw his hands in the air, "Hey, you asked!"

Buffy stood up, "You know what, every time you say that I'm becoming too whiny, I'll give you five bucks."

"I'm going to be a rich man in no time!"

She slapped his arm, "That's not nice!"

"But it's so true."

The players were getting impatient.

"Rhys! Get your ass back here!"

"Sorry Buff', duty's calling!"

She smiled at him, "I know how important it is!"

"Bye Buff'!"

He ran towards his friends. She heard one of them them comment, "Aren't you a married man now, Rhys?"

"Fuck off!"

God, her friends thought she was getting annoying. That was hard. Was she really that whinny? She seemed so. Which was embarrassing. She walked more, taking her time in going home. She wanted to go back to Andy and Rhys and tell them that she had a right to be whiny because she felt bad.

Suddenly, she understood just why they thought that she was insufferable.

As the time passed, she felt more and more nervous. It was past seven pm. when she decided she couldn't stay away any longer. She made her way to her apartment. Far slower than usual. Andy and Rhys' little speeches still rang in her ears. It had been a real slap in the face. They were surely right. Maybe she should start following their advice now. She could show her former friends that she got along well without them. Thinking of it, could she really see them all devastated and sad? Nope, she was the Slayer for Christ's sake. The guys were right. She had to stop hiding and be what she was destined to be.

She arrived at her apartment without even realizing it. She got a grip on her fear and pushed it away. At her door, she quickly thought that she had always been a better Slayer than a better woman (be it friend, sister or lover). She shook her head. She was a grown woman now and they were in her territory. One wrong move and she wouldn't hesitate to kick them out. And she'd take more pleasure from it than she wanted to admit.

The conversations stopped when she entered and she couldn't help the sarcastic remark that fell from her lips, "Oh boy, a Scooby gang reunion!"

Willow hadn't come alone. Xander and Giles had tagged along. Just great. She didn't mind Giles. They had cleared the air long ago. She glared at her sister for not telling her anything and the Key danced on the balls of her feet.

"Just like old times," Dawn said, trying to lighten the mood.

Giles smiled at her, "It's good to see you Buffy."

She went to hug him because it felt really good to see him.

"It's good to see you too Giles. Willow, Xander."

Her cold greeting seemed to make them uneasy. Internally, she grinned at that. Mean, mean Buffy. Actually, it felt quite good to be mean.

"Did Dawn explain the situation to you?"

"Yes," Willow explained. "I would like to see what you have."

"Everything's at the Hub. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Why can't we go there?" Xander asked. "Dawn went there."

"Dawn's my sister and she was working for us. I can't bring everyone and anyone to our HQ. I'll have to ask Jack."

"It wouldn't have bothered you before," the man said.

"A lot of things have changed."

With that, she looked at their luggage.

"There's no need to work tonight. It's late. I'm going to patrol a couple of hours and call it a night. Giles, you remember where the hotel is?"

"Of course."

Xander and Willow didn't say anything. She accompanied them to the street and said her goodbyes there. Her former friends weren't that happy but the glares they were receiving from Giles kept their mouths shut. She didn't walk them to their hotel. Dawn decided to stay at the apartment and watched some television.

She patrolled the street for two hours, staking two young vampires only. There wasn't a single trace of a Weevil. It was a really calm night. Maybe it was because it was still early. The monsters weren't up yet, but she didn't want to spend too much time out.

She finally entered the Hub a little before eleven pm. Her co-workers were working as usual. Jack left his office and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his shoulder against the door frame in a very Jack-esque manner.

"Didn't I give you the night off? Or are you hiding from something? Or should I say someone."

"Some ones actually. Willow's here. With Xander and Giles."

She sat near Tosh who asked, "How are you doing?"

The Slayer shrugged, "I'm not that surprised, in fact. And Jack, they want to come here tomorrow."

"If they're going to work on our case, it's logical. But there are rules. Don't tell them what we actually do here. They stay on this level. No walks in the underground or meeting with the Weevils. Even if they ask. They don't touch anything."

Owen groaned, "We're going to have to babysit them."

"Yep. Now go home Buffy. Stop hiding from your problems."

Her eyes went wide, "Is it Pick-on Buffy Day? Why are you all kicking my ass? I get it, all right. I have some issues I need to deal with. No need to be all that pushy!"

She left like a hurricane under the surprised eyes of her team.

"Okay, what just happened?" Owen asked.

Gwen laughed and explained that Rhys had told her about meeting Buffy earlier that day. They had had a little chat about her whiny attitude. Apparently, she had been taken aback by something Andy had told her earlier.

She finally confessed, "You know, I have a hard time following her mood lately. It changes so fast and without any warning signs."

It was Tosh who answered, "Depression is a hard thing to follow."

"What I don't get is that she was fine when she arrived," Gwen insisted. "But it's like the more time passes, the more her depression grows."

She turned towards Jack because she knew that he was closer to Buffy. Even if she was really friendly with Tosh and her, she had stayed really secretive about her life. However, she knew that she had had many conversations behind closed doors with Jack. And each time they emerged, they had this haunted look in their eyes. But more and more, they could see relief in them too. Like finally talking about their nightmares, sharing their burden was making things a little more liveable. So it was not a surprise when her boss answered.

"When she arrived, she hadn't had any time to really think about her past. The longer she stayed here, the more time she had to think and to relive what happened to her. She found herself alone with her own thoughts and nothing to distract her. What she lived, what she survived, it's traumatizing. And all the little things she had survived over the ten years since her Calling are coming back, crashing down onto her. It's like being underwater. You feel yourself drowning and you fight back, but each time you think you finally get to the surface, something takes you deeper and you have to do it all over again. The only thing we can do is help her, give her a hand and help her to reach the surface. But it will take time. She hasn't even reached the first step."

"And what is this first step?" Ianto asked.

Jack locked eyes with his lover and answered, "Realizing that she's drowning."

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	24. Revelations

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine (sadly)

Guys, you rock! I had so many reviews that's wonderful. Everytime, it put a big grin on my face and made my day so thankyouthankyouthankyou.

Here are the next chapter. I really hope you like it.

No need to explain how it works: a review made an happy author and an happy author write faster and update faster too. (And as for the writting part, I really need help because I've got a huge gap and I am completely blocking on it.)

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

**Revelations**

* * *

Willow sat on the sofa in her hotel room, staring at some distant and vacant point in front of her. She had been that way since arriving. Xander finally had enough.

"Are you going to move at some point?"

She looked up at him, "There were no pictures of us in her apartment. Nothing of her life in Sunnydale. Nothing of us."

The young man sat beside his friend. The redhead snuggled against his side and he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"What have we done Xander?"

The carpenter was wondering the same thing. For the first time, he wondered if he had done the right thing.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

They both looked up at Giles who was glaring them. He exhaled loudly. They were waiting for him to start polishing his glasses but he didn't. However, the look in his eyes made them feel fifteen all over again. Except he had never looked at them with such anger.

"The last few years have been hard, on all of us. We lost loved ones, made mistakes and hurt each other. And we keep doing it. We kicked Buffy out in the middle of the war when the First was trying to kill her and Turok-Han were roaming the city. We blamed her for the decisions we refused to make. And we keep doing it. She made mistakes but maybe she wouldn't have if we had actually helped her when she asked us. Our biggest mistake was to not forgive. We held on to the past and on to what we have lost and we never saw what we were losing, even though it was right in front of our eyes. Buffy left us and she had every reason to. We were acting like children. Right now, we are here to help her and her team stop whatever is going on. Don't fool yourself, we're not going to work with Buffy the Slayer but with Buffy the woman and we don't know a thing about her."

He left them without a backwards glance and they stayed quiet for a while. Giles' words replayed in their minds and the possibility that maybe they were wrong, maybe it was their fault too, was starting to sink in. Giles was right, they didn't know Buffy. When was the last time they had spoken? When was the last time that they had a real conversation, between friends, which didn't involved slaying, taking care of the girls or saving the world from whatever evilness? When was the last time they had thought about Buffy for something other than her Calling?

How could they have let it get to that point? When they thought about the blonde, they automatically thought of the Slayer. When they thought about their relationship in the past, they thought about all the decisions she had made, all the pain they had had to endure, all the loved ones they had seen die. Their memories were full of blood and death and it had completely tainted their friendship. A friendship they had slowly let die through the years.

Buffy had finally had enough of them and left, starting a new life where they were not welcome any more. Could they blame her? They were part of the reason she walked away.

"How could we have let that happen?" Willow asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, Will."

Dawn waited for her sister in the living room. She was in the couch, a warm blanket thrown around her and a cup of cocoa on the table — long cold — and an abandoned book next to her. She tried to read but she couldn't focus. She had seen the look on her sister's face when she had realised that Willow hadn't come alone. She had hugged Giles but that was all. With her two former best friends, she had been cold and distant. She knew it wouldn't be easy but when had they reached the point where her sister refused to talk amicably with them? They had been best friends! They had fought side by side for so long and survived so many things. How could they have gotten to the point where strangers would be friendlier to each other than them? If their friendship didn't work, whose could?

She glanced at the clock. She wasn't all that worried. Her sister knew how to take care of herself. Nevertheless, her mood when she left hadn't been the best for slaying. As for her, it was so late that she was dozing.

"You shouldn't have waited for me."

Dawn jumped and looked around erratically. Buffy was taking off her jacket carefully. The side of her jaw was bruised and she looked dishevelled. But whatever injuries she had now would be gone by morning.

"Go to bed Dawn."

The young woman stood up and stretched.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know how to take care of myself Dawn."

"I know! It's just... Never mind."

It didn't matter. She was starting to wonder if she could ever be as close to her sister as she used to be. She started walking towards her bedroom.

"Dawnie?"

She turned back and locked eyes with her older sister.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for waiting."

"My pleasure."

She smiled while going to her room. Maybe there was still hope after all...

Buffy and Dawn were waiting on the Plass for the former members of the Scooby Gang. They tried to make small talk but it hadn't lasted long. They had finally decided to stay silent. It was better than the uneasiness of a superficial conversation. The Key was watching her sister worriedly.

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed when Giles, Willow and Xander joined them.

She greeted them quickly and told them to follow her. When she entered the fake tourist office, Ianto looked up from the file he was reading and straightened.

"Buffy, Dawn, Mister Giles."

He looked coldly at the other two and the Slayer was surprise by the flick of defiance she saw in his eyes.

"Ianto, this is Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. Guys, this is Ianto Jones."

Both Scoobies waved at him, very aware of the look they were receiving. They wondered for a second what the reactions from the others would be. They weren't so sure any more that they wanted to meet the people in Buffy's new life. They watched as the man turned his complete attention to the blonde.

"The others aren't here yet. Jack is in his office. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen."

"Thanks Ianto. I'll show them the quarters and be down in the cells. Could you tell Owen?"

"Of course."

Buffy lead them to the back door, Dawn on her heels. The young woman had quickly made herself at ease. Ever since her sister had asked her for help with the training sessions, she had been more welcomed by Torchwood. Though she wasn't fooling herself — she wasn't part of the team. She heard the other three talking behind her and remembered the first time she had set foot in Torchwood. She had been so amazed by it all.

"Andrew would love this place," Xander whispered to Willow when they finally reached the Hub.

Buffy yelled, "Jack, our guests are here!"

A man appeared, wearing some old-fashioned clothing. So, this was the infamous Jack Harkness. They had heard his name and knew that he was Buffy's new boss. The simple idea of the Slayer having to respond to orders was hard for them to get. They watched as he bent over the small blonde, whispering in her ear and concern all over his face. She replied, putting a hand on his arm and they were surprised when they saw her face. There was a soft expression, making her look so much younger and innocent than she was and there was something in her eyes, a weakness, that they hadn't seen before.

The scene created an ache inside their chests as both Xander and Willow realized that they didn't know the woman in front of her. Since when had they seen her with such an expression? She seemed so... human. When did they stop caring about the girl and just saw her as the warrior? They stared at the couple in front of them, the man's protectiveness toward the woman was so evident. And the look in Buffy's eyes; she was trusted him completely. It wasn't only in the way she looked at him but in the way she put her hand on his arm and leant towards him, sharing her personal space with him. When was the last time they did that with her? When was the last time they had touched or hugged like that?

It was while watching them that they realised that Buffy wasn't their friend anymore. Their friendship was in the past. It wasn't their fault and neither was it hers. They just drifted away. Even if they had lived together — fought together — events and unsaid feelings had separated them and they had done nothing to stop the process.

When Buffy announced that she was leaving them in the capable hands of her boss, they didn't protest and watched her walk away. The man stared down at them with cold blue eyes and started telling them the rules. They weren't allowed to wander alone and they were asked to mind their own business. Torchwood was a secret agency and as such their collaboration was strictly bounded to their mutual case. For the alien part of it, they were going to be on a need-to-know basis only. They didn't complain because they knew it would be useless. He led them to a meeting room. Files and computers were waiting for them on the table, with fresh coffee.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Dawn gave them a file and began to share with them everything she knew about the case. Her companions didn't made any comments but listened intently. They were there to help after all.

Tosh arrived next and was informed by Ianto that they had visitors. She didn't greet them, just studied them from her desk. Their presence was disturbing. She stared at them and tried to imagine them fighting monsters. They were so young. Right now, they were bent over files and Dawn was doing most of the talking. From time to time, one of them would say something and they would argue for a while. Their faces were empty of emotion; there was nothing, just seriousness. They were probably looking at pictures, reading details about that horrifying ritual and it looked like they felt absolutely nothing. And that freaked her out the most.

Gwen and Owen reached the Hub at the same time. They exchanged polite greetings and made their way in silence. They both stopped at the scene in the meeting room.

"Who are they?" the former cop asked.

"From what Ianto told me, the redhead is the witch, Willow, and the man is Xander."

The doctor looked around the Hub, searching for a familiar blonde head. Tosh frowned when he asked, "Where's Buffy?"

She shrugged, "No idea. Apparently, she disappeared as soon as they arrived here."

The Asian girl watched him as he put his things in order in the medical bay and disappeared into the Hub. She turned towards her friend, "Am I going crazy or is he acting like he actually cares for Buffy?"

Gwen put an arm on her friend's shoulders. She knew how the Asian girl felt about their doctor, even if she couldn't understand why. The man was a total jerk and didn't seem to realize Tosh's feelings, actually dismissing them like they were nothing. Sadly, she had also watched Buffy and Owen's relationship change. They weren't arguing anymore. Owen often took Buffy's side in things and looked for her as soon as he arrived. They were getting close and, knowing the man, she was almost certain that they had already slept together. Actually, she had overheard Jack and Ianto and that was what convinced her that she was right. She hoped her friend would never find out because she wasn't sure she could take one more.

Owen didn't find her in the gymnasium so he kept looking, going directly where he knew he would find her. He didn't like the way his mind kept going back to her, the way he wanted to be sure that she was okay. It was strange and disturbing because deep down, he knew that he didn't love her. What was pushing him towards her wasn't love. He had loved Kate with all his being, he had even begun to fall for Diane. It wasn't the same with Buffy. He liked her, he desired her, he cared for her. But he didn't love her. He didn't want to spend his life with her, he couldn't even imagine it if he tried. Right now, he just wanted what she could give him: companionship. She was filling the void inside of him, her desperation echoed his own. And that was fine with him.

He found her exactly where he thought she would be. Or maybe not exactly. She was down the cells, that was right. Just a small detail was different. She was actually in Janet's cell. The Weevil's eyes shot towards him and it growled at him, baring its teeth. The Blonde moved a little, shifting her position and Janet stopped. Her position went submissive and it kept quiet.

"One day, you'll be able to pet it," he said with awe and disgust mixed.

She shot him a lopsided smile, "You're just jealous."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, completely. Getting friendly with a Weevil is my wildest dream."

"I knew it!"

Remembering what Jack said about her and drowning, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, five by five."

It wasn't the first time she had used that expression. The faraway look she got in her eyes every time she did told him that there was a whole story behind those three little words.

"Saw your friends."

"They're not my friends. Not anymore."

"That's harsh."

"That's the truth."

She looked up at him and extended her hand. He stared at it, frowning until he understood what she wanted him to do.

"No way!"

"Come on! I'm here."

"Being eaten by Janet is not in today's schedule, thank you."

"Coward."

"Yeah, but I prefer to be an alive coward than a dead coward."

She snorted and he knew he should feel insulted but wasn't. She stood up and left the cell, turning her back on Janet like it wasn't a human-eating alien. The Weevil didn't move, didn't try anything. In fact, he could swear that it was actually relieved to see the little blonde woman leave its cell.

"You know, if you want to stay alive, you should avoid me. People around me tend to die."

Owen took a step forward and grabbed her wrist. With a pressure, he brought her against him. She could have fought back but didn't.

"I don't care."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that. You don't care about anything or anyone."

He grinned at her while lowering his head. His lips brushed her ear before trailing kissing along her jaw line.

"I'm going to start thinking that you're only interested in my body Rude-Guy."

"Maybe you wouldn't be completely wrong."

"Asshole."

He quieted her by putting his mouth over hers and his mind wandered into the things he was going to do to her. Until she froze in his arms and pushed him away hard. His back hit the wall behind him.

"What the Bloody... !"

Her face was twisted in an expression full of surprise and guilt. He followed her gaze and his own eyes fell on Tosh. The pain he could read on her features created something in him, something he wasn't ready to name. She glared at them one last time before turning her back and leaving, almost running. It took Buffy five seconds to run after her. He stayed here and slid along the wall into a sitting position on the floor.

"Shit!" he yelled while banging his head on the wall behind him.

It all happened very quickly. Everyone was buried deep inside their work when Tosh appeared out of nowhere, running. Angry tears were flooding down her cheeks and the scene was so unexpected and shocking that no one ran after her. She was out before anyone even really processed what they had seen. Shortly thereafter, Buffy went running by, yelling Tosh's name. She disappeared as quickly as the computer genius.

From the doorstep of his office, Jack shook his head.

"That's it!" he exclaimed angrily. "New rule: no shagging Owen Harper! Ianto, put that down on the contracts. This doctor is going to be the end of Torchwood!"

Ianto looked at his boss, half-surprised half-amused before nodding, "Right away, Sir."

Buffy caught up with Tosh on the Plass. She could have caught up to her sooner but she was desperately trying to organize her thoughts. She knew that her affair with Owen would cause too many problems in the end. Although, the end had come sooner than she had expected. She grabbed the Asian's arm, calling her name for the hundredth time.

"Please, Tosh, let me explain."

"Explain what Buffy? I know exactly what I saw! I'm not stupid."

The Slayer closed her eyes briefly, hurt by the pain, the betrayal and the anger she could see in the other woman's look.

"I'm sorry, Tosh."

The Asian's snorted in derision, "For what? Shagging Owen?"

The words were crude coming from her mouth, they sounded wrong. She was too sweet, too shy to use such vocabulary.

"Tell me one thing," she asked. "Did you know about my feelings?"

Buffy felt her eyes burn and her throat tightened. She looked her friend in the eyes when she answered, "I suspected."

Tosh turned her back on her, exploding, "That's just great! Everyone seems to know but I'm still the one he's not shagging! First Suzie, then Gwen and finally you! Is that some sort of test? Some sort of new rule that was added after my arrival?"

"I know you're angry but..."

"I'm not angry, I'm furious! And humiliated! And I'm feeling so Bloody dumb! He's never going to see me for anything than a co-worker while I have to watch him shag everything that wears a skirt."

"I'm sorry Tosh."

"I hope you are!"

The Slayer looked up and backed away when she saw the anger dancing in the dark eyes of Tosh.

"You knew about my feelings and slept with him nonetheless. And even if I'm pretty sure that you have a lot of reasons for doing it, I don't want to hear them now. I'm going to go back inside and do my job and I'm not going to be able to do it with both of you around. So please, go patrolling around the city or something like that. Just don't be around. Give me a couple of hours to calm down."

Buffy watched the woman walk back to the Hub's entrance and wiped away a tear. She had nothing on her, not even a coat but she decided to walk away and do what Tosh had asked her. It was the least she could do. She didn't even want to fight. She just felt drained. The last couple of days had been too much for her. She hadn't sleep well and her mind was always buzzing with unanswered questions and unsolvable problems.

Maybe that was why she didn't feel anything until it was too late. She had been walking for twenty minutes when it engulfed her, the most paralysing pain she had ever felt. She fell to her knees, her vision completely dark. When the pain began to recede, her cheeks were soaked with tears. She tried to pick herself up but something hard hit her on the back of her head, again and again, until she lost consciousness.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	25. You Are Not Alone

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine (sadly)

I decided to be nice and update much faster, because I have been a reader for long enough to know how frustrating it is to wait for what happens next. So, I try to play nice and I hope you'll be kind enough to let me a review, even if it is to yell at me. The couple of chapter following is really making me nervous so I hope you'll like it. You know how to let me know...

Thank you to Celeste38, Caellach Tiger Eyes, celticgothhardy, L.A.H.H., Bmangaka, Darkravie and freakanatomy for reviewing the last chapter. You rock!

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

**"You Are Not Alone"**

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was how hard the floor was against her back. The awkwardness of her position, arms stretched out and bound; the coldness of the room against her bare skin and the pain that permeated through every inch of her body. Eyes closed, she tried to move just a little but bit her lip in agony. Whatever they used to pin her down, every move she made sent a jolt of excruciating pain through her body. She heard whispers around her as a tear rolled down her cheek. She opened her eyes.

The room was dark, even with candles everywhere. The people in it wore some kind of dark outfit with a mask to hide their faces. One of them looked down at her and approached her when he realized she was awake.

"No need to fight, you can't escape. These bounds were made especially for you, Slayer."

"Who are you?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"The one who will finally kill you. We would have done it sooner if we had known that you would be such a nuisance to her plan."

"Sorry for that."

"Don't. You are going to be a great asset in our little collection."

She pulled at her bonds once again, her vision became blurry when the pain hit her again. She stopped, "You really think that you are going to succeed?"

"Of course. We will be long gone when your friends arrive. Last time, we had the time to kill a whole family. With you, it will be over so soon that it would be too late. Your sacrifice will serve to bring a better world."

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you kill me that easily?"

"You can't break your bounds. Do you feel that pain? The more you move, the worse it will get. You will pass out from the pain long before you break free."

The words he said rang out in her mind and something strange happened: she didn't feel any fear. She was so exhausted. Maybe it was her time. What did she have to win with fighting? Her life was nothing but one long endless fight. Maybe she could finally find her peace and go back to that warm and loving place that haunted her… When the blade began to carve the symbols into her flesh, she welcomed the pain and stopped fighting. Maybe it was finally her time to rest.

Tosh made a bee-line for her computers without looking at anyone. She was very aware of Gwen's glances and avoided her. She felt so angry and humiliated. She couldn't take it anymore. How could she be so stupid? Falling in love with Owen! He didn't even see her and she had to watch as he shagged nearly every female member of the team. She couldn't even feel sorry for the harsh words she had thrown at Buffy or the way she kicked her out of the Hub. A look at the meeting room reminded her that it wasn't the first time the Slayer was cast out and she quickly swallowed the guilt. No, she had absolutely no reason to felt guilty.

Of course, it was Owen who broke her bubble by asking her, "Where's Buffy?"

"Why? You want to finish what you started?" she snapped.

The look in his face was priceless until anger distorted it.

"What the Hell did you do?" he exclaimed angrily.

"It's none of your business!"

She tried to avoid him but his anger made him cross the line as he grabbed her arm, "It is! What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong? What's wrong is that you shag everyone who joins the team!"

"Really? I was thinking that the problem was more about who I wasn't shagging."

She slapped him hard and silence fell abruptly in the Hub. Every eye was trained on them with mixed feelings concerning the situation. He let go of her arm and snorted, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

He searched for his cell and dialled Buffy's number. He tried her cell and her home with no success. He called her cell again and left a message. He hung up while staring at Tosh. He pointed at her, "If anything happens to her, it will be your fault."

Buffy felt light, like she was flying. There was a strange sensation in her mind, something annoying she should remember but she didn't care. She just went on flying, savouring the taste of the freedom.

Somewhere far far away, voices begun to rise in a strange and guttural chant.

Alarms cut through the tense silence of the Hub and shook everyone out of their work.

"What's that?" Xander asked.

"It means that the ritual is being performed somewhere," Jack explained. "Gear up guys, we only have a few minutes. Ianto, you take the other SUV."

He turned towards the American, "Time to see what's happening here yourselves."

They all left the Hub, except Tosh who stayed behind to guide them.

Everything around Buffy was darkening and she felt something pull at her, like someone was trying to vacuum her insides. She started to regain consciousness and pain engulfed her. She didn't want to fight it, she was too tired for that. However, after what felt like an eternity, she felt that other part of herself she had started to accept stirred up and the pain recessed a little. The more the pull strengthened, the more it woke the Slayer. Buffy felt her body burn up, consumed by the power as the primal essence of the Slayer was trying to protect her, to save her.

Both of Torchwood's SUVs were driving through the streets at an ungodly speed.

"She's not answering," Gwen announced.

"She couldn't choose better time to disappear!" Jack groaned.

They focused on the case and started to ready themselves for what they were going to see. They had few hopes for the family, knowing full well that there were little chances that they would arrive in time. They just hoped that they arrived soon enough to catch some of them.

Images flooded her mind. She saw her mother looking at her lovingly, a beautiful smile on her lips. She saw memories of her family when they were all living together, Dawn was so young and already full of the same vibrant energy as today. Even if she knew that that hadn't happen, it felt real, it felt familiar. She saw Merrick the day he told her about her destiny. Her meeting with Willow and Xander, the first years of their friendship when they weren't as broken as now, when they had all their dreams and hopes intact. She saw Angel and the love that filled his eyes every time he looked at her.

She saw Riley and remembered the good times they had together. She saw Spike and remembered the violent passion they had shared, the feeling that with him she could let go and be as broken as she really felt.

She saw Giles and his glasses, Anya and her obsession with money and fear of bunnies, Andy and his geek-attitude, Cordelia and her bitch-attitude, Oz and his almost complete calm, Tara and her shyness. She saw herself laughing in a Welsh pub, surrounded by Owen, Tosh, Ianto, Gwen and Jack. She remembered Rhys' humour and Andy's friendship. All the faces blurred and she felt warm and strong. Faith appeared, all leather and provocative attitude and looked right in her eyes.

"Come on Buff, you can't let them win that easily. You're the Slayer! Show them why demons run away screaming when they see your shadow."

They were close when Willow gasped as the power hit her hard. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Ianto looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you all right?"

She felt panic rise inside her as she recognized the taste of the magic she was feeling. She shook her head and muttered, "Hurry up."  
And she began to pray the Goddess to prove her wrong.

The power was painful now. Everything was bathed in a gold light. She felt the wave of pain explode from inside her and she collapsed against a cold wall, the same one that was stealing her life force. Faith looked at her.

"You are not alone."

Images shifted. The happy memories disappeared along with the familiar faces. Instead, she saw young girls fight day after day and die. She smelt their blood as it poured out of them, felt their lives dissolved. But most of all, she felt their pain and their desire to live. Even if they had been raised to fight and die, in the last moment of their lives, they had been overcome by the intense desire to live. Thousands of girls, thousands of faces, thousands of names and one unique gift, one unique jolt: the need for survival, the desire to live.

Her head was pounding, her heart racing, the pain consumed her — burning her alive. Suddenly, the past disappeared and she felt them, thousands of young girls joined in one unique fight, animated by the same love for life, the same hopes for their future, the same innocence. It was so beautiful that she wanted to cry as she could almost feel their presence filled and warmed her. Yes, she was not alone, she was hundreds.

The power lashed out one more time and exploded against the invading force where it pushed and pushed and pushed harder until the other one dissolved, so weak in front of the ageless essence of Slayer line.

The SUVs stopped in front of the deserted house and they were out quickly, guns in hand. When Willow emerged, she was bathed in power, her hair floating around her. They were surprised when people emerged from the house, running.

"Gwen, Owen, inside."

The others followed the retreating backs of their enemies without waiting a second, almost desperate to catch them. Willow, Xander and Dawn ran with them. The more they were, the better their chances were.

Gwen and Owen walked carefully to the house, Giles in tow. They methodically scanned their surroundings, ready to shoot at the first sign of danger. However, there was no one left and they quickly entered the crime scene. There was no family, just one tiny blond girl in her underwear, pinned to the floor and covered in her own blood. She was not mummy-like as the others were and they almost sighed in relief.  
Owen rushed to her side. He sat on the floor and leant to open his bag when he saw the scar on the throat of the girl. A scar he knew very well after he spent so much time kissing it the past few weeks.

"No! No no no..."

"Owen?" Gwen asked, surprised by the doctor's tone.

He brushed the hair away of the face and his heart stopped. He searched for her pulse while scanning her injuries, calculating the blood loss and calling, "Buffy! Buffy, can you hear me?"

This stopped his two companions.

"What?" Gwen yelped.

She stared at the girl on the floor in horror. Her flesh was exposed, red, angry wounds all over her body, blood covering her like a blanket. The doctor glared at her, "Move and help me! She's still alive! We have to free her. You, there's some blanket in the car and bring every medical thing you can find!"

The brunette rushed to her team mate while Giles tore his gaze away from his protégée and left the house. He ran to the cars and opened the trunk. He searched quickly, franticly moving things aside for anything that could be used inside. His mind was elsewhere. It was back there with his broken Slayer drenched in her own blood, with the woman he was learning to know once more. It couldn't happen. Not now, not like this.

He saw the others arrived and looked at the bloody face of the man Ianto and Xander were supporting. Something snapped in him. He let everything fall and walked towards him, his mind screaming for revenge, his soul consume by desperate anger. They didn't understand what he was doing before it was too late. He grabbed the man by the neck and threw him down rashly before hitting him on the face again and again and again. Soon, his hand was on fire and he could see his blood mixed with the other's. Three sets of arms were needed to separate him from the man he was intending to kill.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Jack yelled.

Giles ignored him and looked at Willow and her sad face. He saw Xander clench his jaw and took a step forward Dawn.

"Can you do something?"

"It would be against the rules. It can damage the balance."

Jack looked at them like they were crazy, "What are you talking about."

Xander grabbed Dawn's arm gently and the move was enough. She looked at the house then at Giles and at Willow before focusing on the Watcher. Tears appeared and she begun to sob uncontrollably as she pleaded, "No, it can't be. Please, Giles, tell me I'm wrong!"

Gwen appeared on the doorstep and glared at Giles, "What the bloody Hell are you waiting for?"

Jack snapped, "Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on here?"

Willow looked at him. She knew that Tosh was listening. She had witnessed what had happened a few hours earlier and she said, "At least, when we kicked Buffy out, she didn't die."

It was a very low blow but she didn't care. These people had been judging them since they arrived and she was sick of it. They weren't the only ones to have made mistakes. At least theirs hadn't cost Buffy her life. A little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it could have but she ignored it.

Jack wasn't happy as he watched as Xander and Ianto forced the man to his feet. Two of them were dead, the others had escaped. At least they had this one. On their way back to the cars, he was already trying to decide how he was going to make this man tell them everything when they got back to the Hub. They were meters from the cars and Jack frowned when he spotted Giles emptying them. The man looked at them and his face changed in a blink. Jack was taken aback by the intensity of the rage he could read and in seconds, Giles was on the man, hitting him with everything he had and Jack didn't need to remember Ripper to know that he was intending to go at it until the man died. And for some time after.

The next couple of minutes were confusing as he tried to make sense of what the others were saying. When Dawn lost it, he was sure that something was wrong. When Gwen appeared, he felt fear spreading into his heart. When the witch looked at them and say that about kicking her out, his blood froze.

"Ianto, make sure he doesn't go anywhere," he said before rushing into the house.

The scene made him want to destroy everything. Owen was massaging Buffy's chest with everything he had, muttering under his breath, blood all over his clothes and his face contorted in anguish. Giles arrived with Gwen and the brunette turned on the portable defibrillator. Jack watched as Owen put the electrodes to the woman's chest.

"Oh my God!"

He didn't turn toward Ianto or anyone else, just clenched his fists in suppressed anger. It wasn't fair. It couldn't be happening. She was the only one who had understood him in a long while. She had been through Hell and she was finally given a chance to have a life. Why was it happening to her? Why did he have to watch the others die without a single way to stop it?

He glared at Willow as Buffy's fame shook from the electrical discharge. "Do your mojo! Heal her!"

He ignored the sorrow in her eyes. She was leading her own personal struggle and was brave enough to keep a clear mind and whispered, "I can't."

"Please," Dawn sobbed. "You can save her! Please, Willow! It's Buffy."

"You know I can't, Dawnie. This is forbidden magic. I don't have the right to decide who deserve to live or die. I can't interfere."

"You did it before!" the Key accused angrily. "You can do it now!"

"Before was a mistake! I was weak and feeling almighty. I brought Buffy back from Heaven! It nearly destroyed her and it brought the First on us! I'm not doing it again. If she's meant to survive, she will."

They could hear the prayer in her voice. Her pain was evident. She might have the ability to save Buffy, but she didn't have the right. Even if he wanted to threaten her until she saved her, Jack admired her strength. Because he knew that if it was him, he wouldn't be as strong.

They waited, hypnotized by Owen's fight to save Buffy's life. After what seemed like a lifetime, the machine emitted a steady noise as her heart started beating regularly again. Jack moved into action, barking orders to everyone, Torchwood and Scoobies alike. He glared at them until they moved. He stayed by Owen's sides as he stabilised Buffy.

"Is she going to make through?"

The doctor didn't look up to answer, "They carved symbols into her skin, almost down to the bone in some places! She's lost a massive amount of blood and her heart stopped beating a long time for a human. If she pulls through, she could have brain damage due to the lack of oxygen. She heals faster than humans but this time, it's a lot of abuse put on her body. So to answer your question, I have no bloody idea!"

When she was stabilized, Jack took her on his arms. Owen, Dawn and Giles accompanied them as they piled into the SUV. The Captain left Gwen in charges of the clean-up and their prisoner. They made their way to the Hub in silence except for one moment when Jack glanced at Rupert's hand and asked, "How's the hand?"

The man barely looked at it before glancing at the Slayer, tucked in the back with Dawn and Owen.

"Fine."

They knew it was a lie and also that it wasn't important.

A couple of hours later, everyone was back in the Hub. Their prisoner had been thrown into a cell. Buffy's wounds had been cleaned and dressed. She was laying in the medical bay, connected to a myriad of machines which monitored every function of her body. No one talked. Owen had explained that even if she was breathing on her own, her brain activity was much lower than normal and that her injuries weren't seeming to heal at all. He couldn't do anything more.

They had had another argument about Willow's magical ability and her inaction. She explained as well as she could her reasons and the laws of magic. She couldn't do a thing. She could heal light injuries because people would have survived. But she couldn't interfere in mortal injuries. Not again. Healing someone who should have died would disrupt the balance and it would be bounced back. If Buffy had to survive, she had to do it by herself. Willow couldn't intervene. It was easy to understand but complicated to accept.

That was why, at the end of the day, they were all holding their breath, waiting for a miracle to happen.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	26. Miracle

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine (sadly)

I'm sorry for the delay. I know that I said that I would update much faster but life has been hectic. My dad got hurt and he's now on crutches. Seeing as he is the only one who can drive I have to go back home the week-end to help them around and I have to plan my moving, which happens to be in ten days. I'm kind of freaking out because my dad being out of the picture makes everything more difficult and I'm someone who stressed very easily so you can imagine my state right now.

One of the other consequences is that I didn't have time to write anymore. I am so cloooose to the end! One more little chapter for me and it's over. But it's on hiatus. Hopefully, in a couple of weeks it will be over, I will in my new little home, without any roommate to annoy me and I'll have all the time in the world!

I'm done complaining.

For my defense, this is the longest chapter of this fic. More than 6000 words. Am I forgiven? ^_^

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

**Miracle**

* * *

Buffy knew that something was wrong when she found herself back in the desert wearing a flowery sun-dress. She kicked off her sandals and walked the sand with bare feet.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

Of course, there was no response. She continued walking and tried to piece together her last memories. There had been a lot of pain involved. And then there was Faith. Why could she remember her sister Slayer? She had no idea.

It caught her eyes suddenly. She tried to look at it, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Five minutes later, at least what _felt_ like five minutes later, it was there again. Like a ghost, she thought. It was like a transparent cloud in the shape of a human. She looked around and realised that there were hundreds of them, appearing and disappearing. She put her hand through one of them, expecting to find it cold and gross. She was pleasantly surprised to find it warm. Her skin tingled and a feeling of calm and peacefulness stole through her.

She heard movement behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Sineya. She groaned.

"I am so dead. Again."

Four days had passed since the ritual and there was still no change in Buffy's condition. No one could explain what was happening. Or not happening as the case may be. Slayers were known to heal faster than regular humans. The problem was, that this Slayer wasn't healing at all. There had been no changes in her condition in four days and it was driving Owen mad. Willow had eventually theorised that Buffy was stuck in a magical coma. She had tried to reach her, but hadn't been able to; it was like she wasn't even there. After that, all they could do was wait.

Jack had been spending a lot of time down in the cells, trying to break their prisoner. But he met with no luck, day after day. And then one day, the guy had bitten off his own tongue. That had killed any chance they could've had to make him talk.

When Andy had learnt of Buffy's condition, he had harassed Gwen until he was given access to Torchwood. His face had paled when he saw his friend, to the point where they feared he would collapse. He had left quickly but he dropped by every day. He would sit next to her, hold her hand and tell her about his day. He would kiss her forehead before leaving. Only to come back the next day and do it all again.

Dawn rarely left her sister's side. She would go home only once a day to shower and sleep. She left late every night and was the first one to arrive in the morning. No one knew exactly what she would whisper into her sister's ear, but all day she would talk to her or ask questions. But receive no answers.

Giles passed the days buried in books. He had broken two fingers when giving their prisoner a makeover. Jack had been keeping an eye on him since then, afraid of what he might do while no one watched. He remembered all too well what Ripper was capable of.

Willow and Xander seemed to be the ones dealing with the situation the easiest. They appeared so calm it was unnerving. They focused on the case, trying to learn everything there was to learn. When Gwen had asked them how they dealt with it, they answered that their life had been filled with the same shit for so long now that they had accepted that any one of them could die any day. The former cop found it sad, but couldn't fault them.

Tosh was surely the one who took it the hardest, because of her last exchange with the Slayer. A couple of hours after they had brought Buffy back to the Hub, Gwen had found her friend crying her eyes out in the bathroom. She was being eaten up by the guilt. If she hadn't gotten in an argument with Buffy, she wouldn't have been captured and she wouldn't be lying in the medical bay practically dead. Gwen had tried to comfort her but as much as she loved Tosh, her words sounded false even to her own ears.

The only thing that didn't change was Buffy. She laid there, motionless and beautiful. A blanket covering her body up to the neck with only her face visible. She looked like an angel.

_"You are not dead."_

Even though Buffy knew that it was Sineya's voice she was hearing, it made her shiver. The First Slayer stood just in front of her, mouth firmly closed. Their connection sent her voice directly into Buffy's mind and it was creepy. She looked around.

"I'm on Death's doorstep then. Because I don't think that all this stuff would be happening if I was still alive."

_"You are sleeping."_

"Really?" That was surprising. "What kind of sleep?"

_"A deep one."_

Her eyes widened, "Am I in a coma?"

_"That is another way to say it."_

This was so not going well. One minute talking to her and she was already annoyed. So, she was in a coma. No need to panic. Maybe it was a good thing. After everything that had happened, perhaps it was the only way her body had found to heal her.

_"You are not healing."_

"What? Why?"

_"You stopped fighting."_

Sineya was right. She remembered thinking that maybe it was her time. She had been feeling so lost and depressed lately that it was hard to find a reason to continue fighting. It seemed like a good thing to do at the time. Anyway, something went wrong if she was comatose.

"Then I should be dead!" she protested.

_"We can't die without fighting."_

'We?' She frowned.

"Hum? You lost me."

_"We are Slayers, fighters, warriors. We die fighting. We don't give up, never give up. You did. We couldn't let you. It is against our nature to let ourselves die."_

"So what? You kept me from dying and now I'm in a coma but I'm not healing? I don't understand."

_"You should be dead. But you aren't."_

"No kidding!"

_"You are not alone. You awakened them all, in them you live. You gave up but they couldn't let you. So they fight for you and show you why you should still fight. They kept you from dying."_

Buffy remembered the ritual and all the memories she had seen. Happy ones — good ones. She also remembered the warmth that engulfed her as she felt every other Slayer, past and present. That was where the power came from; the Slayer line.

_"Yes. You are not alone. We are one."_

She finally understood what she was being told and why Sineya was using the pronoun we.

"You're the link."

_"I am the Slayer. Always have been. Always will be. When there was only one, I was her. Now that we are many I am many. I've always existed and always will."_

She looked at the shapes and knew that she was in the presence of every Slayer that had ever been. She turned toward Sineya.

"Why am I not healing?"

_"We used our power to keep you alive and untouched."_

"You're drained," she realized.

_"Yes we are. We have to find more power to revive you."_

"Easy!" She frowned. "Or not."

Buffy sat down. She was trapped in her mind with no way out. She couldn't even communicate with the others and she wasn't going to wake up soon because she had to find some power. She focused hard.

"I'm not the brain, I'm the muscles!" She groaned. "I'm so stuck."

Owen glared at the monitor like it had personally wronged him. He was ready to do anything to get a reaction. Something, _anything_. At least then, he would have something to do besides sit and watch as Buffy laid there, motionless and unchanging. Maybe he could go argue with Xander. He was sure he could push the guy's buttons enough to start a fight. What he would give for a fight!

"How is she?"

He didn't turn around. He just continued glaring at the screen and ignored her. He hadn't spoken to Tosh since they had found Buffy. He hadn't even looked at her. Couldn't bare it. He needed someone to blame and the Asian was the best available choice right now. If she hadn't yelled at Buffy, if she hadn't pushed her away, maybe she wouldn't be lying there. He had watched the fight through the CCTV cameras. The Slayer had seemed so broken. She wasn't in her right mind when she had walked away, without her coat or bag.

"I'm sorry Owen," she whispered.

She turned away, ready to leave. He didn't know why he did it but he started talking.

"She said that the only person I wasn't shagging was you because I respected you too much. She was sure that one day I would see how much I cared for you. You know what's funny about it? I was starting to think that maybe she could be right."

He turned and looked her in the eyes. She shivered as she saw the intense rage held beneath his own eyes.

"You knew how fragile, how depressed, she was and you turned your back on her. I don't know what you told her, but because of it, she was out there, alone, unarmed and vulnerable. You did this to her. Maybe I was ready to face the fact that I cared for you. But now, I don't even know if I can forgive you."

The disgust in his eyes was the final blow. She turned and ran as she felt the tears come. She locked herself in the bathroom and ignored Gwen calling out to her. She could almost hear her heart breaking.

She was there for a while before the door finally opened. She knew she had locked it. But what lock could stand against a properly trained witch? Willow locked the door behind her and sat down on the floor, her back against the door.

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The guilt."

Tosh didn't answer and the witch went on.

"Sometimes, emotions get the best of you. You forget about the big picture and say things you shouldn't say, do things you shouldn't do. You don't understand how wrong you were until it's too late, when your words or your actions have backfired on you. Normal people can make mistakes, but not us. We deal with life and death every day and even our most selfish little choices can cause a lot of damage."

"How do you do it then? How can you go on?"

Willow shrugged. "You don't have choice. You learn to live with the consequences of your actions."

"But how?"

Willow stood up, a tired smile on her lips. She was younger than Tosh but she seemed so much older. She unlocked the door. "I don't know. I'm still learning."

Tosh prayed one more time for Buffy and stood up. She should make herself useful. It was the least she could do. The only thing she could do.

"I've got an idea. A completely crazy idea."

Buffy sat up and looked at Sineya, frowning. If she wasn't some astral projection, she was sure she would have a splitting headache by now. She had spent the last few hours thinking about ways to find power and maybe, if it wasn't crazy as it sounded, she knew a way to get more.

"You've always existed, right? In every Slayer, you've always been there, and you will always be there."

_"Yes."_

"So, you're more than a link. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're always there. Whenever we are, wherever we are, you are a universal constant."

_"Yes."_

"Okay, there's this thing called the Rift. It's a sort of a rupture, or break, in time and space. And it's energy. Sometimes, it throws people or things out or sucks them in, whatever. Torchwood monitors it. Even if the rift is active in the whole city, it is strongest in the Hub. I know it, because I can feel it. It's pure energy and feels like it's crawling under my skin."

_"I don't understand how it could help us."_

"You know that thing we can do when we sense our environment? It's like we extend our consciousness, our power, to feel around. Or maybe it's like an octopus and we use our tentacles to feel what's around us. Couldn't we do the same here? We could search for the Rift energy, grab it and absorb a bit of it. Just enough to heal me. Is it possible?"

_"If we could sense it, we could use it. But it is dangerous. It is not energy from here."_

"What other choice do I have? I'm certainly not staying here forever!"

Buffy was pacing now. There was no way she was going to stay stuck in here. She might love the sun and the pleasant heat but she didn't like the desert part of it. It was strange, because her mind was abuzz with the last feelings she had received from the other Slayers and for the first time in months, she felt hope. These young girls didn't feel like she had at her age. They still had dreams, they still had hopes. It made her realize that she could have some of her own too. She was not alone anymore; she didn't have to bear all the weight. She had never really understood that before. She could have a life. Not a normal one with a husband and kids but she could have something. She just had to find out what exactly she wanted.

"We're doing it. I'm getting out of here."

The Blonde could have sworn that she saw the first Slayer smile just a little.

"So, how do we do it?" she asked.

_"We can wake you but we cannot help you more. You will be alone for your next fight."_

"What fight?"

_"We will wake you. Your body is going to start feeling again."_

Buffy was going to ask what she meant when she remembered what state her body would be in once awake.

"You're not going to heal me."

_"You are the only one who can decide to live. We are offering you a chance. We can't help you more. We have showed you the way, now you have to walk on your own again."_

The Slayer remembered the blade cutting into her skin, carving symbols all over her body. It was going to hurt like nothing else had ever hurt her before. She looked at Sineya.

"Okay, let's do it."

The first Slayer disappeared and Buffy found herself alone in the desert. She could not even the shades of her sisters anymore. Seconds passed, then minutes. Maybe her theory was wrong. She was going to be stuck here after all. She put a hand up to shade her eyes. Had the sun always been that bright? And was it hotter than before? Her chest began to hurt. The desert seemed to glow a deep golden colour. The air turned oppressive and it got harder and harder to breathe. Her head started to throb and she fell to her knees. Was it working or was she dying?

She heard a familiar voice and focused on the sound. It was Dawn's voice. She didn't understand what her sister was saying but the sound was sweet and reassuring. The desert started to fade. When the darkness had spread nearly everywhere, she heard, _"It's your fight now."_

For a couple of minutes, everything became quiet and black. But then it was like she crashed into her body. She opened her eyes and her lungs filled with air as the most excruciating pain she had ever felt spread throughout her entire being. It was unbearable. It was like her whole body was being stabbed with jagged, fiery needles. Her own universe was reduced to nothing but this painful sensation. She couldn't form any coherent thought or speech or see anything. She wasn't aware of her surroundings. The only thing that she knew was the pain. So she did what seemed the natural thing to do: she screamed in agony.

Jack looked up from his file as he heard the door open and watched as Ianto came in, locking the door behind him. The young man didn't approach him. Instead, he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Putting his hands behind his head, the Captain leaned back in his chair. "You want something Ianto?"

He loosened his tie and Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you hiding Ianto Jones?"

"From what, sir?" he asked. "Buffy's beaten and motionless form? Dawn's endless sad whispering? Owen's anger? Tosh's tears? Oh no, I know! Those Americans who seem to eat endlessly!"

The Captain laughed and stood up. He sat on the desk in front of him. Cupping Ianto's face in his hands, Jack leant forward and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I like that frustrated look!"

The young man stiffened and glared at his boss. "Don't mock me, sir."

"I wouldn't dare."

Jack grabbed Ianto's tie and forced him to move closer.

"Maybe I could find some way to alleviate that frustration."

They were only inches apart when sirens blared to life in the Hub. Jack let go of Ianto quickly and exclaimed, "Why does this always happen when we try to do this?"

In a few quick strides, he was outside. "Tosh, what's the situation?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

He scanned the room. Dawn was still with Buffy, Owen and Gwen were standing near, waiting to know more and the "Scoobies", as they were called, watched them curiously from the sidelines. Tosh's incertitude was a little annoying, especially after her sirens had instantly killed his plans regarding Ianto's frustration.

"Where's the problem, Tosh?"

"It's here."

"What's here?"

"The problem. My computers are recording a large spike in the Rift's activity and it's coming from here, from inside the Hub."

"What?"

Like they didn't already have enough problems right now. He opened his mouth to bark out orders when Dawn yelled, "Owen!"

The doctor cursed before running towards his medical bay. Jack followed him and reached the stairs just as Tosh's instruments went quiet. In the medical bay, Owen roughly pushed Dawn away. On the table, Buffy's eyes were open and the sight sent a flash of relief through him. But a second later, she let out one of the most pain-filled screams he had ever heard. The bandages that had been carefully wrapped around her turned red as her wounds seemed to wake with her and bleed profusely. He was by her side in a flash, grabbing the Slayer's shoulders to keep her from moving around too much. Her cheeks were soaked with tears and the scream had been replaced by heartbreaking moans and whimpers. He was sure that it couldn't get worse when she suddenly began seizing. He looked to Owen in panic. The doctor seemed completely calm and moved with a quickness and precision, reminding Jack why he had hired him in the first place. After what seemed like an eternity, she stilled.

"Tosh, the Rift?" he asked.

"It's quiet, sir. There's no sign of the energy spike and nothing came through."

"Owen?"

"I don't know what happened but if I had to guess, her body has just started to function normally. The severity of her injuries and the pain were too much. She went into shock, but I stabilized her. I'm going to change her bandages and keep her in a medically induced coma to help her deal with the pain."

"How long?"

"If she were an average patient, a week at least. But she's Buffy. If I see that she's healing as fast she should be, a couple of days maybe. Not more."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

"Buffy's tough," Willow said from above. "She'll make it."

"It will certainly not be thanks to you," Gwen accused.

The witch glared at her. "You're too innocent and naïve to understand."

Owen kept Buffy in her coma for three days. When he decided that she had healed enough, he slowly stopped the medication keeping her under. However, she didn't wake up. It worried the others but the doctor assured them: it was normal. They watched her as her body healed almost right in front of their eyes. Sometimes, she moved or emitted a sound and they hold their breath, waiting... for nothing.

There was always someone by her side, mostly Dawn or Owen. Jack had finally had enough and ordered everyone out at the end of the afternoon, sick of all the tenseness in the air and his lack of alone time. He had been hard on them but as he watched Ianto get up and search for his clothes, he didn't regret it.

"Stay here tonight."

The Welsh froze in his search for a second. "And what about your wish to be alone?"

"I don't mind being alone with you."

"That's so generous of you." He slipped into his pants and started to make his way out of the room.

Jack frowned. "Where are you going?"

Ianto looked at his boss with a little smile on his lips, "I'm going to make coffee, like I was meaning to before you distracted me."

He left with Jack's laugh resounding through the office, strangely warming him. He daydreamed on his way to the kitchen and worked the coffee machine automatically. He had done it so many times now that he could do it in his sleep. He suspected he actually had a couple times. Buffy called him "Coffee God" and he realized that he missed it. He frowned upon discovering that he actually missed the girl. He looked away from the coffee-maker and to the motionless form of the Slayer. If he had watched it seconds earlier, he would have seen nothing. Right now, he could swear that the sheet was moving. He put the cups back on the table and walked quickly to the medical bay. He was halfway down the stairs when he saw her head move and her eyes flutter.

"Jack!"

He was now by her side.

"JACK!"

The sound of her heart beat, relayed by the machines, quickened. He was relieved when Jack finally appeared with only his pants on. His eyes glazed on seeing his nicely toned chest. He watched his boss take the Slayer's hand.

"Buffy?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

His voice offered her something to focus on. Because this was it, even Ianto was pretty sure that it was time for her to wake up. Her eyes moved rapidly under her lids as she mumbled. It was like she was trying to fight for consciousness. Ianto watched with bated breath as she finally opened her eyes. She looked around with a blank expression. Her face contorted into a painful grimace. She squeezed Jack's hand and, according to his expression, she put a little more force into it than was necessary. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Ianto moved quickly, filling a glass of water and helped her to sit up a little to drink. After one mouthful, she shook her head and he eased her down. She frowned, tried to speak and coughed. She tried again.

"W-Why are you half naked?"

Her voice was so weak and raspy that it was hard to hear and understand. Nevertheless, Jack laughed. "You don't want to know. How do you feel?"

"Can't move."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It's foggy."

"You are very lucky to be alive."

Her eyes closed for a brief second and they watched her drift to sleep. For the first time, seeing her motionless didn't cause any anxiety. They knew it was only sleep this time.

Neither one of them went back to sleep. They waited around the medical bay. They thought that it would be best if Buffy wasn't alone when she woke up again. It took Jack a couple of hours to convince Ianto that he needed sleep. So now the young man was sprawled on the sofa in Jack's office. It had been five hours since Buffy had opened her eyes. When she did so again, Jack was at her side immediately. He let her pull herself together, offering his support with just his presence.

After a while, she gazed up at him and whispered, "Hi."

He grabbed a stool and sat down beside her.

"You scared us."

"'M sorry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good."

She tried to move but he stopped her. She didn't seem to be thinking clearly or even be aware of her environment.

"Buffy, stop moving."

"Need to move."

"You can't."

"I need to!"

"But you can't. You've been in a coma for days; you're hooked up to a lot of things, including a catheter."

She stared at him before blushing deeply and groaning. "That's humiliating."

Her voice was still a whisper but it was gaining strength as the minutes passed by. She was still fidgeting on the bed and he could feel her frustration.

"I need to move Jack. It's like an itch. I need to get out of this bed."

"I'm going to call Owen. He should be here quickly and let you out of that bed."

"You could do it."

"And be killed by my doctor? No thanks."

"You can't die."

"I can't staydead. I _can_ die, and it hurts."

"Okay."

Jack looked at her suspiciously. He wasn't sure that he could leave her alone without finding her up when he came back. He walked quickly to his office and grabbed the phone while shaking Ianto awake. The young man jerked awake and focused on him, still half asleep. The Captain pointed out the door while the phone rang.

"Go make sure that she stays in bed."

Ianto was swaying out of the office when Owen picked up.

"Whoever you are, this had better be important."

"Buffy's awake and she wants to get up. I don't know how long we're going to keep her in bed."

"I'm coming."

The line went dead. That was the quickest phone call Jack had ever experienced. He left the office and heard Ianto say, "Don't force me to sedate you."

Buffy was glaring at him, perched on her elbows while the Welshman stared down at her, arms crossed over his chest. After a moments thought, Jack decided that he would laugh later. He patted Ianto on the back.

"Maybe you could get us some of your divine coffee?"

"I'm not sure that Buffy…"

"Buffy's right here and hearing just fine."

Ianto glared at her. "I thought that people in a coma were supposed to need days, even weeks, to recover."

"I'm not people."

Jack got his attention back by squeezing his ass and enjoyed Ianto's expression.

"Coffee, Ianto."

"On its way."

It was just Buffy and Jack. He sat back down on the stool and poked at the dark circles under her eyes.

"I must look horrible."

"You look alive."

She lifted an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Okay, maybe a little dead on your feet alive. But it's still better than the last few days. Tell me what happened."

She closed her eyes briefly and he took her hand. She sighed and moistened her lips with her tongue.

"I argued with Tosh and I decided to walk around a bit before coming back to the Hub. I don't know how they did it, but I didn't even realize they were there before it was too late. When I woke up, I was magically bound to the floor. Every time I moved, this terrible pain tore through me. I was so tired. He said you would never be there in time and I knew he was right. I… I thought that maybe it was time for me."

Jack tried to keep a straight face at her words and he hoped he succeeded. He would find time later, when she was better, to give her a long speech about letting herself die and giving up. He filled a glass with water and helped her drink it when her voice became too harsh. And he listened.

Ianto was about to barge in with the coffee when he heard Buffy's voice. As he realized what the two were talking about, he put his tray on a table and sat down. He should have let them know he was there or give them privacy by leaving or waiting in Jack's office. However, something kept him where he was. As he listened to Buffy's words, his eyes never left Jack. He could see the turmoil in his eyes, but most of all, he could see how much he cared for the woman, in a way he had never seen him care for anyone before. He wondered if Jack realized how much he loved Buffy. Perhaps not in a lovers way, but more in a paternal or protective way. Because as Ianto looked at Captain Jack Harkness taking care of the Slayer, listening to her patiently, he knew that it was love.

"I just…gave up I guess. I lost consciousness and I should have died but… as cliche as it sounds, my life flashed before my eyes. All the people that fill it, all the good memories that I have ever forgotten. It made me realize that I had been happy at some point and I lost it. But the most important point was that I could be happy again."

Ianto heard Owen arrive before seeing him. He waited and, as the young man entered, disheveled but completely awake and ready to act, he stopped him by the arm and shook his head to stop him from talking.

"Listen," he whispered.

And the doctor did, nodding his head in understanding. He put his bag on the floor and took a seat next to Ianto. Both men were now waiting and feeling a little guilty at eavesdropping like they were but it was their chance to understand a little more about the mystery that was Buffy Summers.

"Everything changed again. I was many girls and I could see them all, feel them dying. They were past Slayers, fallen in battle. Every one of them had been taught that dying for their duty was the most honorable death. However, every one of them, in the final moments of their lives, wanted to live so badly. It was just a flicker, at the end, but it was so strong! And I felt them, all the others girls, the other Slayers still alive, and they were so eager to live, so happy. They protected me from the spell and kept me alive. Sineya, the first Slayer, explained to me that they kind of put me into a magical stasis until I decided whether I wanted to live or to die. We talked a little and I realized that I was stupid and selfish. I chose the easy way out instead of standing my ground and looking for tomorrow. I have to rethink my life, find a new meaning. But I don't know if I can do it on my own. I need help."

Jack smiled kindly at her and squeezed her hand. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"You'll get it."

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead and heard her sigh a little. She fidgeted again and grimaced.

"Now, could you tell Owen and Ianto to stop hiding and bring me my coffee and get me out of this bed?"

Jack laughed. "Guys, you heard the girl!"

There was movement and both men appeared. Ianto put the tray down on Owen's desk.

"We weren't hiding, we were giving you some privacy."

"Yeah right," Buffy snorted. "Say that again but with a little more conviction."

She looked at Owen who was all doctor-like and muttering under his breath.

"Am I good to go?"

"No. You nearly died, you just woke up from a coma and you're acting like you just woke up from a nap."

"I need to move."

"Stop being so cheerful! This is a serious matter. You were severely injured and without the other Slayers, you'd be dead."

"I know! And believe me, the only reason I'm being this cheerful is because these two forbid me from moving."

"They were damn right."

Owen glanced at Jack and Ianto and ordered them to leave them alone. He put up the folding screen to offer them some privacy as he examined her and removed the catheter.

"That is so humiliating," she groaned.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

"That's not the same!"

"I'm a doctor Buffy. You're not my first patient with a catheter."

"Yeah, but after removing it from the others, you never saw them again. We work together."

He didn't bother to answer. He helped her to swing her legs over the edge of the table and saw her whiten and clench her fists. A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Okay, you're so not ready," he said.

"No! I need to do it."

"Why?"

"It's a Slayer thing. The pain sends a signal. It's saying to the Slayer essence that it needs to work double for me to be able to fight and protect myself."

"So, the more pain you're in, the faster you heal?"

"Yep."

"Is that why you always argued when I wanted you to take painkillers?"

"Yep. I'll take some after. But not now."

"Okay, I'll help you but you do as I say!"

"Okay."

"Don't move, I've got some clothes for you."

He grabbed a bag from under the table and pulled out black jogging pants and a pink t-shirt she hadn't seen before. He saw her look.

"I bought them a couple of days ago, a size above. They're a bit bigger so they won't compress your injuries."

Her right hand caressed the heavy bandage on her left forearm. She looked up at him with anguish in her hazel eyes.

"How does it look?"

He helped her out of her hospital gown.

"I've done my best. Without your super healing, it would have been worse."

"What does that mean?"

He helped her to put the top on.

"There won't be a trace left on most of your body."

"Most?"

"They cut deeply into your back. It will scar."

"How much?"

"Some will be faint. A couple will be clearly visible. Like I said, you should be dead."

He helped her slip her legs into the pants and then to stand up to pull them all the way up. He knelt down and she used him to balance herself, her two tiny hands on his shoulders. He grabbed them and stood up, never letting her go.

"You ready?"

She chewed on her lower lip. "Baby steps?"

He nodded. "Baby steps."

He stood on her right, his left hand on her lower back, his right hand holding her right forearm. They walked around the inside of the medical bay, circling around the table. He stopped when she began to look tired, not beginning again until she had rested a moment. She kept silent, her jaw clenched from the pain, determined to not scream and most of all, to not stop. The pain didn't fade, only worsened as she felt her body healing. Like billions of ants running around under her skin. However, it didn't stop her. Because in the back of her mind, she could feel a warm tingling. When the Slayers past and present stopped her from dying, and when Sineya brought her out of the coma, she had felt the same energy course through her. For an instant, she had seen it all. She had been everything, everywhere and everywhen and it had been breathtaking. Even if she couldn't remember the details, that warm feeling still inside of her reminded her that despite every horror — every pain, every sadness, every death, every fight — life was still a miracle.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	27. Interlude

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine, sadly.

Hey guys! I'm back! I don't know for how long, but I am. The last weeks had been so busy! I haven't found the time to write, or to read or to watch TV and when I finally moved in my shiny new home, I didn't have Internet! (When I was supposed to have it!)

Anyway, it was one week ago now and even if I haven't cleared the incredible mess still, I'm installed.

I take advantage of that hot and sunny Sunday (which finds me stuck at work) to update!

I hope you'll appreciate the effort! ^_^

I don't know how your holydays work but it's the beginning of the summer here, school is over, people are leaving for their sunny vacations and maybe you are getting ready to do the same! So, enjoy it for me! (Because I'll have to wait two and a half months to have mine!)

Good reading! And don't forget that little thing called review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

**Interlude**

* * *

"This is _so_ not a good idea," Dawn said, shaking her head.

"I think it's a pretty good one," Xander replied.

They were in Xander's room at the hotel. They had considered meeting in Buffy's apartment, but with the Torchwood doctor living there, it would have been hard to explain why they hadn't invited Torchwood. Dawn was clearly not happy with the situation while Giles was mostly silent. Willow looked away from the view through the window.

"They can't do it. It's not their area, it's ours."

"They called us in for this case! To help them out, not to take their case and work behind their backs."

"This could save them," the witch insisted.

"Save my sister first!"

"I can't change what happened. And even if I had the right to, whatever happened there was not normal. I could make things worse if I tried anything. But I can stop this madness before they create a Hellmouth."

Dawn snorted. "You don't even realize what you're doing."

The redhead looked quizzically at the younger woman. Didn't she know how much it was killing her to stay away from Buffy, knowing that she could at least try to help her? But she didn't have the right to do anything, not after last time. Wasn't she aware of her need to act — to help — before someone got hurt again? Didn't she understand how frustrating doing nothing was for her? Couldn't Dawn feel the magic running through her veins, fed by the energy coming from the Rift? As she looked into Dawn's eyes, she realized that she had no idea. She was worried about her sister and angry, but that didn't explain the look of disdain Dawn was sending her.

"You're making decisions without listening to a thing anyone else has to say. That's exactly what we tried to warn Buffy about — why we kicked her out of the house in Sunnydale!"

"She's doing what she thinks is right, Dawnie," interrupted Xander. "It has nothing to do with Buffy."

"You're still wrong."

"These people have no idea what they're dealing with," he nearly yelled. "They're going to get themselves killed!"

"You don't know them. I've spent the last week with them and I think they can do it. And even if it turns out they can't, they have the right to be let in the know."

"You've known them longer than us, you know that they're going to give us problems."

She threw her hands into the air out frustration. "So that's it? You're taking matters into your own hands? What happened to you two? When did you become so detached and haughty?"

"We grew up, Dawnie."

The Key wore a look of disgust on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and what she was seeing. How could she have missed it? How could she have not seen what had been right in front her eyes? She didn't recognize the people in front of her anymore. They had been asked for help and came running, but now they were acting like they owned everything and everyone. Like they had every right to do things their own way without consulting Torchwood. Every right to barge in and to encroach on other people's territory. They didn't even ask themselves if they could be wrong.

"Bullshit! Growing up has nothing to do with this — with your attitude."

Something flashed in their eyes but it disappeared quickly. Willow played with a lock of her hair and Xander rubbed his cheek tiredly. They exchanged a glance and Dawn looked at the blank face of Giles. She sighed. "I'm not going to be able to stop you, right?"

"Listen Dawn," the witch began, "this is what we do. Torchwood doesn't have the first clue of what to do or the necessary weapons to fight them. We do. It's our duty to do it."

"No, it's not. It's a choice and this time you're making the wrong one. You're not almighty. This is Torchwood's territory, not yours."

Willow's jaw clenched and Dawn could have sworn that her eyes darkened.

"We have been doing this for a long time, Dawn and you have nothing to teach us."

The young woman had enough. She grabbed her coat and her bag.

"Do as you want but I'm not going to help you or lie to Torchwood if they ask questions. But, just for the record, I lost people too and I know this world as well as you do. I was born into it, created _by_ it so don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry for you, because I don't know how to help you, how to fill that void inside of you or make the pain go away. I just hope that you'll realize how wrong you both are before it's too late."

Her phone started ringing before anyone could say anything. She searched inside her bag, extracted the noisy device and answered.

_"She's awake."_

She sighed in relief and told Jack that she was on her way to the Hub. Willow and Xander refused to come and when she asked Giles, he shook his head. He accompanied her to the street where he waited with her for a cab.

"What happened to them?"

Giles gave her a tired look. "They were both so young when their lives changed."

"Buffy was younger."

"But she is the Slayer. I think that it made her stronger mentally. Willow and Xander were fragile. When they discovered the truth about vampires and demons, I don't think they really understood what it meant. They faced so many things, lost so many people. It scarred them."

"It's like they have no feelings though."

"But they do. They're human Dawn. They just bury them deep inside because it's easier for them."

"It's not right."

"No, but I still have hope for them. Look at your sister, it wasn't easy but she is pulling through."

"You think Willow and Xander can too?"

"I hope so. Go to your sister. I'm going to stay here and try to knock some sense into these two."

"Be careful, alright? Don't get hurt because of them," she replied as a cab stopped.

He gave her a small smile.

"I'm serious Giles! They are _wrong_. If they have to get hurt to realize that, let them get hurt. They're not kids anymore."

Although she really thought that, she had to be realistic too. Giles would put his life in danger without hesitation to save one of them. They were his kids, blood didn't matter when it came to them. Maybe that was why their bonds to him were the strongest. He had been nothing less than their father and they had been his children, his responsibility. That was why he stayed with those he thought needed him more. She hugged him.

"Just do your best."

"As always Dawn."

She got in the cab and tried to calm herself. Which wasn't an easy thing to do. Everything was coming at her all at once. It was freaking her out. Her sister just woke up from a coma and those two morons were convinced that they were right, putting themselves and Giles in danger because of their stupidity. On the bright side, this little trip had helped her make her decision. In fact, the only thing that really comforted her was her desire to marry Derek.

She arrived at the Hub in no time. She paid the driver, telling him to keep the extra cash. She entered the tourism office, pushed the hidden button behind the counter and practically ran through the maze that led to the headquarters of Torchwood Three.

She slowed down and finally stopped when she saw her sister, laying in the same bed that she had been for the past week. However, this time, she was awake and smiling tiredly. She had huge purple shadows under her eyes and she looked so fragile laying there that a lump formed in her throat. Jack sat on a stool by her bedside, and his huge hands enveloped her little one. They had only eyes for each other, not like lovers, but in that passionate and close way she had witnessed when she first arrived. Their respective barriers were down, they didn't try or even think to hide or protect themselves from each other. It was like they were two wandering souls who, completely by chance, found one another and discovered that they were not completely alone.

"I don't know how they do that."

She looked over at Ianto and realized he was handing her a handkerchief. She took it silently and wiped away her tears. The man had never talked to her before if he hadn't been forced to. She was even more surprised when he continued.

"They've lived opposite lives, have completely different pasts, but they are so alike."

"I know what you mean. When you look at them, you realize that they know each other, trust each other, more than anyone else."

A sudden sadness contorted Ianto's face.

"You know what hurts more? I've been shagging Jack for a couple of years and I thought that I was the closest to him that anyone could be. Your sister arrives and she proves me wrong in a matter of weeks. There are parts of Jack I ignore, parts of him that I don't understand even if I try to, and it will always be that way. I know it and he knows it. But Buffy don't have to try. She has something that I will never have."

"Did you tell him that you love him?"

He snorted sarcastically. "It has never been like that between us. Jack doesn't love me. Maybe he cares deeply for me but he doesn't love me."

"That's sad."

"Life is."

"Part of it is, but it's not everything. Don't you have any hope?"

"What hope?"

"Hope that one day he'll say he loves you?"

"It will be a lie then. I have one hope though."

"What's that?"

He finally looked down at her and she saw anguish in his eyes that made him look so much older.

"I hope he won't forget me when I'm gone."

She opened her mouth to reply but Owen appeared then. The moment had passed. Ianto cleared his throat, tightened his tie and returned to his usual self. The doctor nodded at her.

"You can see your sister if you like. I'm going to tell her that you're here."

"No! I'll go after Jack. Don't interrupt them, I can wait."

Ianto told them that he was going home to take a shower and change clothes and she watched him leave thoughtfully. She was missing something. Something that would help her understand what he had said. She looked at Jack, watched how comfortable he was with her sister. Buffy said something, a weak smile on her strained face and it made him laugh. His blue eyes, so cold when they had met hers for the first time, were warm and bright.

"Do you want something?"

She looked at Owen with surprise.

"To drink or eat," he replied quickly. "You know, while waiting?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on, I may not be Ianto 'Coffee-God' Jones but I do know how to open a bottle."

He started walking away before she could answer. She stood there, frozen for a fraction of second before following him, a little smile on her lips. They had talked to her without being forced and were actually being nice to her. She decided it was a good sign. Now, it was like she knew that yes, she could be part of her sister's new life.

Jack looked carefully at Buffy as she put her feet on the floor and tried to stand up. Her face was pale, her bottom lip quivering slightly. A little voice in his head was screaming at him that Owen was still there and would rip him a new one if he caught him letting the woman do what she wanted. But between the Slayer and the doctor, he had decided that she was the more frightening one. However, looking at her, he was starting to wonder if he had made the right choice.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when a small hand suddenly grabbed hold of his arm, squeezing hard enough to make him groan.

"Sorry."

"Just… don't break my arm, okay?"

"I'll try."

She took a hesitant step, turned an even paler shade of white and collapsed. Jack stopped her fall. He picked her up and put her back on the bed. He was amazed at how light she felt. He had the impression he could break her with the slightest amount of pressure. He had never realized how small she really was before. If she hadn't been the Slayer, she would have been like a porcelain doll. He forced her to lay down. She tried to fight it but she was so weak that it was pointless. It was the first time that he was on physically superior footing with her and he used it to his advantage.

"Stop acting like a kid!" he reprimanded her.

"Stop acting like my dad!"

"I'm not your dad but I _am_ your boss so it's almost the same thing."

"How?"

"I order and you obey."

"That's how a dad acts?" she shrugged. "It's not like I would know, what with my dad being gone. But I guess that if he had been around, I wouldn't have been so docile."

"I can't really see you being the obedient, dutiful daughter. I mean, I can hardly see you obeying anyone at all. Except for me, of course."

"Really? Why would you be the exception?"

"Because I'm wise, handsome and charming."

"I would have opted for old, okay looking, and egocentric."

He took a step back, placing a hand on his chest, a horrified and hurt look on his face.

"I should fire you for that!" he exclaimed.

"Only after she's healed."

They turned to look at Owen who was harboring a pissed-off look. He pushed Jack out of the way, forced Buffy down — she had used the distraction to sit up — and alternately glared at them.

"Buffy has had enough fun. Time to rest. Say hello to your sister so she can be assured that you're not going to die in the next few hours and I can kick them both out of my medical bay."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you remember who the boss is here," Jack said.

Owen didn't bother to answer and let Dawn take his place. Buffy grabbed her sister's hand.

"I'm fine, Dawnie."

"You nearly died."

"You should be used by now."

"Don't joke! I can't lose you now, not when we are just starting to know each other again."

"I'm sorry."

"Just promise me something, okay?"

"What?"

"Stop dating. It's going to be the end of you."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, a hand on her chest, tears of laughter and pain rolling down her cheeks. Dawn grinned, her hand still in her sister's. Jack and Owen watched the two sisters and knew that they would be all right. A memory of his own brother crossed the Captain's mind but he quickly locked it in that little box in the back of his psyche with every painful and regretful memory he refused to acknowledge. Instead, he watched as both sisters talked. It was good to see some happiness for a change.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	28. Before the Storm

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine, sadly.

First of all, I haven't forgotten you. But you know, there's this thing called holydays. Ok, I didn't leave but others did so I have to work more and cat sit.

Second of all, I wanted to answer to some reviews. There's not much chapter left and I'm suddenly filled with doubts about this work. Some of you had pointed out the fact that I rush things a lot, didn't take time to show how Buffy and Torchwood learnt to work together or why her relationship with the Scoobies is the way it is. Yes, I have skipped large amount of time because I didn't feel like writing day by day. I write a lot by instinct. Most of the time, I don't know where I'm going. I let my fingers do the work. I also write what I want to read. I'm not saying all that because I have been hurt by the review! I just wanted to answer and shared with you how I feel, how I work these details.

Other point: I have never said that Buffy will never forgive the Scoobies and I'm sorry if it feels that way. I have just said (or wanted to say) that there is a lot of work to do before they arrive to the point of friendship.

Right now, I don't know if I'm pleased or not with this fic. I'm not sure I could have done something else. Maybe it's just a bad day...

One good news : in September 2011, I will finally set foot in the USA! My friends and I have finally stopped a date for our trip, so in a little more than one year, I'll be flying to New York ^^

With that, I'll let you with that chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

**Before the Storm**

* * *

He wondered how they had gotten to this point. How the fragile, scary-smart and shy redhead had become the frighteningly overpowered witch kneeling on the floor with black eyes black and blood pouring out of her mouth. How the funny boy with his goofy smile had become the one-eyed disillusioned man who laid bleeding on the floor. Whatever had happened, it led them to this very moment. Rushing headlong into a fight absolutely sure of their ability to win.

Because they had been doing this and only this for so many years. They had so much power at their disposal that it didn't even cross their minds that they could've been wrong. That they could lose. Dawn had warned them, had wanted them to wait, to work _with_ Torchwood. But no, they were above that. They didn't even think that anything could go wrong. They should have known better. After all, these men had been able to capture and immobilise Buffy. Dawn had told them that whatever was happening had taken a lifetime or more to set in motion. This was not the work of amateurs.

They had been ready to for them. Especially the great witch that was Willow. Giles had seen the signs and had understood it was a trap too late.

Giles looked up at the warlock in front of him. He was tall and scrawny. He wore a dark suit which gave him an air of authority and disdainfulness. His hair was long and grey, and fell smoothly to his shoulders, curling slightly at the end. His emaciated face offered a perfect mask of scorn. His skin was so pale you could clearly see the veins underneath the skin. His pale white lips formed a cruel smile. He grabbed the Watcher by the throat and lifted him into the air with inhuman strength.

"So foolish! And yet, you acted exactly how we thought. Do you really think that we hadn't seen your intervention coming? I have been planning all this for so long. This should have happened years ago but your little Slayer changed everything. She killed the Master and survived against all odds. So I watched her, I watched all of you. And how amazing it was. You have so much power! You changed the world. And now I'm going to change it too. Look at your witch."

The blood pouring out of her mouth was a stark contrast to her pale skin. She shook violently as two witches standing above her started chanting.

"She's linked to the Earth. In all my years, I have never seen a Wiccan able to draw that much power. But she succeeded. And she will be my final sacrifice, the final ingredient in my plan. She will watch you die in front of her, desperate and yet unable to do anything to help you. She will revolt and do as every Wiccan does, she will call power from the core of the Earth. And I will use it, I will add the life forces I have been collecting for so long, right inside this little rift. It will be enough because your Willow will be the link. Her magic is part of everything. The First will be free to walk Earth, the Old Ones will be welcome again and the world will revert back to what it once was: a paradise for real gods, long before humanity polluted it."

Hopelessness clung to Giles' heart as he understood what he was being told. They had fallen so quickly and so easily into their trap. Their enemy had planned everything down to the exact moment. The three of them had all been so sure of their abilities. They had thought that there wasn't anything they couldn't stop. He looked at the sorcerer and understood that yes, as Dawn had said before, it was the plan of a lifetime.

"You stopped hiding your crimes now, but you started all of this years ago," he choked out.

"Two decades! I have been collecting life forces all around the world for two decades. I never stayed long in one place, spacing the collecting so your Council wouldn't understand what was happening. I was always far away from the Slayer. Yours gave me another decade and the final ingredient. You can't stop me. Whatever you may think of to stop me, rest assured that I have thought of it first. I have been patient and I had time to envisage every action you could take, every thought you could make. You will always be too late. Nothing can stop me."

Hopelessness changed into despair as the Watcher understood that the warlock was right. How could they win? He had had time to think of everything. However, as something hard collided with his head and darkness claimed him, he thought briefly that no, he hadn't thought of everything and at this point, it could be the only thing that might actually save them... If only Torchwood had the guts to use it.

When Buffy woke up again, she felt a lot better. She was alone and used the fact to get up. Her muscles protested and her injuries throbbed. Her bandages certainly weren't helping. She made her way to Jack's bathroom — it being the closest — and wondered where everyone was. She stripped herself of clothes and slowly took off her bandages. They were dirty, caked with dried blood. She threw them into the trash. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

The warm water was a curse and a gift at the same time. She could feel the worst injuries protesting, burning, sending signals of pain throughout her body. She also realised that most of the wounds were well on their way to being healed. She stared down at the dirty reddish-brown water swirling around the drain. She stayed there, motionless, until the water turned clear. Her sensitive ears picked up sounds outside of the bathroom. Her friends were back. She grabbed the soap and finally began to wash up. She groaned when it came into contact with the wounds on her back, still partially open and raw. She quickly rinsed herself off and got out, grabbing the towel on the counter.

When she was dry, she stood naked in front of the mirror. Her skin resembled parchment. Scars were everywhere. but Owen had been right. She could tell that most of them would be completely gone with time. She turned and tried to look at her back in the mirror. There, the wounds were still puffy and red. They were on most of her upper back and there would be no hiding them. She would have to learn to live with them.

She put her clothes on, ran a hand through her hair — she would have to ask for a brush later — and left the room. Jack sat at his desk, feet up, hands crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"My doctor nearly threw a tantrum because his patient had disappeared."

She smiled. "I should go and calm him down then."

Warm blue eyes looked at her, filled with concern, actually making her shiver. He put his feet back on the floor and walked to her. He carefully laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you should."

They left the office and a very angry Owen made a beeline for her, muttering under his breath. He asked question after question so fast that she had difficulty following him. She finally had enough and grabbed his wandering hands, squeezing them to get his attention.

"Stop that!"

He took a deep breath and she said. "I have one problem though."

"What?"

Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and Owen smiled. They made their way to the kitchen where Dawn and Ianto were setting the table. Which consisted of opening all the take-away food boxes they had brought and putting them on the table. She was surprised to see them so at ease with each other when they had barely talked to each other from what she remembered. Her little sister looked up when they entered and smiled warmly at Buffy. She hugged her and the Slayer hugged her back. They didn't let go of each other as the Key put her arm around her older sister's waist and guided her to the table.

"I know how much you need to eat so I grabbed a little of everything you like and threw in a bit of everything else we could find."

The amount of food present was indecent and it made her mouth water just looking at it. She grabbed a hamburger, the first thing with reach, and devoured it. She grabbed a can of Coke, drank and went back to solid food. She forgot everything for a moment, just eating whatever she could get her hands on. The hunger was the only thing she could think of. After so long in a coma, her body needed solid food. She briefly wondered if Faith had been this ravenous when she woke up from her much longer coma.

When she finally stopped, catching the last drops of her soda and moaning in satisfaction, she finally looked around at those gathered. Gwen and Tosh were there. The former cop looked a little ill — seeing her eat after a fight could do that to some people — but she smiled at her. The computer genius looked down when Buffy looked at her.

"You do realize that your stomach should have burst after all that?" Owen asked.

"Believe me, it would take more food than this for me to explode."

Gwen told her that Andy and Rhys wanted to see her as soon as possible now that she was awake. Jack complained about the two men, telling Buffy that he had tried to keep them out but they had been so persistent that he had finally let them in. However, Owen had kept them out ever since she had woken up, assuring them that she would call them. It had been the only way to get rid of them. Hearing that affected Buffy in a strange way and no one knew what to do when the Slayer burst into tears. Dawn hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Hey, don't cry. It's going to be okay."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's silly, really."

And it was. She was crying because she had woken up with a clear mind. Everywhere she looked, she could see the warmth in the eyes of those watching her. The kindness in the voices that talked to her. And she could hear the affection in the words that were spoken. People cared about her — about Buffy — and it felt so wonderful that she couldn't help but cry.

She wiped away her tears and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jack said.

Ianto began to clear the table and Dawn left Buffy to help him. He assured her that he would be fine but Dawn insisted on helping. The Slayer looked at them work together. Never once did they disturb each other. They made a perfect team, working with and around each other in perfect harmony.

"Okay, that's weird," Buffy said.

"What?" Jack asked.

They were all waiting for her to explain. She looked at Dawn and Ianto.

"Last time I checked, you two never talked to each other. And now, you're a perfect team? I thought that Ianto was shagging Jack and Dawn was fighting with herself about if she should get married."

The Welsh man turned a nice shade of red and straightened his tie. Luckily for him, Dawn was used to her sister's bluntness.

"Ianto is still 'shagging' Jack. As for me, I'm not fighting anymore. I'm so marrying Derek as soon as I can."

"Feeling ready to jump in then?"

"More than ready. I mean, I went to Hell and back. Life is short, and ours is brutal, so if I can lighten it up with Derek, I'm going to. I'm going to be his wife and maybe even the mother of his children — but not right now! — and I will spend all the time I can being happy with him."

Buffy stood up to hug her sister.

"I'm so happy for you, Dawnie. But before you marry that guy, I have to meet him."

"All right. I know that whatever you tell him you won't scare him away. I was actually hoping you'd be my maid of honour."

"On one condition."

The Key sent a knowing smile at her sister. "You'll be able to choose the dresses with me."

"Okay, I'd be honoured to be your maid of honour."

They hugged again and Dawn asked, "Do you think that Giles will agree to give me away?"

Buffy's eyes got bright again as she struggled with her emotions. "I'm sure he will be proud to. Speaking of him, where is he? Where's the gang?"

She looked around expectantly and Owen shrugged. No one seemed to know so she turned towards her sister. Her blood froze. She knew that look too well.

"Dawn, where are they?"

Her voice was low, calm and serious. There was something in her tone that bothered her friends because it didn't sound like good news.

"I tried to stop them but they were being so stubborn. Giles went with them to try to knock some sense into their thick heads."

Jack stepped in. "Where did they go?"

The Slayer looked up at him. His face was expressionless but there was a hint of anger dancing in his eyes. If there was one thing that he hated, it was being stabbed in the back. And it really felt like it here. Those people were here to help them, to work _with_ them, not to cut them out of the loop. A tense silence fell in the Hub as no one dared to talk with an angry Jack on hand. Even the Slayer kept quiet, relieved for once to not be the one in charge, to not be the one who needed to get mad.

To her benefit, Dawn didn't even try to protect the Scoobies or lie for them.

"I have no idea. Willow thought that she could find the bad-guys and stop them."

"How?"

"Magic."

"You didn't stay to find out?"

"No, because they were wrong! We argued, okay? I told them that they had no right to do this without you but they didn't listen. So I left. Giles stayed, even if he did think they were mistaken."

"You should have told me," Jack said.

This angered Dawn. "I was thinking of my sister! She had just woken up; sorry it kind of slipped my mind."

"Give me your cell," Buffy ordered.

Her sister obeyed immediately, handing over the device. The blonde grabbed it and dialled a number. No answer. She tried another one. No answer. She tried one last number. Putting the phone down, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Anger bubbled up inside of her. Anger at their stupidity, at the worry she felt because of them. Anger at their ego. The Slayer rose up inside of her, unhappy.

"I can't believe they did this!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Dawn whispered.

The Slayer hit the table, leaving behind an imprint of her tiny fist. Jack looked at the damage briefly before turning to Tosh.

"Try tracking them through their cells and keep an eye on your computers. I have a bad feeling about this. From now on, we consider them in enemy hands. Buffy, I want to see you sleeping."

"Wait, what?"

"I know that there's no way you'll be keeping out of this fight. However, you're still hurt so your priority now is to eat and rest. Your mission is to heal. Owen, help her."

"How the Hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, you're the doctor." He looked around the room and asked, "What are you still doing here? Let's get to work people!"

Tosh left the room, followed by Owen guiding an unhappy Buffy. Jack glared at Dawn.

"My office. Now."

She swallowed her retort and obeyed, wondering when her rebellious spirit had abandoned her. He closed the door behind him, locking them in. She had fought demons since her teenage years. She had survived Angelus, Glory and the First. Jack wasn't scarier than them. No, he was just as scary as any of them. It freaked her out because, unlike the others, he had a soul.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared right back at him.

"This is where you yell at me, right?" she said insolently.

The best defence was a good offence, wasn't it?

"Don't play that game with me. You should have told me about this immediately."

"I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to do? Beg for your forgiveness? Because I won't."

"No, you're too proud for that. Just like your sister. But you are the one who knew what they were up to," Jack said. "What do you think they need your friends for?"

"Why do you think I know?"

He sat up straight in his chair and looked at her, a cold smile on his face.

"Am I supposed to believe that you all didn't meet outside the Hub? That you didn't work this case on your own? I want you to tell me everything. All of it. Have you found a way to stop them?"

She sighed and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Willow thought that she would be strong enough to handle them, to stop them and free the life forces without causing any damage."

"And you?"

"I think she missed several important points in this case."

"Like?"

"The level of preparation these guys have put into this. With the Scoobies being MIA, I would bet that the baddies saw them coming and were ready for them. I'm almost sure that they were counting on it, like how they were ready for Buffy. I think that they have several plans. And back-up plans. And back-up plans for the back-up plans. They've been patient and they've taken their time. I wouldn't be surprised if they've been watching us for a while."

"Plan of a lifetime, huh?"

"Yep."

"Did you tell the Scoobies that?"

"Of course. You have to understand, we're the good guys. We've been winning for so long that I think we've all forgotten we can still lose occasionally. No matter what the losses have been, in the end, we've always won."

"Some win," he replied sarcastically.

"Isn't it?"

"Do you think we can stop them?"

She quieted suddenly and chewed on her lower lip. He saw her hesitation and leaned forward.

"Dawn, if you know anything, you have to tell me. We're all on the same side here. We're all trying to keep our dear world the way it is."

He could see the hesitation in her big blue eyes. It suddenly disappeared, replaced by fear and resignation. She began to explain. "Giles and I came up with this theory." She paused. He let her take her time with it. "Basically, really really basically, what they want to do is open a two-way portal between here and Hell. The life forces, the Rift, the magic, that's just the fuel — their energy source."

"You make it sound simple. We've seen that we won't be able to stop them if they begin their ritual. With Willow gone, stopping it isn't even a possibility for us. We have no way to fight these guys and they have our best weapon against them."

"No, they don't. They don't even know that we still have it."

"We do?"

"There's one thing, only one thing, that can open and close portals to anywhere and everywhere. One thing so powerful that it could overpower anything else, including their portal. We let them open it, and then we intervene and close it. That way, they will have used up all their collected energy and would be completely drained because of the ritual. We win, they lose."

"It could be dangerous for your friends. There's a big chance that we won't arrive in time to save them."

"We talked, we argued, I warned them. They knew the risks better than anyone else."

"Okay. So what is this secret weapon of yours?"

"Me."

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	29. All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine.

Hello ! I am very truly deeply sorry but life went too Hell. Seriously, it was nothing really serious but it was an endless successions of shits (car broke, three times, my pc died, I felt ill multiple times, it was Hell at work...) and I completely lost my will to write or read. And in December, the snow paralysed my region, and me. To be honest, I just wanted to stay in bed and never leave.

On the good side, this story is almost over. The next two chapters are beta-ed and I have just a couple of pages left to write because the epilogue had been finished centuries ago ^_^

I'll do my best to finish it quickly.

Again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

* * *

The hours following the disappearance of the Scoobies went by in a blur. It was during such moments when time seemed to speed up around a person. A look at the clock could make it seem like each minute passed excruciatingly slowly. Or even too fast. At the same time. Slowly, because there would be this dreadful feeling inside your gut telling you that it'll be too late. That whatever you do, you'll lose. And too fast because you would be desperate to find a solution, to end whatever was happening.

Buffy knew moments like it well. She had had her fair share of them. Sometimes, she wished (not out loud of course) that she could be blasé enough to be unaffected. Nevertheless, each time seemed to be worse than the last. But there was something about this situation that had her on edge. To be honest, there were a lot of things that disturbed her about the whole thing.

She felt useless. This wasn't a job for a Slayer alone. Their enemy was using a high degree magic, so only magic could be used to stop him. She would be able to fight the minions, but she would be of no use against the big bad. Not with the mojo he could throw around. Willow was the one that they needed but she had been taken. That fact alone was enough to make her lose hope.

Which led to the even more worry. Their enemy had Willow, Xander, and Giles. They might not be on good terms at the moment, but that didn't meant she didn't care. Thinking about everything that had happened with this case up to now made her question the chances the three would survive long enough to be found.

As if her worry for the Scoobies and feelings of uselessness weren't enough, the feeling that something was going on between Jack and Dawn wouldn't leave her alone.

She was ready to burst out of her skin. If she had to try finding sleep for another minute, she was going to kill someone. She abandoned the sofa and was surprised to discover that her body didn't hurt as much as before. She moved a little, searching for how far she could move before the pain would come back. Only to find there was none. She still didn't feel in top shape, but she felt like she did after a really strenuous workout rather than a near death experience. That was good.

She found Ianto in the armoury, staring at the table where all kinds of weapons had been spread out. There was a deep frown on his handsome face. She cleared her throat to announce herself and he turned to her, startled by her sudden appearance.

He seemed a little out of his depth as he said, "I don't know what kind of weapons we should bring. I mean, we don't know who or what we're up against. What should I bring? Guns? Would alien weapons be affective? Will there be some sort of magical shield protecting them?"

She moved to his side and looked over his selection of weapons.

"Do you have any water guns?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Water guns?"

"For vampires. Fill them with holy water and they make nice deterrents. As for the weapons, take the largest calibre. Aim for the head. Beheading works well for almost anything. It would be best to avoid a close fight, but I think it would be a good idea to have crosses, stakes, and knives. Just in case."

"We don't have…"

Buffy ignored him and left the room. He followed her. His longer legs just barely helping him to keep up with her. She led him to the gym and watched as she dragged out a large wooden chest from under a bench. He tried to help her only to discover that it was too heavy for him to lift, though she didn't seem to have any problem with it.

'_Right, super strong girl here,'_ he thought.

She opened it and he saw that it was filled with swords, knives, daggers, crosses, holy water vials, stakes and even a couple crossbows. She took out some of the equipment and put them inside a duffel.

"So, what's going on between my sister and Jack?"

"What?"

"Come on! Are you telling me that you don't see that something's going on?"

"No, yes, I mean… I don't know."

She closed the bag and turned towards him. "You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

He straightened his tie. "I don't know what's going on. However, I know what you are talking about."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Did you ask Jack?"

"Jack doesn't tell me everything. I'm pretty sure you know him better than I do at this point."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Ianto Jones?"

"I am just stating a fact. Whatever they've discussed, they haven't said anything to me or anyone else, that I know of."

"Yeah, that's what worries me."

She grabbed the bag and put the strap over her shoulder like it wasn't stuffed full of a wide selection of heavy weaponry and they left the room. They were half way towards the main room when alarms started going off. They broke into a run.

Jack glanced at them as soon as they entered.

"We've got a location."

"How?" Buffy asked as Ianto left to fetch the weapons.

It was Tosh who answered.

"I changed the parameters. I used the data we have to increase the sensitivity of the sensors so they'd activate the alarm at the first sign of something."

"So how sure are you that it's who we're after and not a false alarm?"

"Because the activity is steadily increasing."

Buffy didn't ask anything else. Tosh was the computer genius, not her. If she said that the alarm was their guy, then it was. Going from the Hub to the SUV didn't seem to take any time at all.

Their siren blared as they flew down the streets. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, gathered her stray thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand. It was difficult for her to do because, deep down, she knew they wouldn't be in time to save all of them. There was no way they could make it in time to save everybody. She wasn't even sure that they could make it in time to stop the bad guy from accomplishing his goal. Not without Willow anyway. And there was also whatever it was that Jack and Dawn had planned. There was something going on, something that they were hiding from her and it couldn't be good. She hoped for Jack's sake that nothing bad would happen to her sister. Because then, the end of the world would be the least of his worries.

"XANDER!"

Willow struggled against the chains holding her. She screamed, crying and kicking as she watched the blade slowly pulled out of her best friend's thigh. When it was free, blood began pouring out of the wound in a steady flow.

"Come on, you can save him. One little spell is all it would take."

The analytical part of her brain told her that the wound was lethal. It was only a matter of minutes until Xander bled to death. Another part of her rebelled. She could save him! She had the power to do it. Like the warlock said, just one little spell.

"Will, don't."

She looked into Xander's eye. His face was contorted in pain as he hung by his wrists on the wall in front of her. Dried blood covered his forehead. He was paling quickly, losing blood.

"Don't die," she pleaded.

She struggled against herself as every instinct she had in her was screaming at her to do something. It had been hours since they had started to torture him and she had had to watch it all. The tension had been building inside of her as her magic sought release. She stared briefly at the circle she was in. She knew the runes. The moment she released her magic, it would be siphoned off by the circle and that would be the end.

Giles was calling to her.

"Willow, look at me. Willow!"

She tried to turn her head but she couldn't take her eyes off Xander. She could barely hear the others wizards surrounding her chanting. Like her, they knew she wouldn't be able to hold on. She wasn't strong enough. What would she be without him? He was her best friend, the mainstay of her life. They had been together since kindergarten and nothing, absolutely nothing, had ever broken them apart for very long. Their world had changed, people had come and gone but they had always been together. They were more than friends, more than lovers. Nothing could break them apart. She couldn't lose him.

It was like losing Tara all over again. Without Xander, she would die. Perhaps not physically, but emotionally. She had lost Buffy a long time ago, without even realizing it. She had lost Oz and Tara. Even the distant friends in Cordelia and Anya were lost to her. God, even Spike! She couldn't lose anyone else, especially not Xander. If he died, it would be Hell on Earth. She would bring it herself.

"WILLOW!"

Her eyes finally moved from Xander to Giles. The old man was only there because of them. It was their fault. They killed their last and only parental figure. He had warned them. Oh God, he had tried to show them that what they were doing was wrong. For so long he tried to make them see and they had brushed him off, acting as if they had known better. He had followed them to try keeping them alive and it was going to kill him.

"You need to stay in control, Willow."

"I can't." She shook her head, crying.

The pressure inside of her was too much.

"Will," her gaze shifted to Xander, "I love you."

"Xander, don't! I'm sorry. I'm… Xander?"

His head wobbled and his eyelid fluttered. Someone unshackled him and he fell to the ground, into the gathered pool of his own blood. The only sound being his body hitting the ground.

"Xander? Xander? Answer me, Xander!"

The warlock stood right above Xander and nudged the body with his foot. "Looks like he won't be of any more use."

His eyes stopped on Giles. He smiled. "Next!"

She saw a vampire move towards Giles and all her walls collapsed. Anger and desperation engulfed her. She felt the power consume her and barely heard her name being called. She pushed the magic out of her, directed at the warlock, wanting to hit him, to kill him. His only reaction was a smile and a flick of his wrist.

"Finally!"

Her breathing hitched. She felt the magic leaving her, being sucked out of her and it hurt. She tried, in vain, to stop it. The pain grew inside of her as her reserves were emptied. Instinctively, she taped into the power of the Earth to keep her from dying. She tried to stop from doing it but it was purely an instinctual act of self-preservation. There was nothing she could do about it now. She was just a conduit. The chanting rose in volume, the air crackled with power and the runes which were designed to create the portal began to glow.

She used all her strength, mental and physical, to brace herself for the pain as she attempted to create a shield around her. She couldn't stop the flow of power but she could at least try to slow it. She prayed that Torchwood would come in time to fix their mistake.

The car flew through the streets at breakneck speed. Jack had called the police and told them to evacuate the immediate vicinity around their destination. The cops were under strict orders to protect the population and stay out of the building. This time, whoever was behind the plan hadn't chosen a secluded area but some place in the middle of the business district. Jack had let Buffy hand out various weapons and explain how to use them. Basically, on vampires, they would use water guns filled with holy water as a distraction and use their real guns to take headshots at demons. Of course, said enemies were stronger and faster than all of them.

"As soon as we're in, search for the idiots and free them," Jack added.

"No," he heard, surprised.

He turned to Buffy. Playing with her knife, her face was set as she explained, "This is not a rescue mission. We have to stop the ritual and save the world. That's our main goal. If we can save them while doing it, that's a big bonus. But saving the world is our first priority."

"Buffy," Dawn whispered.

The Slayer shot a glare at her sister.

"You know that I'm right. The world is more important. It always has been."

There was a sadness and resignation in her voice and they saw the Key bow her head in defeat.

When they arrived, they were ready. Buffy grabbed Jack's arm.

"I'll need someone to distract the warlock. I won't be able to put him down if I have to face him directly. Human or demon, he has magic on his side."

"Okay, I'll distract him. How am I supposed to recognize him?"

"Believe me, you will. Smart as they can be, the evil mastermind is always the one who'll brag."

Weapons in hand, they made their way inside. Just before going in, Buffy turned towards her little sister. She didn't like her being here because even after all these years, and their problems, she kept worrying about her safety. Dawn shot her a tense smile.

"I'm a big girl, Buffy."

"I know. But you're still my bratty baby sister."

The Key's smile brightened a little. The Slayer smiled back and went inside, shouting, "Remember the first rule of slaying: don't die!"

Dawn watched her sister disappear inside and followed her. Her heart beat furiously inside her chest. Her hands shook and her breathing became shallow. She was more afraid than she could ever remember being before. She had planned all of this with Jack. They had agreed on signs if things went bad and she had made him promise to take care of Buffy if something should happen to her. They were ready. She was ready. Like Buffy had said in the car, saving the world had always been the most important thing.

She could already hear the sound of fighting. She followed it until she reached a room. The scene that greeted her stopped her cold. They were too late.

The warlock, a strange man with grey and white hair, was hiding behind a shield and shouting orders. There weren't that many opponents. Maybe a dozen or so vampires, a couple of demons and three wizards. The last of which were so busy with the spell that they couldn't attack the team. The mastermind was protecting them with his shield, allowing them to perform the spell that would effectively end the world.

The problem with the ritual was that the spell casters were the most vulnerable while it was being performed. They had to focus all of their energy, magic and mind on the ritual. Their defences were down during that. The Big Bad, the grey and white haired man, had to protect them. They were surely his best weapons and they were busy chanting.

She searched for her friends. She felt the air rush from her lungs and her blood freeze as she took in the scene. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind process what she was looking at. Xander was dead. They had been too late and one of them was dead. The ritual had already begun, only magic would be able to stop it. There was no way Buffy would be able to stop it. It was her time then. She could feel the emotions swirling inside of her. Her fear nearly paralysed her as she realised what she had to do and what it could mean. Panic threatened to overtake her. She needed to get a grip on herself. She slowly breathed in and out, still keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

She tightened her fists in anger and despair. She tried to ignore Xander's blank stare, the meaning of it, tried to ignore the sight of him laying in his own blood. Unmoving. Lifeless. She tried to ignore Willow's pitiful cries as the witch fought her own battle against herself. She tried to shut out the fight going on around her. She ignored the heat in the air, a by-product of all the power put out by the ritual. She thought she could see something, barely there, hovering just above the glowing runes on the floor. A hole, almost invisible. She looked at the smiling warlock, protected behind some magical shield. He was gloating. His plan was working perfectly and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off his face. He was sure that nothing could stop him now.

She searched for Jack and when their eyes met, she silently reminded him of his promise and he nodded his head solemnly. She searched for her sister and saw her fighting several vampires in a deadly ballet. She always had been beautiful during a fight.

She was ready. The blade cut through her skin like it was nothing, just above the long scar on her arm. She cut deep, clenchingher jaw from the pain. And then she let the memories flow.

The first day of pre-school. Lie.

The day she lost her first tooth. Lie.

The day she learnt how to ride a bike with her dad. Lie.

The day she entered elementary school. Lie.

The pride in her mother's eyes as she wrote her name for the first time. Lie.

The happy days of the Summers family. Lie.

The day her parents divorced. Lie.

The day they moved to Sunnydale. Lie.

The days spent at the mall with her sister. Lie.

It was all a lie. Every birthday, every first time, every happy memory. None of it had ever happened.

What had happened was the day she sat in the Magic Box, Spike at her side, reading Giles' diary and realizing that she was not real. Just a tool. A powerful and dangerous tool. She was not human.

What was real was her mother dying, her family being hurt.

What was real was the day she stood atop the tower, blood dripping to the ground as power bubbled and grew inside of her, the fabric between realities collapsing. Because she was the Key and she could open portals. And because she could open them, logically she could close them too.

She closed her eyes and searched for that fire inside her. A cold green fire, waiting, sleeping. She found it and saw it was barely a spark. She fed it with memories of what it was, what they were. The Key, a power like no other in the Universe. Something that had always existed and always would. It was hard and her head was soon throbbing. She fed it with her anger at being used. With the heartache she still felt from everything she had lost, with the tiredness of being alive after so many fights when so many others hadn't survived. She fed it her hope for a better future for her and the ones she loved. And she fed it that love she felt for her family and her friends, and her dreams of starting her own family with Derek. She gave everything she had, and everything she was, to close the portal in front of her.

After Glory, they had thought that she wasn't the Key anymore. Just human. When the First came, she proved that she was not extraordinary. Along with Xander, she was the only plain old human. The only person without superpowers. But the dreams had begun not long after that. She didn't mention them to anyone. She dreamt of another time, when demons roamed Earth. It wasn't so bad. It was just… different. The visions were blurred but after a while she had realised that she had been made human before. Or not exactly human. She didn't know what she had been but she had had a life before being Dawn Summers. Long before being a green glowing ball of energy even. She had eventually talked to Giles about it. He was the only one who knew about the dreams. She had started training with Willow under the pretence that she could have residual magic because of what she had been. It had worked and she had learnt to recognize her power. She had also understood that while she might be dormant, she was still the Key.

Their plan relied on two suppositions. First, that she still had the power of the Key. She had never tried to access it before, never tried to use it. It was too dangerous and the fears of being consumed by the power, or not being able to stop it, were too great. However, there was no time for hesitation or doubt about her abilities now. She was the only thing that could stop the end of the world. Second, the bad guy didn't know what she could do. After all, they closed Glory's portal and there was never any proof that the Key still existed. So, the bad guys would think that the Key had been destroyed during the closing of the portal, if he was even aware of its existence in the first place.

They hoped so anyway.

It was like an explosion. Sudden and violent, blinding her. She was the only one to feel it because it happened inside of her. The fire began consuming her, eating her from the inside out. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. The fire, the power, was the only thing on her mind. Her eyes were closed but she had never seen so clearly. She could feel the people around her, see their energy moving around and hurting each other. But most importantly she could see the hole above the runes — could hear whispers coming from the other side. It called to her power, attracting her, hypnotising her. She willed the feeling to stop, the attraction to fade away. She was the Key, the master of portals. She could open them, so it only stood to reason that she could close them.

The power was getting to be too much.

'_It didn't hurt this much last time,'_ she thought.

She focused on her task and imagined the world draped with a transparent veil. The warlock created a hole in that veil, right in front of her, a hole which was getting bigger and bigger under the power of the spell. She imagined herself consumed by the green flames of her power. She could almost feel the flames, almost touch them. When she had some semblance of control, she imagined herself throwing all her power at the portal. In her mind, the green flames shot towards the portal, encircling it. They cut it away from its source of power and left it alone. Abandoned and weak, the green flames pressed in, shrinking it, choking it, until it was closed and gone.

She opened her eyes and saw the world through green light. She almost shouted in joy when she realised that the portal was gone. But her power was still flooding out of her and she couldn't stop it. She hadn't had time to figure that part out. The only thing known that could stop it was death. The first time, blood and death through the portal closed it. This time, there was nothing to close but she had to be stopped.

The pain was unbearable now. She couldn't keep her control. She had so much power inside of her, it kept coming from seemingly nowhere. There was no end, it would continue to pour out of her forever, until she was stopped. Tears fell down her cheeks. She was still losing blood from the cut in her arm but she didn't even felt light-headed.

Suddenly, someone was in front of her. Large cold palms were on her wet cheeks.

She choked out, "I can't stop it."

"Are you sure?"

"It burns."

She focused on the hands and her vision cleared long enough to lock eyes with Jack.

"Please."

He nodded. He let her go and she missed the coldness of her hands. Seconds later, what felt like an electric charge shot through her body. Her body exploded with pain. It felt as if she was being torn apart. She yelled but her voice gave out almost instantly. She felt her heart stop just before blacking out.

As soon as Jack locked eyes with Dawn, he knew they were ready. But were they, really? More like they had no choice. There were so many ways this could go wrong. But they had no choice, so he nodded slightly and hoped for everything to go well. Because if not, he was in deep trouble. They all were. He kept an eye on Dawn as he tried to get himself closer to her. He kept shooting anything that got too close to either of them. His heart pounded in his chest, sending adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was times like this when he felt truly alive.

As he made his way to her, he felt the air around him thicken. It was harder to breath and there was a disturbing crackling sound filling the room. There was something more, hidden in the background, a noise that almost reminded him of the TARDIS. A vaguely ethereal music.

He kept his focus on Dawn but tried to keep a close eye on the runes on the floor. He caught the disturbance in the air just above it. Like a hole. A tiny hole with the potential to become a direct path to Hell. If he could have, he would have been amazed by the mere thought of something like that. But he hadn't the time. He watched the girl cut her arm, letting the blood flow. She closed her eyes and her face was soon distorted by a myriad of emotions.

Seconds passed by and it felt like hours to him. Her body jerked and he could see her muscles tighten. He stood immobile and watched, mesmerized as the place seemed to explode with white hot energy. The last steps towards her were made in a struggle but he reached her nonetheless, just as the portal disappeared. He cupped her face with his hands and almost took them back. She was burning up. Almost too hot to touch. When she opened her eyes, they glowed green. He could see the agony in them.

She choked out the words he hadn't wanted to hear, "I can't stop it."

They had talked about that possibility. She had never used her full power on purpose before. The one and only time was when she was abducted by Glory. A Summers had had to die to stop the power back then. But the power had been different then, outside of her. That was how Buffy was able to stop it. This time she was the power. It was coming from inside of her, growing and asking to be let out. That was something they couldn't allow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It burns."

He hesitated. Maybe if she had more time...

"Please."

She was in so much pain that he didn't argue. He took a device out of his pocket, turned it on and aimed it at her. He pulled the trigger. Crackling blue energy left the alien device and hit Dawn. She screamed. Her voice breaking almost as soon as she began. He caught her before she fell, eyes empty and wide open.

"OWEN!"

Jack immediately started CPR. The doctor seemed to take forever reaching them. When he did, he ripped her shirt open, put the electrodes on her chest and told him to back off. The captain let him work and turned to the rest of the room. The vampires were nothing but ash, the demons were dead and he looked up just in time to see Buffy impale a dumbstruck warlock with her sword. Ianto and Gwen were handcuffing the unconscious magic users while Tosh went about freeing a devastated Willow and a hurt Giles.

A blonde storm rushed by him. He watched as Buffy knelt down by her sister's body. She didn't touch her as Owen shot electricity through the Key's body to try restarting her heart.

"Please, please, Dawnie. Don't do this to me. You forbid me to die! You can't die on me after that, okay? We have so much to work on! And you're getting married, remember? Please."

Time seemed to freeze as they watched, waited, for a sign, any sign. Finally, the steady beeping of Owen's machine broke the silence.

"She's back," the doctor said. "We need to get her back to the Hub now."

"Is she going to be okay?" Buffy asked.

Owen avoided her eyes and simply repeated, "We need to get her back to the Hub."

Jack turned to the rest of the team. "Alright, we—"

He went from standing to flat on his back faster than anyone could follow. He dazedly stared up at the ceiling and realised his jaw was broken. It hurt far too much for it not to be broken. He tried to clear his blurry vision but his brain seemingly didn't want to work. There was a lot of noise around him and he felt dizzy. When the picture cleared, he saw Ianto carrying Buffy away. Carrying her because she was yelling at him so loudly and saying things so quickly that he couldn't understand a word she said. Which might have been for the better. The glare she was sending him told him that the only reason he wasn't dead was that she didn't want to hurt Ianto and was _letting_ the man carry her away.

He got back to his feet slowly. Owen was carrying Dawn to the SUV and Gwen offered him a hand.

"Thanks."

"You should stay far away from Buffy until she cools down."

"It's not like she could kill me."

His joke died as Gwen glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure that she's angry enough with you to find a way to put you down permanently."

He grimaced at her choice of words and tried to joke again. "Put me down? That is so wrong."

"Sometimes, I wonder Jack."

She walked away from him. He looked around at the mess. Only corpses were left. His eyes stopped on Xander's body and he sighed sadly. There was always a price to victory, wasn't there? He sighed before turning around and leaving the building. They still had a lot of work ahead of them to clean up this mess.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	30. Aftermath

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine.

Hi guys !

Do you know what ? This story is over. It has been written and beta-ed. I almost cried when I realized it. After that one, there's one long chapter and the epilogue. And it's done. As everything is ready, I'll update soon.

Please, as it is the end of a two years adventure, take the time to leave a review. It would be wonderful.

Thanks and enjoy !

* * *

Chapter Thirty

**Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

There were many things to do after the horror of the night. Everyone was so utterly dejected that no words were spoken. Not about the case, not about what had happened... not about anything.

Once they had returned to the Hub, Jack had called Chief Cadogan and explained what he could. Torchwood was really trying to cooperate with the local police now, and this was something big.

The Chief was surprised to get the call, too used to Torchwood not keeping them in the loop. But his surprise quickly turned to sadness the longer he listened to the leader of Torchwood 3. Cadogan thanked Jack for the call and told him that they would be willing to take the rest of the case off Torchwood's hands if they didn't want to deal with it. Almost by habit, Jack opened his mouth to decline. But then his gaze fell on Buffy coming out of the medical bay, eyes red and lips quivering.

He thanked the Chief and accepted, asking him to stay in touch and to call them immediately if they needed backup.

By the time he had hung up the phone, the sight of a distraught Buffy had disappeared. Only to be replaced by Ianto standing in his doorway. Jack could see the anguish in his eyes. He let Ianto take his time, staring into the office but not at Jack.

"Is this what it always feels like?" Ianto finally asked.

Jack crossed his arms. "What?"

"Victory. We've won, right? So this should be what victory feels like."

The Captain sighed. "Yes, we won. The world is still spinning away."

"A man is dead, a young woman may never wake up again, and so many people are broken. How could this be a victory?" He shook his head. "Did they always have to pay such a high price?"

The thought had crossed Jack's mind too. Everything felt so wrong. They had won, so why did it feel like a building had collapsed on his chest? Why did he feel so guilty, so bitter, that he wanted nothing more than to drink himself to oblivion?

"I understand it better now."

Jack looked up, surprised and asked, "You understand what?"

"How they could look at those pictures without any feeling. How long have they been doing this? A decade?"

"Yes, they were fifteen at the beginning."

"They were children."

The immortal stared into space and repeated, "Only children."

A movement near Jack made him jump. With a start, he realized that Ianto was beside him, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Are you all right, Jack?"

He decided not to answer. How could he be? But he felt like he had no right to say anything. He had been part of the horror, by following the plan and stopping Dawn's heart, he had been part of the chaos. He knew he had no other option and he didn't regret his part in it. It had been their only chance to win. To survive. It had been bigger than them; it was for the sake of the world. But since then, Buffy hadn't talked to him or even looked at him. And now, she had left. Would she come back? Slowly but surely, she had gotten better. And then he had taken her sister away. Would she be able to forgive him?

Would he be able to forgive himself?

Buffy was the only one to go back to the Hub, but only because of Dawn. She wouldn't leave until after making sure that Owen would take care of her. She met Giles at his hotel where he had taken Willow to rest. Things were tense. No one talked.

She felt completely numb. She walked unthinkingly, her mind blank. It was like she was a robot; moving forward, acting, doing what needed to be done without thinking, without feeling. Oh, she could feel the emotions inside of her. All of them, ready to drown her but she kept them at bay. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she would be able to put herself back together if she let them out.

It was as if she had died and been ripped out of Heaven all over again. Only worse. Because not too long ago, there had been hope. She had begun to believe that a better future was possible. One where she could have a happy and trusting relationship with her sister. Where she would keep in touch with Giles, talk to him and trust him like she used to do when she was a young Slayer and he was her Watcher. She had even begun to believe that maybe she could get to know her two former best friends again. Maybe they could, if not trust, respect each other. She had been healing, but now she was broken and afraid to allow herself to feel anything.

The rest of the week was a blur and would stay that way for her. She didn't do much except sit around and stare into nothingness. It was Giles who did everything as, once again, he took the role of the father. He had brought a broken Willow back to their hotel room and locked her inside a magical barrier, containing her. The redhead was exhausted, drained of magic, and broken by the death of her best friend. It would have been easy for her, now that she was free, to draw the needed power from the Earth. Nevertheless, she didn't. She obeyed Giles, letting him direct her around, like a puppet. The Coven which had helped her after her breakdown was on their way to take her back with them and, hopefully, help her to heal once again. If it was even possible this time. They all feared that it might have been the last straw for the powerful witch.

Once Willow was in capable hands, Giles called Cleveland and let Faith know what had happened. It wasn't a pleasant conversation. The Dark Slayer asked questions, wanting to know more. However, she didn't make accusations or start crying and the Watcher was grateful for that. He could hear the strain of her voice, knew how much it was affecting her but she kept a clear head and they talked about what to do next. The Council had lost its directors. Willow, Xander, Dawn, even Buffy. They would have to do without them for now. Faith was now in charge of the American branch and assured Giles that she would let the others know what had happened and she would deal with the reactions and the questions. If one day someone would have told him that Faith Lehane of all people would have been the person he would rely on during a crisis, he would have laughed himself to a hernia. Right now, he wanted to hug her.

After that, he organised Xander's funeral. Buffy's link with the local police made it easier to get the body back and he planned its return to Cleveland. He talked with Chief Cadogan himself, who sped up the process of releasing the body. Cadogan asked after Buffy and Giles reassured the man that he would look after her. He always had and always would. She was his Slayer, after all.

That done, he pulled some strings to have Dawn eventually transferred to a private medical institution which dealt with victims of supernatural phenomena. It had been one of the long time partners of the Council. Already a week had passed by and there was no sign of her waking up. He couldn't leave her inside of the Hub and this was bigger than any other injury she had had over the years. While he organized her transfer, he found himself inundated with questions from Torchwood. Buffy had had no contact with any of them since that fateful day. She hadn't even gone back to her apartment. The Watcher explained sadly that she hadn't contacted anyone since then. She had locked herself in silence and had barely talked to him. He promised them that he'd look after her and would keep them posted. He was about to call Derek when Buffy seemed to finally wake up and asked if she could do it. Seeing the pain in her eyes, he handed her his cell.

The first time Buffy talked to her sister's fiancé was on the phone to tell him that the woman he loved had been injured and was lying in a hospital, comatose, and might never wake up. She was surprised to hear him answer with a hoarse voice punctuated by a rather sexy Australian accent. The conversation had been short as he made the decision to drop everything and come to Cardiff on the first available flight.

The first time Buffy saw her sister's fiancé was in the airport as she waited for him. It wasn't the best of circumstances to meet your future brother-in-law (hopefully) but Summers girls weren't known for doing things like other people.

The man that appeared was nothing like she had expected. He was tall and lean, clad in a three-piece grey suit. The vest was thrown over his left arm as he was carrying a small suitcase with his right hand. Dark blond curls fell around his face, hanging just over the tips of his ears. He had a golden skin tone, piercing blue eyes and full lips. As he approached, she could see slight lines around his eyes and on his forehead, the kind you get after laughing too much. The man was handsome, in that classy yet completely relaxed way, tainted with a slight arrogance.

She was about to make wave him over but he saw her first and she could instantly see the recognition in his eyes. He walked toward her quickly and was by her side before she even realized it. There were no greetings, no introductions. He just said four words.

"Take me to her."

She obeyed.

She hadn't been back to Torchwood since she had walked away a week before and there was no one there when they arrived, despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon. Derek didn't comment on the Hub, didn't ask any questions. He just followed her. When he saw Dawn, he froze for a couple seconds before grabbing the stool and sitting by her side. He took her hand, caressed her cheek and looked at her, his face contorted with sadness and despair and his eyes bursting with love.

"Tell me what happened."

And she told him everything. From the moment she found Dawn on her doorstep to the moment when she saw her fall, lifeless, before Owen brought her back. She told him how obvious it had been that she loved him and how sure she had been that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She told him that Jack had been the only one to know about the plan and that her sacrifice had saved the world. She let him know that Giles had made some arrangements and that she would be moved tomorrow. She added that it could only be temporary if he had a better idea.

When he stayed quiet, just staring at Dawn and caressing her cheek and her hair with gestures full of love and tenderness, she walked away, leaving him alone with her. She didn't know where to go, what to do. She didn't realize that she had been moving until she found herself in Jack's office.

It was as good a place to wait as any other.

When Jack finally got back to the Hub, he heard whispers and realized that he wasn't alone. He didn't recognize the voice and followed it. The scene he discovered made him stop. A blond man was sitting by Dawn's side and was whispering to her while one of his hands was lovingly stroking her hair. He knew that the girl was engaged but hadn't really realized it until now. Her sacrifice took on a whole other dimension. Someone would have had to accompany him to the Hub and he started searching for that person, hoping it wouldn't be Giles.

He entered his office and found Buffy sitting on his sofa, legs up, her arms wrapped around her knees, staring into nothing. He stopped, not sure of what to do. It was the first time that he had seen her since the case. She had been through so much and now, he was part of the reason her hazel eyes held so much pain. Never before had he felt so much guilt. Never before had it hurt like this. The blonde girl was unique. Only two other people had made their way through his heart like that. Ianto wasn't far behind but he wasn't sure if the young man would ever make it entirely. Buffy, however, she was already there, he realized suddenly.

He walked to the sofa and sat down beside her. She flinched and sent him a tentative smile as she seemed to reconnect with reality. She rested her cheek on her knees, looking at him.

"How are you?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, too shocked to form a coherent thought. Was she actually asking him how he was? After he nearly killed her sister? When said sister was still lying in a coma and no one could tell if she was ever going to wake up?

"I-I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Her eyes filled with tears but she actually smiled.

"Don't be. You don't have too."

"Buffy, I..."

"Shh."

She put a finger to his lips, still holding her legs against her chest with one arm.

"Hear me out, ok? I-I couldn't have made it. That decision. Dawn — the Key — it was our only way to win this. I should have thought of it, but I couldn't. I couldn't have made that decision, not with her. I know how hard it is. I led young girls to war and I saw them die. It was my fault but we had no choice. Someone had to lead. Someone had to decide. I was the one in charge back then and I did it. It still haunts me. I have a hard time remembering them alive and smiling but I can still see their last expression when Death took them. It still haunts me and I know that it will haunt me forever. But I couldn't have done it with Dawn. So don't be sorry. You helped save the world."

"I wish–" he was stopped by Buffy's hand over her mouth and corrected himself, "I would have preferred to find another way."

"I know."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes."

Her eyes were pleading now and tears silently began to roll down her pale cheeks. To be honest, he wanted to cry too. She seemed so small and so vulnerable and he held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Hold me tight."

He understood and immediately took her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he held on to her even tighter. Soon, her body was shaking from heartbreaking sobs. He just held her, caressed her hair and closed his eyes. It was the least that he could do.

Right now, the only thing.

It was strange how life could still go on even after your whole world could shatter. The members of Torchwood wouldn't disagree with that. The world had been on the brink of destruction, lives had been ended, loved ones had been lost. But still, life went on. Days passed, which turned into weeks. A month after Xander's death, Willow's breakdown, and Dawn's fall, Buffy realized that, somehow, life had found a new rhythm. There was no big bad, no world ending threat, just work and life and visits to her sister.

Derek hadn't left Dawn's side for the entire month and Buffy didn't know how he had explained his absence to his boss. After a month of Dawn being in a coma, no one really knew if she was ever going to wake up. There was nothing wrong with her, physically or magically.

She had talked to Giles and he was trying to see if they could move her back to the states, somewhere near Cleveland, where Derek lived and worked. He had asked Buffy if that would bother her at all, having her comatose sister across an ocean, where she wouldn't be able to visit her as often. She had thought a moment and answered that there were more people back there who loved Dawn just as much as her. She would visit. She didn't say out loud that having her so close was killing her. Putting her somewhere far away was a simple way of pushing away a constant reminder.

She sat in Dawn's room now. She looked across Dawn's still form at Derek, sitting in the same seat he had occupied for hours a day, and most nights, a book in his hands. They hadn't talked much since he had come to Cardiff. He seemed, to Buffy, to be a nice guy and his love for Dawn was obvious to her. Dawn would've had a wonderful life with him. She could easily imagine her sister with him: living together, laughing, talking, and loving each other. But it wasn't going to happen now. The supernatural had taken her sister away like it had taken everything else.

Like Xander. Buried in Cleveland, resting near the fallen slayers. All killed too young, and too brutally. Like Willow; lost in her own mind, being taken care of by a Coven of witches somewhere in England. She hadn't shown any sign of being aware of her environment since Xander's death. She had not talked, or laughed, or cried. There was always someone by her side. She ate, took care of herself when reminded of it but nothing more. In a way, she was dead too.

Buffy looked at her sister. She stood up from her chair, ready to do what needed to be done and walked to her bedside. She looked at her, taking in everything, memorising every little detail so she wouldn't forget how amazing and how beautiful her little sister was. She bent down, kissed her forehead and breathed in.

Buffy cradled her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

She straightened up, whipped the tears from her cheeks and walked away. Just before she made it to the door, Derek's voice broke the silence.

"Don't you think she'll wake up?"

Buffy stopped and didn't turn around. Why did he have to ask her that? "I don't know, Derek."

"You just said goodbye to her. Don't you have any hope?"

"It doesn't matter. If she's meant to wake up, she will."

"I'm truly sorry, Buffy."

"For what?"

"For your lack of hope."

"Don't be. Hope kills."

She tried to leave but once again, he stopped her.

"Are you just going to walk away? When your sister is lying here like this? She loves you! She always talks about you. She idolizes you. She has never forgiven herself for what happened between the two of you. She needs you right now and you're going to just walk away? Is that your way of getting back at her?"

She tightened her fists and tried to keep her anger in check. She exhaled slowly before turning around. His hansom face was contorted with despair and a bit of anger. She looked at her sister, lying in her bed. She cleared her throat before answering, not wanting to falter while saying what she needed to say.

"One day, I asked her to be strong for me. I told her that living was the hardest thing to do in the world and that she had to do it — to live — for me. She did. As hard as it was and as young as she was, she lived, for me."

Buffy stared into Derek's eyes. She saw his understanding long before he consciously acknowledged it.

"She saved the world. We are here thanks to her. I don't know if she will ever wake up but I know that if I keep thinking about it or waiting for that miracle to happen, it will drag me down. There is so much left unsaid between the two of us and we were close to being ready to make it work. She's my sister and I love her. So I'm going to do what she did for me, what I asked of her years ago. I'm going to leave the room and put my life back together. Right now, I don't even know how to live, but I'm going to find out and make sure that her sacrifice won't have been in vain. I'm going to live. For her."

He closed his eyes for a second and nodded. He understood her better than she thought, but he couldn't try to think about what she was telling him. He loved Dawn; he was supposed to marry her, to have kids with her. They had this whole wonderful life planned. How could this happen? How could he ever live without her? She was his life. She was the one he had been waiting for his whole life and now she was just... gone. She was still there, beautiful, breathing, her skin still so soft and warm under his hands, her smell still so familiar. How could she be so close and yet so far away? He wanted to laugh at himself because even he had a hard time following his own thoughts. He wanted to cry, to yell, to beg. He was feeling so many things at once. He couldn't be as accepting as Buffy, or as determined as her. No, he couldn't think like Buffy right now, even if deep down he understood her choice. He still needed to have hope.

Maybe she was right... maybe hope _would_ kill him.

Buffy looked at Derek one last time before she finally turned and left the room. She had a lot to do to keep her promise.

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	31. Life Goes On

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine.

Here it is. The final chapter. I can't tell you how weird it had been to write the last words of this story. I've been working on it for the last two and a half years. It had been a wonderful experience and one of the biggest defy of my life.

For those of you who don't remember, I'm a French girl and the first years of learning English had been Hell, until I met a teacher who showed me everything I was missing about it. I would love to meet her again and thanked her for everything.

The other person I have to thank, without who this story couldn't have been published, is my wonderful and heroic beta Ignotus. He had been with me for two years, correcting my mistakes and deciphering my English. I could never thank you enough.

(Don't worry, there won't be any bla-bla on the epilogue.)

I wanted to thank you all of you, who had reviewed, put the story into your favs or alerts list. You have been wonderful and you have proved me that I could do it.

Now, for the last time, for the last words, please please please, take two seconds to review, even to let me know what you didn't like. Just be something more than a number on the statistics.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have loved writting it.

Take care and see you soon.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

**Life goes on**

* * *

"To Buffy!"

Glasses clinked together and the Slayer thanked them all for being there. She sipped her non-alcoholic drink slowly and stepped away from them, taking refuge against a wall. She had a perfect view of the group. She watched them together, lost in her own thoughts.

She had a hard time believing that one year had passed since she had signed up at Torchwood. So much had happened since she'd signed on the dotted line. She looked at the smiling faces of her friends, gathered together around her and felt light and happy. But…

"So, do you have any regrets?"

She smiled at Jack who was coming her way. "Nope."

"Good."

He kept quiet for a couple of minutes and they watched the others in silence. It was like looking at a big family. Her eyes stopped on Sarah, laughing, an arm around Andy's waist. "He wants to propose."

"I know."

Buffy looked up at him. "He won't do it until she knows the truth. He wants their marriage to be an honest one."

"Buffy…"

"Jack, he has the right. Maybe he hasn't signed any contract but he's part of this. Rhys knows. Let Andy tell Sarah the truth."

"What if she can't handle it?"

"Then, we'll retcon her. But at least he will know. We owe him that."

She was right. Andy had been their liaison with the police task force since Buffy had joined them. Cadogan had liked the idea of a partnership and to be honest, the Hellmouth case (that was what they called the case that cost them so much) had shown them that working together made everything go much smoother. They didn't barge in on police cases anymore. If something looked strange, Andy was the one called to the crime scene. If he had the slightest doubt, he called Torchwood. Buffy or Gwen were the ones to intervene most of the time because of their pasts with the police. If the case was theirs, they would take it and the police just walked away. When it was closed, Jack would call Cadogan and let him know that there was nothing to worry about. If they needed help, the police chief was ready to do whatever they asked. In return, they would help with some normal police cases from time to time, offering an outside perspective and otherwise unavailable resources. It was a good partnership, something that Torchwood had missed in the past.

Jack sighed. "I'll talk to Andy."

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome."

They returned to their silent watching. Rhys made a joke at Owen's expense which sent everyone laughing, except the pouting doctor.

"It's not enough, am I right?"

Buffy looked up at Jack. He had a sad and knowing expression on his beautiful face. She let her head fall against his arm beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand the feeling."

"I don't know what I'm looking for. This past year has been extraordinary. I've found so many things! I'm happier now than I have been in a very long time."

"But you lost a lot of things too."

"Yeah, that too."

Xander had died. Willow had been non-responsive for the better part of a year and Dawn… Dawn was lying in a bed somewhere across the ocean. She hadn't woken up and no one knew if she ever would. Derek had had a hard time going on with his life and most of his life was still on hold. He spent his free time at her bedside, talking to her, reading, hoping she would come back to him. He still had hope and Buffy didn't know whether to respect him or pity him.

She closed her eyes.

"It's just… It's like I've finally found a balance. I know what I lost and I know I won't get them back. I have accepted it, as I have accepted the fact that I can never work out all the things left between us all. They lost me a long time ago, as much as I lost them. We kind of gave up on each other without even noticing it. Strangely, I'm happy about that."

He frowned. "Happy?"

"All that history between us, that's the reason why I took the job in Cardiff. If everything had been great between us, maybe I would never have come here, met you guys, and joined Torchwood. So ultimately, all the bad things and the lost friendships led me here, where I met you guys. And you were what I needed to heal."

"But we're not enough anymore."

"I don't know. I'm missing something but I don't know what. But I'm happy. That's what matters."

He put her arm around her tiny shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, don't monopolize her, Jack!"

The Captain smiled at Gwen. "It's not my fault if she prefers me."

The Slayer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

She walked away from him and toward the rest of the group. Owen was still sulking from the joke. She grabbed his arm and patted his cheek.

"Don't make that face, I love you too."

He hit away her hand in irritation. They had stopped sleeping with each other a long time ago but they had stayed close. They still joked and flirted but in a friendly way. Most of the time.

"Damn thingy!"

Tosh smiled as Buffy hit her computer.

"This thing sucks."

Everyone was used to the Blonde's strange ways with technology. They had long gotten past the fact that someone so young found themselves and much of technology to be "non-mixy" things. She said that she had spent too much time nose deep in centuries old books and nights fighting centuries old demons to keep track of the real world and its new inventions. She was never going to be a computer genius, that was for sure. Tosh opened her mouth to reply when the whole world seemed to shake. She was so surprised that she fell off her chair. Around her, the systems went crazy, objects fell off tables, paper began to fly around, sirens blared. It seemed to last forever but in reality, it ended as quick as it began and the silence following the earthquake seemed deafening.

"Whoa! What happened? Was it the Rift? Everyone's okay?"

Tosh climbed back to her feet and ran a complete scan on her computers. Behind her, the other members of the team made their way to her desk.

Ianto ran a hand through his short hair. "No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then."

Gwen looked at the screens and said, "The whole city must've felt that... the whole of South Wales!"

Seeing Owen was making his way out of the medical bay, as Jake announced, "I'm going to take a look outside," before running out.

Buffy looked strangely pale and the doctor asked her, concerned, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a shaky smile. "I don't like earthquakes. They bring back bad memories. They're a really bad omen."

"It's just an earthquake, Buffy," said Owen.

That was when Ianto whistled and said, "It was a little bit bigger than South Wales..."

As she turned to the screen, the Slayer lost more colour. She really hated earthquakes.

Buffy went from channel to channel to see what was said.

_"The United Nations has issued an edict, asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the 26 planets which have appeared in the sky..."_

"...but it's an empirical fact! The planets didn't come to us, we came to them! Just look at the stars. We're in a completely different region of space, we've travelled."

"D'you know what, I look up, and there's all these moons and things! Have you seen them? Did you see them? I thought, what was I drinking last night? Furniture polish?"

She looked up at Ianto when he burst out laughing. Jack glared at the young man.

"Ianto. Time and a place."

The Welshman tried to defend himself. "It was funny, though."

Buffy tried to hide her smile. From the deep pit that was his medical bay, Owen swore loudly for the hundredth time since he started tidying up after the mess the earthquake caused. A couple feet away, Gwen was talking to Rhys on the phone.

"Rhys, I have no idea, just stay indoors. And can you phone my mother, tell her, um, oh I dunno, just tell her to take her pills and go to sleep. I'm gonna come home as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, you big idiot."

She hung up. Buffy was about to ask how Rhys was dealing with everything when Tosh spoke up.

"I've got the images!"

They all gathered around her screens.

"Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell. Keeping the air in and holding in the heat."

"Whoever has done this, wants the human race alive. That's a plus," Ianto commented.

"Great!" Owen snapped. "Look at that! There are what? Thirty planets? What are they trying to do? Build their own intergalactic zoo?"

"There's twenty-seven planets, including the Earth," Tosh corrected.

As they were all looking at the screens, a big, blinking red dot appeared in the middle of the grouping of planets. Buffy frowned. That couldn't be good.

"What's that? Because that's not a planet... right?"

More red and angry dots appeared. The Slayer looked up at Jack with wide eyes. "Those are spaceships, right? We're under attack? Tell me we don't have an alien invasion on our hands?"

Her voice was high-pitched. She wasn't ready for something of this scale. It was her first major case involving an alien attack and it frightened her. It was strange to be the only one on the verge of freaking out when everyone around her seemed to have a better grip on themselves. Maybe because they had been dealing with it for longer than her? Jack's cellphone rang then. He answered and walked away from them but not far enough away to be out of her Slayer hearing.

"Martha Jones! Voice of a nightingale! Tell me you put something in my drink."

Buffy knew from her long discussions with Jack that Martha had been one of the famous Doctor's companions, before she decided to leave him.

_"No such luck, have you heard from the Doctor?"_

"Not a word. Where are you?"

_"New York."_

"Oh, nice for some."

_"I've been promoted. Medical director on Project Indigo."_

"Did you get that thing working?"

_"Indigo's top secret, no-one's supposed to know about it."_

From the strain in her voice, Buffy understood that Jack shouldn't be aware of that project.

"I met a soldier in a bar, long story."

The Blonde smiled at that. Jack and his conquests! Ianto didn't look so pleased however as he glared jealously at the Captain. "When was that?"

"Strictly professional!"

Buffy couldn't help but smiled at him. "Isn't it always, Jack?"

The captain grinned at her. Gwen was the one to break the moment.

"1,500 miles, boys, and accelerating. They're almost here."

That was when the sound exploded through the Hub's speakers.

_"Exterminate!"_

Never before had Buffy seen true, unadulterated fear on Jack's face. She remembered his stories, whispered in his office as they had shared their most private and painful memories. She felt her blood run cold and tightened her fists. Jack couldn't contain his surprise.

"No…"

The repeated word resonated within the Hub, a distorted, metallic noise that could make your ears bleed. _"Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

And Jack stood frozen. "Oh no…"

The team wasn't used to seeing him like this. The voice, the word, their fearless Captain's obvious fear provided plenty of ingredients to feed their panic. Gwen, always the one to ask the questions first, looked at Jack pleadingly.

"What is it? Who are they? Do you know what this is, Jack?"

Jack seemed to jerk awake and looked at his team. His next move was everything they needed to know about how serious this situation was. One by one, he kissed them on the forehead, Buffy and Ianto were the last and he kept them in a solid hug.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. We're dead."

"Aren't I supposed to be the pessimistic one?" Owen tried to joke.

It didn't work.

"Jack, what do we do now?" Gwen asked.

She was seeking reassurances but Jack couldn't give them any.

"Jack?"

"We wait," Buffy decided.

Everyone looked to her. Someone had to decide something and, right now, Jack needed time to get a grip on himself.

"We stay here and keep track of what's happening outside. There's nothing we can do right now. Jack, can I talk to you in private?"

She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his office. Everything was messed up in there too but they barely noticed it.

"You need to get a grip on yourself Jack!"

"Buffy, you know—"

"I know that you've beaten them in the past."

"I didn't! I died at their hands! The Doctor was the one who—"

She cut him off. "Then we find your Doctor!"

He snorted. "You can't find him if he doesn't want to be found."

"Then we wait for him."

"We're not even sure that he'll be here in time."

"We're never sure of anything Jack! We can't just sit here, waiting for the Daleks to come and kill us. I won't die moping! I'll die fighting those things and every member of this team will, including you, understand?"

He nodded.

"Good, now, let's go see where we are on the end of the world scale. It's my first Apocalypse brought on by Aliens."

Later…

They gathered around the screen, looking powerlessly at the horror that was happening outside. Daleks were attacking the Valiant and there was no surprise when Jack broke the silence.

"The Valiant's down."

They watched the Air force retreat over North Africa while across the continent Daleks landed in Japan. Then, the contact with the Prime Minister's plane was lost and the invaders closed in on Manhattan. Jack was suddenly on his feet, phone against his ear.

"Martha, get out of there!"

_"I can't Jack, I've got a job to do."_

"They're targeting military bases and you're next on the list!"

On the other side of the line someone said, _"Dr Jones, you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march!"_

Buffy didn't know what Project Indigo was but as she listened to the frightened objection of Martha, she wasn't sure if it was going to help them or complicate things even more.

_"But we can't use Project Indigo, it hasn't been tested, sir, we don't even know if it works!"_

Buffy could hear their footsteps through the phone as they walked to this Indigo thing. The man was asking Martha to move faster, to put something on. On the phone, Jack seemed desperate.

"Martha, I'm telling you, don't use Project Indigo, it's not safe!"

What was safe right now anyway? Buffy wanted to ask but she kept her thoughts to herself. Maybe Martha was looking tormented then because Bossy Man decided to remind her that she took her orders from UNIT and not from Torchwood. Martha asked, in a little voice, why her and the answer seemed even more enigmatic to Buffy.

_"You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the United Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you to take this — the Osterhagen Key."_

What the Hell was the Osterhagen Key? And why did it seem to scare Martha so much? The sound of something exploding on the other side of the line drowned out the voices for a moment. Dalek mechanical voices sounded in the distance. Whatever they decided, they were dead.

The cry was raised once more and Buffy closed her eyes instinctively. She didn't want to listen to that.

_"Exterminate, exterminate, exterminate..."_

"Bye, Jack."

"Martha, don't do it! Don't!"

The line went dead and Jack kicked his desk in frustration and despair. Ianto was the one to ask the question that was on everyone mind.

"What's Project Indigo?"

"Experimental teleport. Salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilisation."

"So where is she?" asked Gwen.

"Scattered into atoms. Martha's down."

One more lost. Buffy feared that it was only the beginning. There was nothing that she could do but she could feel the Slayer rising inside of her. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins. She couldn't sit still. She needed action.

Buffy would never have thought that a planet of six billion people could fall apart so easily and so quickly. On the screens, she could see people leaving their homes, hands up in the air as the Daleks swarmed around them.

"They can't surrender like that!" Owen exclaimed.

"There's nothing they can do," Jack answered.

The following instruction gave him reason.

_"This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender, repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders."_

One by one, they stepped away from the screen. They had seen enough. The Commander General was followed by the same metallic voice that made Buffy wanted to rip her ears off.

_"Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions... The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks. You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek ma..."_

A feminine voice replaced the awful voice. The sound was muffled, barely audible. But Buffy could make out the words. _"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice... Is there anyone there? Can anyone hear me?"_

She turned to the screen and saw the white noise began to form an image.

"Hey guys, someone's trying to get in touch."

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it," replied Jack.

The woman on the screen looked more shocked than fully irritated and Buffy almost loved her immediately for that.

_"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention, sir!"_

That seemed to wake up the head of Torchwood as he turned suddenly toward the screen. "What?"

He was there in an instant, looking frustratingly at the unclear screen.

"Who is that?"

Finally, the picture cleared and they could see a woman, showing her ID and introducing herself, _"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

Buffy couldn't tell if Jack was happy or highly irritated. It seemed to be a little bit of both.

"Yeah, I know who you are."

Harriet ignored them as she asked. _"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road... Are you there?"_

She focused on the keyboard and muttered, _"Now, let's see if we can talk to each other."_

She pushed some keys and the screen got divided into four parts, Harriet, the Hub and Sarah Jane  
appearing on one part each, while there was just white noise on the fourth place.

_"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."_

They wondered who was supposed to be the fourth and they watched as Harriet fought to establish contact with them.

_"I'll just boost the signal..."_

Finally, the white noise disappeared and Martha's face replaced it.

_"Hello?"_

Jack exploded in laughter, "Martha Jones! Martha, where are you?"

_"I guess Project Indigo was cleverer than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan... Next second... Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."_

"It did. That was me."

Buffy rolled her eyes when she flashed her ID again and introduced herself. _"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

"Yes, I know who you are."

The Slayer frowned. Why did every one seem to know this woman while she hadn't heard of her? It was a little annoying.

Harriet Jones did the introductions. _"I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."_

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen."

Buffy looked at Jack. "The Sli-what?"

He ignored her.

Sarah Jane made a face. _"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns!"_

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am."

Sarah Jane looked flattered and replied _"Really? Oh."_ while Buffy hit Jack in the ribs.

He mouthed "What?" to her and she just glared at him. Harriet might have thought the same thing as Buffy because she looked slightly annoyed.

_"Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."_ Martha asked.

"But how did you find me?"

_"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."_ the former companion asked.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?"

_"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable."_ Sarah Jane asked, visibly impressed.

"A-and you invented it?"

_"I developed it. It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."_

Buffy crossed her arms. "I guess that this is all pretty helpful but we are still scattered around the world, weaponless."

Jack nodded. "Buffy's right. What we need right now is a weapon. Martha, back there at UNIT, what - what did they give you, what was that key thing?"

_"The Osterhagen Key."_

The answer didn't please the former Prime Minister.

_"That key is not to be used, Dr Jones. Not under any circumstances!"_

Torchwood felt left behind and Jack decided to fix that. "But what is an Osterhagen Key?"

_"Forget about the Key and that's an order! All we need is the Doctor."_

Buffy didn't like her tone and the Slayer growled, unhappy. Who did she think she was? Jack grabbed her arm when she seemed ready to snap back and shook his head, ordering her to shut up. She exhaled and turned her attention back to Sarah Jane.

_"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor... didn't he depose you?"_

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen."

Martha broke their hope. _"But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through."_ Harriet said as if it was obvious. _"To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."_

"That's why we need the Subwave,"

"Wait a minute... we boost the signal! That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift..."

The teenager beside Sarah Jane looked ready to jump up and down.

_"And we've got Mr Smith! He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!"_

Jack was clearly pleased by the idea. "Brilliant! Who's the kid?"

The pride in Sarah Jane voice was unmistakable as she said, _"That's my son!"_

Ianto stepped in front of the screen, his hand went to his tie to straighten it as he spoke.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

Harriet knew that. They could see no surprise on her face and she was grave as she replied. _"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."_

Jack saluted her and she blushed.

_"Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying, on the streets. Now enough of words. Let's begin!"_

They all scattered, taking their places, pushing buttons, pressing keys, connecting wires. Except Buffy who just watched them. She didn't know enough about the technology and she could potentially blow the place up if she started fiddling with anything.

"Rift power activated!" Jack announced.

"All terminals coordinated!" Gwen added.

"National grid online... giving you everything we've got!" Ianto followed.

Tosh relayed the information to their allies. "We're ready."

Buffy watched, mesmerized, as everyone worked together, each one focused on their part of the work, to make the call that could bring their best chance of winning. She wondered if the Doctor knew what he created in his wake, how his simple existence, his mere presence in their lives, had changed them to the point where complete strangers, with the only common point being their knowledge of the Doctor, united together in a time of war. She knew, from Jack's tales, that the Doctor wasn't just any normal living being. But it was another thing to see with her own eyes the repercussions of his simple existence. She wondered if he was aware of just how much power he had over these peoples lives. Did he know that he had left behind soldiers?

She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as sparks flew everywhere. The anticipation was making her edgy. Tosh's voice brought even more tension as she exclaimed, "Harriet! A saucer's locked on to your location, they've found you."

The woman wasn't surprised and Buffy admired her self-control. She had known from the beginning that they would only be able to join the Doctor if someone sacrificed their life and she did it.

_"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going!"_

Buffy watched, wide eyes, as the infernal mechanical voice rose. _"Exterminate!"_

It didn't faze the former Prime Minister. The Slayer wanted to scream, to break things. How could she stay here, underground, powerless, when that normal human was calmly giving her life for the planet?

_"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me... he chose his companions well. It's been an honor."_

Part of Buffy's brain realized, as she was doing that, the signal would be transmitted by them and Daleks would locate them in no time. They would have to face the monsters and she didn't know if she was more afraid or itchy to finally be able to lash out at their enemies and make them pay for their crimes. The other part of her mind watched with horror as Harriet Jones stood up and faced the three Daleks which were smashing their way into her house. She flashed her ID and Buffy didn't roll her eyes this time as she once more introduced herself.

_"Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister."_

"Yes, we know who you are."

"Oh, you know nothing of any human. And that will be your downfall."

"Exterminate!"

There was a bright flash and the screen turned to white noise. As easy as that, Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister was gone, sacrificing her life for the entire human race. It didn't stay empty for long and then someone else appeared in the empty screen. Jack was there in an instant, pushing everyone away.

"Where the hell have you been? Doctor, it's the Daleks!"

Torchwood watched in fascination as the man, who appeared to be in his thirties, that was now occupying the screen. So this skinny man was Jack's infamous Doctor.

"He's a bit nice," Gwen whispered to her teammates. "I thought he'd be older."

"He's not that young," Ianto said.

Internally, Buffy thought that he was the best looking nine hundred year old guy she had ever seen. Their little discussion was lost, covered by Martha and Sarah Jane's frantic voices. The Doctor didn't look too interested by what they were saying as he looked at them, a wild grin on his pointy face.

_"Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood."_ His eyes stopped on Buffy. _"Ooh, new face?"_

Jack smiled at the petite Blonde, "Doctor, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is the Doctor."

The alien frowned, _"Buffy? Really?"_

The Slayer threw her hands in the air, "Come on! Do you really think this the most ideal time to make fun of my name? And you can talk. Doctor's not even a name!"

The Time lord looked at Jack. _"She's good. I like her. Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people!"_

The redhead with him spoke for the first time. _"That's Martha. And who's,"_ she pointed at Jack, _"he?"_

Jack opened his mouth to introduce himself. Buffy was ready to hit him if he started flirting but the Doctor beat her to that.

_"Captain Jack. Don't. Just... don't."_

She could definitely like this alien guy.

Donna exclaimed, excited, _"It's like an outer space Facebook."_

A sad look crossed the Doctor's face, _"Everyone except Rose..."_

Buffy looked up at Jack to see the exact same look in his eyes. They was no time to say anything else as the screen displaying the TARDIS turned to white noise.

_"Oh no!"_ Sarah Jane exclaimed.

Sirens blazed through the Hub and Tosh turned towards the rest of her team.

"They've found us."

Buffy left them and went to gather her weapons. She kept an ear on what was going on in the Hub. Jack was on the phone with Martha, his voice stressed.

"Martha, open that Indigo device... Now listen to me, lift the central panel, there's a string of numbers that keep changing. But the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits, tell me what they are."

_"It's a four and a nine, we could never work out what that was."_

Buffy was back and Ianto was helping Jack into his coat. She knew what it meant. He was leaving, letting them deal with the mess here while he would be somewhere else.

"Yeah, that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again!" He pushed keys on his wrist device. "Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones!"

He hung up. Gwen handed him his gun. Tosh opened her mouth but Buffy stopped her. She closed the screen showing the Daleks heading for the Hub. This wasn't Jack's place and if he knew danger was close, he wouldn't leave while he had to.

The Captain looked at his team. "I've gotta go, I've gotta find the Doctor. I'll come back. I'm coming back!"

Owen snorted. "Right. In how many months?"

The Slayer glared at the doctor.

"Don't worry about us. Just go," Gwen said.

"We'll be fine," Ianto added.

"You'd better be!" Jack explained before looking at Buffy.

She knew what he was asking and she let a ferocious smile slide onto her face, "Go, go help that Doctor of yours. I'll keep them safe. And we'll talk about my pay raise as soon as you get your ass back here."

The Captain laughed before teleporting. The Hub shook violently, Tosh turned the screen on. The Daleks were here. They would be inside soon. Buffy felt strangely calm, she let her human side slip into that dark place, in the back of her mind and let the Slayer out to play.

The voice that would haunt her nights forever if she survived rose from above.

_"Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

Buffy looked up and announced, "They're here..."

They could hear them coming, exclaiming with their metallic scraping voice the same word over and over again. Buffy didn't know whether it was more frightening or more annoying. Thar kind of voice itself was a lethal weapon, it could drive anyone insane. The Dalek finally appeared. A strange little tower of metal advancing slowly on them. Those things shouldn't be dangerous, they looked so ridiculous, like some sort of bad special effect from an old sci-fi movie.

She raised her weapon and fired. She didn't like guns but her wooden stake or her sword wouldn't do any good right now. Gwen and Ianto bookended her, emptying their weapons at the threat too. She frowned when she realized that she wasn't touching her target. She stopped firing, followed by her teammates, and walked slowly towards their enemies.

Their bullets were frozen in midair, stopped by what seemed to be an invisible wall.

"What the hell...?"

Gwen was wide-eyed. Behind them, a sarcastic voice spoke.

"Maybe if you hadn't started shooting like mad people you would have heard Tosh telling you to step down and let her work."

Buffy turned to the doctor, "Do you really think that this is the time for sarcasm? What if she hadn't been able to produce that thingy? They would have shot and we would be dead. Now, Tosh, what exactly is... that?"

Tosh smiled a little given the successful result of her new project.

"It's a Time Lock! The ultimate defence programme. I wasn't sure that it was ready but what better way to test it? The Hub is sealed in a bubble. Nothing can get in."

"That also means that we can't get out, right?" Gwen asked.

"Nope," Tosh answered. "Not without unlocking the Dalek."

They all looked at the alien.

Ianto summarised the situation. "We're trapped inside.

The Slayer sighted, "It's all up to Jack now."

"Buffy, do you have a minute?"

The Blonde looked up at Gwen from her game of solitaire. "I have far more than that."

She was going crazy being locked up inside the Hub, not knowing what was happening outside. The former cop closed the door of Jack's office — Buffy's current refuge — and sat down in front of the other woman, comfortably sat in the Captain's chair.

"What can I do for you?"

Gwen chuckled. "Nice tone you've got there. Sounded like a real boss."

"I spent a lot of time studying Jack's captain tone. Whatever. What's wrong?"

The older woman put a plastic bag on the desk. Buffy took it and looked inside. Confused, she said, "No thank you. I'm sure I don't need that."

"It's for me."

"Okay, well I don't know how or why I'd need to... wait, what? Are you sure?"

Gwen took the bag back. "Of course I'm not sure! I wouldn't need to do a pregnancy test if I was sure!"

"But you have enough doubt to..."

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be positive."

Buffy stood up and went to sit beside her friend. "Are you all right?"

Tears gathered in the brunettes eyes. "I'm stuck in a basement with killer machines ready to do just that while the whole world outside is surrendering to an alien race which has kidnapped the planet. I am this close to completely losing it. And all I can think of is the possibility of being pregnant and I have this voice screaming inside my head, 'What the Hell am I doing, bringing a child into this fucked up world?' Right now, I need to control something. Doing this test, I can. But I need someone by my side."

"Are you really sure you want it to be me?"

"I don't know where Tosh is, or even Owen for that matter but I know I don't want it to be him."

"Well, he is a doctor. He could take a blood sample and run a test and the results would probably be more accurate than this little stick."

Gwen glared at her. "Do you really think this is the time to use logic on me?"

"Sorry. Well, are we going to do this test or what?"

She grabbed Jack's bathroom key and sat on the floor, back against the door while the brunette was inside. After a minute of awkward silence, Buffy called to Gwen.

"I can't do it," Gwen said through the door.

"You have to pee on a stick; how hard could it be?"

"This peeing on a stick thing could possibly change my whole life forever!"

"Okay, if you put it that way..."

A baby, Buffy thought. She didn't know where the pang of jealousy came from. From the idea of having a baby? Of being a mother? She wasn't cut out for it. She never would be a mother, she had known and accepted that for a while now.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"This baby? It's a good thing."

Buffy moved when she heard Gwen just behind the door. It opened and she found herself staring into Gwen's wide and fearful eyes.

"Look outside Buffy. How could it be a good thing?"

"Have you ever spent time with a kid?"

Gwen frowned and let herself be dragged to Jack's couch. Both women sat down and Buffy said, "There was this Slayer. When we found her, she was seventeen and already had a little one and a half year old boy. Her name was Kate. It still is actually; she's still alive. We kept her close because, having a kid, she might have been an easy target for a demon. The boy, Keith, he's so full of energy! He'd laugh at absolutely anything. He'd take in his surroundings with wonder, discovering the world with those big brown happy eyes. Spending time with him was wonderful. He's so kind, so innocent, so easily filled with wonder and excitement for new things. Kids are our future, the reason why we fight everyday. They are the ones that make us better. They bring happiness, fun, hope and love."

"Have you ever thought about having a kid?"

"I wasn't supposed to live long enough to graduate. I crossed kids off the list a long, long time ago."

They stayed silent for a little while.

"Can you look for me?" Gwen asked.

Buffy reached for the stick, the box with the directions in the other hand.

"So?"

"I'm sorry sweety. It's negative."

She watched Gwen frown.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes.. It's okay. I'm okay. Having a baby, that was a crazy idea anyway."

The Slayer nodded. "Completely crazy."

But the look on the older woman's face was enough. She looked disappointed, a little sad and really embarrassed. "I'm... can we keep this to ourselves? The others don't need to know."

"Well, that's going to be hard."

"Buffy, please."

The blonde looked at the stick then at her companion before answering, "Well, I won't say anything but it's going to be hard to hide when you look like a whale."

Gwen stared at her, mouth slightly open and a confused frown on her face. "Wait, are you saying that...?"

"Yep. You're pregnant. Congratulations."

"Oh my God! Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"You've said that already."

They shrieked and jumped into each other arms. Gwen was crying hard and Buffy's throat was tight with emotion. But that was before Gwen hit her upper arm with all the strength she could muster.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You lied to me!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

"How did it feel to hear you weren't pregnant, that it was a false alarm?"

"Well, I was... disappointed."

"Yep. You didn't know it, but you liked the idea of having a baby. You just needed a little to push to realize it."

Gwen smiled, her eyes wet with tears. "I knew I asked you to help me for a reason."

Owen's voice called out, "Girls, the Daleks are leaving!"

They caught each others eye and rushed from the room. Ianto summarised the situation, explaining simply that all the Daleks suddenly left and that even their ships were keeping their distance.

"That can't be good," Buffy said.

The Daleks had done a pretty good job invading and enslaving the whole planet. Why would they just get up and leave like that? It could only mean that they had something far worse planned for them and she was sure she didn't want to know what.

"There was a spike of energy a moment ago," Tosh told them. "It lasted a couple of minutes before vanishing."

The Slayer looked behind her, at the Dalek frozen in place in the Hub's entrance. She turned towards Ianto.

"Are you sure that we have no weapons capable of destroying that thing?"

"No. Jack took the only one that could really help us. There are no other weapons powerful enough here."

She glared at the annoying machine keeping them under lock down. As soon as Tosh lifted the time lock, it would be free and they had no immediate way to defeat it.

"Maybe I could hide near the entrance, against the wall and, I don't know, hit it with something really hard with all my strength or maybe we could electrocute it," she proposed.

"What if that doesn't work?" Ianto asked. "What if your strength is not enough? The time lock won't help us then. No, it's too risky."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. He was right but, god, she hated just sitting idly by, doing nothing.

"There is absolutely nothing we can do?" she asked frustratedly.

They looked at her, a little wary of her but understanding what she felt. The difference was that they were not Slayers. She needed to move, needed to act, to do something. They were trapped inside until Jack returned. Even with all the other Daleks gone, this one was a real pain in their collective asses.

Even if she already knew the answer, she asked nonetheless, "Still no word from Jack?"

"No," Ianto breathed.

She looked at him and squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him with the simple gesture.

"Tosh, keep your eyes on the screen. If anything changes, scream. Owen, how's the medical bay?"

"Upside down."

"Clean it and make a list of what needs to be fixed or replaced. Ianto, Gwen, we're cleaning up the rest of the Hub. Put everything broken near my desk. We'll go through it later."

She didn't wait for them to answer and, trying to ignore the frozen Dalek, went to work. When she passed by Gwen, she whispered, "Leave the heavy stuff, I'll deal with it."

They were all absorbed in their tasks when one of the screens came to life and a man called out to them. They dropped what they were doing and ran to the screen. The man on the screen called himself the Doctor and, after an offhand comment about Gwen and her family, started talking mostly to Tosh, using words far beyond what Buffy was able to follow. She understood the most important facts though: they were back in control. The Daleks were gone and they just had to tow the Earth back into place.  
Yep. Tow the planet. It was probably a good thing Andrew wasn't around to hear this.

Buffy felt the weight on her shoulders lift. And suddenly, everything was shaking and they grabbed hold of whatever they could. All the cleaning up they had done was for nought as everything around them turned to chaos again. The frozen Dalek exploded and they looked at each other, bursting into nervous laughter. Everything stopped suddenly and they were still laughing, tears rolling down their cheeks.

The baddies were gone and the planet was back in its rightful place. Everything was fine in the end. Gwen was the first one to her feet. She grabbed her things and smiled at Buffy. "I need to see Rhys."

Buffy nodded, grinning widely. "Go."

Gwen flew out of the Hub, passing by the dead Dalek like it was some old piece of junk and not the remains of one of the deadliest things in the Universe. The others glanced at her quizzically but she ignored them. She left the others and isolated herself in Jack's office once more. She called Andy to make sure everything was okay on his side. Sara and him had flown the city quickly and hid. She barely understood him because of the poor reception where they were. She assured him that everything was fine and they could come back.

After hanging up, she tried to call the police chief but failed to reach him. All the numbers she tried were busy so she tried Giles instead. There were casualties: two Slayers dead and more injured. He told her that everything would be all right. When she left the office, the Hub had been tidied up some but there was still more to do. Tosh and Owen had put their coats on. The doctor looked up at her. "We're going home."

"Okay. I'll be here, waiting on Jack. "

"I'll wait too," Ianto added.

And they ended up alone together, awkwardly looking everywhere except at each other. Continuing the cleaning effort, Ianto tried to pick up a large metal box. He visibly struggled so she walked over and picked it up easily.

"Where?"

"Follow me."

They spent the next couple of hours cleaning the Hub in silence. They were both lost in their thoughts and worry, wondering how the Earth would deal with the aftermath of this attack. Ianto was pouring her a cup of coffee when Buffy heard the distinct sound of the elevator coming down. She called softly for Ianto and he glanced over at her before his eyes landed on Jack. He put everything down and rushed to the Captain, kissing him. When they broke the kiss, the former time agent laughed.

"Well, if that's the reception I get, I need to leave and risk my life more often!"

He looked around, asking after the others. They filled him on everything that had happened since he disappeared. After, he began telling them what had occurred on the Dalek ship. At some point, they had moved to Jack's office and his sofa. Buffy was studying the Captain while he spoke. He was grinning like a madmen and you couldn't have guessed that the man had just died, nearly blown up a ship with him and loved ones inside, or that he had saved a planet from being destroyed. It seemed that the only thing that had hit him was the weight Rose lost and how he preferred it before, when she had more curves. Or how Mickey had looked all grown-up and yummy (at that comment, Buffy and Ianto rolled their eyes), how Jacky had never looked so in her element. The companions, they were what Jack thought of most after everything. Not the Daleks, not the people who died or the near destruction of the entire human race. He was happy.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Dunno, the Doc brought Martha, Mickey and I home first. But he left me this!"

He was clenching a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"His number. Super phone or something. I can call him, no matter where he is. Or when."

"That's an improvement."

A silence fell on the room. Buffy sipped the last drop of her coffee and when she looked up, Jack and Ianto were staring into each other's lust darkened eyes. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She jumped to her feet and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to go... anywhere else."

She was almost out the door when Jack called after her.

"How was your first big alien invasion?"

She scowled. "Lame. You got to have all the fun while I was stuck here."

"Next time."

"Yep."

They didn't even wait for her to leave. She closed the door with the image of Jack almost tearing off Ianto's shirt while devouring his mouth.

"Couldn't they wait for thirty seconds?" she groaned.

Before going out, she looked around the empty Hub. Andy was with Sara. Gwen was back with Rhys, probably celebrating the news of her pregnancy. She was pretty sure that Owen and Tosh were drinking in some pub. And Ianto and Jack were... well, they were busy together.

She tuned out the sounds coming from Jack's office and glanced at a picture on Tosh's desk. It had been taken the night they celebrated her first year at Torchwood. She was smiling, Jack and Ianto on each side of her, with Andy, Sara, Gwen, Rhys, Owen and Tosh. She caressed the picture and felt a pang of guilt. She had everything and yet, it wasn't enough. They had saved her. She had come to Cardiff, her heart and soul in pieces. They had put her back together. They had healed her. Now, she was ready to move forward and she owed that to them. She knew what she wanted and what she had to do first. She turned around, leaving the Hub, a wide smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see what came next...

¤ ¤ tbc ¤ ¤


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Jack walked into his office and sat behind his desk. He saw the note and frowned. It was a simple folded sheet of paper with his name on it. He took it and opened it. A huge smile stretched across his face as he read. Finally, he put the note into a drawer as Ianto walked in.

"We tried to reach Buffy but there's no answer."

Jack stood up and grabbed him by his tie. Before kissing him, he just said, "Don't search. She's exactly where she needs to be."

She was waiting patiently, leaning against the wall of the alley. She seemed calm. However, she was anything but. She was anxious, afraid, excited, impatient and so much more. The strange sound rose from nowhere and her heart started beating furiously. The Blue Police Box appeared slowly then materialized completely. She pulled away from the wall.

The door opened and the man she had seen days before on the screen in the Hub appeared. He was wearing the same suit and Converse shoes. He was tall and lean. He looked at her with a look of slight annoyance on his face but there was something so much more in his eyes. He stayed in the doorstep of his spaceship. She tried to look behind him, inside his TARDIS.

"Where's Donna?"

Pain and sadness flashed in his eyes.

"Home."

She hadn't met the woman but she knew that in a twisted way she was the one who had saved them all. She would have liked to have met the woman. One day, she would ask why she had left the Doctor, but now, the emotions dancing inside his eyes was telling her that it was not the time or the place to have this conversation with the man — this alien — in front of her. She thought about the last week and how everything had come so close to the end, for everything. The end of human race. It had been like a wake-up call for her, the last push she needed to finally take her life into her hands and make the changes she needed, without even having realized it before.

"You called me. Why?" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you know what I am?"

"Yes. Jack told me about you. The Slayer. A creature of myth. I've heard of it but never met one. Such a big duty shouldn't have been put on a young girl's shoulders."

His anger comforted her.

"I've been fighting for eleven years," she said. "Okay, I didn't save the universe but I did save the Earth a few times."

One of his eyebrows went up. He didn't interrupt her and his silence was making her nervous.

"According to Jack, you don't like to travel alone."

"Maybe it's better that way."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He seemed to lose patience. He ran a hand through his hair and asked tiredly, "What do you want?"

She took a step forward. Her speech was ready. She had been playing the scene over and over again in her head since calling him so many days ago and setting up this meeting.

"I wasn't supposed to live past eighteen. But I did. I died three times, saved the world, changed history and fought every day. Because I had no choice. Then when I did get one, I kept on doing it because I didn't know what to else to do. But then I met Jack, joined Torchwood and they showed me how big the universe really was. They opened my eyes, healed me and showed me everything I was missing."

She took another step forward. He was looking at her with interest in his eyes now. She went on.

"You asked what I want? I want to live for myself. I want to travel, to discover new horizons. I want to wake up every morning and be happy and excited to see what the day will be like. I want to see wonders, to go anywhere and everywhere. I want to know hope and joy again. I want to be pleasantly surprised and mesmerized. I want to travel with you, Doctor."

He eyed her with a mix of curiosity and seriousness.

"My life is dangerous. Ask Jack, or Martha, or Sarah Jane. I've put them all in danger, changed them forever. And in the end, they all left me."

"But none of them would change that, even if they could. Their time with you was the most incredible of their lives. As for the dangerous part… come on; I'm the Slayer."

He smiled at that but quickly contained himself.

"You work for Torchwood."

"Jack's my boss. He'll take care of that."

"And your family?"

"My sister may never wake up. Giles will take care of her. Xander's dead and Willow is stuck inside her own little world. I have nothing left. As for the ones here in Cardiff, I'll keep in touch. I heard you got that super-cellphone working everywhere and everywhen."

"You'll have no regrets? You can still find a nice job, a nice man, start a nice family, and live a nice and normal life."

"That's never been for me. A normal job would bore me. As for men? My taste in them is dreadful. I'm better single, believe me. I'm not cut out for a nice and normal life."

"Maybe we won't be able to stand each other."

"That won't happen. I'm cute, smart, funny and a trouble magnet. Think of all the great adventures we could have, you and me."

She had been inching closer to him while they spoke, retorting quickly without really thinking. She was smaller than him so she had to look up. She could nearly see the wheels turning inside his head. She knew she had won long before he did. Or maybe he was just playing with her? A big grin finally appeared on his face.

"Maybe proper introductions are in order?" he asked, extending his hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Buffy Summers."

They shook hands and he disappeared inside the Blue Box, leaving the door open. She smiled and bounced inside. He looked at her expectantly and after a few seconds and a lack of reaction, he pouted.

"What? No reaction?"

She frowned then shrugged when she understood why he asked that.

"It's just bigger on the inside."

He shook his head, smiling widely.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

She closed the door after one last glance up and down the street. She joined the Doctor excitedly near the weird central console and he looked at her, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"So what do you want for your first trip Buffy Summers? Past or future?"

She felt a wave of joy, like nothing she had ever felt since being Called. She let it wash over her and, with a big smile, replied, "Future, Doctor. Definitely the future."

¤ ¤ The End ¤ ¤


End file.
